Héroes
by Luka-sama
Summary: Los héroes no nacen, se hacen. Ladybug y Chat Noir deberan seguir con sus aventuras como héroes en Paris, aunque la intervencion de dos nuevos portadores de Kwamis puede complicar el asunto. El reto comenzara cuando los cuatro deban unirse para poder librar a Paris del mal...además de ser unos adolecentes normales, sacar buenas notas y aprender el verdadero significado del amor.
1. Prologo

_Algunos deben saber gracias a Facebook, que comencé a ver la serie de LadyBug, por lo cual no sería extraño para mi escribir un fic sobre ellos. La serie no me pertenece, pero igual a pesar de ser para niños me parece demasiado adorable._

 _Un saludo especial a mi querida amiga Kuru Rin en facebook, gracias por apoyarme y ser mi melliza separadas al nacer XD eres mi compañera Kwami en esta nueva aventura que iniciare, espero ambas encontremos a un Adrien en nuestra vida :3_

 **Héroes**

 **Prologo**

En medio de una fuerte tormenta en Francia, en la torre Eiffel se observaban cuatro figuras viendo preocupados el resto de la ciudad, donde enormes taladros de luz surgían de todas las calles. Ya había pasado un mes desde que todo había empeorado con Hawk Moth, pero sin duda una de las batallas finales estaba por iniciar.

Estaban aterrados.

Pero era necesario para librar a Paris de una vez por todas de la maldad de ese hombre.

-Debemos prepararnos para la batalla-comento Ladybug.

La hermosa chica de cabello negro con destellos azulados, ojos claros que vestía un traje de color rojizo. Su mirada estaba determinada en librar a Paris del mal, aunque su corazón a veces dudaba por todo lo ocurrido con Tikki, lo dicho por su pequeña amiga, era algo que le preocupaba.

Pero era su deber como heroína.

-My Lady, no debes preocuparte mientras me tengas a tu lado-aseguro Chat Noir de forma galante.

Un rubio con traje de gato, que tenía unos ojos en forma de felino. Ladybug solo sonrió levemente, al ver como por fin todo lo ocurrido había quedado atrás. Esos últimos meses sin duda habían sido toda una odisea con su fiel compañero.

Más que todo por la unión de sus nuevos compañeros.

-No confiaría mucho en un gato lame botas-dijo la voz seria de una de las otras personas.

Chat giro a verlo con serio fastidio, a pesar de que lo había "aceptado" sin duda aún tenía muchas aristas que limar en su relación de compañeros contra el mal.

El chico en cuestión era bastante alto, mucho más que Chat, pero no tanto para llegar a superar lo normal. De cabellera castaña oscura, piel algo bronceada y ojos color ámbar. Estaba con un traje de zorro café oscuro, muy similar a la forma de Chat, pero con orejas más gruesas referentes a un zorro y una cola mucho más gruesa.

Se hacía llamar "El zorro" , pues según comprendían era gran admirador del héroe californiano de las historias de occidente. Según había comentado Tikki en algún momento, cabía la posibilidad de que el Zorro del cual se contaban leyendas, hubiera tenido el Kwami de zorro.

-¿Qué dijiste zorro mentiroso?-

-Alguien más escucho alguno de sus chistes de gatos….prrratetico-

-Voy a cazarte zorro-

-Tengo tanto miedo-

Ladybug solamente soltó un suspiro y puso una mano en su frente. El zorro y Chat estaban con las frentes pegadas y lanzando rayos con las miradas, cada uno sintiendo el odio por el otro.

Un sonido fuerte metálico los hizo detenerse.

Los tres giraron a ver a su derecha, como entre las barras de metal una chica los veía con enojo y autoridad.

Tenía un cabello larguísimo rubio hasta sus caderas, totalmente rizado, junto un antifaz sobre su rostro y ojos castaños rojizos que parecían querer matar a alguien. Su traje consistía en una especie de vestido hasta las rodillas con corsé, de color amarillo con franjas negras, además de unas botas negras. Su falda era algo volada y tenía una especie de aguijón en la punta. Sus manos estaban enfundadas en unos guantes amarillos.

"The Queen"

Ese era su nombre, la poseedora de la Kwami de abeja, pero como ella misma actuaba…la abeja reina.

Si bien todos habían temido su llegada, que fuera una chica presumida y prepotente…era todo lo contrario. Si bien su actitud era demandante, solía controlar todo de forma contundente y solía alabarse a sí misma en ocasiones. Poseía una preocupación sincera por sus compañeros de batalla, generalmente enfrentándose con los villanos y saliendo herida para protegerlos. No era una reina, más bien parecía una líder natural.

Igualmente el nombre le había agradado suficiente para conservarlo.

Aunque era quien solía detener las peleas de Chat y El zorro.

-Pequeños zánganos que ignorar el peligro latente, si veo una estúpida pelea como esta en medio de la batalla, yo misma los perforare con mi espada-indico la chica con cara de psicópata y mostrando una espada con resplandor dorado.

Los chicos bufaron antes de separarse, mientras Ladybug suspiraba aliviada en esta ocasión.

Los cuatro giraron a ver nuevamente a Paris.

Pero mientras Ladybug enrollaba su yo-yo en un edificio a lo lejos, lista para saltar y ser seguida de sus compañeros.

Cerró los ojos…recordando cómo hasta hace solo unos meses, su usual vida como heroína, fue cambiando aún más con la llegada de sus dos nuevos compañeros, su lucha como presidenta de la clase, peleas con Alya, que su relación con Adrien tuviera sus complicaciones y los problemas que toda heroína puede vivir.

Sí.

Era difícil.

Suspiro antes de lanzarse al vacío, al igual que sus memorias llegaban a su mente.

 **Continuara...**

 _Se que soy nueva en el fandom, este es mi primer fic largo de Lady bug, pero espero le den una oportunidad. La idea tratara despues de lo ocurrido en los capitulos finales. Probablemente sera una linea alterna pues el otro año saldra una segunda temporada. The Queen y El zorro son dos oc que invente. En el proximo capitulo todo sera más largo y explicare mucho sobre uno de estos personajes._

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	2. Capítulo 1: Un zorro en la ciudad

_Algunos deben saber gracias a Facebook, que comencé a ver la serie de LadyBug, por lo cual no sería extraño para mi escribir un fic sobre ellos. La serie no me pertenece, pero igual a pesar de ser para niños me parece demasiado adorable._

 _Un saludo especial a mi querida amiga Kuru Rin en facebook, gracias por apoyarme y ser mi melliza separadas al nacer XD eres mi compañera Kwami en esta nueva aventura que iniciare, espero ambas encontremos a un Adrien en nuestra vida :3_

 **Héroes**

 **Capítulo 1: Un zorro en la ciudad**

En la hermosa ciudad de Paris ubicada en Francia, un miércoles normal se podía ver surgir. Un imprevisto con una central eléctrica, debido a un nuevo enemigo víctima de un akuma, la llegada de Ladybug para salvar la mañana. Después que la joven héroe tuviera que regresar a un identidad de civil, para poder llegar a clases con un leve retraso, produciendo regaños de su profesora, un leve castigo de limpiar el aula y una notificación de reunión de presidentes de clases.

Todo normal.

Ladybug era la heroína de toda Francia, Marinette Dupain-Cheng solamente era otra estudiante más.

A veces la joven de pelo negro con destellos azulados, sentía su cuerpo y mente agotadas, pero era algo que debía hacer, era su deber como heroína. Ella amaba toda Francia, sabía que no era fácil, pero haría lo que fuera por proteger a los ciudadanos, sus amigos y familia.

Igualmente no estaría mal ser solo una estudiante normal en ocasiones, pero no podía simplemente eliminar su parte heroína, las dos venían en el mismo paquete.

Ambas tenían sus ventajas, si bien al principio quiso huir de ser una heroína, ahora no se imaginaba pasar una tarde sin volar por la ciudad en su usual patrulla. El viento en su cara al balancearse entre las paredes, la hermosa vista desde la torre Eiffel, la adrenalina a la hora de luchar.

Nunca podría ser nuevamente una alumna normal.

Igual como estudiante tenía sus ventajas.

-Nuevamente con Adrien en clases-dijo en voz baja y soñadora.

El chico rubio, modelo, esgrimista, pianista…nuevamente compartía clases con ella. El año pasado cuando terminaron sus lecciones, había temido que el joven fuera transferido de colegio o dejara sus clases para tomar unas personalizadas. Pero no, el joven seguía en el mismo colegio, gracias a un ser superior en su misma clase.

Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Si bien ya casi cumplía un año desde sus primeros encuentros, seguía sin declararse, pero eso no le quitaba lo stalker según Alya.

Si bien había eliminado un poco los tartamudeos al hablar con Adrien en ocasiones, era aún muy tímida a su lado y evidente en su amor por el rubio…claro que este era el único que parecía no verlo.

-Adrien cariño-dijo una rubia llegando de la nada y abrazando al joven, este parecía incómodo.

Detrás de Adrien, donde Marinette estaba sentada, la chica tomo con fuerza su lápiz con ganas de matar a cierta rubia.

Pues si su suerte era buena, no lo era suficiente para que Chloé Bourgeois se fuera de ese colegio, o al menos a otra clase.

Pero estaba Adrien y Alya, además de sus otros amigos.

Si era buena la vida, no debía pedir mucho tampoco.

Curiosamente justo al empezar el curso lectivo de ese año, en los primeros días se hizo la elección de nuevo presidente de la clases. Marinette quien había descubierto que ser heroína-estudiante-presidenta de clase, no era tan fácil y a veces era agotador, pensó en dejar que otro alumno lo hiciera. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando los chicos le pidieron que lo fuera, causando una gran molestia a Chloé.

Una parte en su interior le hizo aceptar con tal de ver la cara furiosa de la rubia.

Al ver la mirada sonriente de Adrien apoyándola, fue suficiente para quitar sus dudas.

-Escuche que después de clases se reunirán los presidentes de clase con el director-musito Nino desde su asiento, volteándose para verlas a ellas.

Alya puso una mano en su mentón, pues como vice-presidente y mano derecha de Marinette, debería ir también.

-Hoy pensaba comenzar la actualización del Lady-blog-murmuro la morena.

-No te preocupes Alya, puedo ir sola…no creo dure mucho-dijo Marinette con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pero apenas termine me cuentas que paso para trabajar en ello-acepto la joven.

Ambas se sonrieron.

De pronto Adrien que logró escapar de Chloé, llego con los chicos para saludarlos. Todos respondieron con amabilidad, excepto Marinette quien se puso algo nerviosa y roja, cosa que el rubio ignoro por hablar con Nino sobre alguna historia.

Marinette suspiro resignada.

-Sabes deberíamos proponernos este año una meta, debes decirle todo tarde o temprano-susurro Alya por bajo.

Eso lo sabía.

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Las clases dieron inicio, mientras todos prestaban atención a clases, Marinette estaba perdida en un mundo de fantasías, donde Adrien le decía que siempre estuvo enamorada de ella, se casaban y tenían tres hijos. Tanto fue su fantasía, que por supuesto no noto cuando la profesora estaba a su lado, viéndola claramente fastidiada.

La clase entera se rio, lo cual produjo que Marinette regresara a la realidad y roja como un tomate fuera regañada.

Las clases terminaron, produciendo que Adrien se despidiera de ambas y corriera con Nino fuera por un pequeño vacío en su horario, donde ambos irían a una heladería cercana. Les habían propuesto la idea de acompañarlos, pero con todo el pesar del mundo Marinette se negó por su reunión de presidentes (la cual odio más que nada en el mundo en ese instante) y Alya se negó a ir sin su amiga.

Por suerte los chicos dijeron que en otra ocasión seria.

Una propuesta llena de esperanza para Marinette.

-Vamos Marinette, la próxima sin duda iras-dijo Tikki desde su mochila.

Ella suspiro algo decepcionada de todo en realidad.

Marinette camino con muchos menos ánimos a la oficina del director. Se sorprendió a ver a diferentes chicos en el lugar, desde más jóvenes que ella a otros de edad superior. Algunos los había visto de reojo en los recesos, otros no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos. Noto una chica que parecía menor que ella, de cabello rubio con un gorro en su cabeza de lana que evitaba saber la altura de este, solo revelaba unos mechones que cubrían casi todo su rostro. Incluso sus ropas parecían algo de rockera, con colores negros y amarillos.

Se puso algo alejada de todos, pues su humor no era el mejor.

Pocos segundos después otro chico entro por el lugar. Era bastante alto, un poco más que Adrien, de piel algo bronceada y lampiño, su cabello era castaño algo largo, aunque no tanto como Nathaniel. Su cuerpo también era algo musculoso, pero era de contextura delgada. Tenía puesta una camiseta pegada al cuerpo de color negra y unos pantalones de corte recto color gris oscuro. Sus zapatos eran deportivos y su rostro era bastante apuesto.

Camino con mirada desinteresada hasta su lado, donde se posiciono separado por un metro, con mirada aburrida.

Fue cuando estuvo a su lado, donde ella le dio un escalofrió al ver en su cuello un collar. El recuerdo de Volpina llego a su mente, pues ese collar era casi idéntico al de ella, solo que la cola de zorro era levemente más pequeña.

Se había quedado viendo tan fijamente al chico, que no noto cuando este giro a verla con una ceja alzada.

Un sonrojo de vergüenza la hizo tener un tic nervioso.

Aunque el chico no pareció afectado, pues sonrió de forma amable.

-Veo que te interesa mi collar-dijo acercándose amigablemente.

Marinette en cambio rio algo nerviosa y paso su mano por el cuello, viendo a otro lado.

-En realidad me recordó algo-expuso sin querer ser grosera.

Pues no le recordaba nada agradable cabe agregar. Por suerte el chico no pareció comprender eso, pues siguió sonriendo igualmente amable.

-Fue un regalo de un amable anciano hace algún tiempo, le tengo mucho aprecio-musito viendo con cariño el collar en sus manos.

Marinette no pudo más que sonreír, recordando levemente sus aretes. Aunque claro, era imposible que fuera el mismo sentimiento.

-Mi nombre es Nicolás, pero me dicen Nico-dijo ofreciéndole la mano, cosa que ella acepto.

-Yo soy Marinette-se presentó con tranquilidad.

Después de todo el único chico que le ponía nerviosa era Adrien, por suerte para ella, Nico no parecía mostrar algún interés en ella, solamente era amable.

-Sabes soy nuevo en Francia, vivía en U.S.A hasta hace tan solo unos días, pero tuve que venir aquí por el trabajo de mi madre…no entiendo como en la clase me pusieron como presidente-se lamentó el chico de brazos cruzados.

Le causo un poco de gracia como lo dijo.

-Puede que los extranjeros sean populares-expreso con algo de compasión.

Este solo bajo los hombros derrotado.

La llegada del director provoco que la charla muriera. Tuvieron que escuchar al director hablar por casi una hora sobre sus deberes y la nueva forma de administración, si bien parecía totalmente aburrido el tema, Marinette descubrió con alegría que la personalidad de Nicolás era bastante carismática, pues no dejo que nadie se aburriera.

El director podía decir algo con total seriedad, que el chico levantaba la mano para interrumpir.

-Qué tal si una persona se tira un gas en media clase, opino que los presidentes deberían tomar eso con más seriedad-había dicho con cara de preocupación, sacando carcajadas a todos.

-Qué pasa con el derecho estudiantil de comer, somos adolecentes en desarrollo-

-Guerra de comida, deberían ser legales-

-Quiero una charla sobre la importancia de las gomitas en los almuerzos-

-Cojines que suenen al sentarse-

-Aprobar la música de Samba en clases de historia-

-Que fue primero el huevo o la gallina, claro que tiene relevancia, es curiosidad se supone que debemos tener respuestas-

El chico preguntaba todo con seriedad y luego reía divertido con todos. Lo mejor fue cuando el director se tapó los ojos fastidiado de las interrupciones. Nico había hecho un baile ridículo, causando las risas de todos, claro que se detuvo antes que fuera atrapado causando más risas.

Al final el joven fue regañado, pero cuando Marinette salía del aula, pudo ver como Nico asentía antes de palmear la espalda del director sin que este viera que le pegaba una hoja en su espalda.

"Fuck sistem"

Decía la hoja.

El chico salió corriendo con una risa divertida, antes de pasar a su lado y despedirse animadamente.

Marinette negó con a la cabeza, sin comprender como alguien tan extrovertido pudo llegar a ser presidente.

Después detrás de ella paso a la rubia que había visto antes, miro levemente como esta llevaba unos enormes audífonos y parecía ignorar al mundo. En realidad la pregunta era como una chica tan antisocial llego a ser presidenta.

…

El día siguiente Marinette se alegró de no ver ningún Akuma en la ciudad, lo cual le permitió dormir un poco más tarde y llegar a clases relativamente temprano. Con unas galletas de parte de su padre, tomo asiento suspirando aliviada de llegar temprano. A su lado Alya la felicitaba diciendo que eso ocurría pocas veces al año, diciéndole que era una dormilona por soler llegar tarde viviendo tan cerca.

Nino prácticamente se volteo totalmente para comer unas galletas, logrando que Adrien girara a verla. Algo que la hizo inmensamente feliz, cualquier atención aunque fuera indirecta, era bien recibida.

-Al final no me dijiste como te fue en la reunión-dijo Alya tomando una galleta y saboreándola.

Marinette miro a la mesa con una expresión pensativa.

-En realidad…fue bastante divertida-expuso confundiendo a sus tres compañeros.

-¿Pensé que esas reuniones eran aburridas?-pregunto Nino.

Eso era verdad, pero gracias a Nico no lo había sido tanto. Pero una parte de ella no quería hablar del castaño, no pensaba hablar sobre un chico con Adrien frente a ella. No es como si fuera malo, pero esperaba no formar ningún malentendido que le quitara las pocas esperanzas que tenía.

-¡ADRIEN!-dijo Lila llegando emocionada donde el joven, este sonrío levemente.

Por su parte Marinette tuvo una expresión algo molesta al ver la poca atención siendo robada de ella, para su mala suerte Lila también había terminado en el grupo nuevamente. Esta quien aún seguía totalmente enamorada de Adrien, solía acercarse poco a poco para ganar terreno.

-Busco a Marinette-dijo alguien en la puerta hablando con Sabrina.

La chica giro a ver junto a sus amigos, pero solo la peli azul reconoció esa figura. Sus ojos se mostraron impresionados de ver a Nicolás buscándola con la mirada, al encontrarla la saludo amablemente y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

La profesora aun no llegaba, así que se puso de pie y camino hasta llegar a la puerta.

-Nicolás buenos días-saludo Marinette.

Aunque se detuvo un momento y giro la cabeza, notando con algo de incomodidad como todo el salón parecía ver todo con interés. Incluso Lila la miraba con mirada inquisidora junto a un tranquilo Adrien, se sintió algo decepcionada al no ver alguna muestra de celos de su parte. Pero todo sentimiento de decepción cambio a uno preocupado al ver la mirada divertida de Alya.

Tendría un interrogatorio en la tarde.

-Marinette te dije que me llamaras Nico, suena mucho más genial-hablo Nico con tranquilidad, inmune a la incomodidad del ambiente.

Ella giro a verlo algo incomoda por la atención.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto algo distante.

Este pestañeo algo sorprendido, pero volvió a sonreír.

-El director parece algo ofendido por mi pequeña jugarreta de ayer, ya sabes el papel en la espalda no lo noto hasta bien entrada la noche, por eso me tiene de recadero y me pidió que te informara que ocupa hablar contigo sobre el asunto del proyecto en el comedor-hablo con tranquilidad.

Puso una mano en su mentón preguntándose si el director aceptaría su menú propuesto y las nuevas mejoras que reunió junto con Alya.

-Bien gracias por el recado-dijo con una sonrisa algo leve.

El chico asintió antes de dar media vuelta e irse con aire relajado.

En cambio ella al sentarse, tuvo que dar gracia a la llegada de la profesora, pues Alya la miraba de forma que parecía darle miedo.

Su instinto de reportera ocupaba respuesta, y parecía que las quería de inmediato.

Para la mala fortuna de Marinette, después del almuerzo era la exposición de Adrien y Nino, trabajo extra por que ambos faltaron un día por razones diferentes, Nino un fuerte resfriado, Adrien un horario difícil como modelo. Pero justo cuando ambos chicos estaban frente a la clase, una alarma sonó en su bolsillo. Gruño internamente.

Había conseguido un pequeño teléfono que guardaba en el bolso de Tikki, donde el Kwami pasaba jugando en clases, pero que también tenía un canal de noticias.

Su pequeña amiga sonaba una diminuta alarma cuando ocupaban a Ladybug.

-No ahora-murmuro preocupada.

Tanto que parecía no notar la cara pálida de Adrien al escuchar la alarma que había hecho con Plagg, una versión algo mejorada de la que tenía con Tikki (aunque claro Marinette no lo sabía). Pero a pesar de la alarma, estaba contra la espada y la pared.

Marinette logro escurrirse de clase anunciando un dolor inexistente de estómago, Alya pensó que debía estar muriéndose para perderse una exposición de su amor platónico.

Si bien Adrien pensó hacer lo mismo, la mirada de advertencia de Nino sobre no huir, le dijo que estaba atrapado. Miro a la ventana esperando que Ladybug soportara un poco hasta que el saliera de este asunto.

…

Por los tejados de Paris, Marinette-Ladybug se balanceaba con su yo-yo. Según Tikki el asunto era debido a un nuevo villano akumatizado, algo que le estaba preocupando, los incidentes últimamente aumentaban y el grado de dificultad con ellos. Había conversado un par de veces con Chat Noir sobre el asunto, pero ninguno sabía que podría estar ocurriendo en Paris para que todo empeorara.

Ese era el principal motivo que sus patrullas en la ciudad fueran más constantes.

Salto sobre un tejado al ver el enemigo a lo lejos.

Era una chica vestida como un payaso, pero sentada sobre la rama de un árbol en el parque. Esta tocaba una corneta y las personas a su alrededor se transformaban en pequeños niños que corrían asustados. Ella entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a un policía ser transformado en un niño, que cayó sentado sobre unos pañales. Había muchos niños en todos lados, pero eran de diferentes edades.

-Eso les enseñara a no quejarse de los payasos, los adultos no comprenden nuestra pasión, en cambio los niños lo disfrutan-dijo la mujer con aire divertido-Lady Crown les enseñara-

Miro de reojo notando que Chat Noir no estaba cerca, por lo cual era hora de trabajar sola.

Con un salto provoco que la joven volviera su atención a ella.

-Es hora de detener todo esto-dijo de forma heroica.

Pero tuvo que saltar para atrás, cuando de la mano de la chica una bola de juguete se estrelló contra el suelo causando una gran explosión.

Giro para verla con preocupación, pero esta parecía reír divertida.

-Que empiece el show Ladybug-informo apareciendo un montón de bolas flotantes a su alrededor.

Todas ellas salieron volando a ella, que tuvo que saltar y esquivar varias de forma casi imposible, pero cuando una de ella casi le da a un adulto transformado a niño, que pudo salvarse por su apresurada intervención, supo que debía buscar un panorama más seguro.

Salió volando entre los edificios, siendo perseguida por Lady Crown en una bola gigante que flotaba. Fue cuando paso por medio de las calles transitadas, cuando los periodistas salieron para seguirla. Últimamente debido al incremento de villanos, los reporteros estaban listos en cualquier momento para filmar la acción en busca de una explicación.

No era tan malo ahora.

Con suerte Chat Noir vería el video y llegaría ayudarla, no es que lo necesitara, pero la mano de su gatuno amigo sería bastante útil ahora.

…

Adrien estaba nervioso e incómodo, se notaba a leguas, su parte de la exposición había terminado y ahora solo Nico estaba hablando sobre la primera guerra mundial. Todo había empeorado cuando Alya había gritado sorprendida de ver su celular, de cómo Ladybug estaba en medio de la persecución de un extraño villano. Todos habían ignorado la presentación para ver el video en el celular de Alya, donde se veía a Ladybug saltar entre los edificios.

El rubio pensó usar esa distracción para irse, pero Nino había sido rápido en detenerlo por el brazo con una expresión de "No me dejaras solo con tus escapadas".

La profesora pedía paciencia, pero era claro que todos estaban en otras.

Un grito hizo que Adrien se estremeciera y su cara se pusiera pálida.

-Una bomba le dio a Ladybug-dijo Alya asustada.

…

Rodo por el suelo con un terrible dolor de espalda, sabía que haber desviado a aquel niño de la batalla, terminaría con un dolor para ella. Sentía la carne viva que significaba algo terrible, su traje había sido dañado. Eso era lo que había temido, las batallas últimamente salían con ella más lastimada y Chat Noir lleno de vendajes.

Se medió incorporo en el suelo.

Ni su poder milagroso curaría sus heridas, últimamente no lo hacía totalmente.

Tal vez se estaba haciendo más débil.

¿Por qué?

No estaba segura, pero no tenía muchas respuestas.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, miró fijamente a su oponente a punto de usar su poder especial de Lucky Charm, pero el dolor en su espalda le impedía pensar con normalidad.

-Es tu fin querida Ladybug, si me das tu Miraculous perdonare tu vida-expreso la mujer payaso con una sonrisa que no daba risa.

Apretó los labios.

Eso no lo haría, si bien era claro que el enemigo quería eso de su parte, se impedía a ella renunciar a algo tan preciado…aunque ya hubiera estado a punto de hacerlo en otras ocasiones, ahora no era igual, pues ningún ser cercano estaba en riesgo.

Si ella debía salir herida, no importaba.

Claro que al ver una bola explosiva ir en dirección de su rostro, sus pensamientos quedaron levemente congelados un segundo.

"REACIONA" grito a su mente.

Por suerte la bola fue detenida por un extraño látigo color café oscuro, que rápidamente dirigió la bola hacia el cielo causando una gran explosión que hizo que se levantara una gran corriente de viento.

Los presentes giraron a ver curiosos del lugar donde había salido el látigo, incluso algunos reporteros que parecían no temer por sus vidas, habían girado a ver en la dirección con las cámaras apuntando.

El chico en cuestión era bastante alto, mucho más que Chat, pero no tanto para llegar a superar lo normal. De cabellera castaña oscura, piel algo bronceada y ojos color ámbar. Estaba con un traje de zorro café oscuro, muy similar a la forma de Chat, pero con orejas más gruesas referentes a un zorro y una cola mucho más gruesa. También portaba un antifaz de color café que se ataba a su rostro cubriendo gran parte de este, pero dejando ver sus labios y mejillas.

Ladybug pestañeo confundida.

La última vez que había visto a alguien así fue a Volpina, pero esta no había sido una heroína sino un akuma disfrazado.

Sus alertas sonaron por el pequeño trauma.

-Me temo señorita, que no puedo permitir a una dama que usa su fuerza para lastimar a otros-dijo con seriedad y frialdad.

Todos vieron sorprendidos como con facilidad ataba el látigo en sus manos a otra bomba, con la misma rapidez la lanzo al cielo. Antes de correr con dirección a la chica, pero esta se elevó por los aires. El zorro mostro mirada molesta a la joven, antes de verla a ella de reojo y ofrecerle una mano.

Con dificultad se puso de pie.

-Espero no le importe una mano extra-anuncio con tono de voz que no demostraba emociones.

Algo intimidada negó con la cabeza.

-Pude ver un poco de su trabajo como heroína, así que la distraeré mientras usted busca una solución-expreso antes de con su látigo saltar a un edificio.

Ella miro impresionada como entre salto y salto logro llegar hasta donde la payaso flotaba, luchando con fuertes patadas para lanzarla al suelo.

Ladybug negó con la cabeza antes de usar su Lucky charm, como solía pasar se sorprendió de ver como un pequeño tuvo de metal aparecía en sus manos. Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos antes de ver en todas direcciones, donde logro hacer una especie de ballesta con unos materiales del lugar y la bufanda de una reportera.

Con todo listo logro impactar en la bola que estaba sosteniendo a el payaso en el aire.

Si bien la chica caía con velocidad y asustada, el nuevo héroe la tomo por la cintura al tiempo que le quitaba la corneta en sus manos. No se preguntó cómo podría saber que había un akuma en esta, aunque se extrañó cuando este la lanzo en su dirección.

Cuando la mariposa salió volando sin ninguna maldad, miro con seriedad al chico que dejaba a una joven payaso, ahora con ropas de artista callejera, suavemente en el suelo.

Su poder milagroso efectivamente no había sanado su espalda del todo, por eso no pudo reaccionar bien cuando este la tomo por la cintura y la puso sobre sus hombros como si fuera un costal de papas. Antes de volar por las calles de parís con un grito de ella.

…

Adrien que había dejado de exponer al igual que Nino, vieron incrédulos el celular de Alya. Todos en el salón miraban como ese héroe zorro había salido de la nada, ayudando a Ladybug y enfrentando fuertemente al villano con tanta facilidad, que parecía haberlo hecho por años. Pero lo más incrédulo para todos fue cuando los reporteros se acercaron al terminar todo, pero el zorro parecía haber secuestrado a Ladybug.

El rubio no le importo en esta ocasión las quejas de niño cuando abandono el salón de clases.

Debía rescatar a su Lady.

…

Fue en un tejado cercano a la escuela (para su suerte) cuando ese zorro logro detenerse, no le quedaban muchos minutos de su transformación, así que se separó violentamente cuando volvió a tocar el suelo. Giro su mirada a ese tipo, quien tenía una mirada de indiferencia y sus manos estaban tranquilamente a sus costados.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto bastante distante.

Ya sin akuma de por medio, no se daría el lujo de confiar tan fácilmente en esta ocasión.

Ya le había pasado una vez con Volpina, no otra.

Bueno…lo de Volpina había sido algo diferente.

-Me llamo "El zorro"-respondió algo aburrido.

Alzo una ceja ante el nombre tan ridículo y fácil del chico, pero dando que ella se llamaba como Ladybug y también estaba Chat Noir.

Los héroes sin duda no tenían imaginación.

-Nombre debido a un antiguo héroe de los Ángeles California-expuso restándole importancia.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Mi deber como héroe es siempre ayudar cuando se necesite, note que ocupabas ayuda y decidí brindar mis servicios-

-¿Cómo sé que no eres un akuma?-

Los ojos de Ladybug se posaron con seriedad y prevención sobre los de "El zorro", aunque este parecía no importarle mucho su opinión y claramente le debía agradecer por ayudarle, este permaneció sin decir algo unos segundos.

El sonido de sus aretes le hizo pestañear sorprendida y que el otro suspirara girando la mirada.

-Yo soy poseedor del Kwami del Zorro, soy un compañero…no el enemigo-musito antes de comenzar a caminar al borde.

Hizo un sonido al sacar su látigo y amarrarlo a un barandal algo alejado, demostrando que al igual que su yo-yo, ese látigo parecía poder estirarse a su voluntad.

-Solamente el tiempo podrá demostrar mis palabras sinceras-fue lo último que dijo antes de salir volando por los aires.

Momentos después la transformación de Marinette termino, ocasionando que la chica viera seriamente el lugar donde el zorro salió volando. Tikki se posó cansada sobre el hombro de su amiga, viéndola de reojo.

-Debes regresar a clase-le recordó.

Asintió antes de caminar al interior del edificio, pensando que aunque fuera o no un compañero, debía agradecerle la próxima vez que se lo topara por ayudarle.

…

Entro a clases algo despeinada y cansada, pero nadie parecía darle importancia por la repentina desaparición de Adrien, Nino parecía algo molesto y las clases terminaron. Mientras caminaba a la salida algo pensativa respecto al nuevo héroe, fue atrapada por un abrazo de Alya.

-¿Vas a decirme que tienes con ese chico llamado _Nico_?-

Rayos lo había olvidado.

 **Continuara...**

 _No tengo toda la historia escrita, pero ya tengo el final asegurado, por lo cual esto sera un trabajo para llegar a la meta, que espero no cambie en el proceso XD  
_

 _Eva si lees esto, subi este capitulo rapido para que lo leyeras cuanto antes :3_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	3. Capítulo 2: Compañeros o enemigos

_Algunos deben saber gracias a Facebook, que comencé a ver la serie de LadyBug, por lo cual no sería extraño para mi escribir un fic sobre ellos. La serie no me pertenece, pero igual a pesar de ser para niños me parece demasiado adorable._

 _Un saludo especial a mi querida amiga Kuru Rin en facebook, gracias por apoyarme y ser mi melliza separadas al nacer XD eres mi compañera Kwami en esta nueva aventura que iniciare, espero ambas encontremos a un Adrien en nuestra vida :3_

 **Héroes**

 **Capítulo 2: Compañeros o enemigos.**

Había pasado una semana de la aparición de "El zorro" lo cual había sido todo un bum para las noticias, la posibilidad de un nuevo héroe, era la forma perfecta para venderse como canal de noticias. Habían otros como Alya, quienes desde ya estaban colocando teorías en el Ladyblog, todos en el colegio hablaban de este nuevo sujeto y ya algunas chicas estaban pensando en hacer un club de fans para la nueva figura icónica del momento.

Solo una presentación en público y todos estallaban.

Lo que le preocupo a Marinette fue que durante esa semana los akumas habían desaparecido, un comportamiento poco normal dado que antes de la aparición del zorro estos eran cosa de casi todos los días.

¿Tendría algo que ver?

Igual había tenido la oportunidad de ponerse al día con tareas y adelantar algunos proyectos de moda. No todo era tan malo.

Como cada día llego un poco tarde a lo normal, pero ese día en especial había sido diferente, llego diez minutos tarde, pero la profesora aún no había llegado. Tomo asiento al lado de Alya, escuchando como sus compañeros hablaban del tema del momento.

"El zorro"

La únicas personas que parecían no hablar del tema, eran Lila quien lucía claramente incomoda con el tema, junto con Adrien que solamente escuchaba a Nino hablar de eso con Alya.

-Marinette llegas a tiempo para tu opinión-hablo Alya emocionada.

Noto la mirada de esta, Nino y Adrien sobre ella, como si esperara que respondiera a una pregunta que no presto atención por dejar su mochila a su lado. Al ladear la cabeza confundida, su amiga bufo.

-¿Crees que este nuevo héroe será la nueva pareja de Ladybug?-pregunto la chica con cara de emoción.

Chisme, Alya amaba un buen chisme que fuera noticia.

Se sonrojo al pensar que tan rápido estaban avanzando las teorías y que tan lejos de la realidad estaba todo. El zorro al haberla llevado sobre sus hombros, había causado una gran aparición de fanáticos que los shippeaban. Se preguntó si al saber cómo se habían comportado de distantes en el techo del edificio, aceptarían que había cero interés entre ellos.

-Yo creo que eso no puede pasar-musito Adrien claramente molesto.

Giraron a verlo, pero este solamente se cruzó de brazos viendo el pizarrón. Las chicas vieron a Nino con curiosidad, pero este se encogió de hombros sin comprender su molestia.

De pronto de la puerta apareció una figura que reconoció Marinette, Nicolás la saludo más tranquilamente al verla y entro al salón sin importarle que no fuera el suyo. Alguno de sus amigos lo saludaron amablemente, ya sin pensar que había algún romance entre ella y él.

La razón.

Nico se había transformado en una especie de recadero del director, pues sus travesuras y chistes lo hacían castigarlo todos los días. Provocando que tuviera que ir por todo el colegio buscando a las personas para darles recados, al ver que el chico era extremadamente carismático y agradable, se había hecho amigo de todos rápidamente.

No solo de ella.

Aun así era amigo de todos, dado que Marinette era también presidenta como él, habían tenido un poco más de contacto esa semana por el director y las nuevas propuestas de la chica.

-Marinette aquí me envía la enfermera, dice que con esto ya no te dolerá tu quemadura-dijo mostrando un pequeño frasco.

Su espalda estaba casi sanada, pero aun dolía. Claro que a sus amigos les había mentido con una pequeña quemadura al cocinar, no con la espalda en carne viva que tuvo varios días…disimular había sido toda una odisea.

Alya quien se había decepcionado de un posible triángulo amoroso (Adrien-Marinette-Nicolás) se levantó con los ojos puestos en su próxima víctima.

-¿Qué opinas del nuevo héroe con la heroína Ladybug como su pareja?-pregunto esperanzada.

Nicolás pestañeo varias veces claramente tomado por la guardia baja, luego puso una mano en su mentón con expresión pensativa.

-Creo que sería muy pronto para decir algo sobre eso, pero pienso que Ladybug hace una mejor pareja con Chat Noir-expreso con autosuficiencia y una sonrisa divertida.

Eso provoco una pequeña mueca en el rostro de Marinette que fue captada por el ojo de Nico, de pronto Adrien dejo de ver molesto al pizarrón para ver a Nicolás con ojos abiertos y un ligero sonrojo. El rubio no había interactuado mucho con el castaño, pero había notado de reojo al nuevo chico carismático y extranjero del lugar.

-¿Con Chat Noir?-le pregunto con interés.

Este siguió sonriendo con amabilidad.

-No soy de shippear cosas, pero ellos parecen el uno para el otro-expuso encogiéndose de hombros.

Adrien sonrío antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Claramente había encontrado un nuevo amigo.

-Creo que no nos habíamos presentado, mi nombre es Adrien Agreste-dijo con algo de felicidad.

Ya no estaba solo en esta ola de shippeadoras fanáticas que tenía la pareja de Ladybug x ese héroe zorro.

-Nicolás Strauss-dijo el castaño aceptando la mano que ofrecía el rubio.

…

Al final para sorpresa de casi todas las personas, Adrien había invitado a Nico a comer el almuerzo con Nino y él. Con solo decir que prefería a Ladybug como pareja de Chat Noir, había ganado su amistad. Al llegar al salón pregunto si podía invitar a dos amigas, este acepto algo confundido, pero se confundió aún más cuando este siguió un poco más en el salón para invitar a Marinette y Alya, quienes aceptaron.

Por eso tomaron asiento en la parte inferior del colegio, donde habían unas bancas para comer.

Sentados todos admiraron un momento el almuerzo de Marinette, esta se incomodó un poco, pero al ser alabada por Adrien hizo que todo desapareciera y quedara en una nube rosada. Alya estaba alegre por su amiga, pero de reojo noto como Nico miraba a Marinette con una sonrisa algo confundida pero feliz, mientras intercambiaba la mirada de Marinette a Adrien en continuas ocasiones.

Mientras Marinette le decía a Adrien que ella había hecho el almuerzo, entablando una pequeña conversación trivial, Nico se acercó a Nino y a Alya.

-¿Marinette está enamorada de Adrien?-murmuro por bajo claramente confundido.

Los dos morenos soltaron una risa, sin duda su amiga era demasiado evidente, para que una persona que no tenía más que unos pocos días en el colegio ya conociera su querido secreto.

-Acaso no es obvio-respondió Alya.

En cambio Nico ladeo la cabeza confundido, antes de encogerse de hombros.

-¿Ese es tu almuerzo?-pregunto Marinette preocupada.

Nico reacciono saliendo de sus pensamientos, vio de reojo el croissant que había comprado en la mañana en una panadería cercana. Estaba relleno de una mezcla sabrosa, por lo cual lo mordió antes de ver intrigado a la chica.

Asintió algo temeroso.

Fue entonces cuando noto que todos traían cajas de almuerzos, si bien la de Marinette parecía la más elaborada, incluso Alya y Nino tenían una.

Se sintió levemente avergonzado sin ninguna razón aparente.

-Deberías traer una caja de almuerzo, son más nutritivas-explico en tono maternal.

Sonrió de medio lado, junto sus amigos que sabían que en ocasiones Marinette actuaba como mamá gallina.

-Mi madre es una mujer que trabaja todo el día y yo suelo distraerme mucho, así que olvido el almuerzo todo el tiempo, en U.S.A solía comprar la comida en cualquier lugar de comida rápida-dijo con algo de pena.

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada algo preocupados.

En cambio Marinette puso una mano bajo su mentón, con una nueva idea.

-Bueno yo puedo traerte el almuerzo, cuando preparo el mío suele sobrar ingredientes…aunque no te aseguro que sea bueno la mayor parte del tiempo-dijo con el deseo de ayudar.

Marinette se sintió claramente incomoda cuando Nicolás se puso de pie para sujetarla de las manos, alejo un poco el rostro al verlo acercarse con mirada brillante y casi juro que parecía querer llorar de felicidad.

-Marinette sin duda eres una heroína-hablo moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo repetidamente.

Los demás rieron divertidos ante esa acción.

Aunque fue durante un segundo que Nico estaba haciendo esa escena, donde la mirada del chico se puso momentáneamente seria y sus ojos parecían brillar con diversión, donde la palabra Heroína le hizo tener un escalofrió en su espalda.

Eso la hizo desaparecer unos momentos de la charla al ver su almuerzo.

Tal vez todo había sido su imaginación, pues frente a él ahora estaba Nico hablando sobre video juegos con un contento Adrien, como si los conociera de toda la vida.

Se perdió nuevamente en su mundo.

Hasta que una mano sobre su hombro la hizo saltar, volteo a ver los ojos grandes de color ámbar de Nicolás viéndola alegremente.

Si…no debía pensar mal.

Todo había sido una coincidencia.

-Marinette es la que falta junto con Adrien sobre la opinión de "El zorro"-dijo Nicolás haciendo unas comillas en el aire.

Nuevamente el tema.

Suspiro antes de ver al suelo pensativa.

-No sé qué pensar de él…solo apareció una vez, puede que sea bueno, puede que sea malo…solo el tiempo lo dirá-murmuro lo último recordando las palabras que le había dicho el zorro en el tejado días antes.

Los demás comprendieron que esas palabras tenían sentido, menos Nico quien sonrió de forma muy ligera pero sincera con la chica.

Mientras Alya soltaba otra teoría de quien podría ser el héroe, donde Nino terminaba por escucharla ante su insistencia y Adrien reía divertido. Nico se acercó un poco a Marinette, lo suficiente para poder hablar en voz baja y que los demás no escucharan.

-Dime paranoico, pero pensé que no te agradaba este nuevo héroe-hablo con curiosidad.

¿Qué le habría dado a entender eso?

Los ojos de Marinette se entrecerraron, en busca de alguna anomalía a su comportamiento que provocara dicha intriga en el presidente de la clase contigua.

Pero no recordó ninguna.

Por lo cual intento responder la pregunta y luego pensar.

-No me desagrada, simplemente no lo conozco-

-Yo creo que tal vez no vuelva aparecer…tal vez solo fue la semana pasada que algo lo habría impulsado-

-Sería una lástima-

-¿Por qué?-

Los ojos de Nico la miraban expectantes y llenos de una madurez que no solía mostrar, pero solo al verla a ella, en su interior todo parecía confundido con la actitud diferente del joven. Miro al techo sabiendo que tal vez había hablado un poco de más, pues la que debía sentir lastima era Ladybug, no ella, pero ambas eran una.

Sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-Ladybug aún debe agradecerle y regresarle el favor de ayudarla-dijo con sinceridad abriendo los ojos y viendo a Nico.

Este mostro una sonrisa más grande, aunque aún sin mostrar sus dientes antes de ponerse de pie. La conversación de los otros tres, murió cuando vieron como Nico revolvía el pelo de Marinette y le quitaba un poco del Kiwi cortado que estaba en su almuerzo.

Todos ladearon la cabeza.

Pero él solo mantenía una sonrisa divertida.

-Me agrada tu punto de vista en el tema-dijo antes de inclinar un poco la cabeza a ella y darse media vuelta para irse entre la gente.

Marinette ladeo la cabeza confundida.

…

Al llegar al piso más alto, se detuvo en un pasillo vació. Nicolás suspiro antes de abrir uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, donde de este salió un pequeño ser flotante. Con un color entre naranja y café, orejas puntiagudas cuya punta tenían un poco de negro, al igual que sus patitas y una esponjosa cola con final blanco.

Su querido Kwami estaba bostezando.

-Foco eres un perezoso-dijo con algo de pesar.

El Kwami se encogió de hombros antes de sentarse en el hombro del chico.

-No es mi problema que tus clases sean tan aburridas-indico de forma indiferente y algo distante.

Nicolás soltó un suspiro, ahora comprendía porque su actitud cambiaba tanto a la hora de transformarse en "el zorro", era debido a la "carismática" personalidad de su compañero, resaltaba la palabra "carismática" pues su amigo sin duda era uno de los seres más fríos de sentimientos que conocía.

Bueno, no era verdad.

Foco sin duda había ganado su respeto, admiración y cariño. Lo único que pasaba es que había que conocer bien a Kwami para ver sus pensamientos, después de todo en muchas ocasiones había sido salvado por una palabra bien clara de su pequeño amigo, siempre estaba a su lado sin dejarlo solo y mostraba a su modo la preocupación que tenía por él.

No solo por el héroe el zorro.

Foco se preocupaba por él.

El civil Nicolás.

-Por portarte tan bien te traje un premio-hablo mostrando una rebanada de Kiwi.

Al pequeño zorro le brillaron los ojos, antes de tomarla con delicadeza y saborearla poco a poco.

-No deberías ser tan descuidado-hablo una voz al final del pasillo.

Tanto Nicolás como el pequeño Foco giraron su rostro, donde una silueta femenina se observaba, pero era tapada por la sombra que provocaba la poca iluminación de ese pasillo. El castaño solo frunció el ceño antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-El plan no era hacerse amigo de las identidades civiles de Ladybug y Chat Noir-

-El punto es acercarse, eso estoy haciendo-

-No te alteres zángano, tu deber es ganar su confianza…no olvides que estuviste de acuerdo con todo este plan-

Nicolás apretó con fuerza los puños y dirigió una mirada de mortal seriedad a la mujer, sin duda esa era la usual mirada que tenía como el zorro, que generalmente no usaba como su identidad civil. Pero es que esa persona solía sacar lo peor de sí mismo con mucha facilidad.

Foco solo suspiro al ver como en el cuello de Nico, una vena estaba comenzando a resaltar y a palpitar intensamente, una clara muestra de su enojo.

Igualmente no reacciono como pudo haberlo hecho.

Se había calmado en cuestión de segundos.

-Tranquila no pienso irme atrás con este plan, es lo mejor para nosotros que seamos quienes impartan esto-murmuro antes de abrir el bolsillo de su pantalón, donde Foco se ocultó rápidamente.

Dio una última mirada dura, antes de ver la dentadura perfecta de la chica que parecía divertida.

…

Marinette se extrañó cuando al finalizar las clases y pasar por el salón del director, Nico parecía estar meditabundo y pensativo. Cuando este por fin se percató de ella, solo la saludo vagamente con una mano, sin saber cómo animarlo, pensó que debería esperar hasta mañana para darle un almuerzo que le sacara una sonrisa.

Cuando llego a su casa, no pudo disfrutar de un momento de libertad, pues al encender las noticias, se enteró sobre un nuevo villano.

"Lord pet"

Un hombre que tenía el rostro cubierto por una máscara de perro y ropas de colores oscuros, tenía el poder de convertir a los animales en sus sirvientes, causando que hirieran a sus amos o a la gente que intentara detenerlo. No parecía ser tan grave, pero tenía unas horas ya en la ciudad y su ejército comenzaba a tomar un volumen preocupante.

-Es nuestra hora Tikki-hablo a su amiga, pues ambas habían visto la noticia.

Rápidamente la transformación le hizo poder saltar entre las calles de la ciudad, para llegar al parque donde lo habían visto por última vez.

Pero su sorpresa fue al llegar a un parque lleno de árboles, sin ninguna persona o animal cercano. Probablemente había llegado tarde, camino en dirección a la fuente, antes de mover su yo-yo para lanzarlo e ir a la torre Eiffel en busca de una mejor vista.

-Me alegra encontrarla My lady-dijo la voz coqueta de Chat Noir a su espalda.

Giro sobre sí misma para ver al héroe vestido de gato negro, saltar de una rama del árbol hasta estar frente a ella.

Fue bastante curioso como algo que parecía haber oprimido su pecho, desapareció al verlo, no sabía que se había preocupado por el gatuno héroe de parís. Pero si era sincera consigo misma, en su interior se había preocupado bastante de no verlo llegar como pasaba usualmente hace una semana.

En las noches al ver la luna se detenía un momento para pedir que no le hubiera pasado nada malo.

-Según pude notar en las noticias, tenemos un nuevo "Héroe" en los alrededores-comento con algo de sarcasmo la palabra héroe.

Ladybug rodo los ojos al cielo.

-En realidad no volví a toparlo estos días, puede que no vuelva aparecer-murmuro para sí misma con la mano en el mentón.

Los ojos de Chat Noir parecían brillar esperanzados, pero un sonido de gritos les hizo voltear. Los dos salieron volando en dirección a unas calles más arriba, donde se podía ver la destrucción que tenía la ciudad, carros que habían chocados, algunos comercios con cristales rotos y mucha gente en pánico.

Se detuvieron en la cima de un edificio esquinero, pues le imagen de ver a un montón de perros atacando a las personas, les hizo tener un escalofrió en su espalda.

-En realidad los gatos no son muy bueno con los perros-hablo Chat Noir con su usual humor.

La chica rodo los ojos.

Nuevos gritos les hizo notar como un niño había estado nuevamente en medio del alboroto. Este era un pequeño niño de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, que parecía asustado al ver como un perro pastor alemán, lo miraba con dientes afilados y ojos hipnotizados.

-Lucky-murmuro el niño viendo a su perro con tristeza.

Antes de poder hacer algo, un látigo salió de la nada amarrando al perro por las cuatro patas y mandándolo a volar. El niño parecía querer correr en dirección de su amigo canino, pero fue alzado por el aire por el zorro, antes que otro perro intentara morderlo.

Ladybug suspiro aliviada.

Corrió en dirección donde estaba el zorro, pues este colocaba al menor dentro de un comercio que permanecía casi intacto, diciéndole que esperara a que todo terminara.

-El zorro-dijo Ladybug llegando a su lado.

El castaño giro para ver en dirección de la chica, donde hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza. Noto de reojo como Chat Noir llegaba con expresión claramente molesta, el zorro alzo una ceja sin comprender bien que pasaba.

-Ladybug, Lord pet esta unas calles al norte, al parecer quiere ir al ayuntamiento para que aprueben su ley en contra del maltrato animal-explico señalando donde los gritos comenzaron a escucharse.

Alarmado tomo su látigo para poder amarrarse a un edificio y salir volando, seguido rápidamente de Ladybug y un molesto Chat Noir.

Mientras volaban por las calles de parís, tuvieron que detenerse en varias ocasiones para poder rescatar algunos civiles que se vieron involucrados sin querer. Ladybug noto en ocasiones como el zorro sin duda parecía tener mucha más experiencia que la primera vez que ella fue heroína, sus movimientos eran seguros, sabía cómo utilizar su arma para sacarle mejor beneficio y había recibido algunas heridas leves para salvar a otros.

No era razón suficiente para confiar en él, pero al menos le daría el beneficio de la duda.

Al llegar al ayuntamiento, donde probablemente el padre de Chloé estaría escondido con algunos inocentes, notaron a Lord pet a las afueras del edificio.

A los lados del hombre habían un sin número de perros, algunos gatos, pericos y otras aves. Con curiosidad Marinette noto como había también varios roedores, por lo que ladeo la cabeza algo incomoda. Cuando este villano los noto, hizo el usual papel de pedirles sus Miraculous y su ley contra el maltrato animal, bueno, una ley contra el maltrato animal que prácticamente indicaba una pena de muerte a cualquiera que lo hiciera.

-También quiero tu Miraculous El zorro-dijo Lord pet señalándolo.

El zorro suspiro ignorándolo, sacando de su muñeca algo muy parecido a una flauta. La imagen de Volpina llego a la mente de Chat Noir y Ladybug, junto con un escalofrió en su espalda.

-Me temo que todo esto acaba aquí-susurro el zorro antes que una leve melodía saliera de su flauta.

Esta era bastante suave y casi inaudible, pero fue suficiente para detener a Lord pet, quien quedo unos segundos quieto, antes de caer de rodillas con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ladybug y Chat Noir solamente vieron impresionados como todo se estaba dando. Pues el zorro camino tranquilamente aun tocando la melodía, pasando al lado de los animales quienes comenzaron a sollozar y revolcarse en el suelo.

Estaban sufriendo.

-Detente-pidió Ladybug, pero quedo en silencio al ver como El zorro tomaba la máscara de Lord pet y la rompía en el suelo.

El akuma salió.

El zorro dejo de tocar la canción cuando Ladybug volvió a la normalidad a la mariposa. Luego con su poder milagroso hizo que todo en la ciudad volviera a la normalidad, todos los animales anteriormente reunidos salieron corriendo en busca de sus hogares.

Chat Noir se puso enfrente de Lady bug cuando el zorro se acercó a ellos.

-Use mi poder, pero igualmente tengo más de cinco minutos antes que mi transformación se acabe, lo único que deseo es un momento para hablar con ustedes-murmuro sacando su látigo.

Para Chat Noir no le quedó otra que ver a su My lady, pero suspiro al ver como esta ya estaba siguiendo al zorro con mirada seria.

El camino los llevo a la torre Eiffel, donde los dos héroes solían verse antes de patrullar. El zorro había saltado con perfecta elegancia en el suelo metálico, antes de verlos de reojo con superioridad. Chat en cambio de volvió una mirada totalmente enojada, que provoco un poco de sorpresa en el zorro.

Pero Ladybug se acercó al sujeto tomándolo furiosa por un brazo.

-¿Qué les hiciste? Estaban sufriendo-le demando saber acongojada.

Ellos eran héroes, no debían hacer sufrir a otros.

El zorro se liberó de ella con delicadeza, antes de tomar nuevamente distancia.

-Mi poder son las ilusiones, simplemente toque una melodía que los hizo entrar en una de ellas y vivir sus peores recuerdos, aunque me sorprendió que funcionara también en animales-conto sin tomar importancia.

Ladybug se vio furiosa, por lo que Chat tuvo que detenerla antes que se fuera encima de el zorro.

-Somos héroes, debemos proteger a los ciudadanos sin herir a otros tan cruelmente-le acuso señalándolo con furia.

El héroe zorruno solo suspiro antes de rodar los ojos.

-Las ilusiones no son reales, no sufrieron y las personas akumatizadas no recuerdan nada después de ser restaurados-expuso con seriedad.

Igualmente la mirada de seriedad de los otros dos no cambio.

Cosa que lo hizo bufar por bajo.

-Sé que no me creen, pero digo la verdad, vengo como un héroe a Paris…hace algún tiempo libere a otro país de un villano, fue cuando me di cuenta que en esta ciudad estaban pasando cosas extrañas…si buscan en internet pueden encontrar información sobre mí-musito antes de dar la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Pero antes de balancearse con su látigo, el yo-yo de Ladybug lo detuvo en la mano. Giro a verla sorprendido, sin creer que de verdad quisiera luchar contra él, pero los ojos de ella le indicaron que no estaba pensando la verdad.

La chica suspiro pesadamente.

-Gracias…por ayudarnos ahora y la vez anterior-dijo viendo a otro lado incomoda.

Sonrió vagamente al verla decir eso, como Marinette había dicho horas antes.

Pero al voltear a ver a Chat Noir, se sorprendió al ver una mueca molesta.

-Gracias por tu ayuda…pero My lady y yo no ocupamos a un zorro que haga mal tercio-afirmo con altanería.

La mirada incrédula de Ladybug se dirigió ahora a Chat Noir, en cambio el zorro alzo una ceja sin comprender bien el asunto.

Estaba claro que Ladybug era Marinette, quien estaba enamorada de Adrien.

Luego de seguir una semana a Adrien, descubrió que él era Chat Noir quien parecía estar enamorado de Ladybug, o al menos ahora se mostraba muy posesivo y celoso.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué Marinette no mostraba algún interés en Chat Noir? O ¿Adrien celaba a Marinette de alguna forma?.

El cerebro de el zorro estaba por explotar.

Era imposible pensar que después de todo este tiempo, ambos no conocieran la identidad civil del otro, cuando era bastante obvio. Eso sin duda sería ridículo y de mal gusto, pues estaban desaprovechando el tiempo.

Tosió un poco para aclarar la garganta, esto era bastante incómodo y confuso. Noto como el collar entre su traje estaba emitiendo un pitido. Su tiempo estaba acabando.

-Soy un héroe Chat Noir, solo trabajare con ustedes si nuestros caminos se cruzan-indico haciéndolo sonreír altanero.

Nicolás sabía que ese gato negro era Adrien, era un gran chico y posible amigo de su identidad civil. Pero verlo ahí tan altanero y territorial con Ladybug, lo hizo reír divertido en su interior y actuar como su identidad civil haría.

Una broma.

-Aunque si sigues descuidando a tu "My lady" como la semana pasada, no me extrañaría que ella se enamorara de mí antes que de ti-añadió antes de salir volando por los aires.

La cara de Chat Noir era todo un poema, en cambio Ladybug solo suspiro cuando ese gato negro comenzó a maldecir al héroe zorro como si no hubiera un mañana.

Hombres.

 **Continuara...**

 _Me encanta ver a Chat/Adrien celoso, ya que generalmente es Marinette la que se pone mal por eso. Pero descuiden, más adelante Marinette tambien tendra celos y una dura prueba.  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	4. Capítulo 3: No somos novios

_Algunos deben saber gracias a Facebook, que comencé a ver la serie de LadyBug, por lo cual no sería extraño para mi escribir un fic sobre ellos. La serie no me pertenece, pero igual a pesar de ser para niños me parece demasiado adorable._

 _Un saludo especial a mi querida amiga Kuru Rin en facebook, gracias por apoyarme y ser mi melliza separadas al nacer XD eres mi compañera Kwami en esta nueva aventura que iniciare, espero ambas encontremos a un Adrien en nuestra vida :3_

 **Héroes**

 **Capítulo 3: No somos novios.**

Las clases en el colegio nunca habían sido tan aburridas para Marinette, era uno de esos días donde no tenía ganas de prestar atención y solo quería volar por las calles de Paris…o en una cita con Adrien, ambas parecían buenas opciones y sin duda igual de lejanas para su desdicha. Habían pasado dos semanas del último atentado en Paris con un villano, uno donde nuevamente habían trabajado con el zorro, quien había hecho un trabajo impecable como de costumbre.

El que se estaba comportando mal, para su sorpresa, era Chat Noir. Ese gato negro parecía tener un gran odio al nuevo héroe, tratándolo de forma altanera y compitiendo contra él de forma ridícula. También estaba el hecho de que intentaba mostrarse heroico frente a ella, cosa que casi lo pone en peligro, de no ser por el zorro.

Algo que pareció no agradarle a Chat Noir.

Diferente a ella, quien trato de forma más amable a el zorro, pero aun guardando más profesionalidad en el asunto. No confiaba de todo en él, pero a su lado su trabajo como héroe se hacía más llevadero. Por eso había optado por una posición más neutral.

Pero tenía curiosidad.

A la hora del almuerzo Alya la sujeto del brazo antes que pudiera levantarse.

La miro mal, pero esta la arrastro rápidamente ganando su molestia, pues el almuerzo era su nueva hora favorita del día, todo gracias a Nico. El presidente de la otra clase se había hecho un gran amigo de Adrien y Nino en tiempo record, tenía gustos similares con ambos y siempre tenía un tema inteligente del cual charlar. Pero también Nico se había hecho buen amigo de Alya y de ella, principalmente porque encontraba interesante la idea de ser reportera y el Ladyblog, con ella.

Era extraño.

Nicolás era alguien con mucho conocimiento en diferentes áreas, pero a su lado, no solía tener un tema en específico en que tratar. Simplemente era ver la sonrisa amigable del joven, su forma de verdad disfrutar a su lado y sus bromas inocentes…las que provocaban que lo estimara como un buen amigo.

Por eso el chico había demostrado enterarse de su evidente enamoramiento por Adrien, por lo cual proponía que todos los recesos los cinco se reunieran a comer juntos.

Amaba a Nico, era un gran amigo. Había logrado lo que no pudo hacer el año pasado con todas sus fuerzas, mantener una conversación con Adrien sin avergonzarse en el proceso, esto ya que había tenido varios días practicando con Alya y Nico, además de ponerlo en práctica.

-Veo un par de bellas damas llegar-hablo Nicolás guiñándoles el ojo.

Alya y ella rieron.

Era algo que les encantaba de Nicolás, el joven sabía cómo hacer sentir bien a una mujer, este comentaba que era por haber vivido toda la vida con alguien como su madre. Pero había dejado claro a Nino y a Adrien que no lo hacía con doble intención, solo le gustaba tratarlas bien. Después de todo Nino quería a Alya y no quería hacer malentendidos.

-Siempre tan adorable Nico, hoy traje el plato fuerte de la semana-hablo Alya mostrando su teléfono celular.

Nino giro a verla curioso al igual que Adrien, en cambio Nicolás parecía querer abrazar con fuerza a Marinette cuando esta le entrego su almuerzo diario.

Se había hecho una costumbre, preparar también almuerzo para su amigo…aunque le gustaría haberlo preparado para Adrien, tenía en buena estima a Nico para sonreír al verlo tan feliz por cosas simples.

-¿Qué es Alya?-pregunto Nino.

La morena sonrió con autosuficiencia, antes de mostrar su teléfono. Los cuatro chicos se amontonaron para ver bien la pequeña pantalla, pero al ver bien el contenido, Nico se puso algo pálido. Frente a ellos estaba una página web, no era un blog, era una página web en ingles que tenía la foto de "El zorro" junto mucha información, noticias, citas, apariciones, discusiones, objetos…entre muchas otras cosas.

Había olvidado .

Un tic apareció en su ojo, escucho a Foco reírse por bajo en sus bolsillos.

-Una página Web-murmuro Nino con curiosidad.

En cambio Adrien bufo por bajo sin ser oído por los demás.

Marinette acepto el teléfono de Alya, mientras comenzaba a curiosear la página web junto a Nicolás, quien quería asegurarse que no viera nada fuera de lo normal.

-Estuve investigando a este nuevo héroe, mientras buscaba por páginas de otros países, note que en U.S.A había una página activa que tiene mucha información sobre este héroe-

La chica tomo el celular, mientras se movía con una velocidad alarmante. Marinette rio algo nerviosa, pues ella no era tan buena en el inglés y no entendía del todo. Nuevamente el teléfono estaba frente a los cuatro chicos, donde ahora se estaba cargando un video.

Este comenzó.

Se podía ver las calles transitadas de alguna ciudad norteamericana, pero de la nada parecía que un autobús pasaba con rapidez. La gente parecía gritar y muchos se alejaban del vehículo que parecía no tener frenos. La cámara se movía como si fuera alguien que estuviera corriendo para ver la acción.

-"El zorro"-dijo alguien con raro acento americano.

La cámara se movió para ver como en la terraza de un edificio, se veía el zorro con su usual traje. Este había saltado con su látigo, antes de que el vehículo atropellara a un civil. Pero debido al ángulo que tuvo que usar para saltar, había terminado rodando con la mujer causando una gran cantidad de sangre en su brazo, para que esta no saliera herida la había protegido como un escudo humano.

Aun así el héroe se puso de pie y corrió en dirección del transporte público, el video se cortó mientras se movía la cámara.

Nuevamente el video retomo en otro punto, donde se veía el bus volcado a lo lejos, pero el sujeto que tenía la cámara entre sus manos caminaba entre la multitud. Al llegar al frente pudo ver como el zorro movía la cabellera de un niño algo raspado, probablemente dentro del bus. El zorro hizo una elegante reverencia siendo aclamado por todos, antes de desaparecer con su látigo.

El video se cortó con el grito de muchas fan girls.

-Parece que el zorro tiene tiempo de ser héroe, unos tres años al menos tiene esta página-aclaro Alya antes de bajar por ella ante la mirada de los demás-hay muchos videos como estos, muchos testigos y anécdotas de este héroe local…aunque aún no se sabe su identidad-

Marinette se puso una mano en la barbilla.

-Pero estos videos no son de Francia…¿Qué hace el zorro aquí?-pregunto con curiosidad.

El cuerpo de Nicolás se tensó, pero nadie estaba prestándole suficiente atención para notarlo en realidad.

-Sus principales rescates fueron en U.S.A, pero hay videos de gente en México y varios países Europeos con otros menos latinos-expuso Alya emocionada.

Todos asintieron aceptando la explicación, en cambio Nicolás comenzó a meter mucha comida en su boca, claramente nervioso. Sabía que si ellos aún no conocían las evidentes identidades civiles de Chat Noir y Ladybug, no acertarían pronto con su vida como súper héroe.

Pero igual se ponía nervioso.

No era su especialidad manejar la atención de su otra identidad. Algo por lo cual Foco solía molestarle en varias ocasiones cuando estaba de buen humor.

-Esto significa que El zorro sin duda es un héroe legítimo y no un villano encubierto-expreso Marinette con una ligera sonrisa.

Por suerte ahora no tendría que dudar del nuevo héroe de parís. No es como si eso hiciera que el zorro fuera su amigo de un momento a otro, claro que no, la confianza era algo que se gana con el tiempo. Pero ya no tendría la necesidad de dudar ante cada acción del héroe, si este era un héroe, ambos tenían el deseo de proteger a las personas.

Sonrió por bajo animada por esta nueva perspectiva.

Muy al contrario de Adrien, que parecía no tan contento por la nueva noticia.

-Deberíamos dejar de charlar del tema y concentrarnos en otras cosas-dijo Nicolás algo desesperado.

Todos lo vieron algo confundidos, menos Adrien quien suspiro aliviado de que su amigo tampoco quisiera hablar mucho sobre ese tema.

-Hablemos mejor sobre el próximo festival-propuso el castaño.

Marinette hizo una mueca de molestia y estrés, causando las risas de los demás.

Después de todo no era una de las coordinadoras como presidenta, si no que era la encargada de vestuario del café Maid que su clase estaba planeando hacer. Lo cual significaba mucha responsabilidad y esfuerzo que debía acumular a su usual rutina como heroína.

…

Al notar el gran peso del trabajo sobre su amiga, Nicolás había propuesto hacer algo en la tarde, milagrosamente el horario de Adrien tenía una pequeña abertura que podrían utilizar, justo después de la reunión de presidentes de clase para el festival. Marinette estaba exhausta, pues habían puesto nuevas propuestas para los diseños, por lo cual debería trasnocharse en algunas noches de la semana.

Para hacer las cosas más fáciles a la chica, Nicolás llamo a los demás para decirle que irían en la tarde a jugar video juegos donde Marinette, aprovechando para comer pan.

El castaño miro incrédulo la cercanía de la casa de Marinette al colegio, notando con diversión como aun así solía llegar tarde a menudo. O al menos eso contaban los demás.

Entraron siendo recibidos por una adorable mujer y un hombre enorme, pero curiosamente Nico no se sintió intimidado, su carismática personalidad causo que se ganara el aprecio de sus padres enseguida. Aunque intento ignorar los comentarios de su padre cuando comento si eran pareja, su madre se alarmo diciendo que ella esperaba que terminara saliendo con Adrien.

Bufo al llegar a la habitación, ignorando las quejas de Tikki para que se detuviera.

Pero lo había olvidado.

Lo olvido hasta que Nicolás abrió la boca impresionado, y para qué negarlo, algo asustado de ver tanto acoso de parte de Marinette para una persona en específica.

Adrien.

Era increíble, estaba en fotos en todos lados, unos poster de tamaño casi natural, en el fondo de pantalla e incluso juro ver un muñequito animado de él en la cama. Camino ante la mirada avergonzada de Marinette, pues esta aunque quisiera no podría hacer algo para que olvidara lo que había visto, Tikki en el bolso suspiraba arrepentida de no haberle logrado recordar.

Nicolás sonrió con una foto de Adrien en sus manos.

-Semejante nivel de stalker Marinette…debo reconocer que estoy aterrado y asombrado al mismo tiempo-bromeo con una risa.

La chica soltó un suspiro antes de comenzar a tomar las fotos con delicadeza.

-Debo guardar todo antes que llegue Adrien, no me imagino que cara pondrá si tú te asustaste-

-No me malentiendas señorita, seguramente él se sentiría alagado y asustado-

-Muy gracioso-

Intento tomar una fotografía en un lugar alto, pero Nicolás tuvo que ayudarle. Lo giro a ver con una leve sonrisa apenada, mientras él con una mayor la ayudo a desiAdrisar toda la habitación. El chico se rio cuando noto un diario, que por alguna extraña razón estaba en un estuche abierto. Marinette se había puesto roja al verlo leer una parte donde hablaba de Adrien.

Se lo quito a velocidad de un rayo, antes que viera algo sobre Ladybug.

Luego de dejar todo libre de Adrien, los dos tomaron asiento pesadamente en el suelo. Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que llegaran los chicos, podrían descansar un rato.

-Cuanto tiempo enamorada de Adrien señorita…debe ser suficiente para tener una colección tan grande-explico este con malicia.

Marinette agradeció que no viera su closet lleno de más cosas promocionales o las estampillas que guardaba en un álbum de recortes sobre Adrien.

Bueno, Nicolás no parecía alguien que no guardara secretos, además de tomar todo con gran carisma. Con el poco tiempo de conocerlo, creía que fuera capaz de escucharla sin juzgarla…había ayudado a limpiar su habitación, eso era un punto a su favor.

Además aunque Alya fuera su mejor amiga, un punto masculino podría ayudarla.

-Desde hace más de un año…poco después de conocerlo-musito Marinette con algo de pena.

Nicolás no era cotilla, pero estaba tan desesperado por no ver a ambos héroes juntos en su identidad civil, que no pudo más que gritar emocionado en su interior.

No era chismoso.

Pero valía la pena saber más sobre ellos.

-Eso es bastante tiempo…deberías declararte-

Marinette puso su rostro entre sus manos, luego de una exclamación de cansancio.

-Lo intente tantas veces Nico, no sé qué más hacer para que note cuanto lo quiero-

Fue en ese instante donde Nicolás comprendió que Marinette era una chica como cualquier otra, no estaba actuando como solía hacerlo, como la mamá gallina de ellos y cuidarlos como la heroína que intentaba ocultar. Ahora mismo solo era una chica enamorada como cualquier otra.

Bajo la vista al suelo con culpabilidad.

The Queen ya había hablado, no podría detener lo que vendría más adelante, él había dado su palabra.

Miro de reojo el bolsillo donde Foco estaba guardado, su silencio y mutismo lo hacían comprender, que su amigo pensaba igual.

Era un idiota.

Pero no podía hacer nada, más que intentar hacerlo lo más llevadero para Marinette.

Con cuidado y ternura la atrajo a él en un fraternal abrazo, como si fuera su hermana menor y tuviera que protegerla. Esta se tensó un momento, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo algo deprimida, sin duda la chica quería sentir ese cariño.

-No te preocupes Marinette, te ayudare en lo posible para que ese chico te note-hablo dándole un tierno pero sonoro beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Esta saco una ligera sonrisa.

Fue cuando Nicolás alzo el rostro, que su cara se puso pálida al ver como en ese mismo instante, Adrien Agreste había entrado. Este había pestañeado sorprendido al verlos, claramente pudo ver como en su rostro una historia completamente diferente a la realidad, se estaba formando. Detrás de él Alya y Nino abrieron la boca incrédulos.

Apretó con fuerza a Marinette que tenía su rostro oculto en su pecho, porque sabía que en el momento que ella volteara a ver, no lo tomaría tan bien.

-No es lo que parece-hablo con algo de pánico y nervios.

Marinette confundida volteo a ver, quedando igualmente pálida y en shock. Rápidamente empujo a Nicolás al suelo, quien de la desesperación no se quejó.

Pero era tarde, Nino ya estaba con una risa divertida molestándolos y Alya gritando el por qué no les había dicho que eran pareja.

-¡No somos novios!-habían repetido durante unos minutos, pero ninguno de ellos pareció creerles.

Lo peor fue cuando a Nino se le ocurrió decir lo ocurrido frente a sus padres, su papá comenzó a llamar con diversión a Nicolás hijo, causando que este hiciera bromas intentando aliviar el ambiente. Marinette lo vio mal por echar más leña al fuego, pero este se encogió de hombros ya que cuando intento negarlo nadie pareció creerlo.

-Hijo-

-Padre-

Ambos hombres reían divertidos, pues era obvio que el padre de Marinette había tomado cariño a Nico, al igual que casi todos al conocerlo.

Su madre en cambio parecía algo meditabunda, ella era team Adrien, pero no negaba que Nicolás fuera alguien agradable.

En un momento Adrien que había permanecido extrañamente en silencio pidió el baño, fue la madre de Marinette quien le dijo que pasara con confianza, pues su hija estaba intentando hacer que su padre dejara de hablarle a Nico de esa forma y este se estallaba de risas. Alya decía que no la perdonaría por ocultarle eso y Nino la calmaba.

Todo era un caos.

…

-Te veo bastante serio Adrien-hablo Plagg saliendo en el baño.

El chico estaba sentado en el retrete, con la tapa abajo. Se encontraba pensativo y algo apagado.

-No lo sé Plagg, me siento algo molesto-

El Kwami se mostró sorprendido, era raro ver a Adrien en ese estado si su padre no estaba de por medio. Pero no comprendía que pudo haber pasado ahora, todo había salido bien esta mañana, incluso su padre le había puesto una mano en su hombro para felicitarlo por sus notas.

Estaba reunido con sus amigos.

Ese debía ser un gran día para Adrien.

-¿Cuál es el causante de eso?-pregunto el pequeño gato.

Adrien lo miro fijamente pensando en una respuesta, era obvia para él. Se molestó de ver a Marinette actuar de esa forma tan confiada con Nicolás, no por nada en especial, simplemente en su cabeza lo primero que paso por su cabeza al verlos abrazados, no fue que eran pareja.

¿Por qué conmigo actúa diferente?

Había sido una iluminación momentánea, donde había notado como Marinette era abierta con casi todos los chicos del salón, incluso la había visto reír a carcajadas con Nino sobre un video en internet hace una semanas. Pero siempre que él se acercaba ella actuaba algo retraída y tímida, no fue hasta la llegada de Nicolás que ella por fin pudo charlar fácilmente con él.

Aun así siempre estaba con todos y a la vez se mostraba distante, solo con Alya era con quien lloraba sus penas y hablaba sus sueños.

Pero ahora también lo hacía con Nicolás.

Algo curioso se molestó en su interior, pensó que al tener más tiempo de ser amigo de ella y haber pasado ya algunos momentos a su lado, él hubiera sido el elegido para ser su mejor amigo. Anhelaba eso, tener amigos cercanos que no vieran al modelo, solo vieran a un sonriente Adrien.

¿Estaba siendo celoso?

Negó con la cabeza, esto no tenía sentido. Solo debería celar a su Lady, pero aquí estaba, encerrado en el baño de la casa de su amiga, gruñendo como un niño pequeño por verla elegir a otro chico como mejor amigo.

-Esto es ridículo-dijo en voz alta, como si por fin lo aceptara.

Se lavó el rostro dejando confundido a Plagg, antes de meterlo en el interior de su ropa y salir con una sonrisa algo falsa. Gracias a las clases de actuación de niño, podría estar así sin levantar sospechas.

Llego a el salón donde todos estaban, sintió una punzada de celos cuando Marinette seguía quejándose con su padre y Nicolás como si fueran niños de cinco años, pues eso significaba que no había notado que desapareció unos cuantos minutos. Ella generalmente notaba cuando desaparecía, pues siempre le sonreía al llegar a un lugar.

"Estas siendo irracional con tus amigos Adrien" se dijo mentalmente, luego tomo asiento al lado de Nino.

-No soy novia de Nicolás, todo esto es un malentendido-termino por decir Marinette.

Tanto su padre como Nicolás suspiraron por bajo.

-Lo siento señor Dupain, creo que su hija tiene razón y nuestro destino jamás será el de ser padre e hijo-dijo de forma melancólica el menor.

El hombre conmovido palmeo la espalda de Nicolás.

-Tranquilo Nico, aunque no seas la pareja oficial de Marinette por ahora, puedes llamarme padre-le indico con tono paternal.

Los ojos de Nicolás brillaron conmovidos antes de regresar a las escenas anteriores sobre "Padre" "Hijo mío" causando risas en los presentes, menos en Marinette que estaba suspirando con una mano en su rostro. Por otra parte Adrien fingió una risa cuando Nino giro a verlo, pero de reojo miro fijamente a Nicolás sin entender por qué sentía unos grandes celos crecer del joven.

El padre de Marinette en muchas ocasiones lo había tratado amablemente, pero jamás llego al punto de hablarle de esa forma tan familiar.

¿Por qué con Nicolás si?

Negó con la cabeza algo furioso consigo mismo, sin ver como el único que había visto sus expresiones durante toda la tarde, había sido Nicolás.

Después de todos los zorros son astutos.

…

En la noche la patrulla llego, fue el momento perfecto de Adrien para olvidar la extraña tarde en la casa de su amiga Marinette. Al final no había hablado casi nada con la chica, no es como si fuera importante, pero se sorprendió que esta estuviera más preocupada por regañar a Nicolás que por hablarle como de costumbre. Tal vez tenía el ego muy arriba para pensar así, su amiga tenía el derecho de hablar con quien quisiera, no debía sentir celos por eso.

Igualmente cayó sobre el arco del triunfo, intentando pasar el mal humor.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos al ver a El zorro charlar cálidamente con una sonriente Ladybug.

Oh no, eso sí que no.

Con la cola erizada camino dando grandes zancadas, el zorro al verlo hizo una reverencia y en cambio Ladybug se volteo con una sonrisa algo agotada, no parecía haber tenido un buen día. Pero mucho menos él, y ver a su querida Lady con otro héroe de forma amistosa.

Le hacía querer vomitar.

¿Dónde estaba su Lady que miraba desconfiada al zorro de pacotilla?

¿Por qué justamente hoy tenía que verlo de buena manera?

Chat ocupaba atención hoy.

-Que hace ese zorro aquí-dijo de forma territorial.

Ladybug pestañeo sin comprender el porqué de la rivalidad de Chat con el zorro, no parecía desconfianza como con ella, desde el primer momento había sido un odio inminente al nuevo héroe de Paris. Para su suerte el zorro no parecía tomarlo en serio, o al menos no darle la importancia que le daba Chat.

Negó con la cabeza intentando saber por qué todos los chicos que conocía querían sacarla de quicio ese día.

-Me tope curiosamente con El zorro antes de la patrulla, le pregunte si quería unirse a nosotros-explico con rapidez para no tener malos entendidos.

Con uno ese día era más que suficiente.

No comprendió porque los ojos de Chat Noir se volvieron acusadores, como si lo estuviera traicionando o algo por el estilo.

El zorro sonrió internamente con la personalidad de Nicolás.

-Yo le explicaba a Ladybug que suelo trabajar solo-empezó notando un leve suspiro del gato negro-pero dado que ella lo pidió amablemente, no me importaría unirme a ustedes para ser de ayuda-añadió con voz calmada viendo a la chica.

Esta le sonrió agradecía, en cambio Chat Noir tuvo un tic en su ojo derecho.

La suerte de gato negro que se cargaba ese día era increíble.

-My lady, eso provocara que no tengamos más noches románticas solos-dijo casi en tono desesperado.

Ladybug lo vio con una ceja arriba, pensando que si bien confiaba plenamente en Chat Noir y era un gran amigo de batallas…preferiría estar en patrulla con el zorro, pues este claramente no mostraba ningún interés romántico en su persona.

Giro a verlo con una leve sonrisa.

-Ignora a Chat Noir, será un gusto tenerte como compañero-hablo Ladybug extendiendo su mano.

Chat vio con horror como si de una película de terror se tratase, como El zorro sonreía amablemente a Ladybug antes de aceptar su mano.

A pesar de lo que decía Plagg.

Ese día se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los peores que había vivido.

…

Entre los edificios cercanos, se podía ver una silueta de una mujer. Su cabello era rubio y volaba por el aire ante la brisa de la noche, era tan largo hasta llegar a su cintura y en la parte de atrás, estaba atado en una peineta. Su traje era de un vestido amarillo con rayas negras hasta sus rodillas, con un corsé. Traía unas botas negras y guantes amarillo claro.

Sus ojos castaño rojizo miraron fijamente donde estaban Ladybug, Chat Noir y el zorro hablando sobre ser un equipo.

Con las piernas cruzadas y aire altanero, mostro una sonrisa malévola.

Sin duda El zorro era un buen zángano, haciendo su trabajo como se merecía. Miro al cielo de Paris pensando en que pronto seria su turno de hacer una Aparicion, pero esto solo sería cuando todo empeoraría para Chat Noir y Ladybug. Ya que en el instante que hiciera aparición, sus Miraculous estarían en sus manos.

Dio una vuelta para saltar a un callejón, con una sonrisa desapareció su transformación mientras llegaba a las sombras donde impedían ver su apariencia.

En cambio en la luz apareció una adorable Kwami de abeja, que tenía unas grandes antenas y una mirada de superioridad.

-Clarissa sería más fácil si apresuramos las cosas-dijo la abeja con voz adorable.

Los ojos castaño rojizo de la joven eran lo único que se veían entre las sombras, pero tenía una apariencia de una joven de edad de los demás héroes. Al menos su altura era similar a la de Marinette y su cuerpo se veía delgado.

-Silencio Bee, mi palabra se va respetar-dijo antes de caminar por la parte oscura.

Bee suspiro antes de seguirla a la oscuridad, después de todo no se había equivocado al elegirla. Sin duda Clarissa era la chica destinada para convertirse en "The Queen". Miro de reojo para atrás en donde Tikki y Plagg estaban sin esperar nada malo.

Pero ellos tenían el deber de informarles pronto a sus elegidos.

Antes que las cosas se complicaran.

-Quiero un poco de caramelo-dijo colocándose sobre la cabeza de su elegida.

Esta solo suspiro algo sobre que sería normal que pidiera miel, no caramelo.

 **Continuara...**

 _Nicolás me parece tan sexy, quiero un rival para el amor de Adrien en la segunda temporada...uno que ponga algo nerviosa a Marinette o Ladybug..pero solo quedara esperar a que llegue el otro año D:  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	5. Capítulo 4: Heart broken

_Algunos deben saber gracias a Facebook, que comencé a ver la serie de LadyBug, por lo cual no sería extraño para mi escribir un fic sobre ellos. La serie no me pertenece, pero igual a pesar de ser para niños me parece demasiado adorable._

 _Un saludo especial a mi querida amiga Kuru Rin en facebook, gracias por apoyarme y ser mi melliza separadas al nacer XD eres mi compañera Kwami en esta nueva aventura que iniciare, espero ambas encontremos a un Adrien en nuestra vida :3_

 **Héroes**

 **Capítulo 4: Heart broken.**

Ir al colegio no era tan malo, al menos eso pensaba Marinette antes que todos escucharan a Nino decir que Nicolás era su "novio" por equivocación. Si bien Nino y Alya estaban entre los que creían que no eran nada, también estaban en los que usaban la palabra "Aún", pues para su amiga era la forma perfecta para superar a Adrien. En cambio el moreno solo pensaba que era bueno que le gustara alguien, pues él era conocedor de la obsesión de Adrien por Ladybug.

En su clase no había salido tan mal, si bien algunas chicas parecían decepcionadas por que Nicolás estuviera ocupado, querían tanto a Marinette que la apoyaban en esa no relación, pues no eran nada.

Las más encantadas eran Chloé y Lila, ya que ellas aún seguían tras Adrien.

Si bien Marinette estaba tan ocupada negando esos dos días su "noviazgo" había descubierto que Adrien estaba actuando algo incómodo ante la noticia, pero lamentablemente la chica sufría del problema "amor no correspondido por mucho tiempo" como para pensar que eso podrían ser celos. Debía estar pasando algo con su padre, eso debía tenerlo de mal humor.

Por su parte Nicolás sabía que el chico si estaba celoso, aunque intentara actuar normalmente, se notaba que la rápida amistad que había tenido con él, ahora era muchos momentos esquivos y evitaba quedarse a solas con él.

Celoso.

No sabía si era celos de tipo romántico o celos de tipo amistad.

Pero le gustaba eso, lo llevaría hasta el límite de aceptar que Marinette era alguien importante en su vida. No es que el rubio le cayera mal, todo lo contrario, quería ayudarlo a estar más cerca de aceptar sus sentimientos por la versión civil de Ladybug.

Foco en su pantalón suspiro algo resignado, había olvidado esa parte de su personalidad.

Era como un zorro, esos que esperan pacientemente planeando todo, usando su inteligencia para hacer que otros hicieran todo lo que tenía planeado, llevándolos a la trampa con pequeños trucos de niños y pareciendo un niño inocente al final.

Pero que secretamente espera impaciente el momento en que todo llegue como lo planeado.

Por eso era lo suficientemente sádico de sonreírle a Adrien como si nada, sin revelar todo lo que tenía como información y simplemente hacerlo dar los pasos que él le permitiera.

-No me extraña que seas compañero de Clarissa, ambos son unos sádicos-musito Foco en voz baja.

Nicolás rodo los ojos antes de seguir su camino a su clase, con ambas manos en los bolsillos silbaba con tranquilidad. Parecía ignorante de como todos a su alrededor lo veían de reojo, como su nombre se combinaba con el de Marinette en miles de teorías. Estaba bien, después de todo eso fue lo planeado.

No costo más que comentarle algo del tema a Nino, todo completamente y previamente planeado, para que fuera exactamente cuándo Chloé pasaba en su espalda. La rubia alegre de quitar una competencia de la lista, usaría su poder como hija del alcalde para que el rumor se esparciera como una bomba.

Nicolás el extranjero siendo "novio" de la adorable Marinette.

Era gracioso usar la actitud chismosa de Chloé para su beneficio.

Al entrar a su salón todos lo saludaron, algunos valientes le preguntaron si los rumores eran verdad. Estaba por negarlos, pero aun no era el tiempo, prefería mantener en ascuas a Adrien un poco más. Así que con una mirada esperanzada, comentaba que Marinette era una chica genial y que solo el tiempo diría que pasaría.

Era una respuesta esquiva.

Pero funciono para alentar a los shippeadores.

Foco negó desde el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero noto de reojo como una chica de corto cabello negro salía corriendo con expresión triste. Eso lo hizo poner una pose pensativa, vio de reojo a Nicolás, este chico solía causar el mismo problema donde iba.

Corazones rotos.

Pero lamentablemente no estaban en un país fuera de akumas, donde los villanos no usaban las emociones oscuras para sus fines…tal vez esto podría ser problemático.

…

Marinette cayo rendida sobre su escritorio, faltaban pocos minutos para ir al almuerzo, pero la profesora tuvo que ir un momento a la dirección. Estaba tan cansada de negar todo, que solo quería ir a su casa para dormir un rato. Pero como siempre Alya tenía otros planes. La joven había obligado a que se enderezara en su lugar y verla con ojos de reportera.

Ella en cambio rodo los ojos al cielo.

-Alya ya te lo dije, Nico es un buen amigo pero no lo veo de esa manera-repitió lo que llevaba repitiendo dos días.

Lo peor era ver como el castaño había tomado como "costumbre" ir en las mañanas a la panadería, donde compraba algo de comer y de paso la esperaba para ir temprano a clase. Esto solo incrementaba los falsos rumores, pero dado que este se mostraba tan inocente y la llamaba hermana menor a solas, no creía que fuera apropósito.

¿Verdad?

-Pero Marinette, puede que él te vea de otra forma-expuso Alya su defensa.

No lo creía, realmente no lo creía.

El chico cada día la animaba para hablar con Adrien y habían intercambiado algunos planes de conquista al rubio. No creía que existiera alguien tan masoquista en el mundo, para apoyar de forma tan sincera a alguien a conseguir el amor de su crush.

Pero no podía decirlo en voz alta, menos con Adrien viéndola fijamente con Nino.

.

.

.

¿Adrien la estaba viendo fijamente?

¿Eso era verdad?

Se preguntó por que lo haría, no encontraba algún tema interesante para el chico, pero ahí estaba, viéndola expectante de su respuesta. En su mente comenzó a flotar viéndolo algo sonrojada, si por algún motivo el rubio de verdad le prestara atención a esas pequeñas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor…significaba que la notaba.

Adrien la notaba.

¿Pero si era solo como amiga?

Lárgate estúpida conciencia.

-En realidad creo que Marinette es solo una amiga-dijo una voz que los sobresalto a todos, pues habían estado tan deseosos de la respuesta de Marinette, que no vieron como el salón ya estaba vacío.

Nicolás estaba atrás de Adrien con una sonrisa divertida, causando que todos se sonrojaran avergonzados. Pero Alya fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¿Entonces no te gusta Marinette?-dijo con incredulidad y algo ofendida.

Eso saco una risa del extranjero.

-Claro que me gusta Marinette, pero no creo que sea el gustar de ser una pareja-expreso caminando hasta la chica.

Los ojos celestes de Marinette se aliviaron al escucharlo negar frente a Adrien, para poder aclarar cualquier malentendido. Aunque pronto se extrañaron cuando lo vieron tomar una de sus manos, antes de acercarla a sus labios para besarla.

Mientras los otros tres miraban todo confundidos, pues parecía una contradicción, Nicolás tenía una mirada muy seria para estar jugando.

-El corazón de _My lady_ pertenece a otro después de todo-indico con malicia en la parte de "My Lady".

El color desapareció en el rostro de Marinette, sabía que esto era parte de uno de los planes de Nicolás. Comentar sutilmente que ella estaba enamorada de alguien, para que los chicos comenzaran a sospechar, además de que Adrien viera que su corazón pertenecía a alguien, lograría que la parte de "Imposible" saliera en su interior y la notara como chica.

Solo que no espero que usara esa forma para llamarla.

Como solía hacer Chat Noir.

Pero este no era Chat Noir, el gato negro que era compañero de Ladybug era blanco y rubio, con unos enormes ojos verdes. En cambio Nico era más alto de piel bronceada, con cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar.

Igual que el zorro.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al ver una mirada muy similar a la que usaba el zorro.

Su garganta se secó.

Esto era solo una muy grande coincidencia. Después de todo era imposible, pero si así fuera por una mínima oportunidad, significaría que él pensaba que ella era Lady bug. Claro que no tenía sentido…no había ningún sentido.

Todo era una broma del destino.

-Eso no lo sabía-dijo Adrien quien intento ignorar una extraña punzada en su interior.

La forma en que Nico uso la frase "My lady" le había recordado a cuando él hablaba con Ladybug, muchos ahora en Paris usaban eso con sus enamorados, no quería que Nico negara un sentimiento pero actuara de forma diferente. Tal vez si la quería, pero como Marinette quería a otra persona, intentaba apoyarla.

Eso era algo bajo.

Además él era su amigo, él debía apoyarla…no Nicolás.

Este dejo su mirada seria, para mostrar una usual juguetona.

-Marinette es una chica preciosa, espero que el afortunado sepa tratarla como la dama que es-expreso con una sonrisa animada.

Alya quien había entendido el juego, asintió emocionada y Nino rio nervioso…los tres sabían que hablaba de Adrien, pero este aun parecía no ser consciente de esto. Pero por respeto a Marinette, no dirían nada que fuera lo suficientemente obvio.

-Hablando de amor…no hay nada mejor para una charla sobre romance que un poco de helado-dijo Alya guiñándole un ojo a Nicolás en forma cómplice.

…

En medio de un callejón de la ciudad, se podía ver como una chica de corto cabello negro miraba preocupada la entrada del colegio. Su corazón se estrujo al ver como Nicolás, su querido Nicolás, estaba caminando con una mano sobre el hombro de Marinette riendo, esta reía también pues el chiste había sido divertido. Eran seguido por otros tres, pero ella, ella solo veía a su querido Nicolás con otra.

Corrió llorando a un parque, sintiendo su corazón roto por su primer amor.

Desde uno de los arboles cercanos, se podía ver a The Queen mirando a la chica intensamente. Había sentido en el ambiente la liberación de otro Akuma, pero esta vez no envió a El zorro a detenerlo antes que llegara a su destino, tampoco ella destruyo la mariposa antes que poseyera a un humano. Desde la llegada de ambos los akuma habían desaparecido por esa razón, ella podía sentirlos antes que llegaran al corazón del humano.

Vio la mariposa pasar a su lado, pero no hizo el impulso de cortarla y destruirla con su espada.

Ese akuma fue creado por Nicolás, él sería el que se hiciera responsable.

Se puso de pie para retirarse del lugar, aunque antes de irse, miro con algo de pena a la chica llorar por su amor roto. Antes que el akuma se posara en el broche de pelo que días antes Nicolás había alagado. Ella conocía la sensación de un corazón roto, pero sentía patético que una chica se echara a morir por eso.

Salto a un callejón desapareciendo, pero estando cerca por si al final fuera necesario su ayuda.

…

En el parque todos estaban disfrutando de un helado, cada quien con su sabor preferido. Pero a diferencia de todos, el de Nicolás era triple y enorme en todas dimensiones, aunque este comía como si fuera solo un bocadillo más. Marinette le había dicho que era probable que engordara, pero cuando este le ofreció de su sabor de fresa, ella acepto comer un poco.

Alya sintió sus ojos brillar con maldad, Nino tuvo miedo.

La morena se acercó donde Nino estaba con un aburrido Adrien. Al ver como detrás de Marinette el extranjero levantaba un pulgar, supo que era hora de su entrada triunfal.

-No me creo que Nico no sienta nada por Marinette-murmuro con malicia.

Nino suspiro captando la idea, en cambio Adrien solo se encogió molesto consigo mismo.

-Igual Marinette quiere a otra persona, una que no quiere decir…pensé que éramos sus amigos-musito el rubio algo molesto.

Eso sorprendió a los dos oyentes, pensaban con esperanza que Adrien tuviera celos de Marinette por causa de algún sentimiento romántico no aceptado. Pero ahora solo mostraba los usuales celos de amigos sobreprotectores.

¿Era bueno o malo?

Bueno, peor era nada.

De pronto un grito hizo que ellos giraran a ver, pero se arrepintieron al ver a una chica sobre un enorme corazón en una dimensión como si fuera un platillo volador. Esta tenía el cabello para atrás y ropas de color rojo brillante. En medio de su cabeza se veía un broche de cara de zorro, y en su mano derecha se veía como una espada con un corazón roto en ella, brillaba de color negro.

-Marinette-dijo con voz de ultratumba.

La peli azul rio nerviosa, antes que Nicolás la tomara por la cintura y se impulsara lejos de un rayo láser que salió de su espada. Al mismo tiempo Adrien había tomado de la mano a Nino y Alya para saltar lejos.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI NICO!-grito con ojos brillando ahora de color rojo.

El nombrado pestañeo antes de señalarse a sí mismo incrédulo, pero al ver como esta ignoraba a los demás presentes para ir en su dirección, solo acato a tomar la mano de Marinette y salir corriendo con ella detrás.

Era ridículo, sabía que tenían mayor posibilidad para transformarse solos. Pero debía primero asegurarse de estar cerca de otros civiles, dado que parecía que ellos eran su único objetivo. Luego buscaría la forma de hacer que Marinette estuviera en un lugar seguro, que esta se transformara y fuera a rescatarlo como Ladybug, él pudiera transformarse en secreto y ayudarla.

Era un gran plan hecho en segundos.

El problema era ponerlo en acción.

…

Por otra parte Alya tomo su celular y corrió detrás de los perseguidos dispuesta a grabar la aparición de Ladybug, seguido de un resignado Nino. Adrien en cambio aprovecho la huida de sus amigos, para entrar a un callejón oscuro y salir segundos después como Chat Noir. Ahora con su traje de héroe y sus poderes, logro saltar sobre los tejados y comenzar a dar alcance a la chica que perseguía a su amiga.

¿Por qué a ella?

Había comentado algo sobre Nico, tal vez había sido una de las muchas con corazón roto (así había comentado Alya) que estaban en el colegio luego de escuchar sobre el aparente "noviazgo" de Nico y Marinette.

Igual, esa no era razón suficiente para poner a su amiga en peligro.

…

Con algo de fastidio, su plan se vio levemente retrasado, cuando de la nada dos cuerdas los sujetaron a ambos, antes de elevarlos por los cielos y caer en ese especie de corazón gigante. Sus costillas dolieron por el agarre, aunque su corazón se oprimió al ver como Marinette era lanzada con más violencia al suelo, sacándole un quejido de dolor.

Giro a ver furioso a la chica, pero esta al ver su expresión de enojo, solo vio con odio infinito a Marinette. Apretando más la cuerda rosada en la chica.

-¡DETENTE CHARLE!-grito con voz imponente.

Funciono.

HeartBroken dejo de ver a Marinette, para ver algo soñadora a Nicolás quien lucía un rostro de mortal seriedad.

-Me reconociste-dijo en un susurro bajo y voz soñadora.

Marinette intento recuperar el aire, ahora que las cuerdas se habían aflojado un poco. Miro de reojo en busca de un escape, pero noto el cielo celeste del medio día, estaban a una gran altura. No podía escaparse a un callejón para transformarse.

Apretó los dientes.

-Charle esto no es gracioso, poner en juego nuestras vidas es algo serio-indico Nicolás con voz enojada.

HeartBroken puso una mano en su mejilla, viéndolo de forma algo psicópata, pero con ojos soñadores.

-Solo quiero protegerte Nicolás, quiero que dejen de hablar a tus espaldas sobre que eres novio de esta zorra-dijo con furia señalando a Marinette.

Esta la vio mal.

Algo dentro de Nicolás comenzó arder en furia, esa parte interna que solo salía cuando alguien cercano a él era lastimado. Sabía que era su culpa, en esta ocasión era su culpa haber puesto en juego la vida de Marinette, todo por querer sacarle celos a Adrien y confundirlo.

Era su culpa.

Pero ahora solo veía un posible receptor de su furia.

HeartBroken.

Su mirada oscureció, lo suficiente para hacer a la chica dar un paso atrás. Pero no era suficiente, le haría arrepentirse de todo lo que hizo, haría que el dolor que ahora sentía Marinette, fuera multiplicado por mil. Foco lo había elegido por su inteligencia y astucia, porque le gustaba ayudar a otros y tenía ese porte de héroe de poner la seguridad de la ciudad antes que la suya.

Pero Foco sabía que a veces, cuando alguien tocaba algo que era importante para Nico, había una parte oscura y tenebrosa que clamaba venganza.

HeartBroken estaba asustada, su querido y carismático Nicolás había desaparecido. Con fuerza lanzo a Marinette por los aires.

Era su culpa.

-¡MARINETTE!-grito Nico a punto de transformarse, no importaba nada si su amiga moría.

Pero al fijarse bien noto como una sombra negra saltaba de un tejado, para atrapar a Marinette en el aire con una elegante voltereta. Eso al mismo tiempo que al girar una barra de metal se alargaba, lo suficiente para llegar a él y cortar las cuerdas que lo envolvían. Tomo la barra de metal que comenzó a encogerse, sacándole un grito indignado a la villana.

Cuando logro ponerse en el tejado, miro como Marinette estaba siendo colocada en el suelo por Chat Noir. Esta sonreía aliviada al verlo, dándole unas gracias sinceras.

Corrió a su lado para abrazarla con fuerza, causando una impresión en los otros dos.

En cambio Nicolás mientras abrazaba a Marinette, maldijo internamente la suerte que tenía…la chica se estaba transformando en alguien importante para él, no en el ámbito romántico, se estaba transformando en una amiga que él quería proteger, como una hermana menor.

Algo que no debía estar dentro de sus planes.

-Muchas gracias Chat Noir-dijo al separarse y ver que la joven no estuviera mal.

El gato negro hizo una mueca algo incómodo, pero no podía sentirse celoso por la mirada de sincera preocupación del chico. Él también había sudado nervioso de casi no llegar a tiempo.

-No hay de que, mi deber es salvar princesas que caen del cielo-dijo con humor viendo a Marinette.

Esta rodo los ojos al cielo, aunque apretó un poco sus costillas, no estaban rotas, pero dolían mucho. Los dos chicos la vieron preocupados, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora lo importante es detenerla-murmuro por bajo, aguantando el dolor.

Una idea llego a la mente de Nicolás.

-Bueno Chat Noir, te dejo esto a ti-dijo antes de tomar la mano de Marinette y entrar corriendo el edificio.

Bueno si bien le molesto algo a Chat Noir, dado que era la mejor forma de alejar a su amiga mientras llegaba Ladybug, no se quejó. En cambio noto como HeartBroken miraba furiosa el lugar donde ambos chicos habían escapado.

…

Dentro del edificio Nicolás llego a la primera puerta que vio, donde casi lanzo a Marinette quien lo vio sorprendida. Este en cambio solo vio de reojo donde escuchaba la batalla, para luego verla con forma juguetona.

-Escóndete aquí, saldré por fuera para distraerla-dijo cerrando la puerta.

Al llegar a las escaleras hizo que Foco saliera. Al mismo tiempo que una Tikki confundida salía del bolso de Marinette. Ambos asintieron.

-Foco-

-Tikki-

-Transformación-

Ambos obtuvieron sus trajes como héroes, claro que el zorro salió por una ventana para aparecer desde una dirección distinta, al igual que Ladybug lo hizo por el otro lado del edificio. Los dos héroes llegaron a tiempo para que el yo-yo de Ladybug detuviera las cuerdas que estaba por sujetar a Chat Noir, en cambio el látigo de el zorro provoco que la chica cayera sentada sobre el corazón.

Los dos recién llegados suspiraron aliviados y algo agitados por la adrenalina.

-Siempre tan oportuna My lady-hablo Chat Noir al verla.

Con ella aquí todo estaba seguro, ya luego se encargaría de asegurar que Nico y Marinette estuvieran a salvo.

-Hora de trabajar-indico Ladybug, aun sintiéndose algo incomoda.

A pesar de las serias diferencias que tenía Chat Noir a el zorro, las pocas batallas juntos estaban haciendo mella, pues los movimientos de los tres cada vez era más coordinado. Era claro que Chat Noir no quería confiar en este nuevo héroe, pero sus movimientos a la hora de luchar, eran suficiente para saber que si uno de sus golpes fallaba, el otro estaría atrás para cubrir un agujero existente.

Ladybug no pudo participar tanto como quisiera por su dolor en los costados, pero con su Lucky Charm, logro hacer que el akuma saliera del broche de zorro en su pelo.

Luego con su Miraculous, todo regreso a la normalidad.

Los tres héroes estaban agotados en el suelo del parque, más que todo por el ultimo cataclismo que utilizo Chat Noir y la ilusión que invoco el zorro de su identidad civil para distraer a la chica.

Ahora con Charle vuelta a la normalidad, esta estaba arrodillada en el suelo viendo con tristeza el broche de zorro.

El zorro mantenía expresión de ira, aun su cuerpo clamaba venganza, pero con Chat Noir y Ladybug viéndolo, sabía que debía hacer para ganarse aún más su confianza. Además que muy dentro de sí, sintió algo de pena por Charle, en realidad no parecía una mala persona.

Tomo el broche de las manos de la chica, que levanto el rostro incrédulo. Con una suavidad que lo caracterizaba en su identidad de héroe, coloco el broche en el pelo de la chica.

-Señorita, sin duda este broche fue hecho para aumentar su belleza-musito de forma galante.

Ladybug se sorprendió un poco, incluso puso una mano en su boca al escuchar tales palabras salir de sus labios. Chat Noir en cambio alzo una ceja, era la primera vez que veía a el zorro en forma seductora, algo que no había presentado con Ladybug. Con ambos solo mostraba una forma profesional.

En cambio Charle se sonrojo levemente y sonrió con ternura.

 _"Vil escoria"_ pensó de sí mismo Nicolás.

Pero igual sonrió antes de ver a sus compañeros, una reverencia fue lo último que hizo antes de desaparecer con su látigo, junto su Miraculous haciendo sonido.

-Misión cumplida-dijeron Chat Noir y Ladybug.

Fue entonces cuando Chat noto como su compañera esperaba siempre que el zorro se fuera para hacer aquello, sonrió con ternura haciendo que esta ladeara la cabeza, pero solo negó antes de saltar a un tejado para volver a su identidad civil.

…

Al final los chicos habían vuelto a reunirse unos minutos después, pero la salida se terminó cuando Nicolás junto con Adrien fueron a dejar a Marinette a su hogar. Su cuerpo había sufrido una lección un poco más grave al esforzarse como heroína, pero estos no notaron nada. Un remedio medicinal de sus padres la hicieron a recostarse en su cuarto cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Mientras Nicolás suspiraba pidiendo disculpas por no haber cuidado mejor a su amiga, sus padres le decían que avisarían cuando ella estuviera mejor o si debían ir al hospital.

Al salir del lugar, ambos estaban metidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Adrien estaba preocupado, Marinette había ocultado su dolor con una sonrisa, pero apostaba que era más serio de lo que ella hacia ver.

-Marinette es sorprendente-musito Nicolás por bajo.

El rubio giro a verlo, habían llegado a una intercesión donde sus caminos eran separados. Abrió sus ojos levemente, al ver una mirada tan seria y madura de parte de Nicolás.

A veces sentía a su amigo muy lejano, pero al verlo con esa expresión.

Se preguntó si realmente conocían a la verdadera persona que era Nicolás.

-Mira que tener un amigo tan bueno como Chat Noir, sin duda todos no pueden evitar preocuparse por ella-murmuro por bajo.

Adrien asintió en su mente a eso, su amiga era muy tierna e inspiraba un deseo de protección en todos a su alrededor. Pero también como contrario, esta era suficientemente fuerte para estar al frente de todo y ayudarlos.

-Nos vemos Adrien-dijo Nicolás despeinando un poco su cabello.

El en cambio lo vio alejarse, sintiendo que la espalda del joven parecía algo curvada…como si cargara muchas cosas.

…

Fue a media noche, cuando un ruido regreso a Marinette a la realidad. Algo temerosa se medió incorporo en su lugar, si bien el dolor había casi desaparecido gracias a la medicina de sus padres, aun incomodaba. Encendió la luz de su lámpara, para ver como en medio de su cuarto, Chat Noir estaba en el suelo viendo a todos lados con pánico.

Ella miro sin comprender por qué estaba tan asustado.

En las paredes si había varias fotos de Adrien, junto con el horario del chico desplegado. Por suerte hace unas horas logro que Adrien se quedara en el piso de abajo, mientras Nicolás la llevaba cargada a su cama, para que este no viera su secreto.

-¿Chat Noir?-pregunto viendo con los ojos entrecerrados como su escotilla había sido forzada.

Pero este seguía viendo algo pálido todo el lugar.

-¿Te gusta el modelo A-Adrien?-cuestiono algo inseguro.

Suspiro antes de volver a acostarse, su cuerpo aun dolía. El héroe había notado aquello, así que ignorando la sensación de sentirse ultrajado, se acercó a la cama de Marinette para verla de cerca. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una leve capa de sudor y su pelo estaba suelto, dejando ver que había crecido lo suficiente para sobre pasar la altura de sus hombros.

No lo había notado.

-Veo que no estás del todo bien-hablo sentándose en la cama.

Por un impulso acaricio un poco la mano de la chica, intentando brindarle un poco de apoyo.

Esta sonrió por bajo, algo adormilada.

-Gracias a un héroe muy generoso estoy bien-

-No olvides de increíblemente atractivo, valiente, fuerte y…-

-Con mucha humildad-

Ambos se sonrieron con gracia, pues habían hecho un chiste en conjunto. De pronto Marinette cerró los ojos, casi al borde del sueño. Chat Noir se alteró, pero luego negó con la cabeza, ya luego hablarían sobre porque su cuarto estaba lleno de su identidad civil, claro que sin revelar que era su identidad civil.

Ahora solo se preocupó por velar el sueño de su amiga.

Ya con verla de frente, notando que estaba dormida…podía descansar y no dar vueltas sobre su cama.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral al ver de reojo para atrás, el asunto aquí, sería que hacer ahora con esta información.

Al menos la duda de por qué Marinette había estado tan reticente a que él la subiera a su cuarto, estaba contestada, para su dicha o desgracia.

 **Continuara...**

 _Headcanon, que Chat Noir descubra al entrar al cuarto de Marinette, todas las fotografias de Adrien :3  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	6. Capítulo 5: Dos rutas

_Algunos deben saber gracias a Facebook, que comencé a ver la serie de LadyBug, por lo cual no sería extraño para mi escribir un fic sobre ellos. La serie no me pertenece, pero igual a pesar de ser para niños me parece demasiado adorable._

 _Un saludo especial a mi querida amiga Kuru Rin en facebook, gracias por apoyarme y ser mi melliza separadas al nacer XD eres mi compañera Kwami en esta nueva aventura que iniciare, espero ambas encontremos a un Adrien en nuestra vida :3_

 **Héroes**

 **Capítulo 5: Dos rutas.**

En medio de las calles Parisinas, se puede ver como Marinette caminaba de forma distraída. Era su día libre, por lo cual aprovecharía que por fin había regresado cierta persona de viaje. Entro aquel centro de masajes, donde sabía que estaría la persona que buscaba. Saludo a la recepcionista con una torpe reverencia, antes de que pudiera entrar.

En ese lugar había un hombre mayor. El maestro Fu es pequeño y con ojos café oscuro. Tiene cabello gris, un bigote y una pequeña barba en punta. Usa una camisa roja con un motivo de flores blancas, pantalones capri beige oscuro y zapatos café oscuro.

-Gran guardián-dijo Tikki saliendo de la cartera de Marinette.

El hombre sonrió fraternalmente.

-Pequeña Tikki, Marinette…un tiempo sin verlas-contesto antes de ofrecerles tomar asiento.

Las dos lo hicieron, sonriendo amablemente al anciano que había estado de viaje. Por motivos personales el maestro Fu había tenido que viajar América, por lo cual había estado desaparecido un tiempo. Estaba segura que si había alguien que pudiera darle respuestas sobre el zorro, sería él.

Aun recordaba como este hombre le había ayudado con el libro sobre Miraculous, como le había explicado tanto y aclarado sus dudas.

Creando otras cientos.

-Entonces el portador del Kwami del zorro ya está en Paris-expreso el maestro fu de forma pensativa.

Tikki se apresuró para revolotear frente a ellos.

-Eso quiere decir que en verdad Foco esta con el zorro-indico Tikki con sorpresa.

¿Foco?

Ambos parecieron ver su confesión, pues había mostrado tal grado de inocencia, que el maestro Fu sonrió por bajo.

-Foco es el nombre del Kwami del zorro, un buen amigo de Tikki durante hace siglos-dijo el hombre con cara alegre.

La pequeña Kwami asintió emocionada.

-Efectivamente hace algún tiempo entregue el collar a un joven que tenía cualidades para ser el elegido como nuevo Volpina…aunque este eligió un nombre diferente, usando el nombre de uno de sus antepasados de América-musito tomando un poco de su té.

En cambio Marinette jugo un poco con su taza, algo perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Eso quiere decir que si es nuestro compañero-

-No del todo-

Los ojos celestes de Marinette vieron confundidos al maestro, este tenía una expresión algo preocupada.

-El chico portador del Kwami del zorro es un gran héroe, pero muchas veces sus propios ideales no van de mano de la justicia-informo tomando un poco más de té-Ladybug deberá tener cuidado al estar cerca de ese chico…también ten cuidado…el Kwami de la abeja también está cerca-añadió antes de sonreír con culpabilidad.

Los ojos de Tikki se abrieron impresionada, de volver a ver a sus amigos como en los viejos tiempos.

En cambio Marinette, solo asintió meditabunda, antes de que el maestro Fu hiciera una charla casual que la distrajo.

Al salir la peli azul, el mayor se mantuvo de forma pensativa con su Kwami en su hombro. Ambos sabiendo que pronto empezaría una pequeña tormenta en Paris, donde estaba seguro que Chat Noir y Ladybug lograrían salir, aunque con cierta dificultad.

…

Cuando regresaron las clases, Marinette parecía meditabunda, aun pensando en quienes podrían ser esos poseedores de kwamis. Si bien el zorro ahora se mostraba como un héroe en quien quería confiar, el maestro Fu le había advertido que tuviera los ojos bien abiertos. Además estaba el hecho de que el Kwami de la abeja estaba cerca junto su protegido. Martilleo los dedos en la mesa, pensando en que debería buscar una forma de comunicarse con Chat Noir y hablar en privado.

Ambos debían estar unidos.

El saludo de Alya fue apagado al ver la mirada de su amiga. Esta estaba tan distraída que incluso no había notado el saludo de Adrien quien lucía claramente incómodo y levemente sonrojado, solo levantando la mano por inercia.

Algo mal estaba pasando.

Había llegado incluso temprano.

En la entrada del salón, Nicolás quien aprovecho que la profesora de ellos no había llegado, se escabulló para saludar a sus amigos. Pero al ver como Alya, Adrien y Nino veían con curiosidad a Marinette, se acercó solo para notarla ida.

Con una sonrisa ladina, se posiciono a su lado y con agilidad pincho uno de sus costados. Esto resulto en que la chica diera un salto y volteara asustada. La mirada divertida de su amigo, le hizo suspirar algo agotada.

-No me mires así señorita, tus amigos parecen verte preocupados-indico señalando al resto.

Ella giro para comprobar, que efectivamente sus tres amigos la miraban confundidos, así que rio nerviosa.

-Lo siento estaba distraída en…algunos recuerdos-

Nico rio para restarle importancia, aunque por dentro podía darse una idea de que había pasado...nada que espiar no revelara.

Ella estaba buscando información sobre él, con nada menos que el maestro Fu.

Esto podría ser problemático, al menos que no lo usara como una carta bajo la manga.

-En realidad vengo a traerles noticias importantes, su profesora no llega por que está en una reunión importante-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-En otra clase hay una chica que es la presidente, su nombre es Clarissa Foster y su madre es una importante empresaria de tecnología que va venir a conocer nuevos talentos mañana-

La gente se mostró sorprendida, pues si bien Chloé era bastante famosa por ser la hija del alcalde, el nombre Foster también era reconocido en Francia. Uno de los magnates más importantes de todo Europa, era el dueño de la corporación Foster ubicada en Londres y que ahora tenía una mansión a las afueras de Paris.

Alya alzo una ceja.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esa información?-pregunto verdaderamente interesada.

El chico rio de forma misteriosa, antes de guiñarles el ojo.

-Tengo mis contactos-

Los chicos rieron, fue cuando Marinette noto que Adrien parecía verla intensamente, pero cuando sus ojos cruzaron con los del chico, este aparto la mirada algo rojo.

Giro a ver a Alya, quien se encogió de hombros.

Por otra parte Nicolás sonrió internamente, algo había pasado, pero él no tardaría en descubrir que era.

…

Mientras las chicas estaban hablando sobre los diseños de Marinette, estas caminaban a la salida. El festival escolar sería la próxima semana, por lo cual debía tener todo listo para entonces. A lo lejos Nicolás se acercó a ellas, para pasar sus manos por los hombros de las dos, causando confusión en ellas.

-Escuche que un lindo minino se coló por la casa de Marinette-hablo lo suficientemente alto.

Esto debido a que atrás de ellas estaban caminando Adrien y Nino, causando que el primero casi se fuera de cara, esto ante la mirada confundida de Nino.

Era imposible.

Al menos eso pensaron Adrien y Marinette al mismo tiempo, pues no concebían que una persona fuera de ellos, supiera como Chat Noir había ido aquella noche al cuarto de Marinette para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

En realidad había sido toda una sorpresa para Nicolás también, esa noche solo estaba patrullando el lugar, cuando hacía su ronda de espiar a Marinette por órdenes de The Queen, había visto a un gatito entrar por la escotilla de la chica. Solo que ese gatito, era un adolecente en traje de héroe, que estaba visitando a su amiga.

Dios.

Chat Noir solo hacía que tuviera en sus manos más poder para ponerlo en aprietos.

Era fantástico.

Marinette claramente no pensaba lo mismo, pues se había congelado en su lugar, con los ojos bien abiertos. En cambio Alya giro a verla intrigada.

Una risa maliciosa se posó en sus labios.

-¿D-De que h-hablas?-pregunto Marinette obviamente nerviosa.

El chico solo se encogió de hombros alejándose.

-Ya sabes, tengo unos contactos que me informan que mi adorable novia estaba guardando a un gatito perdido-hablo guiñándole un ojo.

Eso no evito que el cuerpo de Marinette se pusiera pálido, pues esa forma de decirlo, no solo insinuaba que sabía la identidad de ese "gatito" si no que hacia mofa a su supuesto "noviazgo".

-Pero lo que en verdad me preocupa es que ese gatito pudo haber visto tu tesoro en la pared-aseguro con sinceridad y en voz baja.

El pálido se transformó en rojo candente.

Nino quien veía de reojo a Adrien extrañado de que no caminara, se preocupó al verlo rojo. Antes de salir corriendo con una torpe despedida a los demás. Sin comprenderlo bien, se encogió de hombros dándole su espacio y caminando donde estaban las chicas junto con Nicolás. Este castaño sonrió antes de verlo con ojos brillantes.

…

En otra parte de la ciudad, aprovechando la ausencia de clases de sus tutores por darle un descanso, se encontraba Chat Noir sentado en un edificio alto. Miraba de forma preocupada a la nada, si bien prefería dejar sus penas como Adrien Agreste al ponerse el antifaz, ese día no podía dejar de pensar en su otra contra parte. Había hecho un buen trabajo ignorando por completo a Marinette, o al menos lo suficiente para que no viera un sonrojo en su rostro.

Cuando fue a verla luego del accidente, todo era para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Su amiga solía restarle importancia a las heridas en ella, como si no tuviera conciencia sobre auto supervivencia, o no quisiera ser una carga.

Su forma civil probablemente no ganaría nada, pues como Adrien ella siempre actuaba algo incomoda y distante, además de muy muy muuuy nerviosa. Siempre pensó que era debido a que era un modelo, que alguien tan amable como Marinette no lograba acomodarse a su forma de ser. Pero al entrar al cuarto de la chica, como Chat Noir.

Comenzó a entender algunas cosas.

No sabía si era una obsesión, un acoso, o un amor extraño.

Pero al parecer Marinette era mucho más consiente de él, de lo que había pensado.

No sabía cómo debía sentirse, sabía que en todo Paris y partes del mundo, muchas chicas estaban obsesionadas por él. Sabía cómo tratar con esas chicas que se lanzaban sobre él en las giras o reuniones, pues ellas solo conocían la cara que mostraba en las fotografías.

Pero Marinette.

Su adorable compañera que consideraba amiga, esa que siempre estaba sonriendo nerviosa e intentaba ayudarlo a su manera.

No podría rechazarla de la forma que hacía con la mayoría, lo más preocupante es que una parte dentro suyo, se sentía bien al pensar que ella estaba interesado en él. Pues era la primera chica que al conocerlo en persona, estaba a su lado para sonreírle sin pedir nada a cambio.

Pero aun así él ya tenía a su Lady.

Bufo frustrado.

-Problemas de amor gatito-dijo una voz a su espalda.

Giro a ver enojado a su acompañante, hubiera deseado que fuera Ladybug a su lado, esa mujer que tanto quería y que era importante para él.

Así confirmaría que él quería a su Lady.

Le preocupo sentir la necesidad de confirmar su amor.

-No creo que debería hablar de eso contigo-

-No lo negaste-

-Piérdete-

El zorro ignoro su petición, tomando asiento a su lado, con una expresión de tranquilidad. Coloco su mano sobre su rodilla, mientras su otro pie se balanceaba en el vacío. Chat Noir con ambas manos en su espalda, giro a verlo con enojo.

Ocupaba estar solo.

Estaba en un extraño punto de su vida, que no sabía cómo tomar.

Dos caminos.

Amaba a Ladybug, a pesar de sus constantes rechazos y como ignoraba sus coqueteos.

Pero el pensar que alguien tan buena como Marinette, tenía sentimientos por su identidad civil, le alegraba un poco. Claro que ese sentimiento no se compararía al que su Lady lo amara. Pero para alguien tan necesitado de amor como él, que buscaba de forma terca alguien a su lado, que lo mimara como un gato perdido.

Todo era confuso.

También estaba el hecho de no querer herir a su amiga con un rechazo, pero tampoco le gustaría usarla.

-Veo un conflicto en tu mirada Chat Noir, a veces las cosas son más fáciles de lo que pensamos-musito el Zorro con voz seria.

El gato rodo los ojos.

-Habla el experto de amor en Paris-dijo con un claro tono de sarcasmo, que hizo sonreír levemente al Zorro.

-Te aseguro que tú lo tienes fácil, en cambio yo, ya fui rechazado por el amor de mi vida-murmuro recordando ese día.

Aquel día lluvioso (valga la puta ironía) cuando había armado de valor su corazón para la confesión, la mirada fría de su receptora mientras le decía que eso no pasaría, al menos no ahora. Estaba destrozado cuando ella admitió no tener esos sentimientos por él, pidiéndole que la dejara sola y que pudiera hacer bien su trabajo. Pero él era terco, tanto que acepto ser una de sus marionetas, seguirla hasta el fin del mundo para estar a su lado.

The Queen solo había suspirado al verlo en su traje, diciéndole que ella no tenía tiempo para el amor.

 _"Permíteme estar a tu lado, yo te protegeré"_

Al final su gran insistencia, superaron la paciencia de su reina, quien permitió que se quedara. Pero reafirmo que no podría estar a su lado.

No mientras tuviera su deseo de venganza.

-Supongo que las chicas son más complicadas de lo que recuerdo-comento el zorro con algo de mal humor.

Ese recuerdo no era algo muy grato.

Chat Noir giro a verlo algo sorprendido, al ver como la usual apariencia seria de El zorro, ahora era más a la de un ciudadano común. Su rostro fruncido, su labio inferior afuera y ojos melancólicos, le hacían ver como un chico normal.

Miro a las calles de Paris.

-Pensé que era el único gato negro con mala suerte-dijo en un vago intento de animarlo por empatía.

El zorro solo suspiro.

-Ni te imaginas-

…

Cuando era la noche, Marinette logro por fin terminar otro de los trajes que usarían en el café de su salón, esperaba todo saliera bien en el festival, sin akumas de por medio. Hablando de eso, pudo notar como en la televisión salía un nuevo aviso de un akuma, rodo los ojos fastidiada al ver como Chloé estaba atrapada en una jaula sobre el arco del triunfo.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Chloé había sido la culpable de un akumatizado, pero eran las suficientes para ser más de la mitad.

Ocupaba charlar con ella para que cambiara, o al menos Ladybug tal vez podría hacerla entrar en razón.

Transformada voló por las calles de Paris.

Se detuvo al llegar al arco del triunfo, pues veía como en la parte inferior, todo estaba adornado con telas de colores y en medio de ellas había un gran incendio. Sobre el fuego de veía como Chloé estaba amarrada asustada, de ser azada como un cerdo.

Apretó los puños incrédula.

-Acaso esta chica es la causante de la mayoría de akumas-se dijo con una mano en su frente.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver como sus dos compañeros héroes, eran sujetos por las telas que parecían tener vida propia. Los dos se pusieron al lado de Chloé, ambos de cabeza con la cara muy cerca del fuego, o eso pensaba por el sudor que producía.

Pero luego noto algo, de reojo, en el rabillo del ojo.

Antes de que unas manos le taparan la boca y la hicieran para atrás.

…

-Tu acaso sabes lo mucho que costo esta ropa, más de lo que tu sueldo puede pagar-se quejó Chloé de forma berrinchuda.

"Madame".

Ese era el nombre que había recibido aquella mujer mayor que ahora era un akuma, humillada por la hija del alcalde, quien critico su establecimiento en los medios de comunicación, había logrado que su negocio cayera en bancarrota.

20 años de trabajo desde que su esposo murió, ahora inútiles gracias a esa niña.

Las telas eran todo lo que le quedaba, ahora ellas le obedecían como si fueran extensiones de su cuerpo. Ahora inundaría a todo Paris con ellas, para que aprendieran a no dejarla sola.

-Silencio niña, después de esta noche, será la última vez que alguien escuche de Chloé Bourgeois-musito la mujer con vestido extravagante y su cabello largo conformado por miles de hilos.

La soga alrededor del cuerpo de la rubia, se apretó con fuerza sacándole una exclamación de horror.

Ohhh…como disfrutaría destruyendo a esa mocosa.

Una mariposa morada, bueno, la silueta de una mariposa se posó sobre su cara.

 _"Recuerda Madame, tráeme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, así nuestro deseo será realidad"_

La mujer sonrió con malicia.

…

Ladybug en cambio no creía lo que veía, frente a ella estaba Chat Noir sujetando entre sus brazos a una furiosa Chloé, al lado de estos se veía a El zorro con una sonrisa traviesa. Fue cuando comprendió todo, al voltear a ver sobre su hombro, noto que la pobre mujer con un akuma, le estaba hablando a una muy real ilusión.

Con una mano en su barbilla, pensó que eso les daba ventaja.

A pesar del montón de telas, no tenía un rehén.

-Chloé puedes decirnos si conoces a esa mujer-pregunto Ladybug con la esperanza de obtener datos que le ayudaran.

La rubia en cambio, solo suspiro ladeando la cabeza.

-Esa vieja bruja, se molestó solo porque critique en público sobre la mala calidad de sus telas-

-¿Telas?-

-Si una vieja tienda en la esquina del colegio, es señora no me dio la calidad que ocupaba y por eso tuvo que cerrar-

Ladybug se paralizo, no, la que se paralizo fue Marinette. Un vago recuerdo de una adorable mujer de setenta años, cuya familia la había abandonado y su esposo había muerto hace mucho, como ella se había arreglado sola para seguir adelante y la trataba como si fuera una nieta.

Una sonrisa algo pequeña, pero con ojos llenos de cariño de la señora Claudia.

La hicieron bajar la mano sin poder creer que eso pasara. Hace dos semanas que al pasar veía la tienda cerrada, ahora entendía por qué.

-Pero ella…ella está sola-murmuro por bajo, solo siendo escuchada por El zorro a su lado.

Pero claro, Chloé no se quedó callada.

Como si echara más leña al fuego.

-Esa perdedora me hizo perder el tiempo, pero gracias a mi padre ahora está de patitas en la calle, para enseñarle que conmigo no se juega. Debieron ver su cara cuando…-

El zorro lo vio venir.

Chat Noir intento detenerlo antes que ocurriera, pero fue tarde.

Una fuerte bofetada hizo que el rostro de Chloé se volteara, pero al ver los ojos llenos de furia de Ladybug, supo que eso era lo menos que ella pretendía hacer. Pero contra todo pronóstico y su ira asesina, esta se puso de pie dirigiéndole una mirada colérica, a una incrédula Chloé.

-Hay pocas cosas que aborrezco en este mundo Chloé, pero lo que hiciste no tiene perdón…espero llegues a cambiar y dejar de ser como eres, por qué no pienso ser amiga de una niña malcriada y rescatarte la próxima vez-dijo con voz llena de resentimiento.

Antes de dar la media vuelta e ir a rescatar a la señora Claudia, debía encontrar una forma de ayudarla.

Los dos hombres vestidos de Héroe, pestañearon incrédulos, antes de ver como la rubia entraba en un profundo llanto. Pero no eran los usuales llantos de niña mimada de Chloé, este si mostraba emoción y sus ojos de mostraban destrozado.

El zorro se alertó, estaba tan mal que un akuma podría posicionarse en ella en cualquier momento.

Con rapidez la tomo de los hombros, zarandeándola un poco.

-Chloé…señorita Chloé-repetía mientras la movía.

Pero esta se puso las manos sobre su rostro, sin dejar de llorar.

-Ella me odia-

-Claro que no te odia Chloé, pero lo que hiciste no estuvo bien y ella se enojó-

-Ella me odia igual que todos-

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Chat Noir arrodillándose a su lado.

Ambos hombres hicieron una mueca de asco, al ver el maquillaje corrido de esta, pero no hicieron un comentario que pudiera empeorar las cosas.

-No soy estúpida, desde que esa niña Marinette llego, todos la prefieren a ella…todos me odian…incluso Adrien…pero no importaba, por que Ladybug era mi amiga…ahora ella me odia-dijo antes de regresar al llanto.

Chat Noir se mostró congelado al escuchar eso, siempre había visto a Chloé detrás de él, pero había pensado que era solo una amistad superficial que ya no necesitaba. Pero verla ahí tan triste y diciendo su nombre con emoción, le hizo sentir culpable.

-Es verdad-dijo El zorro.

Se ganó una mirada aún más dolida de Chloé y una de reproche del rubio.

Luego unas manos masculinas envolvieron el cuerpo de Chloé, logrando que esta quedara entre los brazos de el zorro, que parecía acunarla.

-Pero puedo asegurarte que Ladybug solo está algo molesta, si tu logras cambiar tu personalidad e intentas ayudar a otros, te aseguro que ella será la primera en considerarte una amiga al igual que el resto de la clase, incluso ese chico de seguro te considerara como alguien importante-le dijo el zorro con tono paternal.

-¿Tú crees?-

-Un héroe no miente-

La forma coqueta con que lo dijo, le saco un ligero sonrojo a Chloé.

Por otra parte Chat Noir comenzó a sentir incomodo, el zorro le dio a entender que fuera donde estaba Ladybug. Asintió con la cabeza, viendo por última vez a Chloé, sintiendo parte de su soledad. Si bien ella tenía un padre amoroso, había crecido sin una madre al igual que él, algo que los había hecho buenos amigos en su infancia.

¿Cuándo cambio eso?

Ignoro ahora sus pensamientos, antes de correr ayudar a su lady.

El zorro cargo en forma de princesa a Chloé, causando que esta lo abrazara por el cuello viéndolo algo soñadora.

Suspiro sabiendo que ese cabello rubio, esa mirada triste…le habían recordado tanto a su reina, que había cedido a consolarla.

-Te llevare a tu casa y te daré unos consejos señorita-

La joven se mostro emocionada.

…

La batalla no había sido difícil, en menos de unos minutos Ladybug había logrado que Claudia volviera. La vio llorar sentada en la acera, perdida al no saber qué hacer. Ignorando la mirada llena de dudas de Chat Noir, a su lado llego para darle un reconfortarle abrazo.

-¿Qué hare ahora?-dijo la anciana llorando.

Ladybug solo la consoló.

-Le aseguro que mañana todo tendrá una solución-

Chat Noir en cambio solo se cruzó de brazos, sabiendo que la actitud de Chloé estuvo mal. Aun así espero que no le pasara nada peor.

Esa noche la victoria tuvo un extraño sabor agridulce.

 **Continuara...**

 _Veo que todos odian a la abeja...no creo poder hacer algo para que no la odien XD ella es como es por sus motivos. Me pregunto más bien que pensaran de Cholé despues de este capitulo.  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	7. Capítulo 6: Margoth Foster

_Algunos deben saber gracias a Facebook, que comencé a ver la serie de LadyBug, por lo cual no sería extraño para mi escribir un fic sobre ellos. La serie no me pertenece, pero igual a pesar de ser para niños me parece demasiado adorable._

 _Un saludo especial a mi querida amiga Kuru Rin en facebook, gracias por apoyarme y ser mi melliza separadas al nacer XD eres mi compañera Kwami en esta nueva aventura que iniciare, espero ambas encontremos a un Adrien en nuestra vida :3_

 **Héroes**

 **Capítulo 6: Margoth Foster.**

Si bien Marinette había pasado un poco angustiada la noche en que salvaron a la señora Claudia, sus padres dejaron que la mujer se quedara en su hogar hasta poder encontrar una solución. Ella no era la única que apreciaba a la mujer. Esta algo avergonzada, había propuesto ayudar con las tareas del hogar mientras intentaba regresar a su negocio. A la mañana siguiente había preparado un gran desayuno, que le había sacado algo de baba.

Lamentablemente la señora Claudia aún estaba algo deprimida.

-Llevo toda mi vida con esa tienda-había musitado preocupada.

Su padre le había ofrecido que ayudara en la panadería, mientras contactaba con su familia. Pero esta no quería hacerlo, pues temía terminar en un asilo completamente sola.

Se despidió de ella con una sonrisa, diciéndole que ese día saldría temprano y que pasaría la tarde con ella.

-No te ves muy bien Marinette-murmuro Tikki desde su bolsa.

La peli azul negó con la cabeza.

-Me preocupa mucho la señora Claudia, mis padres podrían ayudarla todo lo posible, pero ella realmente parece deprimida por su negocio-indico con algo de pena.

Además de un resentimiento creciendo para Chloé, si bien la chica era una niña mimada y berrinchuda, ese último acto se había pasado de su línea de tolerancia.

No comprendía como un ser humano como ella pudiera existir.

Con ese mal humor, no noto que Tikki se había ocultado rápidamente en la bolsa y una silueta camino con ella.

Nicolás caminaba con ambas manos en los bolsillos, viendo de reojo a Marinette que camino por inercia a clases. Por lo cual él saludo a las personas por los dos, encogiéndose de hombros cuando todos veían a Marinette en su propio mundo. Todo iba bien, hasta que él se detuvo algo incómodo, aunque Marinette no lo noto y termino chocando con otra persona.

Saliendo de su ensoñación, Marinette volteo a ver apenada con quien hubiera chocado.

Frente a ella estaba una chica de su edad, aunque algo más delgada que ella. Su cabello era rubio, pero no sabía que tan largo seria al estar debajo de un gorro de lana color negro, tenía una camisa de cuadros negros con rojos de manga hasta el codo, un pantalón negro hasta las rodillas y unas tenis de caña alta de color oscuro.

Pero lo impresionante eran sus ojos.

Esos ojos castaño rojizo que eran tan profundos, que parecían un enorme poso lleno de penas.

Se quedó sin habla.

Esta la vio intensamente, pero sin mostrar alguna emoción a parte de soledad.

-Clarissa buenos días-hablo Nicolás con una sonrisa.

Marinette se sintió libre cuando los ojos de la rubia, dejaron de verla a ella para dirigir su mirada sin importancia al castaño. Este parecía incómodo, algo nuevo, pues siempre pensó que Nicolás era de las usuales personas que se llevan con todos.

Tal vez se había equivocado.

-Buenos días-musito por bajo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Nicolás lucia más incómodo, Marinette tuvo que soportar nuevamente la mirada inquisitoria de la chica sobre ella.

-Me llamo Clarissa Foster, mi madrastra vendrá esta tarde al colegio para ver a futuras promesas-comento ella sin aparente buen humor.

Eso la confundió.

¿Madrastra?

…

Un momento.

…

¿Foster?

…

FOSTER.

Ella era parte de una de las familias más influyentes en toda Europa, con su compañía de electrónica que ahora estaba incursionando desde viajes espaciales a medicina, junto con otros miles de campos en todas las ciencias.

Trago nerviosa.

-Escuche que eres buena diseñando, mi madrastra comento que ocuparía diseñadores para la imagen publicitaria-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Sintió como si algo golpeara su cara.

Nicolás puso una mano en su espalda para impedir que se fuera de bruces.

-Y-Y-Y-Yo s-s-soy-

-Marinette…lo sé, estuvimos juntas en las reuniones de presidentes de clase-

-¿Eh?-

-Marinette eres muy distraída, Clarissa es presidenta de su clase-

-Mis compañeros pensaron que era importante ponerme en ese puesto por mi familia, yo siento que es una pérdida de tiempo-

Los ojos de Marinette aún no entendía como estaba teniendo una charla casual con alguien tan importante, pero al notar de reojo la mirada melancólica de Nicolás sobre la chica, supuso que había algo que ella no sabía. Pero en cambio la rubia seguía seria, sin mostrar más de lo que deseaba.

Bajo la mirada con una mano en su corazón, sintiéndose muy nerviosa.

-Yo diseño ropa…no creo estar al nivel de alguien como tu familia-musito algo incomoda, pero alagada.

Sus ojos se paralizaron como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, pues de forma ágil y veloz, la mano de Clarisa se posiciono bajo su mentón, bajándolo un poco para que la viera directamente. No había mucha diferencia, pero ella era un poco más alta.

Los nervios se crisparon al ver una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de la rubia.

No tenía maquillaje, pero había un aura que no había notado antes. Un aura de realeza que le hizo quedarse paralizada.

-Marinette…tú no sabes realmente lo importante que eres para los demás…en especial mi madrastra-musito con tono seductor y a la vez intimidante.

Sus pies no contestaron, una parte de ella quería correr y esconderse.

Pero la sonrisa de Clarissa desapareció, antes que hiciera una nueva reverencia y se perdiera entre las escaleras.

Nicolás suspiro antes de ver algo culpable a una atemorizada Marinette.

Ya no quedaba mucho tiempo si The Queen había hecho su movimiento.

…

Sin duda Marinette pensaba que ya había cubierto la cuota de cosas extrañas por ese día, pero cuando Nicolás paso con ella a su aula (sin importarle que él no fuera de su grupo), se quedaron congelados al ver a todos amontonados en una esquina. Estaba por ir a preguntarles que les pasaba, cuando paso al lado de la única persona que estaba separada.

Chloé.

Por supuesto que iba a pasar ignorándola, sobre todo por los eventos ocurridos en la tarde anterior. Pero paso algo que los dejo congelados.

-Buenos días Marinette y Nicolás-dijo con voz algo forzada la rubia.

Los dos dejaron su pie en el aire, para girar la cabeza rápidamente.

Era su imaginación o Chloé había dicho: "Buenos días" a ellos dos. Se vieron de reojo pensando que habían escuchado mal, pero aparentemente no era este el caso.

Curioso fue Nicolás quien decidió dar el siguiente paso.

-Buenos días Chloé-dijo con una ceja arriba.

Si bien la rubia al ver a un extranjero guapo, había coqueteado en numeras ocasiones con él, no había actuado de esta forma antes. Mucho menos había logrado poner a Marinette en un saludo. Era algo que le intrigaba en gran manera.

Esta saludo con la mano y una sonrisa fingida.

Él tomo el brazo de Marinette, antes de correr donde estaban el resto de los compañeros de la peli azul. A excepción de Lila, quien estaba sentada en la parte atrás del lugar, con una clara muestra de molestia.

Ya saben, haberle mentido a todos no la hacía estar entre el top de gente que quieren cerca.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?-pregunto Marinette extrañada.

Pero todos sus compañeros lucieron igual de contrariados que ella, luego comenzó a escuchar de cada uno como habían sido saludados por Chloé, incluso Rose comento que alabo su nuevo broche de pelo. Igualmente nadie parecía confiar en esto, pensando que se trataría de una treta para engañarlos.

Aunque al ver llegar a Sabrina al lado de la rubia, que esta sonriera levemente y le dejara sentarse sin pedirle algo.

Los hizo temer por el fin del mundo.

Bueno, a todos menos a uno.

-Tal vez alguien le hizo ver las cosas de forma diferente-musito Nicolás.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, él día que Chloé cambiara de actitud, sería el fin del mundo. Esa niña rica y mimada jamás cambiaria, de eso estaba todos seguros. Todos habían sufrido los múltiples ataques de Chloé de forma directa e indirecta.

Que ahora saludara no cambiaría años de torturas psicológicas.

Cuando Adrien entro a el salón, Chloé lo saludo con una sonrisa sincera y este le regreso una amable.

Marinette apretó con fuerza los puños, sin duda no le creería nada.

…

El día estaba en camino de ir de mal a peor. No solo Chloé se había pasado como lapa con Adrien, si no que este estaba tratándola de forma inusualmente amable. Esto provoco que al menos la clase no la tomara contra ella, si bien no le daban importancia, tampoco la evitaban como de costumbre, solo la dejaban ser. Aunque se notaba como Sabrina estaba en una nube de felicidad, mientras que Adrien sonreía algo alegre.

Marinette apretó los puños furiosa.

Pero al final se resignó cuando todos fueron a ver a la invitada de honor ese día.

Margoth Foster.

Una hermosa mujer que no llegaba a los cuarenta años, con el cabello rubio platino hasta sus hombros y unos ojos verde que parecían esmeraldas. Estaba con un traje de vestir elegante, que todos consideraron que costaría más que un edificio. Esta se encontraba hablando con el director en medio del edificio. Ellos tomaron asiento en unas bancas, junto otras clases.

De una de estas Nicolás se levantó para sentarse al lado de ellos, ella lo vio de forma inquisidora.

-¿Nadie dijo que era prohibido?-comento de forma coqueta.

Marinette rodo los ojos, mientras Alya a su lado miraba divertida frente a ellos. Donde estaban Adrien junto con Chloé, había notado como el rubio se tensaba al escuchar al castaño hablar con Marinette.

Interesante.

-Buenos días jóvenes, mi nombre es Margoth Foster y el día de hoy quiero presentarles a la corporación de mi esposo-expuso la mujer con tono demandante.

Marinette puso ambas manos en sus rodillas y su cabeza recostada sobre estas.

La mujer hablo durante media hora sobre la corporación Foster, la más grande de Europa en creación tecnológica y como esta ayudaba a diferentes clases de denominaciones alrededor del mundo. Hablo como sus avances ayudarían a mejorar el mañana, como sus empleados eran importantes para ellos y su deseo de hacer un mundo diferente.

No hablo sobre cosas aburridas de administración o números.

Su discurso era apasionante e impresionante.

Estaba encantada.

Pero en un momento giro a ver a Nicolás para decirle algo sobre el tema, notando como este tenía una expresión muy dura en su rostro y sus ojos fijos en la mujer, con algo que ella reconoció.

Odio.

Un odio puro.

¿Por qué?

El resto de la charla la escucho meditabunda, intentando averiguar el motivo de su amigo para estar en esa forma. Pero no encontró alguna razón, fue cuando descubrió lo poco que conocía sobre Nicolás. Generalmente el castaño dejaba que ella hablara, que contara historias sobre su pasado o alguna anécdota, pero él no solía hablar mucho sobre sí mismo.

¿Qué ocultaría en su cabeza?

Antes de darse cuenta, Alya la arrastro hasta llegar frente a Margoth Foster, con una cámara en sus manos para unas preguntas para el periódico estudiantil. Club al que se había unido ese año, con el deseo de hacerlo más interesante como uno de sus proyectos como vice-presidente.

Cuando la entrevista termino, se sorprendió de ver la mirada brillante de esa mujer sobre ella.

A diferencia de su hija, esta mostraba unos grandes y hermosos ojos compasivos, que no parecían querer matarla o intimidarla.

Era un aura agradable.

-Tú debes ser Marinette, escuche mucho de ti en Paris-comento la mujer con una sonrisa amable.

Ella se sonrojo.

-¿De verdad?-

-Diseñadora de ropa, portadas de artistas famosos y presidenta de la clase…En la corporación Foster siempre buscamos jóvenes que tengan una actitud como tú, cuando salgas del colegio y si quieres un trabajo de medio tiempo con oportunidades de crecimiento, no dudes en llamarme-le dijo con una sonrisa maternal dándole una tarjeta de presentación.

La tomo con incredulidad mientras la vio marcharse con el directos, noto como hablo con otros chicos, pero a ninguno le dio alguna tarjeta de presentación.

Suspiro sin saber por qué, mientras Alya le alababa.

Nicolás miro todo esto con seriedad, antes de ver como Clarissa estaba sentada sola unas sillas a la derecha, mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa a su madrastra.

Eso no traería nada bueno.

…

Con una incómoda despedida forzada de parte de Chloé, Marinette se despidió de sus demás compañeros para ir su hogar. Aunque al final la aparición de un akuma retraso sus planes de ir a dormir una siesta. Pronto Chat Noir y El zorro se unieron a ella, la seriedad de la noche anterior aun persistía, pero nadie comento nada sobre el asunto.

Esto porque los tres parecían sorprendidos de la nueva actitud de Chloé.

La batalla fue…intensa…diferente a lo que usualmente acostumbraban. Este akuma había dado a su poseedor una resistencia que los había puesto en peligro, a pesar de usar los ataques destructivos de Chat Noir y las ilusiones de El zorro, ninguna hizo efecto en esta persona. Lo peor de todo es que parecía no tener una mentalidad humana, pues atacaba todo lo que veía.

Su Lucky Charm había sido un golpe de suerte, que casi no funciona.

Agotados se habían despedido los héroes.

Con las incógnitas de ese nuevo akuma.

Cuando Marinette llego a su casa, lista para dormir, se topó con una sorpresa. Claudia la había tomado de las mejillas y besado cada una, diciendo que había pasado un milagro. Confundida escucho como esta le dijo que la asistente del famoso diseñador Gabriel Agreste, le había llamado para pedirle que le ayudara en el siguiente desfile con sus telas.

Eso sin duda reviviría el negocio desde sus cenizas.

Era fantástico, pero muchas dudas le llegaron a su mente.

¿Cómo había pasado este milagro?

Sentía que había algo oculto, no creía que fuera tan buena la suerte de esta mujer, para que un famoso diseñador pidiera su ayuda luego que su reputación termino por los suelos.

Igualmente al ver la sonrisa de felicidad de la señora mayor, ella solo le regreso la sonrisa, pensando en lo particular que había sido ese día.

…

Ese había sido un extraño final para su día. Mirando su diario, notando lo escrito, comprendía que habían cosas que incluso como un héroe le sobrepasaban. Miro con cariño las galletas que Claudia le había dejado preparadas, si bien ahora estaba dormida en su hogar, pronto regresaría a su anterior hogar para empezar sus proyectos con el señor Agreste.

Todo estaba bien.

Suspiro aun recordando la actitud de Chloé hoy.

La joven Foster.

La madre o madrastra de esta.

El extraño akuma.

Mordió uno de sus lápices, antes de suspirar y levantar la mirada, casi se ahoga al ver unos ojos felinos riendo con estos. Este dio un paso dejando que ella cayera al suelo de espaldas con todo y silla, pues Marinette no esperaba ver a Chat Noir en su espalda.

Lo único que faltaba para que ese día fuera aún más extraño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sentándose y asegurándose que Tikki no estuviera por ningún lado.

Para su suerte esta había decidido irse a dormir hace una hora, en un cajón al lado de su cama, totalmente oculto pero diseñado por ella como si fuera una habitación para la Kwami.

Los ojos de Chat se posaron un momento sobre las fotos de Adrien, antes de escalofriarse.

-Pues vine asegurarme que todo saliera bien con la adorable señora que está en tu casa-dijo ignorando las fotografías.

Marinette ladeo la cabeza.

-Hablas de la señora Claudia-

-Si…ayer My lady estaba algo mal por ella, por eso vine asegurarme que ya estuviera todo bien-

-…-

-¿Por qué me haces esa cara?-

-¿Cómo sabías que todo estaría bien?-

-…-

-…-

-…-

Marinette tomo con descaro el mentón del chico, viéndolo fijamente con ojos intimidantes. Pero Chat Noir como todo un valiente héroe, esquivaba la mirada encogiéndose en su posición.

-Chat Noir-dijo con voz tétrica.

Este se erizo.

-Bueno, yo hable con…em…el joven Agreste para que este hablara con su padre-mintió a medias.

No podría decirle que era Adrien Agreste, como decía su Lady era algo sumamente peligroso y la expondría al peligro. Además ahora que conocía la obsesión con su persona, no creía que ella lo tomara muy bien. Estaba preparado para que ella siguiera reclamando, pero esta lo soltó antes de alejarse y verlo confundida.

Cuanto desearía saber sus pensamientos.

En cambio Marinette lo miraba intrigada, sin saber por qué ese pequeño gato estaba haciendo eso. Luego recordó que él menciono a Ladybug, así que probablemente hubiera hecho aquello por ella.

Era un…lindo detalle.

Negó mentalmente.

-No sabía que conocías a A-Adrien-musito pensativa.

Pero al verlo sonreír de forma felina, ver a su espalda el montón de fotografías del rubio.

Solo tuvo que sumar los números.

-¡¿LE DIJISTE SOBRE ESTO?!-Grito aterrada a punto de llorar.

Cayo de rodillas con su frente sombreada de azul, ahora Adrien la evitaría de por vida y la tacharía como una loca maniática.

El chico solamente giro nervioso el rostro, no es como si hubiera dicho algo, se había enterado por sí mismo. Pero al ver el estado depresivo de Marinette, de la alegre Marinette que siempre sonreía y veía el lado positivo de la vida, no pudo más que hacerlo suspirar.

-No le dije nada-indico haciendo que ella levantara la mirada brillante-si quieres asegurarte que esto quede entre un secreto, espero que me compartas de esas galletas-añadió risueño.

Momentos después…

Después de traer un poco de chocolate caliente y compartir de unas galletas, Chat Noir estaba divertido en el suelo jugando con una bola de estambre. Marinette ladeo la cabeza pensando en las muchas similitudes que tenía su compañero de batallas con los felinos. También descubrió que no conocía mucho de Chat Noir, solía verlo siempre en las batallas y otras veces como patrullas, pero no lo había visto nunca fuera de ese ámbito.

Era tan…diferente.

Aún seguía con sus malos chistes, comentarios felinos y su obsesión por Lady bug. Pero también noto que era un chico risueño, que tenía varios temas de conversación y era bueno escuchando.

Tanto que sin darse cuenta le había comentado de como había hecho amistad con Alya, sus compañeros de clase, terminando con la forma en cómo se enamoró de Adrien Agreste.

Confiando en que no diría nada.

-Sé que es tonto, pero fue en ese momento…donde Adrien me pareció el chico más encantador de todos y no podía pensar luego en él sin suspirar como tonta-musito ella con una sonrisa cariñosa al recordar aquel día bajo la lluvia.

Al levantar la vista, noto como Chat Noir veía de forma diferente el muro de fotografías de Adrien, con una sonrisa sincera y una expresión amable.

-Estoy seguro que él se sentiría alago Princess, si le dijeras eso lo harías feliz-expuso el héroe con una sonrisa infantil.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Llevo más de un año intentando declararme…pero no puedo-

-…-

-Lo peor de todo es que aún no puedo hablar muy bien en su presencia, ocupo la ayuda de alguien-

-Tal vez él no sabe esto-

-A este ritmo no lo sabrá nunca-

Chat noto como ella estaba algo apagada, así que tomo asiento a su lado y no al frente como había permanecido hasta hace unos momentos. Sabía que no debía alentarla, pues aunque su identidad civil escuchara la declaración de Marinette, no podría corresponderla. Pero saber que alguien lo amaba como ella lo hacía, provocaba un calor en su interior.

Puso su cabeza sobre el regazo de la chica, esta lo vio con seriedad.

-Mimar a un pequeño gatito puede ayudarte, eso pasa mucho en las películas-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Esta alzo los ojos al techo antes de negar, pero antes de que se levantara, una mano se posó sobre su cabello.

Ronroneo de placer al sentir las caricias sobre su cabeza, como si de una mascota se tratara.

-Que voy hacer contigo Chat-hablo Marinette con una sonrisa sincera y divertida.

Eso mismo se preguntó Chat, pues su corazón estaba demasiado a gusto en ese lugar.

Eso era preocupante.

 **Continuara...**

 _Grrr no me puedo imaginar que va pasar ahora...esperen si puedo buajajaja.  
_

 _En el proximo capitulo como adelanto, dire que hay un pequeños cumpleaños en marcha ;)_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	8. Capítulo 7: Cumpleaños feliz

_Algunos deben saber gracias a Facebook, que comencé a ver la serie de LadyBug, por lo cual no sería extraño para mi escribir un fic sobre ellos. La serie no me pertenece, pero igual a pesar de ser para niños me parece demasiado adorable._

 _Un saludo especial a mi querida amiga Kuru Rin en facebook, gracias por apoyarme y ser mi melliza separadas al nacer XD eres mi compañera Kwami en esta nueva aventura que iniciare, espero ambas encontremos a un Adrien en nuestra vida :3_

 **Héroes**

 **Capítulo 7: Cumpleaños feliz.**

2 días para el festival.

Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Marinette golpeo su rostro contra el escritorio de su cuarto, con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos y un sueño incontrolable. Pero al menos había logrado terminar todos los trajes y algunos arreglos para el festival. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro de satisfacción, había pensado que lograría todo hasta el último momento, pero aún tenía dos días de anticipación.

Algo se retorció bajo su nariz.

Abrió los ojos algo meditabunda, aunque unos ojos verde la vieron expectantes, los volvió a cerrar.

Estaba muy cansada.

-Este no es lugar para dormir princesa-dijo la voz juguetona y algo preocupada de Chat Noir.

Lo ignoro antes de sentir cada vez más el sueño, ante un bufido de parte del héroe.

No comprendía porque Chat había regresado cada noche desde aquella vez que hablaron, sentía que estaba al cuidado de un gato perdido y no un ser humano. Pero no le molestaba, a pesar que tuvo sus dudas iniciales, Chat Noir había logrado ser un inesperado buen amigo. Siempre haciéndola reír, enojar y bufar…de la misma forma se preocupaba por ella e intentaba ayudarla con sus malos consejos sobre la vida.

Era curioso.

Podría asegurar que el chico tras la máscara, jamás había vivido en el mundo exterior. Cuando comentaba algunas cosas obvias, este parecía sinceramente sorprendido. Algo que causaba que ella se preguntara muchas veces ¿De verdad era un héroe?, bueno, a veces no se ocupan de algunos conocimientos.

Pero cuando este aseguro nunca haber probado un postre de fresa que era famoso, se preguntó qué pasaría con la infancia de ese chico.

Chat no solía hablar mucho sobre sí mismo, solo comento que su padre era muy estricto con él y que además tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo. Luego de esas palabras se había quedado meditabundo y con expresión algo deprimida, así que ella había entendido que eso era un tema que no quería tocar.

Le había consultado el también por que la visitaba.

Este solo reía como felino, antes de asegurar que era un gato perdido y que ella tenía buena comida.

Chat Noir era todo un caso perdido, pero una parte en su interior estaba feliz de conocerlo como Marinette, pues este no solía coquetear con ella como cuando ella era Ladybug. Podía conocer a su compañero de batallas de una forma más sincera y con una buena amistad de por medio.

-Princesa-dijo Chat moviendo levemente su hombro.

Ella lo ignoro.

Este volvió a bufar.

Estaba tan cansada que no se quejó cuando unos brazos la elevaron en el aire. Generalmente Chat No solía entrar en contacto físico con ella, excepto cuando se colocaba sobre su regazo para que lo acariciara, como si fuera un gato de verdad…además de cuando solía picarle los costados con su dedo, para hacerla saltar y burlarse de ella.

En esta ocasión era diferente a las anteriores.

Si bien estaba más dormida que despierta, pudo sentir las fuertes manos de Chat sujetarla como si fuera algo delicado. Quiso quejarse ante eso, ella era la héroe de Paris, quien se mostraba fuerte y que nada podía contra ella, no era una damisela en apuros en espera de ser rescatada. Aunque la mayor parte de su cerebro pensaba así, había otra más pequeña que estaba algo contenta, de ser tratada de esa forma.

El contacto no duro mucho, antes que el suave colchón y una manta estuvieran sobre ella.

Entre abrió los ojos con un bostezo, viendo como Chat le sonreía cálidamente acariciándole la cabeza.

-Deberías preocuparte más por ti misma Marinette-musito colocando ambos brazos en la cama doblados, con el rostro encima de ellos.

Era raro, pocas veces o casi nunca le llamaba por el nombre.

Era agradable.

La distancia que los separaba era corta, pero en lugar de ser algo incómodo para ambos, era una cercanía agradable.

-No quiero escuchar eso del héroe número uno de Paris que suele meterse en problemas-musito encogiéndose sobre sí misma y abrazando la sabana de por medio.

Chat solía contarle las historias de sus encuentros con villanos, si bien ella había vivido la mayoría de esas como Ladybug, le daba diversión la forma tan explícita y soñadora con que su gatuno amigo la contaba. Además de que se sentía algo culpable, al ver como Chat solía hablar de Ladybug, de forma soñadora y distante, como una estrella fugaz que alcanzar.

-Te equivocas princesa, el héroe número 1 de Paris es Ladybug-

-Vamos Chat, ella no haría mucho sin ti-

-No creo ser tan importante-

-No digas eso, te aseguro que ella debe estar feliz de ser tu compañera y te aprecia mucho-

Antes de cerrar los ojos, noto la mirada cálida del chico y de un profundo agradecimiento, como si hubiera ocupado escuchar esas palabras de alguien más.

Por fin podría dormir.

Pero antes de hacerlo, escucho como al intentar irse en silencio Chat había tropezado con un mueble tirando algunas cosas al suelo, bufo cansada antes de abrir los ojos. Noto como este estaba levantando las cosas del suelo, pero se había detenido con un calendario en sus manos, viéndolo detalladamente.

De pronto a otro giro a verla tan rápido, que temió se lastimara el cuello.

-¿Cumples años en dos días?-dijo con voz llena de pánico y sorpresa.

Sabiendo que no se iría pronto con esa nueva información, se tiro sobre su cama con la cabeza en la almohada.

Quería dormir.

…

Al día siguiente Marinette tenía la cabeza sobre su escritorio, pero ahora era en la escuela. Una parte de ella agradecía la amistad de Chat Noir, pero otra aún más grande detestaba que el chico fuera tan impulsivo en ocasiones. No la había dejado dormir, pues estaba acusándola de no haberle dicho que era su cumpleaños, también sobre que ahora no sabía que darle, le había intentado sacar algo para poder comprárselo de regalo.

"Lo que sea" había contestado restándole importancia.

Casi volviéndolo loco.

Al final había terminado dormida, con un Chat Noir bastante estresado.

No era importante su cumpleaños, desde que era niña sus padres siempre le cantaban esa mañana con un delicioso pastel, mientras al llegar pasaban la tarde juntos, viendo películas de comedia y jugando video juegos. Ella no se caracterizaba por ser alguien egoísta, pero amaba que su familia estuviera tan pendiente de ella ese día.

Era especial.

También había tomado la costumbre de no hablar sobre su cumpleaños con otros y esquivar el tema, desde que era niña y unos compañeros se habían burlado de ella, específicamente ese día y haciéndole bromas de mal gusto, solo porque su dibujo había sido premiado por la escuela.

Ya eso no importaba, pero ahora la costumbre estaba hecha.

Ese día era de ella y sus padres.

Debido a que Chat Noir era su compañero de batallas y un reciente buen amigo, había aceptado que lo supiera sin poner alguna queja de por medio.

Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea.

-Marinette-dijo una voz cantarina antes de sentir un piquete en su costado.

Con un salto se incorporó, antes de dirigirle una mirada dura a Nicolás, quien hace rato estaba a su lado. El castaño la había acompañado de su casa al colegio como de costumbre, cuidándola a ella y su almuerzo, de no sufrir un accidente por la falta de sueño.

También se había quedado con ella en el salón, hasta que sus compañeros estaban llegando, pero aun parecía no querer irse.

-Sabes me preocupa que no duermas tan bien, acaso ese gatito callejero sigue visitándote-comento con tono casual.

Se tapó la boca para ahogar un bostezo, antes de verlo adormilada.

-Estaba trabajando en los trajes…ya están listos para mañana-musito con la frente en la mesa.

Nicolás levanto la vista para ver a Alya, quien se encogió de hombros antes de palmearle el hombro a la chica, animándola por que pronto acabaría esta tortura. El castaño giro a ver curioso a Adrien, este parecía estar distraído mientras martilleaba el pupitre con sus dedos, en una muestra de profunda exasperación, pero no contra él.

Eso era algo nuevo.

Últimamente había notado pequeños destellos de incomodidad de su parte, cuando principalmente se acercaba a Marinette. En una discusión junto con Nino y Alya, habían terminado por resolver que debían ser celos de amistad, lo cual no satisfacía a ninguno de ellos.

Pero al verlo ese día tan indiferente, pensó con algo de temor que ya se estaría acostumbrando. Esa no era la idea, la idea era llevarlo al límite hasta que sus sentimientos por Marinette fueran tan fuertes como los que tenía por Ladybug.

Eso sería difícil.

Con una mano en su mentón se puso a pensar en cómo acelerar las cosas, pero nada llego a su mente.

Suspiro resignado, ya luego pensaría en eso.

-Marinette-la llamo recordando otro tema, esta alzo una mano sin levantar la cabeza-¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?-pregunto con curiosidad.

Ese tema lo había estado atormentando unos días, sin alguna buena idea, pensó en preguntarle a ella directamente o si no a sus amigos.

Pero algo paso.

Todos en el salón giraron a verlo con ojos desorbitados, principalmente Adrien que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada y Marinette quien lucía visiblemente pálida.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella con un hilo de voz.

El pestañeo claramente inocente de la bomba que había desatado. Esta vez sí era totalmente inocente y libre de culpa.

-Cuando fuimos a tu casa pude ver tu calendario, si no me equivoco cumples años mañana-expuso con la cabeza ladeada y ojos infantiles.

Marinette maldijo internamente, recordando como al limpiar aquella vez todas las fotografías de Adrien, su amigo se había encargado de ese sector en específico. Había sido muy ilusa al pensar que él no lo notaria, pero al parecer su amigo tenía una vista y mente superior a la que había calculado.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron Alya y Nino.

Después todo el salón prácticamente se abalanzo sobre ella, diciéndole si era verdad y preguntándole que harían después del festival. Incluso Chloé a regañadientes indico que le daría un regalo, dejándola algo petrificada y temerosa de que seria. Nicolás logro salir con vida de la masa humana que casi lo aplasta, notando como Adrien estaba de brazos cruzados y viendo a la mesa molesto.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en su rostro.

Era tan divertido jugar con su mente.

…

Marinette había aprovechado el receso para huir despavorida, de un divertido Nicolás que no dejaba de perseguirla para preguntarle por su regalo, esto sin saber que el castaño solamente estaba colaborando con el mensaje que Alya le había mandado. Ocupaba un rato a solas con sus compañeros de clase, pues todos estaban claros en algo, los regalos de Marinette siempre eran los mejores para ellos. Habían luchado durante todo el año pasado, sin poder averiguar su cumpleaños, para que ahora la oportunidad cayera del cielo.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea para Marinette-murmuro viendo como por la ventana, fuera del colegio Marinette seguía escapando de Nicolás, que curiosamente ahora sacaba su teléfono como si grabara un video.

-Sobrevivirá-dijo Alya ignorando el hecho.

Adrien suspiro por su amiga, pero sabía que era necesario dicho sacrificio. Giro a ver como Alya estaba frente a todos, de brazos cruzados y mirada de guerrera.

-Durante un año lo intentamos, pero ahora todo está listo, tenemos un día para darle a Marinette el regalo perfecto-indico con un brazo en alto.

Todos los demás asintieron con la misma energía, excepto Chloé, pero al menos no estaba viendo todo con cara de asco, simplemente estaba sentada con expresión aburrida. Era más de lo que podían pedirle a la joven, además que había prometido regalarle algo a Marinette, que probablemente mandaría a comprar por parte de Sabrina.

-Mañana después del festival le organizaremos una fiesta…¿Qué ofrece cada persona?-cuestiono con mirada inquisitiva.

-Música-hablo Nino rápidamente.

-Decoración-dijo Rose con Juleka asintiendo.

-Mi madre me puede ayudar con la cocina-dijo Alya recordando que ella también formaba parte.

Desde Ivan que deseaba ayudar, con una alegre Mylene, Nathaniel diciendo algo sobre unos dibujos, Kim discutiendo con Alix sobre las posibles actividades para su amiga, Max hablando sobre un concurso de video juegos. Sabrina también parecía emocionada dispuesta ayudar en lo que fuera.

Pero fue la última persona la que sorprendió a todos.

-Mañana el salón de eventos del hotel esta libre en la tarde, hablare con mi padre para usarlo para la fiesta-comento Chloé viendo su teléfono celular.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, para girar a verla incrédulos. Esta se puso de pie, ignorando la mirada de todos, aunque parecía claramente incomoda. Le tendió su número a Sabrina, quien se lo paso a una incrédula Alya, antes de salir del salón con aire altanero. Su amiga rápidamente la siguió.

Adrien rio levemente, incrédulo de todas las veces que intento hacerla cambiar…para que unas palabras de su Lady lo hicieran tan fácilmente.

El grito de Marinette a lo lejos, junto unas risas de Nicolás, hicieron a todos reír divertidos.

Menos a Adrien, debía encontrar dos regalos urgentes. Uno de su parte, junto a otro de Chat Noir. Esa tarde sin duda estaba ocupada para darle un gran regalo a su amiga.

…

Marinette llego cansada a su hogar, después de escapar milagrosamente de Nicolás, regresar a clases fue toda una tortura. Sentía algo en su interior inquieto, por la forma en que todos hablaban, como si supieran algo que ella no. Le suplico a Alya para que no se le ocurriera algo como una fiesta sorpresa, pero la sonrisa maliciosa de su amiga, le hacía temer lo peor.

Ella solo quería pasar un buen momento con sus padres, solo eso.

Pero al entrar a casa, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

La panadería estaba cerrada.

Esa panadería nunca estaba cerrada a esa hora.

Sus pasos subieron rápidamente por las escaleras, con el pensamiento de que un akuma había atacado. Pero al llegar se sorprendió al ver unas maletas en la sala de estar, mientras su padre caminaba por todos lados con unas grandes bolsas. Su madre estaba en la cocina con expresión preocupada, que se ilumino al verla.

-¿Qué sucede mamá?-pregunto señalando a su padre.

La pequeña mujer tomo delicadamente las manos de su hija, quien se erizo un poco al ver esa mirada de culpabilidad en sus ojos.

Algo estaba mal.

-Cariño, es una urgencia…tu tía Mei en China sufrió un pequeño accidente y necesita que vayamos de inmediato. No es nada malo, pero no podrá caminar unos días, somos los únicos que pudieron localizar…debemos partir ahora-expreso con tristeza.

Marinette se sintió terriblemente mal por su tía, recordando vagamente a esa mujer de estatura pequeña y cabello negro, que siempre estaba riendo y maldiciendo en Chino a quien le dijera enana. Hace mucho que no la veía, desde que ella se mudó de Francia de regreso a su país natal con su primo Gabriel.

Pero una parte egoísta, pronto tomo lugar en ella.

Se iban ahora.

No estarían mañana.

No estarían en su cumpleaños.

Una terrible soledad la inundo, pues durante toda su vida habían estado ahí. Pero su tía Mei estaba en el hospital, no podía ser egoísta. Así que se tragó ese sentimiento amargo, antes de sonreír ligeramente para darle fuerzas a su madre.

-Ya veo…entonces deben partir de inmediato. Sé que no es mucho, pero cuidare del lugar estos días-expreso con un puño en alto.

Noto la confusión en la cara de su madre, antes que su mirada se aliviara un poco. Claramente estaba en contra de dejarla sola en estas fechas. Pero estaba segura que nada malo pasaría.

-Cuando volvamos, celebraremos juntos tu cumpleaños-dijo sosteniendo sus manos con una promesa en su mirada.

Sonrió aparentando que nada estaba mal.

Pero una parte en su interior, estaba agitada algo triste.

…

Alya no comprendió bien porque al día siguiente, Marinette le aviso que llegaría algo tarde al festival (estaba dejando los padres en el aeropuerto, por lo cual no dijo nada). Así que se limitó a tomar el cargo, como vice-presidenta. El interior y exterior del colegio, estaba lleno de varios puestos de venta, donde algunos eran de juegos y muchos otros de artículos varios fabricados por los estudiantes. En el interior había un pequeño escenario improvisado con unas sillas, donde los alumnos de otro grupo harían una obra de teatro.

Nicolás se jactaba de ser el príncipe al rescate.

El puesto de su grupo, estaba en una buena posición gracias a los contactos de Chloé. Al final su idea había triunfado, pues era un puesto en honor a Ladybug y Chat Noir, siendo el lugar más visitado en el medio día que estaba abierto. Sobre todo cuando había puesto a Adrien como vendedor, casi toda la mercancía se había vendido como pan caliente por chicas adolescentes.

Incluso había aprovechado para vender algunas fotos del joven, alegando que ocupaban fondos para actividades.

Era el turno de venta de Juleka, Rose y Max.

Mientras que Kim y Alix irían a participar en eventos deportivos, asegurando que traerían una medalla de oro con su respectivo premio. Los demás chicos que eran Ivan, Mylene, Nathaniel, junto con Sabrina y una obligada Chloé, estaban decorando el salón de eventos.

Los únicos libres eran Nino, Adrien y ella (aunque estaba supervisando todo), los chicos principalmente porque su turno acababa de terminar.

Pero aun sin rastros de Marinette.

Bueno ya llegaría, o tendría que ir y arrastrarla para que apareciera.

-¿Conseguiste el regalo?-pregunto Nino con curiosidad llegando a su lado.

Ella sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Claro que sí, apenas me alcanzo el dinero de todos para esta maravilla-musito mostrando una pequeña cajita.

Los dos jóvenes se vieron de reojo, sin creer que todo el dinero se fuera en una mísera caja. Pero cuando Alya vio su incredulidad, esta rodo los ojos antes de abrirla. Una cadena de plata bastante fina, con un hermoso medallón con forma de mariquita. Era un collar bastante sencillo, pero era muy bonito, sin duda le encantaría a Marinette.

Adrien sonrió satisfecho, sabía que Marinette le agradaba Ladybug como todo adolecente normal, ese collar le gustaría.

Pero se paralizo cuando la cajita estuvo entre sus manos, levanto la vista para ver a Alya, pero esta sonreía maliciosamente.

-Tu serás el elegido para entregar el regalo, no olvides darle un beso de feliz cumpleaños-dijo Alya guiñando el ojo.

Se sonrojo violentamente al saber que implicaba dichas palabras, no por nada había escuchado desde la boca de la misma Marinette (aunque era para Chat Noir) los sentimientos que tenía por Adrien. Pero era igual de nervioso, no quería darle falsas esperanzas a la joven. Pero era su cumpleaños, podía hacerlo.

…

Nicolás camino con las manos en su bolsillo, tranquilamente ignorando lo estresados que estaban sus compañeros. La obra saldría bien, no por nada tenían a un autor como él en acción. Dejaría a todos con la boca abierta. Camino fuera del colegio, donde habían algunos puestos para los transeúntes y llamar la atención.

Pero sus pasos se detuvieron al ver una silueta frente al parque. Con expresión deprimida, encogida en una banca, estaba Marinette viendo al cielo.

Quiso ir donde ella.

Pero sabía que no debería, The Queen se enojaría, pues en los ojos de Marinette veía mucha vulnerabilidad. El momento que ella estuvo esperando, tenerla en una forma tambaleante, no ver la sonrisa brillante de Marinette y llevarla a la corrupción.

Debía ir hablar con Clarissa.

Dio unos pasos en dirección de la feria, donde su reina estaría preparando un puesto. Pero sus pasos se detuvieron antes de ver sobre su hombro, lanzo una maldición por bajo, antes de correr donde estaba su peli azul amiga.

-Marinette-la llamo.

Esta salto levemente, antes de girar a verlo con una leve sonrisa, que parecía oculta algo de tristeza.

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-Por supuesto, todo está bien-aseguro rápidamente sin verlo a los ojos.

Luego lo sintió, un vacío agudo en su interior. Estaba sufriendo, su amiga estaba sufriendo frente a él. Debía estar feliz, eso es lo que habían buscado desde el principio. Pero él no lo estaba, por que Marinette era alguien demasiado adorable, muy feliz, tierno…como para estar sufriendo.

Como lo había hecho antes, pasó sus manos por sus lados y la atrajo en un tierno abrazo. Ella se tensó un poco, antes de sumergir su rostro en su pecho, ahogando un sollozo.

-No es nada…estaré bien…solo me siento algo sola-murmuro regresándole el abrazo.

El cuerpo de Nicolás se tensó, la idea de un akuma paso por su mente, pero no era posible. Ladybug no llegaría a ese punto, o al menos eso esperaba. Recordó la obra, que debía actuar en cualquier momento. Pero al bajar el rostro y ver a su amiga triste, una idea cruzo por su mente.

-Ya sé que es lo que ocupas-dijo con complicidad.

Su amiga alzo el rostro confundida.

…

-¿Nicolás?-dijo Alya confundida viendo su celular.

A su lado Nino dejo de comer una manzana de caramelo, al tiempo que Adrien reía divertido, feliz de haber sacado ese día libre, pero prestando atención ante el nombre del castaño. Alya contesto el teléfono confundida, antes de pestañear varias veces.

-¡¿QUE TU QUE?!-chillo indignada.

Escucho una disculpa varias veces, antes que en voz baja dijera algunas cosas. Luego de prometer castrarlo si no cumplía su promesa, la morena colgó algo furiosa.

-Nicolás se llevó a Marinette a una exposición de moda al otro lado de la ciudad, dijo que la llevaría a tiempo para la fiesta sorpresa-gruño Alya enojada.

Por algún motivo la felicidad de Adrien, se esfumo apenas su amiga termino de hablar.

…

Pasar el rato con Nicolás, era como un pequeño descanso a su alma. Era como si las cosas malas no pudieran pasar, como si la risa de su amigo hiciera desaparecer todo lo malo. Era una amistad muy bonita, no podía creer que un chico tan amable y comprensivo como Nicolás, la aceptara como una hermana menor. Una que cuidar y proteger, hacer sentir ese calor familiar.

Quien al sostener su muñeca, lo hacía como si fuera algo precioso.

No sabía que podía querer un amigo tan pronto.

Era diferente a con Alya.

Diferente a Nino.

Diferente a Adrien.

Porque con Nicolás, era como si fuera un hermano mayor, que nunca tuvo. Un hombre a tu lado, que te quiere y protege como un padre, bromea contigo como un amigo, te abraza como una madre.

Justo lo que ocupaba ahora.

Además que una exposición de moda, era bastante ayuda. El chico no dejaba de hacer bromas a los maniquíes, logrando que casi lo echaran del lugar en más de una ocasión. Riendo mientras comían un batido, señalando la torre de parís con gestos dramáticos.

Ella rio.

Rio alejando las lágrimas.

La noche era perfecta, excepto cuando llegaron al hotel del padre de Chloé. Lo miro con ojos entrecerrados, pero este solo rio de manera macabra, antes de sujetarla con fuerza y vendarle los ojos. Pataleo asustada y algo divertida, mientras era cargada como un costal de papas.

-ABAJO-chillaba sujetándose de la espalda del joven.

Este solo reía.

-Calma señorita, pronto todo será revelado-dijo en ese estúpido acento británico que había usado desde que vieron ese ridículo sombrero en torno a Londres.

Todo su mundo dio un giro.

Antes de que la luz regresara, todo estallara en colores y sus amigos salieran gritando…¡Sorpresa!

…

Adrien se felicitó a sí mismo, no había hecho un escándalo cuando vio a Nicolás entrar de esa manera con Marinette. Pero al ver la mirada de completa sorpresa de la joven, con unas pequeñas lágrimas mientras aceptaba el abrazo de Alya, le hizo ver que todo estaba bien. No era momento para ridículos celos de amigo. Pronto todos los chicos se abalanzaron para felicitar a la cumpleañera, quien algo insegura y nerviosa aceptaba.

Unos guantes de parte de Juleka.

Un perfume y una carta de parte de Rose.

Mylene le hizo una pañoleta para el cabello.

Ivan inseguro le regalo un disco de su cantante favorito.

Max un video juego.

Kim y Alix le regalaron conjuntos deportivos, causando que ambos se vieran mal.

Nino le dio unos audífonos rosados.

Alya un adorno para celular en forma de mariquita.

Nathaniel le dio un pequeño libro de dibujos, con algunas partes de comic.

Sabrina le dio un hermoso cuaderno decorado para apuntes.

Incluso Chloé puso una expresión algo incomoda, mientras le ofrecía un paquete. Todos curiosos se giraron para ver su contenido, cuando Marinette saco un extraño peluche de gato, esta ladeo la cabeza. Ese sin duda era un regalo extraño, pero Chloé se negó a dar explicaciones.

Adrien tímidamente paso por su lado entregándole un pequeño paquete donde había una pulsera sencilla. Marinette se sonrojo levemente, aceptándola con una gran sonrisa.

-Ahora el regalo principal-anuncio Nicolás teatralmente.

Todos giraron a verlo, mientras este reía divertido de tener atención. Corrió a un rincón del salón, antes de regresar con una pequeña caja con agujeros. Todos intrigados vieron como Marinette abría la caja, antes que un dulce maullido hiciera que todos saltaran.

Adrien abrió la boca indignado…ese hijo de…

-¿Un gato?-pregunto Marinette incrédula, sacando de la caja un pequeño gatito negro con manchas blancas e increíbles ojos azul claro.

-Vamos señorita, estoy segura que será una gran compañía esos días-anuncio alzando las cejas.

Era verdad…pero un gato.

-Además ya hable con tus padres, 100% permitido por mis futuros suegros-bromeo fácilmente.

Todos soltaron las risas.

Menos Adrien, quien veía de forma enojada al gato entre los brazos de Marinette.

…

La fiesta comenzó a tomar mayor fuerza, el gato entre sus manos pronto paso a estar entre Rose y Juleka. Su nombre era Chat Junior, más que todo porque Nicolás lo había bautizado así sin su permiso. Todos habían reído divertidos, pero juraba haber visto una expresión molesta de Adrien a su felino nuevo amigo.

Debió haber sido imaginaciones suyas.

Cuando vio un enorme pastel hecho por sus padres, un nudo en su garganta la hizo sentir incomoda. Luego de cantarle cumpleaños, pidió poder ir a tomar algo de aire. Chloé le dijo que la siguiera, para llevarla fuera. Se extrañaba de la actitud amable de la rubia, sin creer que de verdad hiciera caso a sus palabras como Ladybug.

La suerte que tenía ese día, no se terminó cuando un apagón hizo que el ascensor se detuviera de golpe.

Sí.

Su suerte era ridículamente mala ese día.

Atrapada a solas con Chloé, genial.

-Estúpida luz-mascullo Chloé con furia.

Estuvo de acuerdo con ella, por primera vez en toda su vida.

Tomaron asiento en el suelo, muy en contra de la rubia. Esperando a que alguien hiciera algo, los teléfonos de ambas no tenían señal, pero alguien se daría cuenta pronto, o eso esperaba. No es como si esa nueva Chloé fuera tan desagradable como la anterior, parecía buena persona, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría.

Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Entonces…¿Qué se supone que deba decir en esta situación?-farfullo Chloé con voz algo molesta.

Ojala ella supiera.

No es como si tuvieran mucho en común, a parte de su pequeña obsesión por Adrien, donde admitía que la rubia se comparaba a ella.

-No lo entiendo-farfullo en voz baja ganando una mirada de parte de la rubia-¿Por qué intentas ser amable?-cuestiono levantando la vista.

Los ojos de ambas chocaron, antes que Chloé hiciera un desagradable sonido con la boca. La respuesta nunca llego, al menos los primeros diez minutos de silencio.

-El zorro me dijo que si cambiaba podría considerarme una verdadera amiga del demás, en especial de Ladybug y Adrien-dijo antes de cruzar sus brazos y ver a otro lado molesta.

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron impresionados.

De verdad…de verdad era Chloé quien había dicho esas palabras.

Ella.

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, causando que la rubia chillara asustada. No entendía porque estaba llorando, si era porque sus padres no estaban ahí, si por que una persona como Chloé intentaba agradarle a Ladybug a pesar de tremenda bofetada (bien merecida) de su héroe favorito, porque detestaba los lugares oscuros.

Por qué estaba con la menstruación desde hace tres días.

No sabía cuál era el motivo.

Pero cuando Chloé gruño fastidiada, antes de acercarse y palmearle la cabeza como si fuera un perro, lloro con fuerza.

Sintiéndose patética de que la primera persona en verla llorar ese día, fuera nada más ni menos que esa rubia.

…

Nicolás suspiro de tranquilidad, cuando una hora después de que la luz se fuera, esta volviera. Provocando que el ascensor se pusiera por fin en movimiento. El rescate de ambas chicas había sido fallido por la falta de electricidad, pero cuando por fin llego a la primera planta, revelo la cara algo divertida de Marinette y una furiosa Chloé.

Todos pensaron lo peor, hasta que la rubia abrió la boca en el suelo.

-Ese vendedor me estafo, quería un muñeco de mariquita, pero dijo que el gato era la moda y termine comprándolo…si esa es la razón-dijo Chloé cruzándose de brazos.

Marinette soltó una leve risa, antes de palmearle el hombro con tranquilidad.

-Te prometo que te hare uno, incluso tengo unas muñecas de Ladybug, puedo hacerte una copia-expreso intentando animarla.

La rubia sonrió de forma altanera.

-Más te vale chica fuera de moda-

A pesar del insulto, Marinette solo rio divertida. Ocasionando que todos se vieran como si un fantasma hubiera pasado, el apocalipsis o el Armagedón…todo tendría más sentido, que ver como Marinette intentaba conversar de forma pacífica con Chloé, mientras esta lo permitía.

La fiesta termino después de eso, pero antes que se fueran a sus hogares. Adrien logro detener a Marinette. La peli azul tenía las bolsas dentro de un taxi, junto al pequeño Chat Junior en sus manos. Pero igual sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver como Adrien colocaba una pequeña cajita en su mano.

El joven estaba cansado de haber intentado ayudar a sus amigas, aunque sin poder transformarse en Chat Noir, sin una buena excusa por su repentina aparición. Pero a pesar de estar agotado físicamente por la feria y los preparativos del cumpleaños de Marinette…aún tenía fuerzas para sonreírle a la joven.

-Este regalo es de toda la clase junta, espero te guste-le dijo con una sonrisa.

La peli azul abrió la caja como pudo, sus ojos se abrieron en grande al ver el hermoso collar. Alzo la vista, justo antes de recibir un pequeño beso en la frente.

Su rostro ahora era un rojo tomate, mientras Adrien se despedía.

Ella solo abrió la boca, antes que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca.

Ese día…no había estado tan mal…pensó con una sonrisa algo tonta al subir al carro.

…

Desde los edificios, una silueta amarilla miraba todo con furia. Giro a ver como por las calles caminaba Nicolás con los compañeros de Marinette, riendo y bromeando sobre por qué no había presentado la obra. Ese pequeño zángano había desaprovechado una oportunidad de oro. Por lo cual debería tomar medidas extremas.

Con un trompo moviéndose en palma…decidió que eso terminaba ahí.

En los próximos días ella haría su movimiento, los Miraculous estarían en su posesión.

…

Estaba tan cansado física y mentalmente, que se dijo a si mismo que mañana le entregaría su regalo como Chat Noir a Marinette. Deseaba llegar a la cama ahora, pero como siempre, su padre de manera inoportuna, le había llamado a su oficina. Con los pies casi arrastrados y Plagg renegando por queso. Llego frente a su padre, esperando un discurso sobre alguna humillación o un asunto de último minuto.

La mirada fría de él, le dijo que era algo serio.

Pero el cansancio le hizo ignorar las alarmas mentales.

Después de todo un rodeo, que no pudo comprender bien…llego al grano.

-Ocupo que consigas una chica con la cual salir un par de días, no tiene que ser real, lo ocupo para tu nueva publicidad-dijo con tranquilidad.

Así que era eso.

…

Un momento.

…

-¿Qué?-cuestiono seguro de haber escuchado mal.

Pero la mirada fría de su padre, le hizo alejar de golpe el sueño y verlo incrédulo.

-Ocupo que tengas novia para el fin de semana-

Ohhh…mierda.

 **Continuara...**

 _Dios mio por que siempre complico las cosas...pero bueno es que todo tiene un motivo aparente...o eso intento.  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	9. Capítulo 8: Contra la espada y la pared

_Algunos deben saber gracias a Facebook, que comencé a ver la serie de LadyBug, por lo cual no sería extraño para mi escribir un fic sobre ellos. La serie no me pertenece, pero igual a pesar de ser para niños me parece demasiado adorable._

 _Un saludo especial a mi querida amiga Kuru Rin en facebook, gracias por apoyarme y ser mi melliza separadas al nacer XD eres mi compañera Kwami en esta nueva aventura que iniciare, espero ambas encontremos a un Adrien en nuestra vida :3_

 **Héroes**

 **Capítulo 8: Contra la espada y la pared.**

Ese día en el colegio Françoise Dupont, los estudiantes estaban en medio de sus talleres. Si bien Alya había corrido a tomar mejor puntos extra por medio del periódico estudiantil, Marinette eligió otros tipos de talleres. Había pensado inicialmente el esgrima por estar con Adrien, pero dado que no quería resaltar en nada que pudiera dar insinuaciones que era Ladybug (que tuviera tanta resistencia cuando siempre ignoraba la educación física sería muy sospechoso), por lo que había aceptado tomar el taller de escultura.

No era tan mala como había pensado en un principio.

Al lado de ella había otras dos chicas. Una joven de cabellera castaña y anteojos con ojos claros, que tenía puesta un pantalón tallado con tenis deportivas, junto una sudadera verde con la trifuerza del juego _the leyend of zelda_. Su nombre era Lyanna, estaba en la clase de Nicolás.

Al otro lado estaba una joven de cabellera negra que pasaba los hombros, unos short de mezclilla y una camiseta algo holgada con una imagen de un helado en ella, junto unas convers de color negro. Su nombre era Luka, era también compañera de Lyanna y Nicolás.

Mientras que a Lyanna el jarrón le estaba quedando bastante bonito, el jarrón de Luka parecía ser una masa sin forma.

Ambas eran extranjeras, Lyanna pertenecía a España y estaba de intercambio, mientras que Luka era parte asiática como ella, solo que era mitad japonesa con la mitad Latina.

-Esto es imposible-grito la pelinegra sujetándose el pelo con fuerza.

Marinette dejo su trabajo, para reír algo nerviosa cuando Lyanna intento ayudarla, aunque ambas sabían previamente que no había alguna esperanza.

Luego de media hora más de intentos por parte de Lyanna y ella por ayudarle, Luka se dio por vencida en una estúpida discusión con la profesora, donde perdió y tendría que entregar un trabajo escrito la próxima semana.

-No volveré a meterme en un puto taller de arte-gruñía Luka de brazos cruzados y de mala leche.

-Eso sucede por seguir a tu amiga-comento ella señalando a Lyanna que reía algo nerviosa.

Ambas se despidieron de ella deseándole un feliz cumpleaños atrasado, ya que aparentemente todo el colegio se había enterado gracias a sus compañeros, ella las despidió antes de ir a buscar a Alya para ir a su casa juntas. Estaban emocionada por el baile especial de Chloé había anunciado esa misma mañana, seria en algunos días, lo cual significaba que estaba en contra tiempo para crear un vestido fabuloso.

Detuvo sus pasos al ver a Nicolás sentado en las escaleras del colegio, lo miro confundida y decidió acercarse. Pero se quedó confundida al verlo con ambos brazos apoyados a sus piernas y una mirada algo derrotada en su cara apoyada en sus manos. Sintió algo extraño en su interior al ver esos usuales ojos llenos de picardía, totalmente apagados y con una lucha interna.

¿Qué estaría pasando?

-¿Nico?-se atrevió a llamarlo.

Este dio un pequeño salto, antes de verla con una sonrisa algo fingida y una mirada apenada. Noto como sus ojos parecían esquivarla, antes de ponerse de pie.

-H-Hola Mari…sabes tengo algo que hacer-dijo intentando irse cuanto antes.

Pero la mano de ella alcanzo a sujetarlo por la muñeca, lo sintió tensarse bajo su agarre. Lo vio intensamente esperando que sus ojos conectaran, pero este apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto con preocupación.

Por fin sus ojos lograron conectarse, quedo muda al notar la mirada de total dolor del chico. Este se soltó del agarre sin verla nuevamente, antes de comenzar a correr lejos de ella.

Una mano sobre su hombro la hizo voltear, se sorprendió de ver la mirada verde brillante de Adrien. Pero en ese momento no se puso nerviosa como siempre, tampoco sintió ese usual nerviosismo. Estaba demasiado preocupada por Nicolás como para sentir algo así.

¿Qué le habría pasado?

…

Nicolás detuvo sus pasos dentro de un callejón bastante alejado de la ciudad principal, casi llegando a los barrios bajos. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de vomitar y querer salir huyendo, claramente había fallado a si mismo al tomarle cariño a Marinette, había sido su culpa el estar en esa situación. Había pensado tontamente que nada saldría mal, que podría obedecer ciegamente a Clarissa en todo momento.

Pero ahora…

Estaba en una lucha constante consigo mismo, porque lo que haría a continuación, no sabría si tendría perdón.

Tal vez si le explicaba todo a su amiga, tal vez ella lo perdonara.

Un sonido lo hizo alertar que no estaba solo, giro a ver sobre su hombro notando la silueta de Clarisa sentada sobre el marco de una ventana. La chica tenía una sonrisa divertida y lo miraba intensamente con esos ojos casi rojizos, que le recordaban mucho a la sangre.

Apretó los puños.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no deseaba tenerla cerca de él.

-Mi querido zángano, hay un akuma en movimiento…después de la lucha será el momento de obtener los Miraculous-expuso la chica con el Kwami de la abeja revoloteando en su hombro.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, recordando como hace unas horas esa chica le había dicho que era momento de apresurar las cosas. Pero no esperaba que ese mismo día fuera todo, no estaba listo. Estaba a punto de entrar en medio de un ataque de pánico, su respiración comenzó agitarse y todo el callejón parecía darle vueltas.

No quería ver los ojos de Marinette llenos de resentimiento por él.

No después de recuperar a su hermana menor.

Los ojos de Clarissa se hicieron fríos, él se sintió algo intimidado y dio un paso atrás. Como siempre ella parecía un paso adelante, como si lograra leer su mente…a veces así era.

-Tamara está muerta Nicolás…recuerda porque ambos estamos juntos en esto-dijo sin una pisca de tacto.

Nicolás se congelo nuevamente, a su mente llego la imagen de una jovencita de unos trece años, de cabello bastante oscuro atado en dos coletas y unos increíbles ojos brillantes de color azul, su piel era algo blanca, vistiendo un adorable vestido de mariquita.

 _"Hermano"_

Su voz aun sonaba todas las noches en su mente, recordando miles de momentos junto a su querida hermana menor. Como está siempre estaba detrás de él como un pollito que sigue a su madre, como intentaba imitarlo en todo y siempre reía con las manos tras su espalda.

Como estaba su cuerpo sin vida en medio de un hospital, luego de aquel accidente.

Regreso a la realidad cuando vio a Clarissa tomar su mentón y bajarlo hasta estar a unos milímetros de su rostro, sus ojos rojos parecían leer su alma y recordarle sus peores temores, como sus más grandes lamentos. Pero también le recordaban, porque estaba haciendo todo aquello, porque la seguía de forma tan leal…pues ella estaba en lo correcto.

Sus métodos no eran los más ortodoxos.

Pero estaban en contra tiempo.

-Tú prometiste seguirme, quedándote a mi lado y aceptando mis órdenes-murmuro con voz extrañamente suave e hipnotizaste.

Sus manos cayeron a sus costados, antes de cerrar los ojos y asentir levemente.

Tamara ya no estaba en su vida.

Marinette no era Tamara.

Aun así algo se quebró antes de escuchar un suspiro de resignación de Foco, seguido de su transformación.

…

Por algún motivo estar sentada al lado de Adrien, ese día no provoco una gran emoción en su interior, claro que estaba nerviosa y también evitaba verlo al rostro, pero en su mente la imagen de Nicolás no se apartaba, como si tuviera un extraño mal presentimiento. Tal vez eso fue lo que impulso a Alya a arrastrarla al parque junto con Nino y Adrien, quien este último tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones que ella.

Ambos parecían idos en sus propios pensamientos, algo que sus mejores amigos no comprendían.

-Mi padre me solicito algo…un tanto difícil de cumplir-musito Adrien sacándola de su aturdimiento momentáneo.

Al parecer sus amigos habían estado hablando durante un buen tiempo, en cambio ella, solo miraba como lentamente el helado en su vaso se derretía.

¿Cuándo compro ese helado?

Pestañeo confundida de regresar a la vida real, parece que había estado en automático varios minutos.

-¿Qué puede ser tan complicado?-hablo Alya en voz alta de forma incrédula.

Nino también parecía pensar lo mismo, mientras que Adrien se encogió en su asiento. Tenía tan solo unos días antes que su padre le eligiera una chica, "consideradamente" (noten el sarcasmo) le había indicado que eligiera él una amistad. Si bien su primer pensamiento había ido a volar a la chica sentada a su lado, lo descarto de inmediato.

Aprovecharse de que sabía los sentimientos de Marinette, era demasiado bajo. Aunque tal vez si le explicaba toda la situación accediera ayudarle.

Pero no podía.

Aunque el cariño que la chica le tenía le hacía feliz, no podía aprovecharse jamás de ello. Marinette era alguien demasiado buena y amable como para lastimarla, de forma consiente o inconsciente.

Debería buscar otra solución.

Sintió una palmadita de parte de Plagg en su bolsillo, dándole de forma incondicional su apoyo. Sonrió por bajo sabiendo que con su pequeño amigo a su lado, no había forma de que no tuviera una solución.

-No se preocupen…ya lo solucionare-expreso algo más animado.

Marinette sonrío por bajo, pensando que esa debía ser su expresión.

Si ella era Ladybug, con Tikki a su lado, ella podía hacer lo que fuera. Algo más animada, tomo una primera cucharada de helado, antes que un fuerte temblor le hiciera derramarlo en el suelo.

Al igual que sus amigos alzaron el rostro, para ver como a lo lejos, las personas comenzaban a gritar. Alya fue la primera en tomar su celular y salir corriendo en dirección del incidente, seguida de un preocupado Nino que le pedía que no fuera tan imprudente. Estaba tan distraída que no noto cuando Adrien la tomo de la mano y la arrastro al lado contrario del accidente.

Eso era malo.

Miro sobre su hombro mientras corrían, sabiendo que debía aparecer pronto como Ladybug a la escena.

Estaba bien jodida.

De un pronto a otro lejos de todo, Adrien se detuvo colocándola cerca de su hogar, miraba por todos lados, notando que el caos parecía venir del otro lado. Marinette se quedó confundida al ver esos ojos verdes tan cerca, causando algo raro dentro de ella que no eran nervios.

Adrien solía ser alguien bastante amable y pacífico, que ayudaba a todos y buscaba no causar muchos problemas. Pero esa mirada llena de determinación y una vena protectora, parecían más a los ojos de otra persona.

Un chispazo llego a su cerebro, una imagen de Chat Noir el día después de su cumpleaños. Llegando algo nervioso a su cuarto, diciendo que había tenido problemas familiares, para luego pelear con Chat junior, su adorable nuevo gatito. Durante la noche había terminado abrazándola posesivamente y gruñendo al pequeño gatito, causando que ella suspirara pensando que tenía ahora dos gatos.

En ese momento la había visto con ojos tan posesivos…tan similares a los que Adrien tenía ahora.

Rio algo nerviosa, pensando que estaba pensando algo ridículo.

-Quédate aquí Marinette, iré a buscar a Alya y a Nino para que no hagan alguna tontería-le indico antes de salir corriendo.

Dejándola a ella algo en las nubes, antes que Tikki sobre su cabeza, le hiciera comprender que debían entrar en acción.

…

Miro detenidamente la acción frente a sus ojos, vio como Chat Noir rápidamente llegaba a la escena, luchando contra aquel nuevo akuma. Este era producto de un maestro de construcción, que había sido despedido injustamente, cuando sus superiores le hicieron responsable del fallo de una construcción, que había sido por parte de ellos. Furioso el hombre había renacido con el nombre de Titán, causando estragos con su forma de humanoide gigante hecho de material de construcción.

Sonrió divertida al ver como Chat Noir era lanzado al suelo, a su lado noto como el zorro estaba con expresión derrotada y un aura algo siniestra.

Ella le había advertido que no se encariñara con la identidad civil de Ladybug, algo que había predicho al notar el gran grado de similitud con la hermana menor de Nicolás.

Pronto Ladybug llego a la escena, tensando aún más de ser posible a el zorro.

Seguimos viendo la lucha de forma tranquila, note como en más de una ocasión Ladybug buscaba con la mirada algo, pero luego de suspirar resignada uso su Lucky Charm. Eso era perfecto, después de todo era lo que buscaban, se puso de pie y le ordeno a el zorro a levantarse, este acepto algo a regañadientes.

Ahora tenían cinco minutos para poner en marcha el plan.

…

Ladybug choco los puños con Chat Noir luego de acabar con el villano de turno, todo había sido algo complicado, también la misteriosa no aparición de el zorro, había causado algunos percances. Sin saberlo entre ambos, ya habían aceptado a el zorro como un compañero, causando que su ausencia fueran un par de manos menos para la ayuda.

-¿Qué raro que no apareciera?-comento Chat cruzados de brazos y viendo pensativo por todos lados.

Al parecer la mala relación de los chicos, poco a poco estaba quedando atrás, con suerte pronto serian buenos camaradas.

Desde su aparición, no faltaba a ninguna lucha contra akuma. Pero debían comprenderlo, este debía tener una identidad secreta debajo del antifaz como ellos, no siempre podría llegar a tiempo para la lucha.

De pronto un sonido nos hizo voltear a ver, curiosos giramos para ver como el zorro había aparecido al otro lado del edificio. Ella suspiro aliviada de verlo en perfectas condiciones, tal vez solamente le había agarrado tarde. Pero algo raro paso, al verlo con el rostro bajo, sin poder ver sus ojos.

Algo dentro suyo se movió incómodo.

-El zorro-lo llamo Chat Noir algo alerta.

De pronto otro sonido nos hizo voltear, ahora confundidos.

Frente a ellos, sobre un edificio un poco más alto, se encontraba una persona que nunca habían visto. Se podía ver una silueta de una mujer. Su cabello era rubio y volaba por el aire ante el movimiento del viento, era tan largo hasta llegar a su cintura y en la parte de atrás, estaba atado en una peineta. Su traje era de un vestido amarillo con rayas negras hasta sus rodillas, con un corsé. Traía unas botas negras y guantes amarillo claro.

Sus ojos castaño rojizo miraron fijamente donde estaban ellos.

Un mal presentimiento inundo su interior.

-Esta no es la bienvenida que esperaba para una reina como yo-expuso la chica con voz altanera y musical.

El sonido de sus pendientes le alerto, había usado su lucky charm, por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo para quedarse de ser un villano. En cambio Chat Noir quien no había usado su técnica especial, podría soportar unos momentos.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos detenidamente, con el zorro ahí, también podrían darle unos momentos para recuperarse.

Al menos eso pensó, hasta que algo se sujetó a su pierna, antes de arrastrarla por los suelos unos momentos. Incrédula alzo el rostro desde los suelos para ver cómo había sido sujetada, noto un extraño látigo sujetando su pierna. Con el rostro lleno de temor ante lo que su mente había atado, alzo el rostro para ver como ese látigo efectivamente estaba en la mano de el zorro.

Sus ojos chocaron con los de él.

Un increíble dolor estaba en medio de esos orbes, causando que algo dentro de ella se inquietara, como si lo hubiera visto antes.

-Ladybug-dijo Chat Noir con incredulidad, pero antes de dar un paso, una cortina de viento se levantó dividiéndolos.

-Lo siento pequeño gato callejero, pero tu pelea es conmigo-dijo The Queen con una sonrisa maliciosa y un trompo bailando en la palma de su mano.

Chat Noir gruño sabiendo que estaban atrapados, además la transformación de su Lady estaba por acabar.

…

Con la ayuda de su yo-yo logro liberarse por los pelos, antes de saltar del edificio esquivando el látigo del zorro que estaba por atraparla. Se balanceo hasta llegar a la cima de un puente cerca del canal, estaba por seguir huyendo, pero el látigo la había atrapado nuevamente haciendo que cayera de golpe de cara.

Gruño al sentir la sangre salir de su boca, apretando con fuerza las manos en el pavimento. El pitido de sus aretes le indico que tenía menos tiempo, esa era casi la última alerta, pero no podía escapar. Además estaba tan impresionada de que el zorro estuviera persiguiéndola, que no pensaba con claridad.

Un chillido de dolor salió de su garganta, el zorro la había tomado de su brazo y levantado con brusquedad. La anterior caída parecía haberla lastimado sin darse cuenta.

Miro con incredulidad al zorro, que lucía inexpresivo.

Lo sabía.

Una voz en su cabeza le recriminaba por haber confiado en él, pero este había sonreído a su lado, mostrándole un aura de paz tan familiar…que había bajado la guardia.

-Déjame-gruño moviéndose como un gusano al sentir la última alarma.

Pero este no hizo nada, solo la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¡LADYBUG!-grito alguien a lo lejos.

Sintió que la presión se bajó de golpe. Alzo la vista con pánico para ver como de todas las personas que pudieron llegar a la escena, estaba Alya viéndola preocupada. Al parecer su amiga tampoco comprendía que estaba pasando, o por que el zorro estaba haciendo aquello.

De pronto el último pitido se apagó, antes que lentamente la transformación abandonara su cuerpo.

No sabía cuales ojos mostraron mayor dolor, si los suyos llenos de desesperación y preocupación, o los ojos de Alya llenos de incredulidad y traición.

-Marinette-la vio mover sus labios, pero no escucho que dijo al estar tan lejos.

-¡MARINETTE!-chillo Tikki intentando regresarla a la realidad, pero cuando el zorro quito los aretes de forma brusca de sus orejas, la Kwami pronto desapareció de la vista de ella.

-¿Tikki?-murmuro ella antes que el zorro la soltara.

No estaba, su mejor amiga no estaba. La adorable criatura que comía galletas con ella las noches, que le contaba historias sobre la humanidad, que estaba para apoyarla. Aquel ser que representaba su fuerza interna y que había cambiado su vida.

Se había ido de nuevo.

Dio unos pasos temblorosos sobre ella misma, sin poder procesar toda esa cantidad de información. Pues todo esto debía tratarse de un mal sueño.

Los ojos del zorro se abrieron sorprendidos al verla tropezar con la baranda del puente, cayendo de espaldas al rio con ojos perdidos.

-¡MARINETTE!-chillo ahora Alya corriendo en su dirección.

El zorro cerró los ojos.

…

En medio de la lucha contra esa maldita abeja del mal, Chat Noir descubrió unas cosas aterradoras…estaba cansado. Si bien no había utilizado su poder de destrucción, el cansancio físico que tenía por ser Adrien Agreste había aparecido en mal momento de golpe, como si algo hubiera alterado su universo en un momento a otro. Lo peor era que esa maldita abeja tenía una espada que utilizaba con tal velocidad, que sentía que era un total amateur en el esgrima.

Una estocada lo hizo trastabillar como un novato, cayendo de golpe contra el suelo con esta arma en su garganta.

-Quien diría que el grandioso Adrien Agreste perdería con tanta facilidad-musito esa abeja, causando lo que esperaba.

El shock en el rostro de Chat Noir, fue inmediato. Su boca se abrió en una perfecta "o" mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de temor.

Eso.

Estaba muy mal.

La chica sonrío con una maldad, que le hizo comprender que estaba en problemas.

-Ahora se un buen minino y entrégame tu Miraculous-ordeno causando que el apretara los dientes.

…

Miro el terror de Alya sobre su amiga, que no se veía por ningún lado, probablemente siendo arrastrada por la corriente. También regreso la mirada a los Miraculous en sus manos, los dos aretes en forma de mariquita que guardaban un poder inmenso. Debía ir ahora mismo a entregarlos a The Queen, a lo lejos pudo ver como el edificio era rodeado por una gran cantidad de viento que no permitía nadie entrar o salir.

Giro a ver como Alya estaba con la vista perdida y llena de lágrimas.

Suspiro.

De pronto una luz lo rodeo, causando que la reportera girara a ver en su dirección, quedando completamente pálida al verlo en su identidad civil.

-Nicolás-murmuro con ojos aún más incrédulos.

-¿Pero qué rayos chico?-exclamo Foco furioso como pocas veces había visto.

Lo ignoro colocando el Miraculous de Ladybug entre sus patitas, este lo vio incrédulo.

-Llévale esto a The Queen…luego búscame de inmediato-exclamo antes de saltar por el puente.

…

Chat Noir recibió otra patada con fuerza en su rostro, negándose a liberar su Miraculous. Claramente The Queen estaba llegando a fastidiarse, pero su siguiente golpe fue detenido cuando vio una figura traspasar su muro de viento. Ya que era prácticamente impenetrable, solo un Kwami podría pasarlo. El pequeño zorro café llego a su lado con velocidad, depositando en su mano ambos aretes de Ladybug.

El gato negro miro incrédulo aquello, antes de alzar la vista con ira.

-Ladybug desapareció en la corriente-musito Foco por bajo.

Chat Noir intento levantarse, pero justo en ese momento recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, que lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo.

The queen sonrío al ver la transformación de ese gato desaparecer poco a poco. Justo cuando un Kwami de gato negro salía volando furioso en su dirección, Foco apenas logro retenerlo por la espalda, evitando que Plagg hiciera alguna estupidez.

-Tú pequeño traidor de mierda, devuélveme a Tikki-gruño Plagg a Foco, pero este lo ignoro.

Rápidamente The Queen tomo el anillo del dedo de Adrien Agreste, provocando que el pequeño gato Kwami desapareciera de un momento a otro.

Con el arete y el anillo en sus manos, los coloco en una bolsa especial. Luego giro a ver a Foco, quien suspiro antes de flotar hasta estar en su hombro, viendo de reojo como aquel chico rubio, estaba totalmente inconsciente en el suelo.

-Supongo que si vienes solo significa que ese tarado fue tras la chica-musito Queen caminando de forma tranquila por el tejado, antes de saltar a un callejón.

…

El agua a mi alrededor era relajante, como si todos sus problemas desaparecieran con ella. Todo debía ser un extraño sueño, de esos que al despertar te provocan confusión y cuya información no parece coherente. Todo era eso, un muy mal sueño. Podía asegurar eso cuando sintió su cuerpo moverse de forma involuntaria, como si fuera cargada al estilo princesa por algo.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, para toparse con el color ámbar de los ojos de Nicolás.

Era ridículo.

No podía estar ahí.

Su cuerpo se sentía frio y tenía unas ganas de llorar incontrolables.

-¿Nicolás?-murmuro con dificultad, sintiendo el ardor de su garganta y un poco de sabor metálico en su boca.

Este solo puso una expresión miserable, muy similar a la que tenía el zorro hace unos instantes en su sueño.

Con sumo cuidado el chico la coloco en el suelo, apoyada en la pared al lado del canal. Miro fijamente su cuerpo, notando como de una de sus piernas no dejaba de emanar sangre, pero no la sentía del todo. Toda su ropa estaba totalmente empapada y su cuerpo dolía horrores.

-Lo siento tanto-musito Nicolás con voz pesada.

De pronto a su lado una especie de zorro pequeño apareció.

Todo sucedió luego en cámara lenta, como su cuerpo comenzaba a irradiar luz y de pronto, ya no estaba Nicolás frente a ella, estaba el zorro.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos.

Pero antes de pronunciar una palabra, este salto fuerza de su alcance, al lado de una chica rubia que había visto luchar con Chat.

Luego todo fue oscuro para ella.

 **Dos días después…**

Nino miraba incrédulo el asiento a su lado, en este se encontraba Adrien como si fuera un total muerto en vida, con grandes ojeras y como si no estuviera realmente en clase. Detrás de él estaba Alya quien parecía tener un mal humor y no hablaba con nadie, eso había comenzado desde hace dos días cuando le pregunto por Marinette y ella solo soltó una gran cantidad de groserías. Al otro lado de Alya el asiento estaba vacío.

Marinette estaba en el hospital según su profesora había informado el día anterior, en la anterior lucha con el villano esta pareció afectada y tenía una pierna herida. Había pensado ir con Alya y arrastrar consigo a Adrien para ir a visitarla, pero justo cuando le menciono la idea a Alya.

-DEJAME SOLA-le había gritado furiosa antes de salir corriendo de su lado.

Nino quedo totalmente confundido en su lugar, sujeto por el brazo a Adrien cuando este casi choca contra una pared, por estar distraído.

-Dude, que sucede hoy contigo…o todo el mundo-murmuro esto último para sí mismo.

-¿Nino cuando llegaste?-pregunto Adrien claramente apagado, intentando fingir una sonrisa que no salió.

Nino frunció el ceño.

-Oye viejo que pasa contigo últimamente…sabes que olvídalo, hoy debemos ir a ver a Marinette en el hospital está mal por el último ataque-

-No puedo, mi padre me dijo que fuera directo a casa-

-Vamos chico debemos apoyar a Mari-

-No puedo desobedecer a mi padre, no ahora sin Plagg-

El rubio comenzó a caminar de forma decaída a la salida, como si fuera un títere roto que dejo a Nino frustrado queriéndose arrancar los pelos de la cabeza.

Algo estaba pasando y llegaría al final de todo eso.

…

Marinette miro de forma ausente como aquella mujer le entregaba los medicamentos. Camino descuidadamente con la ayuda de las muletas, para caminar a su hogar de forma tranquila. Había convencido a los doctores para no avisar a sus padres en China sobre el asunto, agradeció el hecho de que uno de ellos fuera viejo cliente de la panadería y comprendiera el asunto de sus padres. La herida en su pierna no era tan mala como pensó, unas cuantas puntadas y unas vendas eran suficientes por una semana.

Igualmente estaba decaída, cada día al despertar deseaba que todo fuera un mal sueño. Que Tikki apareciera de la nada diciendo que llegaba tarde al colegio.

Pero cuando llego a su hogar, donde el pequeño Chat junior maullaba por falta de comida, por suerte uno de sus vecinos se había encargado de él al ver que ella no llegaba, o eso le había informado justo antes de entrar a casa.

Ella cayó de rodillas al suelo lastimando aún más su pierna. Las lágrimas que oculto a los doctores, no dejaban de salir en ese momento. Apretó con fuerza las manos sobre su rostro, intentando detener los gemidos de dolor que salían de su rostro.

-Tikki-murmuro por bajo abrazándose a sí misma, sintiendo la soledad comenzando a engullirla con la desesperación.

Pero no respondió nadie.

Golpeo la cara contra el suelo, provocando que el pequeño gatito saliera huyendo ante el sonido.

-¡TIKKI!-grito con una gran cantidad de lágrimas que distorsionaban su voz rasposa, por haber tragado agua cuando cayó al rio.

Pero nuevamente…nadie contesto.

…

En medio de un gran comedor Gabriel Agreste miraba confundido a su hijo, si bien este siempre fue bastante obediente en la mayoría de sus peticiones, últimamente parecía un muñeco sin vida. Algo preocupado había hablado con Nathalie, pero esta aseguraba que no había nada fuera de su rutina. Incluso ese día se había acomodado para poder comer con su hijo, algo que siempre le había pedido, pero no tenía tiempo suficiente.

Pero este parecía perdido. Muy similar como había quedado él cuando su esposa había "desaparecido".

-Hable con el alcalde y la señorita Bourgeois, parece encantada con la idea de fingir ser tu novia-expuso de forma tranquila.

A pesar que hace tan solo unos días este chico había parecido reticente a la idea, ahora mostraba una mirada algo opaca, como si aquello no le importara mucho.

-Espero hagas un buen trabajo-

-Está bien padre-

 **Continuara...**

 _Me amaran, me odiaran...quien sabe. Como regalo especial por este capitulo y sus deseos de matarme XD el proximo capitulo sera mucho más largo, ya tengo escritas 12 hojas en word y aun me falta algunas cosas que poner. Creo que sera el capitulo más largo hasta ahora y que tendra mucho salseo.  
_

 _Un akuma que todos estan esperando._

 _O eso espero._

 _:3_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	10. Capítulo 9: Lady Black

_Algunos deben saber gracias a Facebook, que comencé a ver la serie de LadyBug, por lo cual no sería extraño para mi escribir un fic sobre ellos. La serie no me pertenece, pero igual a pesar de ser para niños me parece demasiado adorable._

 _Un saludo especial a mi querida amiga Kuru Rin en facebook, gracias por apoyarme y ser mi melliza separadas al nacer XD eres mi compañera Kwami en esta nueva aventura que iniciare, espero ambas encontremos a un Adrien en nuestra vida :3_

 **Héroes**

 **Capítulo 9: Lady Black**

Marinette vio nuevamente el celular en sus manos, el registro de llamadas mostraba cuantas veces había intentado llamar a Alya, ocupaba hablar con una persona cercana…más con ella y explicarle todo lo que había sucedido. Pero con una semana ausente en clases, solamente había recibido una sorpresa de un confundido Nino con saludos de sus compañeros y una llamada de parte de Chloé, por más extraño que fuera.

Ninguna había sido buena.

Luego de haberle servido galletas a Nino con una bebida, este había comentado como Alya estaba de mal humor últimamente.

Pero no era lo peor.

Lo peor era que aparentemente Adrien estaba pasando mucho tiempo al lado de Chloé, algo que la rubia no había comentado cuando le había llamado. Aunque no había pasado mucho de un saludo, preguntando por su estado y un forzado estés bien.

Ella pasaba todos los días trabajando para el vestido de la fiesta, pues no es como si fuera muy importante dado que Tikki había desaparecido. Pero ocupaba tener la mente trabajando en algo, pues estaba a punto de volverse loca. La televisión estaba siempre encendida en un canal de noticias, pero ningún akuma parecía aparecer estos días.

En las noches pasaba llorando con Chat Junior en sus pies, lo peor es que el verdadero Chat Noir tampoco aparecía como anteriormente hacía paulatinamente, para al menos saber si el estaba a salvo.

Estaba tan sola.

…

El baile como era de esperar, era en medio de un salón totalmente elegante. Había varias mesas de aperitivos en el fondo y varias fuentes de chocolate. Los cuadros estaban en todas las paredes y de fondo había una suave música de la actualidad, que parecía ser la forma en que recordaban que era un baile para jóvenes. De rostros conocidos a desconocidos, la mayoría estaba vestido elegantes y otros jóvenes en forma semi formal para la fiesta. La mayoría tenía rostros de felicidad.

Clarissa había llegado al baile con una expresión fastidiada. A pesar que era obligación llegar con vestido, ella simplemente apareció con unas medias altas de color negro, unos short de mezclilla y una camisa de cuadros azules. Su cabello estaba atado en una larga trenza, oculta sobre un sombrero de lana. Las botas cafés estaban bajo sus rodillas, en un compartimiento ocultando los Miraculous de Ladybug Y Chat Noir.

Gracias a su familia, nadie comento nada sobre ella. Pero era evidente las miradas de desaprobación que recibía por su vestimenta, fuera de lugar.

No le importaba, ella solo venía a verificar si Ladybug…bueno, Marinette iría a la fiesta. A pesar de su patrullaje continuo, ella parecía estar recluida en su hogar, saboreando la oscuridad sin darse cuenta ella misma.

Sería tan fácil verla caer.

Tomo un poco de ponche sin sentir el sabor realmente, espero a que la joven llegara por la puerta.

Diez minutos después eso sucedió. Con un hermoso vestido rojo oscuro, con todos los detalles que solo un diseñador como Marinette podía lograr, la joven entro de forma oculta. Tal vez era esa tristeza en sus ojos, la soledad que enfundaba, esa aparente invisibilidad, la que hicieron que nadie la notara. Era una verdadera lástima, su vestido era tan magnifico y glorioso, como un diseñador de alta clase puede crear.

Era evidente que se había intentado despejar del tema de la falta de su Miraculous con los diseños.

Se acercó hasta estar a su lado, notando como ella no parecía verla realmente.

-Linda noche-hablo en voz alta atrayendo su atención.

Ella salto un poco, mostrando un fino peinado en forma de flor. Giro a verla algo apenada, pero sus ojo aun parecían algo rojos.

Había estado llorando.

Estaba casi al límite, probablemente un akuma intentaría poseerla pronto. Admitía que su fuerza de voluntad, pues podía asegurar que la herida en su pierna, aun no estaba del todo sana.

-Claro-susurro por bajo.

De pronto, algo les llamo la atención, especialmente a Marinette. Ambas giraron a ver como cerca de la entrada, estaban dos rubios hablando algo animados. Se notaba que Adrien poco apoco estaba regresando a ser quien era, pero parecía tímido y algo disperso. En cambio Chloé parecía estar desbordando de felicidad, una sincera felicidad que hacía que su sonrisa no se viera mal.

La rubia dio un paso de forma coqueta, Adrien se vio algo incómodo.

Pero paso.

Un pequeño y simple beso.

Había escuchado de parte de Nicolás que esos dos estaban en una especie de relación, ella pensaba que todo era por los medios y que dejaran de lado los chismes que rodeaban últimamente a Adrien. Pero eso lo sabía ella, alguien que debía estar al tanto de la farándula y que los reporteros comían con vida por sus padres.

Volteo a ver como el rostro de Marinette se transformaba en una mueca de dolor y desesperación.

La corrupción, estaba a punto de llegar.

Lo podía sentir.

Al menos eso pensó cuando esta giro y salió corriendo, con una clara muestra de desesperación.

…

Marinette sabía que eso podría pasar, que Adrien algún día eligiera a una chica, que no descubriera que ella lo amaba con todo su corazón. Claramente igual había mantenido esperanzas, de que en algún momento sus sueños se hicieran realidad, de poder estar con él juntos. Aunque al verlo ahora entrar al baile de la mano de Chloé, con una cara de tranquilidad, provoco que algo se rompiera en su interior.

Puso una mano en su pecho, sin comprender como alguien podía de verdad sentir tanto dolor.

¿Eso era un corazón roto?

Claro que había pasado escuchando la semana pasada sobre el supuesto romance de Chloé con Adrien. Pero había sido una ilusa, pensando con inocencia que era otra de las jugarretas de la rubia.

Tal vez si había cambiado.

Desde lo ocurrido con Ladybug, algo dentro de Chloé parecía haber cambiado. No es como si fuera una monja, pero sus maltratos a los demás habían terminado casi por completo, incluso trataba amigablemente a Sabrina. Recordó como había estado a su lado, consolándola cuando terminaron atrapadas en el ascensor.

Como si de verdad sintiera alguna emoción por ella.

 _"El zorro me dijo que si cambiaba podría considerarme una verdadera amiga del demás, en especial de Ladybug y Adrien"_

Esas palabras.

De verdad habían surtido efecto.

Pero para cada Yin esta su Yang. Para la ahora felicidad que poseía Chloé, donde Adrien estaba a su lado…significaba que su corazón sufriría.

Siguió corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, estaba triste, desolada, con un terrible dolor.

-¡TIKKI!-grito cayendo de rodillas.

Estaba sola.

Su querida amiga Kwami, había desaparecido hace casi una semanas…una semana donde Ladybug y Chat Noir habían desaparecido de la nada. Sabía que el zorro y The Queen, mantenían el control de la ciudad, a pesar que ellos fueron quienes robaron sus Miraculous.

Pero ahora no quería ser una heroína…solo quería a su querida amiga.

Giro a ver en todas direcciones desesperada, su vestido ya estaba totalmente sucio y con varios cortes. Pero en medio de esas calles peligrosas en Paris, solo buscaba a Tikki, ella no era nadie sin su Miraculous. Había intentado guardar la calma todo este tiempo, no entrar a la desesperación.

La imagen de Chloé besando a Adrien, fue suficiente para caer de rodillas…sintiendo como nada parecía tener una solución.

…

En medio del enorme salón que se había rentado para el baile, Nicolás pasaba ágilmente entre la multitud. Estaba solo con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camiseta blanca semi formal. Sus tenis de color naranja desentonaban con todo, pero no importaba. Su mal presentimiento lo había hecho salir corriendo de su hogar, sin creer que la nueva alteración que había sentido, pertenecía a su querida amiga.

Bueno, si ella aun lo consideraba amigo, algo que no creía posible.

Debía encontrar a Marinette.

No debía dejar que viera a Adrien y a Chloé, no quería herir más a su amiga.

-Sería un milagro si aún te considera su amigo-murmuro Foco entre sus ropas.

Rodo los ojos antes de ver a lo lejos a Alya, esta hablaba con Nino sobre algo con expresión preocupada. Corrió a su lado empujando a las personas, pero no importaba nada. Ahora solo ocupaba encontrara a Marinette.

Escucho el sonido de su celular, donde probablemente Clarissa le alertaría sobre un nuevo akuma.

La ignoro.

-Alya dime donde esta Marinette-exigió al llegar.

La morena lo vio incrédula, antes de cambiar sus ojos a una expresión furiosa. Claramente la chica no había tomado bien que su mejor amiga le ocultara su identidad secreta, mucho menos el saber que él también era un súper héroe de Paris. Pero con Marinette era más un poco de resentimiento y algo herida, en cambio a él, prácticamente lo odiaba por haberle robado los aretes.

Con un poco de esfuerzo Alya había llegado a la suposición de que eso contenía parte de un secreto para su amiga. Pues nunca dejo que los tocara. Aunque estuviera distante de Marinette, aún se preocupaba por ella.

La tomo del brazo alejándola de un confundido Nino, que no entendía por qué sus amigos se habían peleado de la nada. Tal vez dejándolos un rato a solas, solucionarían las cosas.

Salieron a un pasillo que estaba totalmente vacío.

-Ya le hiciste suficiente daño a Marinette…déjanos solas-le dijo con mirada furiosa.

La vio desesperado.

-No lo entiendes Alya, Marinette está en peligro-le expuso causando atención en ella-yo no tengo sus Miraculous, ahora los posee The Queen quien es la encargada de su juicio, pero debido a que está en una etapa complicada, ver a Adrien con novia solo podría hacer que suceda algo terrible-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Marinette estuvo enamorada de Adrien por mucho tiempo, ahora puede entrar en una etapa de desesperación y su corazón sería un blanco fácil para los akuma-

Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, con un mismo sentir…preocupación por parte de Marinette.

…

En medio de su habitación, Hawk Moth solo miro por la ventana, sintiendo rápidamente las emociones de un corazón destrozado. Pero esta vez era diferente a sus usuales víctimas, esta vez el dolor era tan intenso y tan real, que fácilmente podría convertirse en una de sus marionetas más fuertes.

-Nada como un corazón destrozado-dijo con una mariposa volviéndose negra en sus manos.

Sonrió con maldad cuando esta salió volando.

Marinette en cambio estaba sentada en el suelo, en medio de un callejón. Su expresión era de total desolación. Sus padres estaban fuera del país, su mejor amiga la odiaba, Nicolás que considero su mejor amigo la había traicionado, Tikki ya no estaba a su lado…ahora incluso Adrien tenía una novia que era Chloé.

Su usual actitud optimista, ahora era de total negación y oscuridad.

Tomo entre sus manos el collar que los chicos le habían regalado por su cumpleaños. Este tenía una forma similar a la de una mariquita, Adrien fue el encargado de entregarlo en representación de todos. Sonrió con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Ese beso en su frente…ella había pensado que había sido algo especial.

Cuando cerró sus ojos para limpiar sus lágrimas, fue cuando la mariposa se posó en su collar…provocando que ella entrara en una especie de shock. Antes de que el control de su cuerpo desapareciera poco a poco, aunque ella sabía que lo que estaba pasando era gracias a un akuma. Intento luchar, pero era demasiado débil esa noche.

Su corazón estaba destrozado.

-Mi querida Lady black, soy Hawk Moth, yo hare que olvides todo tu dolor…solo ocupo un pequeño favor de tu parte-

"AYUDA TIKKI" grito en su mente.

Pero su cuerpo se había puesto de pie en contra de su voluntad. Marinette sintió un terror en la parte atrás de su nuca, pues aunque podía ver con sus ojos, no tenía control sobre su cuerpo.

Además…su corazón sentía un gran vacío.

-También hare que te vengues de aquellos que te dieron la espalda-dijo provocando que la poca conciencia que aún tenía, comenzara a ceder.

Puso una mano sobre su pecho, pero no sabía si era su voluntad o la de Hawk Moth. Pero era verdad, una parte en su interior clamaba venganza, una pequeña quería que todos sintieran lo que ella sentía ahora. Puede que fuera ese pensamiento egoísta nacido de la soledad y desesperación, una forma de querer liberarse del dolor, la que hizo que su cuerpo fuera completamente controlado por el villano.

Incluso su mente.

-Yo recuperare los Miraculous para usted señor-hablo Marinette con voz suave.

En medio de su despacho, Hawk Moth alzo una ceja, sin comprender como una niña como Marinette, estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba. Pero dado que últimamente algunos mocosos estaban entrometidos, supuso que habría descubierto un poco de la información.

Igual.

Le serviría.

De pronto el cabello de Marinette se soltó del peinado que había hecho para el baile, quedando alborotado y suelto jugando en el aire. Su hermoso vestido rojo, se transformó en unas mayas negras, con un leotardo de tonalidades morado oscuro en forma de corsé. Unas botas negras con lazos morados aparecieron, junto unas mangas largas en sus brazos que terminaban en sus manos, que poseían unos guantes morados sin dedos. Por ultimo en su rostro apareció una máscara de color negra, junto sus labios pintados de morado.

Una risa algo malvada salió de sus labios.

Unos chicos que pasaban por el lugar, se acercaron con malas intenciones. Después de todo, Marinette tenía un buen cuerpo, pero estaba en el lugar poco adecuado a la hora menos adecuada. Aunque claro está, en ese instante era Lady Black, lo cual indicaba que ellos eran los que no estaban en el lugar adecuado.

-Pero miren que tenemos por aquí, una linda señorita esta pérdida-

-Deberíamos ayudarle a regresar a casa-

-Aunque puede que antes quiera un poco de diversión-

La sonrisa en uno de esos hombres, se intensifico al ver como Lady black giraba a verlos con una mirada coqueta. Pero la sonrisa murió cuando la mirada coqueta, pasó a una mirada llena de furia. Una de las manos de la chica se extendió, de ella se creó un fuerte rayo que lanzo al hombre lejos.

Los otros dos sujetos la vieron con miedo.

-Debo limpiar la basura de las calles de Paris, antes de buscar tus preciados Miraculous-dijo la chica antes de que una luz emanara de sus dos manos ahora.

Los hombres temieron.

…

Mientras en la fiesta, Alya y Nico buscaban por todos lados a Marinette, la chica no contestaba su teléfono y hace rato que pasaba las doce de la noche. Sin muchas opciones, decidieron caminar donde estaba Adrien junto con Chloé, aparentemente contando anécdotas de niños, pues reían divertidos. Si bien era un respiro ver a la nueva Chloé, aún seguían tratándola con cautela.

Al menos no era tan perra como Lila. Quien por fin había regresado de visitar unos parientes en Italia.

-Alya veo que por fin vistes decente…Nicolás, bueno no puedo decir lo mismo de ti-dijo Chloé aun con ese aire de superioridad, pero su forma de hablar indicaba que no era nada serio.

Alya rodo los ojos.

-¿Han visto a Marinette?-pregunto el castaño.

En verdad que agradecía que Adrien no supiera sobre que él era el zorro, tenía suficiente con que Alya lo odiara y Marinette estuviera herida.

Ambos rubios lo vieron con preocupación, principalmente Chloé, le había costado mucho rebajarse para hacer una especie de amistad con esa chica, como para que ahora desapareciera de la nada. Aún mantenía esa rivalidad con quien obtendría a Adrien, ya que había ganado, había tenido miedo que la chica la odiara como antes.

En cambio Adrien miro preocupado al suelo, él sabía que Marinette estaba enamorada de él, bueno, al menos Chat Noir lo sabía. Quiso pedirle ayuda para que fingiera ser su novia, pero no era tan desgraciado para jugar con sus sentimientos. Así que decidió plantearla la idea a la nueva Chloé, que aunque estaba decepcionada que no fuera algo totalmente "real" ella intentaría que siguiera a su lado.

Había temido desde ese instante que Marinette saliera algo herida, pero por eso esperaba hablar con ella y aclararle la situación.

-Desde que llegamos no la hemos visto-expuso Adrien con seriedad.

Nicolás hizo una mueca con su boca, según le había contado Clarissa, esta había estado hace tan solo unas horas en el baile…justo antes que llegaran ambos rubios.

El sonido de una explosión lejana, hizo que él girara a ver preocupado junto el resto de las personas. Corrió al ventanal, donde se veía a lo lejos, como una enorme llamarada había salido de un edificio.

Cerró los ojos esperando que no fuera Marinette.

-¿Qué estas esperando?-dijo una voz acusadora en su espalda, giro para ver como Alya tenía ambas manos en la cadera-Sin Ladybug y Chat Noir, ocupamos de la ayuda de el zorro-dijo señalando el edificio.

Comenzó a dudar.

-Pero…Marinette-

-Yo seguiré buscando aquí, te avisare apenas tenga información-

Asintió antes de correr a la salida.

…

Al llegar a la escena, The Queen noto preocupada como el edificio era apagado gracias a la rápida intervención de los bomberos. Después de la desaparición de Ladybug y su poder milagroso, las autoridades habían apresurado sus unidades, para los rescates que se necesitaran hacer de inmediato. La rubia puso las manos en sus caderas, había sentido un akuma, pero estaba tan lejos que había intentado llamar a el zorro para que se ocupara del asunto.

Durante este tiempo se habían encargado bien de destruir a los akuma antes que llegaran a poseer humanos, pero este era el primero en lograr su objetivo.

Sin Ladybug sería difícil controlarlo.

Palpo la bolsa que estaba bien escondida entre sus botas, en ese lugar descansaban los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Veo que llegue tarde mi reina-dijo la voz seria de el zorro a su lado.

The Queen no hizo ningún movimiento, solo miro las brasas alzarse en el aire. Giro a verlo después de unos momentos, debido a la intensidad de su mirada.

-Marinette desapareció…no puedo encontrarla-admitió con ojos oscuros ante la desesperación.

Movió sus labios en una mueca, eso sin duda no era parte de sus planes.

-Tengo una idea de que pudo pasar con ella…pero me temo que mañana descubriremos que paso-murmuro The Queen antes de saltar por los edificios.

El zorro quedo en ese lugar, viendo el cielo oscuro preocupado. Esperando que Marinette estuviera a salvo.

…

Las clases del día siguiente tras el baile, fueron de una total confusión por los presentes. En las noticias salía que había sucedido una fuga de gas, pero algunas cosas no parecían tener coherencia entre sí. Algunos noticieros especulaban la aparición de un nuevo villano, antes de comentar nuevamente sobre la desaparición de Ladybug y Chat Noir en las calles.

Pero en el grupo donde estaba Adrien, lo más curioso era que Marinette no había aparecido ese día a las clases.

La profesora no comento mucho sobre el asunto, pero al ver a Alya, todos notaron que lucía sumamente nerviosa e inquieta.

A la hora del almuerzo un apresurado Nicolás se abalanzo por la puerta, notando con palidez como Marinette no había llegado aún. Tomo la mano de Alya, antes de que ambos salieran corriendo de la clase.

-¿No te dan celos que Alya pase tanto tiempo con Nicolás?-pregunto Adrien mientras veía como Chloé estaba a su lado, con el pelo suelto. Aun parecía algo disperso, pero la desaparición de su amiga lo había despertado. Si bien no era Chat Noir y no podía salir por todos lados a buscarla, esperaba que estuviera bien.

Ese día la chica lucia igualmente ropas de diseñador, pero había cambiado sus pantalones por una falda y camiseta con tonalidades entre amarillas y negras. Su pelo estaba peinado para atrás con una diadema, y tenía menos maquillaje de costumbre.

La nueva Chloé era agradable…en ocasiones.

Aunque él solo la veía como una amiga.

-Yo creo que Nicolás solo está preocupado por Marinette, al igual que Alya-expuso Chloé con aire de sabiduría.

Los dos chicos asintieron.

Mientras caminaban para ir con Sabrina a comer, Adrien se detuvo viendo su mano vacía. Si tan solo tuviera a Plagg con él, podría buscarla por las calles de la ciudad como Chat Noir. Pero era hora de aceptar su realidad, ya no sería más un súper héroe…eso había terminado.

Apretó los puños en las bolsas de su pantalón, mientras escuchaba como Chloé hablaba sobre salir en la tarde por un helado.

Una parte de él se negaba aceptar su realidad, pero otra lo estaba aceptado poco a poco.

¿Cuál ganaría?

…

A la hora de la salida, tanto Nicolás como Alya seguían sin información sobre Marinette, ambos habían salido corriendo en busca de ir a su hogar. La morena no estaba segura de ir, pues no estaban en buenos términos, pero de verdad se preocupaba por Marinette y había aceptado. Cuando llegaron la puertas de la panadería estaban cerradas, ningún vecino parecía saber nada de la peli azul, cosa que solo aumento la preocupación.

Nicolás se transformó en un callejón, para subir con Alya por el tejado de la casa. Forzaron la entrada notando como todo parecía intacto, algunas cosas estaban desordenadas de su lugar y la ausencia de fotos de Adrien fue lo único que parecía confuso. Miro en un rincón, como Chat Junior, estaba maullando y llorando.

-Esto no tiene sentido-hablo el zorro buscando alguna otra pista.

De pronto un movimiento en su espalda, hizo que se girara rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente como para poder esquivar un rayo que lo tiro al otro lado impactando con la pared. Apenas pudo ser partícipe del panorama, donde Alya estaba atada con unas cuerdas de luces y su boca tenía una tela morado brillante.

Miro incrédulo como una pierna golpeaba la pared al lado de su rostro, en una posición bastante sensual Lady Black se agacho sacando de sus ropas el collar de el zorro.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos al ver esos ojos celestes.

-¿Marinette?-pregunto al aire deseando estar equivocado.

Esta alzo el collar con maldad, mientras a su mente recibía las alabanzas de Hawk Moth por obtener un Miraculous.

La transformación se fue del cuerpo de Nicolás, mientras Marinette lo miraba con ojos brillantes tomando su mandíbula.

-Mi querido zorrito, la fiesta no puede iniciar hasta que todos los invitados estén-dijo con mirada algo enferma.

Nicolás solo tosió sangre cuando un fuerte puño choco en su estómago. Intento recuperar el aire perdido, pero antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba en el suelo viendo borroso.

…

En medio de un parque cercano a la Torre Eiffel, se veían como Chloé junto con Adrien estaban disfrutando de una "cita" aunque todo había estado montado, listo para los periodistas que espiaban desde lejos. Adrien sonrió al ver como su vieja amiga de la infancia, reía algo torpe al regar un poco de su helado, parecía algo incomoda con el dulce en sus manos, pero no quería parecer una niña mimada.

Intentaba dejar eso atrás.

De pronto un escándalo los hizo voltear a ver a lo lejos, en medio de la torre Eiffel, se veía como esta comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad brillante con aura morada. Adrien tomo con cuidado el brazo de Chloé, dispuesto a alejarla del peligro y salir como héroe.

Detuvo sus pasos al recordar que ya no era un héroe.

-¡ADRIEN!-grito Chloé cuando algo sujeto su tobillo y salió impulsada por los aires.

-¡CHLOÉ!-chillo Adrien viendo incrédulo lo que pasaba.

En uno de los edificios, Lady Black estaba con su amiga de infancia, que ahora parecía tener una cuerda morada rodeando su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba con mirada seria al verlo, mientras que Chloé se retorcía intentando huir.

El ser raptada por los villanos de Paris comenzaba a ser una molestia.

Siempre iban tras de ella.

Aunque estaba comenzando a temer por su vida, pues recordaba que Ladybug hace algunos días que no entraba en escena.

-Pero mira que acabo de pescar, una rubia teñida para la cena-dijo Lady Black creando una navaja con su mano libre.

Esta se dirigió peligrosamente al cuello de la rubia, causando que esta quedara pálida del miedo.

-¡DETENTE!-exigió Adrien.

Pero la chica no lo escucho, en su lugar puso a Chloé en uno de sus hombros, antes de comenzar a balancearse entre los edificios.

Si bien no tenía poderes, eso no importo, Adrien comenzó a correr en dirección de la chica.

…

En medio de la torre Eiffel, varios carros de policías y reporteros estaban ubicados en su base. Todo esto debido a que colgados de unas extrañas cuerdas, estaban dos jóvenes en peligro de caer al vacío. Alya estaba asustada, pues no imagino que su amiga pudiera llegar tan lejos. Por otra parte Nicolás gruñía intentando liberarse antes que llegara Lady Black.

No funciono.

Un sonido metálico los hizo voltear hacia arriba, donde una nueva víctima apareció colgada a su lado. Alya vio algo incrédula como Chloé estaba casi llorando de desesperación, en cambio Nicolás fruncía el ceño al ver a la chica que se supone era Marinette.

-¡MARINETTE ESTO ES SERIO!-grito, pero un latigazo en la mejilla, lo hizo callar con sangre saliendo de esta.

-Silencio traidor, ya casi están todos listos para la ejecución…solo falta una abeja problemática y un rubio para que todo quede olvidado-

-¿OLVIDADO?-grito ahora Alya, causando la molestia de Lady Black-Marinette, solo te vas arrepentir cuando todo esto termine, deja todo atrás-

-No quiero escuchar a una niña que no me dejo defenderme, ahora sufrirás la ira de la GRAN Lady Black-expuso antes de ponerse en posición ganadora.

La chica bajo la mirada apenada, de haber escuchado antes a su amiga. De la misma forma Nicolás gruño por bajo.

Sabía que una parte del juicio, era que Marinette luchara sola contra la oscuridad, que demostrara que poseía la fuerza para sobrepasar cualquier adversidad. Pero todo había ido muy lejos, él no quería herir los sentimientos de su amiga.

Ahora ella estaba ahí.

Pero estaba demasiado lejos, tanto que solo podía verla y sentir el dolor en su interior.

 _"Estoy tan sola"_

Los ojos de Nicolás se abrieron incrédulos, antes de voltear a ver a Lady Black que lucía tranquila viendo a lo lejos. Juro haber escuchado las palabras con la voz dulce y triste de Marinette, pero tal vez solo había sido una mala jugada.

Entrecerró los ojos, pero dejo de hacerlo al verla reír.

-Tardaste mucho The Queen-expuso Lady Black.

Todos los presentes dejaron de ver a las posibles víctimas de un atentado, para centrarse en ver como entre los policías, una chica caminaba con suma soberanía y mostraba un trompo en sus manos. Esta jugaba con él, viendo detenidamente el lugar donde estaban los tres jóvenes sujetados con poca seguridad.

Detrás de todo el tumulto de gente que se encontraba ahora en la base, Adrien miro con terror a sus amigos por medio de una de las pantallas en una camioneta.

Alya.

Chloé.

Nicolás.

Giro a ver detenidamente como mostraban la figura de Lady Black, todo el color bajo de su rostro al ver detenidamente el cabello azulado de la chica, los ojos celeste claro y un medallón con una mariquita en su cuello.

-Marinette-murmuro incrédulo.

De toda la gente que había visto akumatizada, su amiga no había sido parte de ellos. Eso suponía que debió haber visto algo sumamente doloroso o pasado por una experiencia traumática, para que la optimista chica cayera en la corrupción.

La batalla entre ambas chicas, Lady Black vs The Queen inicio.

Vio como el trompo que usaba The Queen para causar enormes torbellinos, era esquivado por la gracia de Marinette. Los movimientos de su amiga eran rápidos, precisos y con potencia. Pues en tan solo unos cuantos minutos, había logrado que de sus manos salieran unas cuerdas moradas que se atoraron en los tobillos de la abeja, antes de dar vueltas sobre sí misma y estamparla con crueldad en el suelo.

Esa rubia era la causante que perdiera sus Miraculous, pues había visto cuando el Kwami del zorro le había dado los aretes de Ladybug a esta. Ella también debía tener los suyos.

Pero igual, no podía quedarse quieto al ver a sus amigos colgados de la torre Eiffel.

Paso entre la multitud, justo para ver como de la mano de Marinette aparecía ahora una gran espada, que estaba por atravesar el cuello de la abeja. Esta mantenía una expresión decidida, no intimidándose con las acciones de la peli azul.

-¡MARINETTE!-grito para detenerla.

Funciono.

La espada a milímetros de su objetivo se detuvo, pero cuando vio como ella giraba a verlo con una sonrisa maliciosa, como The Queen lo veía furiosa, supo que había fallado.

…

Nicolás suspiro algo cansado al ver como Adrien ahora también colgaba de la torre, siendo The Queen la única que estaba atada en una plataforma, mientras Lady Black la requisaba. Buscando obviamente los Miraculous que Hawk Moth le indicaba. Pero para su suerte, eso provocaba que la chica no estuviera tan consiente de ellos, como para verlo romper la cuerda con su navaja multiuso.

Agradecería infinitamente a su madre por ese regalo de infancia.

Los chicos lo vieron alarmados cuando este quedo colgando ahora solo por sus manos, mientras los pedazos de cuerda cortados caían al suelo. Era mucha altura. Con una agilidad que poseía de haberlo hecho miles de veces, como el zorro, se balanceo hasta dar todo un arco y caer elegantemente en la plataforma donde estaban Lady Black y The Queen.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-cuestiono Chloé con incredulidad.

Alya rio nerviosa ante la mirada acusadora de Adrien, pues también tenía la misma pregunta. Después de todo ella era la única en conocer que ese chico también era un héroe.

Gracias a la distracción de Nicolás al caer sobre la plataforma, The Queen logro dar una patada a Lady Black y empujarla para atrás. Con su trompo creo una ráfaga de viento como un torbellino, que capturo el collar de zorro, este cayo en las manos de su poseedor original.

Lady Black gruño al sentir la furia de Hawk Moth en su mente.

Corriendo a un pilar, Nicolás se transformó a tiempo para no ser notado con la cámara. Igualmente The Queen genero un poderoso vórtice de viento alrededor de ellos la parte superior de la torre Eiffel. Los otros tres chicos aun sostenidos entre el cielo, se movieron igualmente asustados de que las cuerdas se soltaran.

-The Queen dame los Miraculous de Ladybug, tu ve por los chicos-ordeno el zorro.

La rubia lo vio con ojos abiertos de incredulidad.

-No hare eso-

-No tienes opción, ahora es mi momento-dijo antes de usar su látigo para detener los ataques de Lady Black.

La abeja gruño furiosa, antes de sacar de su bota una bolsa que arrojo a el zorro, este lo atajo en el aire antes de saltar donde el vórtice había desaparecido. Lady Black vio furiosa a The Queen, pero obedeció las ordenes de su amo de seguir al zorro en medio de las calles de Paris.

The Queen tomo su trompo, antes de cargarlo de energía y usar su movimiento especial.

Gracias a eso un fuerte pero controlado vórtice, salió como de este y se puso en la parte de la base de la torre. Ella con su espada corto las cuerdas que tenían atados a los amigos de Nicolás, quienes cayeron con un grito, pero no se lastimaron al caer en el vórtice de aire.

Los ciudadanos gritaron emocionados ante la nueva heroína que aparecía en Paris.

The Queen solo los ignoro, antes de correr para lanzarse de la torre.

Debía alcanzar a los otros cuanto antes. Pero mientras corría por los edificios de parís, su Miraculous fallo dejándola caer de frente.

En su lugar quedo una chica rubia, con el sombrero de lana en el suelo, dejando ver su larga cabellera. Con ropas negras que parecían rockeras, una camisa de cuadros rojo con negro y unas tenías algo rotas. Esta alzo el rostro con dificultad, dejando ver a Clarissa totalmente agotada, junto con Bee sobre su cabeza.

-Ocupo recuperar energías-musito la abeja totalmente desecha.

Ella gruño, pero no podía hacer nada. Igualmente en su costado había una herida sangrando que había provocado Lady Black.

Nicolás…ahora todo quedaba en sus manos.

…

Había dado una buena persecución, escapando por al menos treinta minutos hasta llegar a las afueras de Paris, donde las cuerdas de Lady Black lograron alcanzarlo y tirarlo al suelo, incrustándole una piedra en su muslo derecho. Ahora estaban en un bosque lleno de árboles enormes, casi cerca de una carretera principal. Con sangre saliendo incontrolablemente, una espada que iba directo a su cuello y una mirada de psicópata de parte de su amiga.

Volvió a escuchar su voz.

 _"No quiero herir a nadie"_

Marinette.

Ella debía estar en alguna parte aun consciente.

-Lo siento mucho Marinette-dijo con ojos llenos de culpa, logrando detener la espada a milímetros de su cuello, donde había hecho una pequeña herida.

Hawk Moth gruño usando todo su poder para retomar el control, pero simplemente su marioneta se negaba a obedecer.

Eso le dio una oportunidad a el zorro. Quien cerró los ojos desactivando su Kwami, quien cayó al suelo confundido. No importaba mantener su identidad secreta, en el momento que Lady Black lo había des transformado en su habitación, le había dado su identidad secreta a ese villano de pacotilla.

-Te falle como amigo…te traicione y te hice sentir sola-dijo con pesar.

La espada no se movió en ningún momento, algo que no era positivo ni negativo.

-Sé que no tengo perdón, pero aunque me odies de por vida, estaré bien. Pero por favor no dejes que ese akuma domine tu corazón, tu eres Marinette, la chica más alegre y hermosa que conocía en mi vida…mi mejor amiga y una hermana para mí…por favor…lucha-suplico con lo último de esperanza que aun poseía.

La espada se separó para regresar con fuerza en su dirección, pero en lugar de cortar su cuello, se había incrustado con fuerza en su hombro, sacándole un gemido de dolor.

Vio con ojos entrecerrados por el dolor, como Marinette estaba sobre él, pero su expresión era seria…excepto por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Era ella.

Estaba ahí.

-Ni-co-lás-musito con expresión ahora de dolor, estaba luchando.

Sus ojos se abrieron con la llama de esperanza regresando. El Kwami del zorro que miraba todo alterado, noto el brillo del collar de la chica, parecía que Hawk Moth intentaba retomar el control. Como una bala el pequeño zorrito floto para tomar el collar de la chica y sostenerlo por los cielos.

-¡NO!-grito Hawk Moth cuando este fue tirado al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos.

La transformación desapareció del cuerpo de Marinette, quien cayó al suelo inconsciente. Con un dolor insoportable, Nicolás se abalanzo al igual que Foco, para lograr atrapar a la mariposa negra entre sus manos. Foco invoco un poco de su magia de ilusión, para hacer creer a la mariposa que estaba en un frasco y se moviera a su voluntad.

El chico sonrió, viendo a Marinette en el suelo…nuevamente ella…con su vestido rojo destruido y su maquillaje corrido.

La sangre, mejor dicho, la falta de sangre, hizo que cayera al suelo.

Su rostro se puso pálido…estaba en peligro.

Pero aún faltaba una última cosa por hacer, pensó con decisión arrastrándose por el suelo.

…

Entre los arboles una bandada de pájaros salió volando, mientras en ese extraño claro, se mostraba como Marinette inconsciente, abría los ojos portando ahora sus aretes en sus orejas, con Nicolás a su lado lleno de sangre.

 **Continuara...**

Aunque no lo crean, este fue como el tercer capitulo que escribí de esta historia, ya tenía claro que iba a llegar aquí de un momento a otro, llegando hasta este capitulo 9. Queria hacer una historia donde Marinette fuera akumatizada en alguna parte, pues esto esta saliendo.

El próximo capitulo tiene salseo de otro tipo.

 _:3_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	11. Capítulo 10: Nuevos inicios

_Algunos deben saber gracias a Facebook, que comencé a ver la serie de LadyBug, por lo cual no sería extraño para mi escribir un fic sobre ellos. La serie no me pertenece, pero igual a pesar de ser para niños me parece demasiado adorable._

 _Un saludo especial a mi querida amiga Kuru Rin en facebook, gracias por apoyarme y ser mi melliza separadas al nacer XD eres mi compañera Kwami en esta nueva aventura que iniciare, espero ambas encontremos a un Adrien en nuestra vida :3_

 **Héroes**

 **Capítulo 10: Nuevos inicios.**

Marinette miro preocupada la cama de hospital, su expresión era de inmensa tristeza y culpabilidad. Ver el cuerpo vendado de Nicolás, mientras permanecía dormido luego de la cirugía, era suficiente para decirle que las cosas se habían puesto duras. Tomo lentamente la mano de su amigo, pidiendo a los cielos que este saliera pronto de su agonía. Su pierna herida ya estaba mejor, aunque los doctores debieron tratarla y darle otra puntada, pues inconscientemente había provocado que la herida se expandiera.

-No te preocupes Marinette, los doctores dijeron que estaría bien pronto-hablo Tikki desde su cabeza.

Giro a ver a su querida amiga, quien había regresado a su lado.

Todo era algo borroso, pero estaba segura que había sido poseída por un akuma, según Foco el Kwami de Nicolás le había informado. Habían algunas imágenes en su rostro, pero las más claras era las de ver sus propias manos atravesando el hombro de Nicolás con una espada.

Estaba enojada con él por ocultarle la verdad.

Pero jamás hubiera querido lastimarlo, estuvo a punto de matarlo.

Estaba tan herida al despertar, que solo pudo reaccionar a los gritos de Tikki que le exigía que se transformara para purificar un akuma. Al hacerlo, había notado con horror el cuerpo de Nicolás sobre una gran cantidad de sangre.

Corriendo con su identidad civil, llego a la carretera deteniendo un automóvil, para pedir ayuda.

Todo fue borroso después, el hospital, doctores separándola del cuerpo de su amigo, propios exámenes por sus heridas, la madre de Nicolás llegando apresurada, una llamada preocupada de sus padres que dijeron que estaban en camino desde China.

Solto un suspiro.

Había cometido muchos errores, pero como estaba tan débil no pudo usar su poder milagroso, no pudo ayudar a Nicolás.

-No te preocupes señorita, Nicolás estará más que dichoso de verle a su lado al despertar-dijo el pequeño zorrito sobre el estómago de su protegido.

Ahora mismo ella estaba haciendo guardia, pues la madre de este había pasado toda la noche a su lado y debió ir a su hogar por algunas cosas para su hijo. También le había hecho el favor de traerle otro cambio de ropa, tratándola de forma amable.

Suspiro viendo a su amigo durante las siguientes horas, hasta que termino dormida con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la cama. Entre sus brazos Tikki y Foco se durmieron juntos, esperando también que todo mejorara.

…

Una media hora, se veía como pasaba una hermosa mujer por los pasillos. Su cabello era largo de color negro, totalmente liso, sus ojos eran de color ámbar brillante y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve. Estaba vestida con ropa más casual, pues al ver a su hijo había traído uno de sus trajes de oficina. Con una enorme maleta de lado y una jaula donde traía un pequeño gatito, entro a la habitación de su hijo.

Sus ojos brillaron al verlo despierto, este le regreso una sonrisa leve.

Estaba medio incorporado en la cama, acariciando los cabellos azulados de su amiga, quien dormía profundamente con dos peluches en sus manos.

-Me alegra verte bien mi pequeño-musito su madre en idioma inglés.

Este sonrió, antes de separar su mano de Marinette quien seguía durmiendo.

-No comprendo cómo llegaste hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, pero que estés a salvo es suficiente para mí-expreso Stela con una sonrisa aliviada acariciando su cabeza.

-Ya sabes…saque el lado problemático de mi padre-le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

La mujer suspiro de verlo a salvo.

…

Cuando Marinette regreso en sí misma, estaba sobre la cama donde antes estaba Nicolás, confundida busco a su Kwami, pero este estaba durmiendo sobre una almohada a su lado. La ausencia de Foco le alerto, pues se puso de pie rápidamente despertando a Tikki. Ambas se pusieron en marcha por los pasillos, donde pregunto por Nicolás a las enfermeras. Estas le dijeron que estaba en el exterior.

Corrió preocupada.

Al llegar a una especie de jardín que tenían para los pacientes, busco entre todos una cabellera oscura. Lo encontró sentado bajo un árbol, con Foco entre sus brazos totalmente dormido, al otro lado estaba Chat Junior completamente dormido.

Se acercó a paso lento, algo insegura y más que todo por insistencia de Tikki.

Cuando estuvo por fin frente al joven, este alzo la mirada. Los ojos de ambos estaban llenos de culpabilidad, de arrepentimientos y de muchas preguntas. Pero cuando Nicolás abrió los brazos, Marinette mordió su labio inferior para no llorar, antes de lanzarse sobre el chico.

Lo abrazo, a pesar de las quejas de Foco, las risas de Tikki, los maullidos de felicidad de Chat Junior y los quejidos de Nicolás. Incluso su pierna estaba quejándose por ser tratada de esa forma.

Se dio el lujo de abrazarlo, pues a pesar de todo lo pasado, lo había extrañado. Nicolás era parte de su vida, como un hermano mayor que te cuida, que nunca pudo tener. Era esa imagen de protección que tenía, ese que la animada hacer cosas locas y quien estaba a su lado para burlarse de lo épico que había sido.

-Tranquila Marinette…no voy a ningún lado-intento bromear Nicolás.

La chica se rio entre el llanto.

Se separó para sentarse frente a él, notando algo culpable las heridas de su hombro y pierna.

-Lo siento mucho-

-Descuida Marinette, no fuiste tú quien lo hizo…fue Hawk Moth-

-Fue mi culpa, deje que me controlara, deje que un akuma me utilizara-

-Eso pudo pasarle a cualquiera-

Marinette no estaba convencida, pero cuando las manos de Nicolás envolvieron las suyas, levanto el rostro para ver los ojos llenos de cariño fraternal de su amigo. Sintió la necesidad de llorar, pero se mantuvo fuerte para poder darle una leve sonrisa.

-Los peores villanos son aquellos que fueron buenas personas, esas personas amables llenas de energía positiva que se dejan corromper-murmuro el chico por bajo-The Queen y yo ya hemos vivido la corrupción interna, por eso ella quería llevarlos a Chat Noir y a ti al límite, para poder ayudarlos a levantarse, para que sepan que son héroes por su corazón, no solo por poseer un Kwami-añadió acariciando las manos de Marinette.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron por sorpresa, esa había sido una de sus principales dudas, cuando el zorro había desaparecido frente a ella dejando ver a su amigo por primera vez.

Nuevamente la culpabilidad la inundo, este en cambio sonrió.

-No te sientas mal Marinette, nosotros estábamos listos para ser odiados, pero queríamos que aun así ustedes dos lograran superar la corrupción…ustedes dos son los más poderosos de los portadores de Kwamis, si lograban pasar esta prueba, nada los detendría para el enemigo que se acerca-

-¿Hawk Moth?-

El rostro de Nicolás se tornó serio, la herida en su mejilla hecha por ella, le hacía parecer incluso aún más mayor.

-The Queen y yo venimos a Paris siguiendo a otro enemigo, una mujer conocida como Kenas, es muy peligrosa y no se compara en nada a Hawk Moth. Ella busca total destrucción, humillación, muerte…ocupábamos que ustedes estuvieran preparados para lo que viene-

De pronto Nicolás bajo el rostro apenado, la mano suave de Marinette sobre la suya, una leve sonrisa de ánimos, un rostro de comprensión.

Le indico que ella le creía.

Suspiro aliviado, ahora por fin al revelar la mayor parte de la información. Estaban listos para regresar cuanto antes a sus actividades como héroes.

Juntos.

…

Nicolás pasó los siguientes dos días en el hospital, porque la cirugía había sido un tanto delicada. Para su mala suerte debería estar un tiempo alejado de su trabajo como héroe, al menos eso dijo cuándo Marinette lo vi con cara asesina cuando menciono que iría a patrullar apenas regresaran al centro de la ciudad. Porque sí, estaban metidos en un hospital bastante lejos de Paris, después de la persecución y que Marinette regresara a la normalidad, cuando pidió ayuda fue transportado al centro médico más cercano.

Era el motivo por que ninguno de sus conocidos fuera a visitarlo.

Ella se quedó en el hospital acompañándolo junto a su madre, sus padres habían llegado apenas hace unas horas, si bien querían ir a verla, les dijo que iría con la madre de Nicolás en unas horas.

En el camino tomo asiendo en el copiloto, dejando que Nicolás durmiera en la parte trasera con ambos Kwamis, ocultos como peluches. Según el castaño, dormir lo haría recuperarse más rápido. Además de Chat junior que parecía tener un fuerte apego a Nicolás.

Al llegar a su hogar, Stela le dijo que podría ir para hablar con sus padres, intento negarse, pero antes de darse cuenta incluso Nicolás ya estaba dentro de su hogar. Sus padres casi lloraron al verla, llena de vendas y cortes en su cuerpo. Las únicas herida grave era una en su costado, que había sido recibida durante su lucha con The Queen, pero con unas puntadas, estaría bien en unos días, junto la de su pierna.

Su padre también mostro mucha preocupación por el estado de Nicolás, pero este le restó importancia con sus habituales bromas.

Al final le permitieron al chico ir al cuarto de Marinette, para descansar un rato, mientras hablaban con la madre de este. Ella lo acompaño, sentándose en el suelo mientras Nicolás jugaba con Foco en su cama.

Miro el cuarto notando como este estaba algo desordenado, con cero imágenes de Adrien.

Bajo la vista algo deprimida, recordando las últimas imágenes en su cabeza antes de ser poseída por el akuma.

-Entonces…es verdad que Adrien está saliendo con Chloé-murmuro abrazando sus rodillas, acariciando vagamente el pelaje de su gato a su lado.

Ignoro el dolor en su costado, era casi imperceptible ante el de su corazón. Pero esta vez no sería poseída por un akuma, no cuando Tikki se posó dulcemente sobre su hombro y en el otro Nicolás junto con Foco mostraron un poco de apoyo.

Sus padres estaban abajo.

No estaba sola, nunca más lo estaría.

-Debes alegrarte Marinette, al menos ahora Chloé es menos perra que antes-dijo en tono de broma.

La chica rio sin gracia, antes de acariciar los mechones de su pelo suelto. Desde que había despertado no había hecho sus coletas, principalmente por que las había perdido en la batalla. Además que era algo de poca relevancia, solo hasta que Nicolás las menciono la tarde anterior en el hospital, lo noto.

-Tienes razón…solo…me siento algo triste, ya no sé qué hacer para quitar estos sentimientos de aquí-dijo con una mano en su corazón.

Porque a pesar de todo, aun sentía amor por Adrien.

De pronto Nicolás tuvo una idea. Era la idea más estúpida que tenía, pero es que ver a Marinette con una actitud igual a la suya cuando Clarissa lo rechazo, ver ese vacío en su interior, le hizo comprender algo. Tomo una de las manos de la chica, quien giro a verlo con curiosidad.

-Que tal…redirigir todos tus sentimientos, como si fuera un nuevo inicio-le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron impresionados.

Pero no tanto como cuando Nicolás bajo el rostro, separando la poca distancia que tenían, para unir sus labios con los de la chica. Los Kwamis vieron todo con una gran incredulidad. Ningún hizo ningún movimiento que rechazara el beso o lo intensificara, solo estaba con los labios juntos, sintiendo un extraño calor en su interior. No era de esos besos que uno escuchar en historias, de dos enamorados, era un beso simplemente de compañía.

Uno donde había un calor de por medio, pero que le faltaba la pasión de dos viejos amantes.

Al separarse, Marinette miro los labios del chico y luego sus ojos con curiosidad.

No era correcto besar a alguien que consideras un hermano mayor, pero nuevamente al recordar a Adrien con sus labios unidos a Chloé, fue ella quien junto sus labios en ese momento.

…

Un nuevo día estaba sobre las hermosas calles de Paris, los niños reían a carcajadas en los departamentos de al lado y el olor a Pan en su hogar la hizo despertar algo mejor. Escuchar a su familia era como un bálsamo a sus heridas. Se estiro un poco en su cama, notando que milagrosamente ese día había despertado una hora antes que sonara el despertador.

Perfecto.

Tikki seguía aun durmiente, mientras ella caminaba a su baño con una tijera en sus manos. Vio su reflejo en el espejo, como su cara estaba aún pálida y varias heridas se observaban a lo largo de su cuerpo. Los acontecimientos de ella como akuma aún estaban muy resiente, aun habían heridas por sanas tanto físicas como emocionales.

Pero como dijo Nicolás, esto era un nuevo comienzo.

Si bien llevaba casi ya dos semanas sin asistir a clases, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera ver menos, iría con la frente en alto. La nueva Marinette no saldría llorando por ver a su primer amor besando a la que una vez fue su enemiga mortal, después de todo, ambos se suponía eran sus amigos, debía apoyarlos.

Pero no era tan fuerte aun.

Ocupaba un recordatorio, algo que le indicara que esto era un nuevo inicio.

Con determinación corto el primer mechón de cabello, que cayó grácilmente el lavado.

…

Momentos más tarde cuando Tikki despertó, noto la ausencia de Marinette, mientras que el pequeño Chat estaba jugando con una bola de lana, algo extraño ya que aún era temprano para las clases. La puerta del baño se abrió, logrando que la pequeña Kwami supiera donde había estado su amiga. Aunque esta se sorprendió al verla salir de ese lugar.

El cabello de Marinette ahora estaba algo más corto, un poco por arriba de los hombros y totalmente suelto. Tenía vestido una camiseta blanca, con un short con tirantes negros. También pudo notar que traía unas medias altas hasta las rodillas de color negro, con unas tenis deportivas.

Un nuevo look.

-Te ves muy hermosa Marinette-dijo Tikki con aprobación.

La chica se sonrojo algo apenada, antes de tomar su mochila de la mesa. Noto con algo de nostalgia como todo su cuarto se veía vacío, pues ella misma había vaciado todas las imágenes de Adrien en su estado akumatizado.

Bueno, eso era hacer las cosas más fáciles.

Al bajar a la cocina, su madre sonrió amablemente diciéndole que se veía hermosa. Comieron algo juntas, antes que el sonido de la panadería le distrajera, se despidió algo alegre de su madre para bajar cuanto antes.

En el primer piso estaba Nicolás con sus ropas usuales, ocultando la mayoría de sus vendajes. Pensaba que era imposible que alguien con el pie tan dañado, pudiera caminar en tan poco tiempo. Pero ahí estaba el chico esperándola con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que por fin te pueda decir hijo de verdad…pero si le haces algo a Marinette-hablo su padre mostrando con una mirada amable un tenebroso cuchillo.

El joven trago nervioso y Marinette bufo por bajo.

-No se preocupe padre, le prometo cuidar a Marinette como si mi vida dependiera de ellos-le había contestado ganando la aprobación del señor Dupain.

Después los dos tomaron camino a el colegio, era algo cercano por lo cual no provocaría mayor cansancio en ambos. Igualmente se detuvieron en la entrada, donde Marinette observaba todo con inseguridad. Tenía un temor interno de lo que dirían los demás por haber causado tanto desastre, temía volver a quedar sola.

Pero cuando una dulce mano sujeto la suya, entrelazando sus dedos, primeramente se sonrojo por la pena de hacer eso.

-No te preocupes señorita, te ves tan hermosa que te aseguro nadie notara nada-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ella rio nerviosa.

Quería muchísimo a Nico, era como su hermano, él también la quería de igual forma. Pero ahí estaban, en una "relación" que era una forma de comenzar de nuevo, dejas las cosas en el pasado, intentar amar de nuevo.

Este la guio por los pasillos, hasta llegar a su salón que estaba vacío.

Ella tomo asiento en su silla, al lado de donde estaría el lugar de Alya. Movió su mano de forma juguetona, claramente nerviosa. Nicolás al notarlo, atrapo sus dedos con su mano, para que cuando ella voltear a verlo, le robara un beso un poco más intenso que los de ayer, donde sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella, en una extraña danza que no conocía aun.

Cuando se separaron, ella estaba roja como un tomate viendo en todas direcciones esperando que no la pillaran.

Eso no era parte del plan.

-Señorita usted ocupa una buena clase de dar besos, para tu fortuna tienes un novio que puede ser un gran maestro-le susurro coquetamente a su oído.

Giro a verlo furiosa, este soltó una carcajada.

Se cruzó de brazos furiosa.

-Siento que estoy cometiendo incesto-dijo luego que su enojo pasara, con un poco de pesar.

Eso provoco nuevas carcajadas en Nicolás, quien se quedó sin aire mientras golpeaba la mesa. Estaban tan ocupados riendo, que no notaron cuando una persona tomo asiento al lado de Marinette.

Era Alya, quien dejo su bolso en la mesa y giro a verla.

Alya.

Los ojos de Marinette bajaron preocupados, de que ella nuevamente no quisiera escucharla, o peor, que la detestara aún más después de lo sucedido con Lady Black.

-Alya…lo siento tanto…no quería herirte, comprendo que no quieras ser más mi amiga, pero de verdad lamento haberte puesto en peli-

Las palabras murieron cuando Alya la atrajo a ella en un fuerte abrazo. Estuvo en shock sin moverse, mientras Alya la envolvía como si fuera una madre. Sus ojos se iluminaron ante lagrimas que no dejaría salir, pero igual algo en su interior reacciono ante el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Alya.

-No vuelvas hacer una tontería como la de estos días, solo porque te dar un cambio de look crees que puedes no reportarte-le acuso Alya ganando una leve disculpa de ella.

…

Los ojos de Adrien no podían creer lo que vio ese día al entrar a clases, Marinette estaba sentada en su asiento, siendo rodeada de todos sus compañeros que habían estado preocupados por su desaparición. Ella contaba la historia de cómo estuvo en el hospital, mientras a su lado Alya estaba con una sonrisa que había desaparecido hace tiempo.

Las dos amigas se vieron, antes de sonreír apretando las manos.

Como si compartieran un profundo secreto y las aristas de su relación estuvieran en orden ahora.

Quiso caminar hasta llegar donde ella, decirle lo mucho que había estado preocupado por su persona, que era una gran amiga y que jamás volviera hacer una locura. Que él quería ayudarla, para que jamás sintiera un vacío en su corazón tan grande para atraer un akuma.

Pero antes de dar un paso, una mancha rubia paso a su lado.

Chloé se abrió paso entre la multitud, para ver de brazos cruzados a una sorprendida Marinette. La peli azul se encogió cuando esta pego un manotazo en su pupitre.

-Esta simple plebeya se cree que puede desaparecer y volver con un nuevo look, acaso no sabes que tu pelo es un desastre-dijo de forma seria.

Alya estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, sin importarle que estuviera cambiando. Pero todos se congelaron cuando la rubia tomo un broche de pelo de su propio cabello, con una mariquita en él, antes de acomodar el cabello suelto sobre el rostro de Marinette. El resultado fue sencillo, pero dejaba ver mejor la cara de la chica, junto una pequeña herida en su frente.

La peli azul sonrió enternecida.

-Siempre tan amable Chloé-

-Soy la amabilidad en persona Marinette-

Ambas se vieron, mientras la rubia sonreía de forma altanera y Marinette algo más leve.

Llego a su asiento, causando que la mirada de Marinette chocara unos instantes con la suya. Pudo notar algo raro, como sus ojos temblaron levemente, como Alya a su lado apretaba un poco su mano y como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba.

Así que era verdad, él había tenido algo que ver en su estado.

Se sintió mal por dentro, una basura por dañar inconscientemente a una persona tan dulce como Marinette. Por lo cual le costó un poco fingir una sonrisa, una que no fue correspondida.

-Es bueno verte en clases Marinette-dijo con cordialidad.

Esta asintió vagamente, antes de susurrar un "Gracias", antes de ignorarlo por completo y prestar su atención en Rose quien mostraba una carta hecha por ella, para que se sintiera mejor. Al igual que todos, en la tarde Marinette termino con una gran bolsa de presentes de sus compañeros, similar a la de su cumpleaños. Solo Adrien se había negado a darle algo por obvias razones, pues cuando intento darle una pulsera que le pertenecía, está casi salió huyendo.

Lo esquivaba.

Espero pacientemente hasta el final de las clases, pues cuando vio como Marinette estaba en la entrada con una bolsa en sus manos, vio su oportunidad perfecta. Había escuchado hablar a la chica con Alya sobre una herida en uno de sus costados y su pierna. Usaría la excusa de ayudarla a llevar sus cosas, para darle su regalo e intentar solucionar las cosas.

Sus piernas se detuvieron al ver como una silueta aparecía al lado de Marinette. Esta tomo la bolsa de sus manos, viéndola con mirada divertida.

-La señorita ocupa algo de ayuda con sus regalos-dijo de forma tranquila.

La peli azul solo bufo cruzándose de brazos.

-Recuerdo que estas más herido que yo-

-Estas heridas son menores, no me impedirían hacer el papel de novio perfecto-

-Deja de coquetear, vamos a casa-

-Quiero comer unos pastelillos-

Marinette sonrió encantadoramente, antes que de la nada, unos labios atraparan los suyos en un pequeño beso. Un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, antes de quejarse en voz baja y comenzar a caminar, seguida de un divertido Nicolás.

En medio de la entrada, Adrien noto como los chicos caminaban con unas sonrisas en su rostros. Si bien la de Marinette era muy leve, estaba presente al igual que la divertida pero tranquila de Nicolás.

Algo en su interior se agito incómodo.

-¿Estas bien Adrien?-pregunto su rubia novia al llegar.

Giro a verla fingiendo estar bien, pues claramente era todo lo contrario, pero no quería demostrarlo. Un extraño vacío en su interior, solo aumento al ver el camino que minutos antes había estado Marinette.

Tal vez…la chica no lo quería como él había pensado.

La decepción ante ese pensamiento, solo hizo que riera nervioso a lo que fuera que Chloé había dicho.

Pero fue claro de una cosa.

Estaba bien jodido.

 **Continuara...**

 _Que pensaran ustedes ahora...tranqulos este fic es marinette x adrien...y va haber.  
_

 _:3_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	12. Capítulo 11: Corrupción

_Algunos deben saber gracias a Facebook, que comencé a ver la serie de LadyBug, por lo cual no sería extraño para mi escribir un fic sobre ellos. La serie no me pertenece, pero igual a pesar de ser para niños me parece demasiado adorable._

 _Un saludo especial a mi querida amiga Kuru Rin en facebook, gracias por apoyarme y ser mi melliza separadas al nacer XD eres mi compañera Kwami en esta nueva aventura que iniciare, espero ambas encontremos a un Adrien en nuestra vida :3_

 **Héroes**

 **Capítulo 11: Corrupción.**

Nicolás sintió una gota de sudor correr por su nuca, ante la mirada fija de Marinette y Alya. Intentaba rehuir su mirada, pero cada que lo hacía Foco lo miraba con diversión en sus ojos, pequeñajo del mal. La única alejada de todo era Tikki, quien estaba reposando en la cama de Marinette con una galleta de chocolate y Chat Junior a su lado dormido.

-No puedo decirlo-expuso al final Nico con furia.

Las dos chicas suspiraron algo decepcionadas, antes de volver a alejarse del rostro del castaño.

-No entiendo…es fácil solo ocupamos un nombre-murmuro Marinette con los brazos cruzados.

Su novio solo ladeo la cabeza.

Alya gruño furiosa, antes de lanzarle un cojín sin ninguna consideración. El chico se quitó este de la cara, gruñendo sobre sus heridas. Pero la morena siguió lanzándole cosas.

Marinette bajo su rostro preocupada. Ahora que todo estaba pasando, había notado como los ataques de akuma eran evitados por The Queen, según la información de Nicolás. Pero ahora que ella se estaba recuperando, debería entrar en acción.

Solo faltaba un pequeño detalle de suma importancia.

Chat Noir.

Nicolás no quiso entrar en muchos detalles, pero la desaparición de sus Miraculous fue al igual que la de su felino compañero. Solo que este aún no había pasado la prueba de parte de The Queen. Ella quería saber su identidad secreta, si bien siempre se dijo que era menos seguro de esa forma, debía saber quién era para poder devolverle su anillo.

-Aun no entiendo como un tonto como este es el zorro-gruño Alya luego de estar satisfecha.

Miro algo apenada la nueva herida sangrante de Nicolás, pero este no se quejaba, sintiendo que se merecía eso como mínimo.

Preocupada de que estuvieran juntos ahora que Hawk Moth sabía su identidad, su novio (aun le costaba solo pensarlo) había revelado que con sus poderes, había logrado cambiar algunas cosas. Las ilusiones que había creado, eran suficientes para confundir levemente los recuerdos de Hawk Moth, llevándolo tras un sencillo chico afueras de la ciudad con gran parecido físico a él, que no tenía nada que ver con Héroes, que había tomado un viaje misterioso a américa.

Suficiente para pasar unos meses desapercibido.

-Ya que no puedo actuar como el zorro unos días más…no hay problema-había murmurado un día de la nada, mientras descansaba en su cama.

Con un mes de novios, un mes de recuperación y una barriga de más llena de repostería de sus padres. Nicolás estaba casi al 100%, pero gracias a que ella le miraba mal, aun no se había lanzado a sus acciones heroicas.

Ella tampoco.

Su pierna y costado ya estaban recuperadas, pero tenía algo de miedo de lo que encontraría. Últimamente estaban pasando sucesos misteriosos que nadie comprendía, extrañas neblinas en algunos lugares de la ciudad y leves desapariciones.

Era el villano que el zorro buscaba.

Había pensado que junto con Chat Noir, podrían solucionarlo todo. Pero a pesar que Nicolás conocía su identidad secreta, no parecía querer soltarla. Incluso había traído a Alya a su hogar para ayudarle sacar información, pero este no parecía ceder ante la presión.

Alya era lo que había cambiado, su mejor amiga que ahora descubría su identidad secreta, parecía ahora maravillada luego de pasar el pequeño desliz que tuvo de traición. Se había pasado un fin de semana entero en su hogar para averiguarlo todo, desde sus aventuras hasta los más mínimos detalles. Luego de explicarle todo lo importante, había logrado perdonar a Nico, aunque aún le agradaba hacerlo rabiar en ocasiones.

-Yo era la ship numero uno de Ladybug y Chat Noir-había comentado deprimida al ver que su pareja ahora no se haría realidad.

Noto incrédula como aun siendo administradora del Ladyblog, había puesto una parte en específico sobre la pareja de Ladybug con el zorro. Los comentarios que apoyaban a la pareja a los fieles Ladychat, eran variados y todos parecían discutir las posibilidades.

Le gruño a Nicolás cuando entro con un perfil para apoyar esa pareja.

-Señorita, debo apoyar nuestro ferviente amor-decía con tono de burla.

Ella reía.

Alya había notado como ambos no tenían muchas muestras de cariño, parecían más mejores amigos que otra cosa. Solo en el colegio era cuando se daban la mano, o Nicolás hacia un buen teatro de alguna escena romántica, pero que sabían no era real. Todo parecía una buena farsa montada.

Pero a pesar de haberlo comentado una vez, cuando la había escuchado reír con Nicolás, había dejado todo de lado apoyándolos en lo que fuera que hicieran.

Ahora que Adrien pasaba casi todo su tiempo entre Chloé y Nino, era mejor que Marinette también se concentrara en otras personas.

En ese instante Marinette se puso tiesa, volteando a ver a la ventana confundida al mismo tiempo que Nicolás.

Qué raro.

De pronto una alerta en la televisión, hizo que los tres voltearan y dejaran de comer galletas. En la televisión vieron como un pequeño niño que aparentaba la edad de 9 años, estaba vestido de forma de pequeño león, como si fuera una piyama. Era adorable. De no ser porque todo a su alrededor parecía destruirse cuando este abría la boca y una onda sónica destruía todo.

Nicolás pareció levantarse por inercia, antes que Marinette le diera una pequeña palmada en la cabeza.

-Cuídalo mucho Alya-le pidió a su amiga.

Esta parecía reticente a quedarse fuera de la acción, pero luego de un suspiro asintió.

Llamo a Tikki, quien estaba lista para la acción luego de varias semanas.

…

Adrien miraba con un tic en su ceja, como en medio de la enorme televisión en su cuarto, parecía como los akuma volvían hacer de lo suyo. Una parte dentro suyo brinco emocionada cuando vio a Ladybug, tal parecía que la heroína había logrado recuperar sus poderes, algo que estaba muy lejos de su realidad. Noto como esta bailaba en el campo de batalla con su yo-yo en sus manos.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños.

Él ya no era un héroe.

-Plagg-susurro por bajo.

Era un completo inútil.

De pronto Ladybug fue azotada con fuerza al suelo, ocasionando que el saltara en su lugar. Antes de salir por la puerta corriendo.

…

En medio del tejado, The Queen observaba como Ladybug se levantaba con dificultad y respiración entre cortada. Después de estar tanto tiempo inactiva, su cuerpo había perdido la costumbre de luchar. Igualmente estaba ahí levantándose con mirada determinada, de seguir luchando sin importarle que sus oídos parecieran sangrar. Sin lugar a dudas Ladybug era un héroe en todo el sentido de la palabra, siempre preocupándose por otros antes que por ella.

Además.

Lo sentía, la corrupción dentro de ella.

Suspiro antes de girar sobre sí misma, antes de lanzar su trompo que salió disparado con un potente vórtice de viento. Esta gran cantidad de viento logro detener la nueva onda sonora, provocando que el niño girara a verla con mirada desafiante.

Ella sin inmutarse camino atrayendo la atención de algunos camarógrafos, que estaban al pendiente de todo.

Hace varias semanas que Ladybug no aparecía en ningún lado, aun con tantos accidentes y misteriosas desapariciones. Ahora que apareciera a su lado, hacía que las noticias se vendieran pronto como pan caliente.

Noto la mirada algo atemorizada y precavida de la chica, claramente sin poder confiar en ella después de todo lo ocurrido. Su mirada en cambio era tranquila, había escuchado de parte de Nicolás todo lo ocurrido, como este ahora era su novio y dejando claro que no dejaría que la lastimara de nuevo.

Ese tonto.

Cegado por las similitudes de Marinette con Tamara.

Pero no estaba preocupada, ya tenía una de las cosas que buscaba de Ladybug. La corrupción que había vivido al superar el akuma, ahora estaba dentro de ella…esa oscuridad dentro suyo, que siempre recordaría con temor. Ese poder que ahora estaba dormido en su interior, que le permitía ahora sentir poco a poco la presencia de la oscuridad en los corazones de los demás.

Al igual que Nicolás y ella habían pasado.

Si aprendía usar ese poder, podría enfrentarse con los akuma antes que poseyeran a las personas.

Ocupaban toda la fuerza necesaria, tanto física como mental…si quería que ambas se enfrentaran al mal que avecinaba a Paris.

-¿Ocupas una mano?-dijo con mirada brillante de maldad, como siempre, como si jugara con un pequeño ratón de laboratorio.

Noto como los ojos de la chica parecían brilla con rencor, pero solamente bufo antes de volver a ver al villano.

Su yo-yo giro.

El trompo comenzó a bailar en la cuerda que poseía.

La batalla se reanudo.

…

Cuando todo termino, gracias a la ayuda de The Queen, Ladybug observo algo confundida como su Lucky Charm no regresaba a la normalidad todos los destrozos. Incluso el niño que había sido akumatizado, parecía estar con algunas heridas en su cuerpo, que no fueron ocasionadas en la lucha. Observo detenidamente como los paramédicos los trasladaban en condición delicada al hospital cercano. Ignoro las cámaras que pedían una exclusiva, sus ojos no se apartaban de los The Queen que la veía fijamente en un edificio.

Esta hizo una señal con su dedo de que se acercara, apretó los labios antes de balancearse y llegar a su posición, lejos del alcance de las cámaras. Pero igualmente The Queen comenzó a balancearse por los edificios con una facilidad alarmante, provocando que se alejaran considerablemente del lugar de los últimos hechos que aún estaba destruido.

-Veo que Marinette por fin se recuperó de sus heridas-hablo The Queen sentándose descaradamente en una caja, como si de un trono se tratara.

Apretó los labios aún más fuerte, mordiendo un poco el menor.

No se preocupó cuando su transformación se acabó, Tikki agotada se ocultó en su pequeña bolsa para recargar energías con una galleta.

Debía ganar tiempo, por si ocupaba luchar. Pero Nicolás le había asegurado que The Queen no volvería a luchar con ella, al menos no ahora que había pasado parte de su prueba. Pero igualmente no estaba confiada, ella estaba tratando un plan que incluso Claude no podía revelar por ahora, así que no volvería a confiar en ella.

Al menos no ahora.

-Esos ojos me gustan, desconfiar es esencial para no caer tan fácilmente en una trampa-dijo cruzando los brazos y jugando con el trompo en sus manos.

Su cuerpo se tensó un poco.

-También me gusta tu corte de cabello, el pelo largo es un horror-

-…-

-Vale supongo que merezco ese mutismo de tu parte, pero después comprenderás que todo es útil…como muestra de buena voluntad te tengo un pequeño regalo-

La bolsa cayó sobre sus manos dejándola confundida, igualmente espero unos momentos antes de abrirla con desconfianza. En ella había un anillo con una especie de cadena en este, además que parecía estar sujeto en un collar. No sabía qué clase de broma era, pero al notar más de cerca, un mal presentimiento la inundo.

Ese anillo era familiar, pero al mismo tiempo no lograba ubicarlo.

-Es curioso cómo funciona la magia de los Miraculous-susurro The Queen llamando su atención-la magia detrás de ellos provoca que no sepas quien es su portador, no importa si esa persona está frente tuyo en su forma civil, jamás podrás relacionarlo-dijo guiñando un ojo tocando su máscara.

Eso la hizo comprender lo que tenía en sus manos.

-Chat Noir-susurro con incredulidad.

Era imposible.

El Miraculous que había obtenido, lo daba de forma tan fácil. Debía haber algún motivo oculto en esa acción, igualmente lo apretó con fuerza, sintiendo algo cálido en su interior.

No era falso.

Algo dentro de ella, tal vez era Tikki, quien gritaba que eso era real.

¿Por qué?

Alzo sus ojos fríos como el hielo, causando una sonrisa mayor en la abeja reina.

-Debes haber notado que es el Miraculous de Chat Noir-

-¿Por qué?-

-Sinceramente no veo mucha mejora en el pobre, así que dejare que tú se lo entregues cuando gustes o busques un nuevo portador más útil…también con tus Miraculous de Ladybug puedes usar el poder de un Dios, aunque claro, con la corrupción aun en tu interior sería una idea estúpida-

-No comprendo-

-Es fácil…solo debes encontrarlo en su identidad civil y darle de regreso su anillo para que vuelva el poderoso Chat Noir-

Oh…eso era.

Sus ojos se abrieron furiosos al comprender todo, también como ella aun no conocía la identidad civil de su compañero de luchas. Tanto tiempo habiendo estado juntos, donde ella aseguraba que era mejor no conocer sus identidades civiles, donde Chat siempre sonreía apenado y algo derrotado.

Estaban en su contra ahora.

Tenía razón, no sabía quién podría ser el chico rubio que siempre estuvo a su lado. No lo negaba, en algunas noches la identidad de su amigo fue tema de desvelo. Se preguntaba si al ir por la calle, se toparía con aquel chico coqueto y divertido sin mascara, si lo reconocería con solo ver sus ojos brillar divertidos o si él podría ver su parte heroica tras esa chica normal.

Siempre pensó en si algún día sabrían la identidad del otro.

Pero no de esa manera.

Recordó vagamente las noches que Chat Noir se coló en su habitación como Marinette, hablando a veces sobre sí mismo y como no tenía buena relación, como convertirse en un héroe cambio su vida para bien. Se preguntó si también estaría sufriendo como ella lo hizo sin Tikki.

Debía encontrarlo.

Alzo la vista decidida, The Queen sonrió.

-Nosotros descubrimos sus identidades con un poco de trabajo espiando y unas cuantas ilusiones de parte de el zorro. Niña no sonrías, Nicolás aun es mi querido zángano y me es leal…sabe que no debe decir la identidad secreta de Chat Noir-

-¿Pensé que mi prueba había terminado?-

La sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia le alerto.

-Mi querida súbdita…quien dijo que esta era tu prueba-expreso moviendo sus cabellos rubios.

Los ojos de Ladybug por fin se abrieron al comprender, que este era el inicio de la prueba de Chat.

…

Cuando Adrien logro llegar a la escena de la batalla, obviamente ya todos se habían ido, pues sin sus poderes era terriblemente lento. Con la respiración entre cortada se preguntó por qué había corrido a ese lugar, sería inútil la ayuda de su parte y solo sería un estorbo para su lady.

Golpeo con fuerza el muro más cercano a él con su puño, sin impórtale raspas su piel o que su padre lo criticara después en la sección de fotografías.

No importaba ahora su padre.

No importaba él.

No importaba Plagg.

No importaba nadie…era un completo inútil.

Sintió como la oscuridad comenzaba a consumirlo, como la tristeza y la soledad estaban llenándolo. Tal vez es eran los que sentían las personas antes de caer bajo los efectos de un akuma, una total desesperación donde no encuentran la salida para seguir adelante.

Eso le pasaría…poco a poco seria consumido por la oscuridad.

Bajo la mirada sintiéndose como una débil basura humana, una escoria…alguien sin poder. Si tan solo Ladybug estuviera a su lado, con esa sonrisa que siempre parecía disipar la oscuridad.

Si tan solo ella estuviera a su lado.

-¿Adrien?-murmuro alguien sacándolo de su aturdimiento.

Alzo el rostro incrédulo, viendo como Marinette estaba a su lado viéndolo confundida.

¿Cómo ella…?

Abrió su boca sin saber que decir, pero ella parecía buscar en todas direcciones algo, cayendo en cuenta en su persona y probablemente en su terrible rostro.

…

Marinette no comprendía que estaba pasando, apenas se estaba acostumbrando a sentir esa pequeña irregularidad en su interior, como si algo se moviera cada que sentía que algo malo estaba pasando. Nicolás le aseguraba que con el tiempo sentiría aquello, como si ellos fueran el hilo en una prenda, donde podían sentir si otros hilos comenzaban a desatarse o eran cortados. Esa fue la única comparación que pudo hacer para explicar como ella, después de un tiempo, sentiría la oscuridad en los corazones de otros.

Incluso podría llegar a tiempo para evitar que alguien cayera por un akuma.

Antes del atentado ese día, había sentido algo raro.

Pero cuando ese sentimiento llego mil veces más fuerte, no dudo en cambiar la dirección de su hogar, para regresar al sitio de los hechos. Aunque no había nadie ahí, bueno, al menos nadie más que Adrien que la miraba ahora algo pálido.

No creía que Adrien estuviera a punto de ser atacado por un akuma.

Pero si lo pensaba bien, su compañero de clase era uno de los pocos que conocía, que aún no era víctima de esos ataques.

Pero sentía algo turbio en el interior del chico rubio, hizo una mueca al pensar que debería ayudarlo, no es que no quisiera, solo que aún se sentía incomoda al estar a su lado. Pues el chico tenía novia, había elegido a alguien que no era ella.

Ahora ella también tenía novio.

Tal vez, era momento de volver a ser amigos, superar esa extraña página del libro de su vida…seguir adelante y encontrar paz.

Por muy difícil que sonara.

-No te ves muy bien-dijo sin saber realmente como decir lo que pensaba.

No mentía, sus ojos llenos de ojeras, su piel más pálida y probablemente estuviera con un poco menos de peso. Había intentado no verlo desde hace un mes, pero ahora que lo miraba fijamente, notaba que algo estaba mal con el chico, verdaderamente mal. Parecía tan…derrotado.

Este hizo una mueca que parecía haber querido ser una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien…solo algo cansado-murmuro con una mano sobre su rostro, intentando regresar a la normalidad.

No es que la idea de ser akumatizado no siguiera siendo tentadora, no cuando había una voz dentro de su cabeza que parecía prometer poder. Pero nunca se transformaría en un monstruo frente a Marinette, su amiga era la última que merecía pagar por sus errores. Aun recordaba a la amable chica que había dejado entrar a su habitación como Chat Noir, que siempre parecía tener una sonrisa de apoyo y unas palabras de ánimo.

La voz dentro de su cabeza le estaba matando de dolor, al parecer no había podido fingir lo suficiente. Antes de darse cuenta Marinette lo arrastraba con una fuerza bastante destacable, hasta sentarlo en una banca del parque cercano que no parecía destruida.

Todo comenzaba a darle vueltas, pero la chica parecía decirle algunas palabras.

 _"¿Quiénes poder?"_

La respuesta inmediata era un, por supuesto que sí.

¿Pero qué clase de poder?

La llegada de Plagg a su vida había sido un torbellino de emociones, libertad y buenos momentos. Estaba seguro que un akuma no regresaría a su amigo, no le traería la felicidad que este le había proporcionado.

¿De verdad quería ese poder?

Dos fuertes golpes en ambas mejillas, hicieron que su lucha interna se detuviera y la voz perdiera fuerza. Ahora solo podía ver el rostro de Marinette demasiado cerca del suyo. Se sonrojo levemente sin comprender por qué, pero ese robo a su espacio personal lo puso nervioso, esos ojos azul claro le hicieron sentirse como un canalla.

Estos parecían puros e inocentes.

No era momento para dejarse llevar por la oscuridad, o al menos no sentía poder con una luz como Marinette tan brillante a su lado.

-No hagas nada estúpido-le reprocho con algo de dolor en su voz y ahora sus ojos.

Él lo había provocado, nuevamente la había lastimado consciente o inconscientemente. Recordó vagamente como su amiga había sido akumatizada hace algunas semanas, como ella no podía acostumbrarse de todo aun a sus clases, como si fuera ella la culpable de algo malo.

Estuvo a punto de convertirse en algo malo frente a ella.

Era un estúpido.

Con la voz casi como un vago eco en su mente, alzo su mano para ponerla sobre una de Marinette, que aún seguían en sus mejillas.

-Está bien-murmuro provocando que la voz desapareciera con un gruñido de frustración.

De pronto Marinette sonrió bastante animada, como no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Algo cálido se movió, a pesar que se sintió algo frio cuando ella se alejó para verlo mejor.

Aun así supo que si ella podía sonreír de esa forma después de todo lo que había pasado, él tenía el deber de seguir adelante.

…

De todas las personas que espero ver esa tarde, la llegada de esa mujer sin duda no era una de esas cosas que deseaba, casi prefería clavarse las manos a la pared, antes que volver a ver esa sonrisa arrogante.

Pero ahí estaba.

Con una larga cabellera rubia platino, profundos ojos verdes llenos de oscuridad y un vestido con escote de corazón color negro.

Margoth Foster estaba sentada en el sofá de su sala, esperando para poder tener una reunión con su persona.

Arrugo el ceño.

Esa mujer sonrió.

-Gabriel, tanto tiempo…como disfrutas de tu soltería-dijo la mujer con aire arrogante y cruzando sus piernas en un acto demasiado provocativo.

Para cualquier hombre que no la conociera realmente.

Gabriel solo alzo una ceja indiferente, tomando asiento frente a ella. A pesar que le gustaría poder ignorarla y seguir con sus actividades diarias, pero dado que era la actual esposa de una de las empresas más poderosas de toda Europa, no podía darse ese lujo tan fácilmente.

-Déjame adivinar, aun no olvidas a mi querida prima…ya sabes…el amor de tu vida que ahora ya no está-dijo la mujer sin ninguna emoción viendo sus uñas con perfecto esmalte verde.

El puño de Gabriel se apretó levemente, pero logro mantener esa actitud despreocupada. Aunque a Margoth eso no la engañaba, podía ver una chispa de furia que tanto le encantaba ver.

Era tan gratificante ver las emociones oscuras en los demás.

-Espero saber el motivo de tu visita, antes de que puedas irte-dijo Gabriel con voz algo más lenta de lo normal y totalmente falsa.

Era como un niño.

A pesar de su falsa facha de hombre perfecto, podía ver aun en los ojos oscuros de ese hombre, al torpe adolecente que alguna vez llego con una simple rosa donde su prima. Juraba recrear la escena al verlo, como había sonreído amablemente y su prima había mostrado la gran cantidad de emociones que siempre liberaba a su lado.

La mirada derrotada de él cuando ella desapareció.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus labios.

-Me llegaron rumores que te estabas comportando algo mal…ya sabes…jugar con las emociones negativas de los ciudadanos de Paris para buscar poder-expuso con total serenidad.

El cuerpo de Gabriel se tensó, alzando su rostro algo furioso a la mujer que sonreía con arrogancia.

-No sé de qué hab…-

-Hawk Moth, por el amor a Dios, si querías ser más disimulado, no debiste elegir el nombre que mi prima usaba cuando contaba historias a los niños-

Ambos ojos chocaron entre sí, claramente sin querer perder, pero de ser así ambos podrían estar en esa posición al menos una hora.

Ya lo habían hecho.

Cuando su esposa aún vivía y era joven, cuando esta estaba en medio de ambos deteniéndolos en sus ridículas peleas, cuando ella con una gran sonrisa aprecia aliviar todo dolor.

-Puede que tenga una propuesta para el famoso Hawk Moth-dijo con voz seductora la mujer.

Pero Gabriel solo la vio indiferente, antes de levantarse con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, convertidos en puños.

-Debo volver a trabajar, no dejes nada que te provoque regresar en algún momento-dijo ignorándola y caminando a la salida.

Margoth sonrió divertida, ese hombre siempre tan terco…sería interesante verlo caer bajo sus pies cuando alcanzara su éxito.

Ahora solo ocupaba dos Miraculous para tener el poder que necesitaba, tal vez era hora de aparecer en Paris y apresurar las cosas.

No.

No debía apresurar las cosas, todo a su debido tiempo.

…

Nicolás y Alya vieron incrédulos como Marinette entraba en su casa, con una risa algo nerviosa y claramente esquivando la mirada inquisitiva de ambos jóvenes castaños, estos parecían no comprender sus acciones y claramente ella tampoco estaba segura de hacer lo correcto. Igualmente detrás de ella estaba entrando Adrien Agreste, algo pálido pero con un semblante más calmado, siendo recibido por una amable Sabine quien parecía feliz de verlo en su casa, aunque preocupada por su estado.

-Pronto será la cena, espero que todos puedan quedarse-expuso antes de dejar que todos fueran al cuarto de su hija, para ir a la cocina y preparar un gran festín.

Adrien fue el primero en pasar con una confundida Alya, quien intentaba mantener una sonrisa fresca y ver a Marinette sin comprender todo.

Nicolás llegó a su lado, esta se encogió un poco.

Pero este no la regaño, puso una mano en su hombro y le regalo una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Siento algo raro en el ambiente, llegaste a tiempo para salvarlo-murmuro tan rápido y bajo, que nadie parecía darse cuenta de nada.

Suspiro aliviada de no tener que explicarle todo.

Cuando ambos subieron a la habitación, se sorprendieron de ver como Adrien sentado en el suelo, fulminaba con la mirada a Chat Junior, quien parecía verlo con enojo. Ambos se fulminaban con la mirada y el gatito tenía el pelo erizado.

Algo raro.

A parte de Chat Noir, Chat junior parecía llevarse bien con todos.

-Qué extraño-musito ella con una mano en su mentón.

Nicolás sintió una gota de sudor correr por su nuca, sin duda Marinette era alguien sumamente despistada.

 **Continuara...**

 _Momentos Marinette x Adrien, para todos aquellos que lo pedian. Ahora todo se va descontrolar con este nuevo poder XD  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	13. Capítulo 12: ¿Cita? ¿Triple?

_Algunos deben saber gracias a Facebook, que comencé a ver la serie de LadyBug, por lo cual no sería extraño para mi escribir un fic sobre ellos. La serie no me pertenece, pero igual a pesar de ser para niños me parece demasiado adorable._

 _Un saludo especial a mi querida amiga Kuru Rin en facebook, gracias por apoyarme y ser mi melliza separadas al nacer XD eres mi compañera Kwami en esta nueva aventura que iniciare, espero ambas encontremos a un Adrien en nuestra vida :3_

 **Héroes**

 **Capítulo 12: ¿Cita? ¿Triple?**

En medio de las escaleras del colegio, se podía ver como Marinette estaba suspirando con la comida intacta en sus manos, en cambio Nicolás parecía disfrutar plenamente de la comida hecha por su novia y Alya actualizaba velozmente el Ladyblog, dentro de una discusión sobre The Queen la nueva heroína que ayudaba a Ladybug durante la anterior semana. No era un misterio para nadie ahora, que la rubia abeja era sin duda una fantástica luchadora. Su velocidad era de alabarse y sus torbellinos de aire lograban atacar como proteger a los ciudadanos.

Aunque Marinette quisiera negarlo, estaba aliviada con ella a su lado a la hora de la lucha. Siempre era bien recibida una mano extra. Pues aunque tuviera sus conflictos, The Queen era un héroe irreprochable. Siempre colocando la seguridad de los ciudadanos antes de la suya, incluso el día anterior había recibido una fuerte cortada en su muslo derecho, con tal de salvar a un niño.

Pero ese no era el punto.

Llevaba una semana con el Miraculous de Chat Noir en una cadena en su cuello, oculto bajo su camisa para que nadie lo detectara.

Pero no había rastros de su compañero, o al menos de su identidad civil. Por más que pregunto, Nicolás dijo que no podría ayudarle, The Queen obviamente no revelaría nada, mientras que Alya decía que las teorías de su blog no llegaban aun a algún sospechoso.

Era tan frustrante.

Parecía estar igual que al inicio.

No podía echarse atrás, no cuando su amigo y compañero debía estar en una mala situación. De ser ella la que hubiera desaparecido, sin duda Chat Noir haría lo imposible por ayudarle, lo conocía, ese torpe gato callejero era bastante leal.

-Estúpida magia que evita saber la verdad-gruño Marinette masticando parte de su comida.

Nicolás rio antes de robarle algo, esta giro a verlo enojada, empezando una ridícula pelea de comida. De pronto el castaño se detuvo, ocasionando que ella lo viera confundida, cuando este alzo la comida y la puso cerca de su rostro.

Alzo una ceja.

-Señorita dejaría que este humilde caballero pueda darle de comer-dijo en tono galante y ojos llenos de diversión.

Suspiro.

Era muy probable que Adrien estuviera en algún lugar, o Chloé, o Lila. Eran las únicas personas con las que Nicolás sacaba la "relación" que ambos tenían. Pero ella sabía que todo era una trama, para que todos pensaran que ella era feliz cuando claramente deseaba llorar al ver como Adrien tomaba la mano de Chloé en ocasiones.

Pero lo estaba superando muy bien.

Ahora que Nicolás estaba a su lado como su mejor amigo, Alya conocía la verdad, Tikki apoyándola, incluso el Kwami de Nicolás Foco era amable a su lado.

Todo era algo más llevadero.

…

Los ojos de Nicolás brillaron al ver como Marinette se resignaba y abría la boca, dejando con cuidado la comida para no golpearle los dientes. Esta mastico sin darle importancia a que él se apoyara en su hombro. Acostumbrada a su presencia, aunque aún parecía huir cuando intentaba besarla en broma, la última vez que lo intento hacer, Alya tuvo que ayudarlo a sentarse ante el prominente golpe con su codo.

Era muy tímida.

O una guerrera que protege su integridad.

Cerro los ojos sintiendo todo a su alrededor, la tranquilidad de Marinette, la molestia de Alya por algún motivo, el sueño de Tikki o los pensamientos vagos de Foco.

Todo gracias a la corrupción que estaba en su interior, que ahora dominada le hacía ver cosas que sus ojos no podía.

Como si fuera parte de un todo y ese todo compartiera lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Como las energías negativas de Adrien a su persona.

Como amaba hacerlo sentir celos, que él mismo parecía ignorar y probablemente rechazar. Pero entre todo ese dilema mental, la desesperación de Alya le hizo abrir los ojos y voltear a verla. Noto con alegría como Marinette parecía consiente de que algo estaba mal.

Si bien Alya se mostraba tranquila con su teléfono, había algo que no estaba bien.

Ambos lo sintieron.

-¿Alya?-pregunto Marinette algo confundida.

Esta alzo la vista y parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos, pero de pronto a otro frunció el ceño y gruño por bajo viendo algo en específico.

Los dos giraron a ver, notando como Adrien comía de mal humor al lado de Chloé quien no dejaba de ver su celular, al lado de ambos estaban Sabrina y Nino hablando amablemente, dado que eran los mejores amigos de la pareja, se estaban conociendo mejor y teniendo una buena amistad.

Voltearon a ver a Alya.

Luego a Sabrina y a Nino.

De nuevo a Alya.

Luego a Nino.

Nuevamente la mirada asesina de Alya.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer algo-musito Marinette muy cerca de Nicolás.

Este asintió confundido, luego de pensarlo, una idea llego a su mente.

…

-¿Cita triple?-dijeron Adrien y Nino algo confundidos.

Desde que Nicolás se había vuelto novio de Marinette, no era muy usual verlo al lado de ellos, pero había llegado de pronto con una gran sonrisa y una mirada demasiado brillante. Como si hubiera un plan oculto dentro de todo eso.

Detrás de ellos Marinette parecía ahogarse con su saliva, viéndolo como un loco. En cambio Alya mostraba mucho más interés, encantada por la mente rápida de ese zorro astuto.

Debieron haber esperado alguna locura así al llegar en su hora libre a su salón.

-Estaba viendo una película ayer y la idea me pareció interesante, además a pesar de ser novios aun no tengo una cita con Marinette…sería bueno tener una como corresponde-expreso Nicolás viéndola con ojos de enamorado.

Marinette frunció el ceño viéndolo confundido, sin comprender a donde iba todo el asunto.

No era una experta en parejas, además no sentía que fueran una pareja completa…no entendía a que venía de repente el interés en tener una cita triple.

-Suena interesante, me encantaría ir-dijo Alya con una sonrisa divertida.

Los ojos de Nicolás y Alya chocaron, ambos parecían levantarse el pulgar aunque no pudieran hacerlo sin levantar sospechas, pero en sus ojos habían entendimiento y comprensión.

-Tranquilos chicos, si no son ustedes podemos buscarte un chico que te guste Alya-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Alya, quien sonrió algo torpe.

Todo actuado.

Perfectamente sincronizados.

Como los zorros astutos que ambos parecían ser.

Nino frunció el ceño, antes de bufar por bajo.

-Yo también creo que sería interesante-dijo el moreno, provocando que la sonrisa de Nicolás se incrementara un poco y Alya lo viera con un brillo de diversión.

Adrien miro interrogadoramente a su amigo, pero este parecía esquivar su mirada.

Traidor.

-Salida con la plebe, supongo que no me queda de otra-dijo Chloé llegando de la nada.

Adrien suspiro al saber que ahora debería ir.

-No quiero que mi primera cita sea en una triple-dijo Marinette de brazos cruzados.

Eso lo sabía Nicolás, que ella sería el hueso duro de roer. Pero ya todo estaba listo, tenía un plan extra por aquello que se negara. Por lo cual camino hasta estar a su lado, tomándola por el mentón causando que todos en el salón se congelaran.

Viendo a ambos como si de una película se tratara.

La mirada de Marinette era terca.

La suya era divertida.

Si alguien hubiera notado, la mirada de Adrien era furica.

Pero los únicos que podrían sentir su presencia y dejar de ver aquella escena, eran Nicolás y Marinette, uno estaba claramente atento a su reacción, pero la otra era nueva en el asunto y no controlaba aquello. Menos teniendo que contener su sonrojo ante el robo de su espacio personal y su mirada estoica.

-My lady-dijo como si fuera un ronronero.

Adrien abrió la boca indignado, de que ese tipo robara sus palabras.

Luego cayó en cuenta de eso.

Estaba enojado.

Porque alguien le hablara bonito a Marinette, de que Nicolás tomara tantas confianzas con ella, como si no notara que era su novia.

Y eso estaba mal.

-Recuerdo que me debes un favor, me comporte bastante bien o acaso no recuerdas-dijo con voz suave que no parecían revelar la maldad de sus intenciones.

Marinette se congelo.

Cierto.

Ella había prometido hacerle un favor, si no se transformaba en el zorro durante su rehabilitación. El chico a regañadientes había cumplido, pero cuando este no pareció pedirle nada unos días antes, cuando toda su rehabilitación había terminado…pensó que lo había olvidado.

Pero ahora que veía sus ojos brillantes de diversión a su costa.

Supo que tan equivocada estaba.

Gruño con incredulidad e impotencia.

-Esta bien-farfullo encogiéndose en su lugar de brazos cruzados.

Nicolás sonrió de forma demasiado brillante, causando que todos en la clase tuvieran un escalofrió.

…

Dos días después, en medio de un parque de diversiones, estaban Adrien y Nino sentados esperando a las demás personas de esa dichosa cita. Ambos tenían ropas normales, aunque se observaba a Nino algo temeroso al comprender que su cita obviamente seria Alya, en cambio Adrien no parecía de tan buen humor. De un pronto a otro llego Chloé abalanzándose en su brazo, con unas ropas totalmente de diseñador y con poco maquillaje.

El suspiro al ver como a lo lejos unos fotógrafos parecían tomar la próxima portada de alguna revista. Si bien después de un poco más de un mes de noviazgo la prensa se había calmado, aun habían algunos detrás de ellos.

Era tan desesperante.

Un mes sin Plagg.

Un mes de novio con Chloé.

Un mes de noviazgo de Marinette y Nicolás.

Todo estaba comenzando a fastidiarle.

Unas risas hicieron que voltearan a ver, caminando en su dirección estaban los chicos faltantes, Nicolás caminaba contando algo que parecía gracioso ya que Marinette no dejaba de reír junto con Alya. De pronto la morena pareció verlos y levanto la mano saludando emocionada, a su lado Marinette saludo con una leve sonrisa y Nicolás con una de autosuficiencia.

Adrien noto como Nino y Chloé saludaban animadamente, aunque el primero algo tenso y la segunda algo insegura.

Él dejo de verlo al notar a los chicos llegar frente a ellos, en especial a Marinette que parecía algo animada.

-Bueno tenemos un parque de atracciones esperando por nosotros-expuso Nicolás con ambas manos en sus caderas.

Todos asintieron algo emocionados.

El lugar era enorme, lleno de peligrosas montañas rusas para el corazón de algunos sensibles, hasta juego de carrusel para los menores o no tan menores. Tazas que giraban sobre si mismas mientras daban vueltas en una plataforma, torres que llegaban a la cima y caían velozmente. La famosa casa de los sustos se observaba a escondida entre unos puestos, muchos lugares de comida y algunos puestos para tomar fotografías…incluso una parte de juegos de mesa y de video que parecían un descanso.

Habían desde grandes familias a grupos de amigos, los niños corrían comiendo algodón de azúcar o manzanas de caramelo. También las personas disfrazadas con trajes de Ladybug y Chat Noir, con unas enormes cabezas.

Marinette se había reído junto con Nicolás al ver un mal traje de el zorro, causando que este los viera resentidos.

-Mira The Queen-dijo Nicolás antes de casi caer al suelo riendo.

La parte inferior estaba bien hecha, pero al igual que los otros tres héroes, la cabeza era demasiado grande y tapaba por completo el rostro de aquel pobre humano destinado a ese trabajo. Sus ojos eran muy grandes y tenía mirada horrible.

Mientras los seis caminaban buscando algún juego al cual entrar, Nino había terminado caminando al lado de Alya, ambos parecían totalmente perdidos en sus pensamientos. Al ver eso Nicolás y Marinette se levantaron el pulgar, todo estaba funcionando perfectamente.

-Este será el siguiente juego-dijo Nicolás señalando la casa de los sustos.

Todos ladearon la cabeza confundidos, pero este con ojos brillantes tenía todo planeado.

Llegaron a la entrada del lugar, donde el hombre que estaba atendiendo parecía aburrido recibiendo los tickets. Primero entraron Alya y Nino, quienes parecían totalmente tranquilos sin temer nada del asunto. Siguientes fueron Marinette y Nicolás, que no dejaba de sonreír mientras la primera parecía dudosa de entrar. Por ultimo entro Adrien, quien desde ya tenía a Chloé sujeta por su brazo, como si estuviera aterrada, aunque suponía que todo era fingido.

Mientras Nino y Alya disfrutaban de la atracción, sin darse cuenta tomaron uno de los tres caminos, este parecía ser el más largo. Los trabajadores del lugar parecían sorprendidos, estos pasaban entre las cosas sin darle miedo nada y la morena se detenía cada momento a tomar fotografías cuando vio una figura de una Ladybug que parecía zombi.

-Para el blog-había dicho en medio de una selfie.

Nino reía divertido.

En otro pasillo Nicolás caminaba ágilmente por el lugar, con Marinette pegada a su cuerpo muerta de miedo. A pesar que era la héroe número uno de Paris, esta no dejaba de saltar cada segundo cuando sentía o imaginaba ver algo. De los tres posible recorridos, habían tomado el que era más corto, pero eso no evitaba que ella soltara uno que otro grito.

Sintió una presencia conocida entrar al recorrido de ellos.

Miro a Marinette muerta de miedo, tanto como para no sentir nada…además aún no estaba acostumbrada o preparada para eso.

Se sintió terriblemente mal por lo que le pasaría a la chica los próximos momentos, pero estaba seguro que en algún momento se lo agradecería…además…se lo debía.

Justo en medio de una vuelta, logro zafarse como un pequeño escurridizo sin que Marinette se diera cuenta. Escucho a Foco suspirar en sus ropas, pero logro ocultarse en un rincón que Marinette no logro distinguir.

De hecho ella siguió caminando unos pasos temerosa, hasta que algo la hizo gritar, pero al no tener nada a que sujetarse, se quedó paralizada.

-¿Nico?-llamo con cara pálida y totalmente aterrada.

El chico ya no estaba en ese lugar, causando que ella viera a todos lados asustada.

Un poco cerca del lugar, Adrien suspiraba al sentirse asfixiado, Chloé lo estaba sujetando con demasiada fuerza como para hacer que no respirara bien. De un pronto a otro apareció una especie de fantasma doblado en su espalda que hizo a Chloé saltar de su lado y trastabillar un poco.

Fue solo un segundo, pero una fuerte mano la hizo ir para atrás dejando solo a Adrien.

Este aprovechando para respirar, acostumbrado a las cosas de terror por las múltiples películas que había visto estas últimas semanas ante el aburrimiento de su propia soledad, comenzó a caminar.

Unos pasos más tarde y algo extrañado de su libertad, volteo en todas direcciones.

-¿Chloé?-llamo sin recibir una respuesta.

Extrañado y preocupado de que a su vieja amiga le pasara algo, comenzó a caminar en busca de la chica, un grito a lo lejos le hizo apresurar el paso. Seguramente se había distraído un momento y caminado por el lugar, pero todo estando tan oscuro, era imposible distinguir algo hasta tenerlo a menos de un metro frente a ti.

En medio de lo que parecía una curva, algo impacto con su cuerpo haciéndolo trastabillar, pero quedando aun de pie con algo entre su cuerpo.

Pero olía un poco a repostería, muy diferente a los perfumes caros de su amiga.

Bajo la vista chocando con unos ojos azules que conocía muy bien.

-¿Marinette?-

-¿Adrien?-

Ambos se vieron confundidos, hasta que un esqueleto apareció detrás de ambos, causando que la chica comenzara a gritar asustada y el rubio tuviera una gota de sudor tras su nuca al verla arrastrarlo en medio de los pasillos.

Luego de unos momentos, donde volvió a recalcar lo fuerte y rápida que era la chica, estaban fuera de la atracción. Una mujer que parecía tener el estómago afuera y un ojo deforme, sonreía amablemente diciéndoles que volvieran pronto. Aunque la cara de Marinette parecía gritar que ni en un millón de años, esta reía falsamente sentándose en una banca cerca de la salida.

Adrien la imito esperando que salieran los demás.

Había un extraño silencio entre ambos, Marinette demasiado avergonzada por haber actuado de esa forma y Adrien algo pensativo ante sus emociones al sentir el cuerpo de la chica. Ella era pequeña y olía bien, como una niña que cuidar, pero muy lejos de la ternura que pensaba debía tener, sentía una inexplicable adrenalina al estar a su lado.

Era algo raro…diferente.

Un sonido los hizo alertar a ambos, con cuidado Marinette saco su celular que había sonado. En ella apareció una imagen de Nicolás sonriendo con un sombrero gracioso y ella que hacía un saludo de amor y paz.

 _"Marinette te perdí de vista, ahora mismo estoy algo perdido…espéranos en el centro de comida._

 _P.D: tu bolso y Tikki están conmigo"_

Alzo la vista para ver a Adrien.

Luego de reojo noto que efectivamente la bolsa que solía tener cargando a Tikki, no estaba.

-Nico dice que los esperemos en el puesto de comida-dijo ella algo tímida, este asintió algo incómodo.

…

En medio de la casa de los sustos, a través de una ventana Nicolás sonrió victorioso. Si bien tenía un bolso nada masculino en su cintura, Tikki estaba al lado de Foco quienes parecían divertidos por lo que intentaba hacer el chico. Lejos de ellos, acostada en una cama llena de polvo y telaraña, estaba Chloé inconsciente por el ultimo susto que le pego él con una máscara de terror.

Rápidamente mando un mensaje a Alya, sabiendo que la chica lo apoyaría en ese pequeño teatro que estaba planeando.

Juntarse tanto con Clarissa le estaba haciendo mal.

…

Luego de quince minutos de silencio, donde solo veían a la gente ir y venir, Marinette se extrañó de ver como sus llamadas a los chicos parecían no funcionar…como si sus teléfonos estuvieran apagados, algo que no podría ser posible. Pensó en la posibilidad de ir a buscarlos, pero eso sería contraproducente si ellos llegaran al lugar acordado. Después de un décimo suspiro ante la extraña situación, algo apareció frente a ella.

Un pequeño empaque con un helado de fresa y vainilla, con mucha crema chantillí y unas chispas de colores. Alzo la vista para ver como Adrien poseía uno similar, antes de encogerse de hombros.

-No tenemos que esperar con el estómago vacío-comento el chico algo apenado.

Ella sonrió algo enternecida, recordando por que le era tan fácil quererlo, su corazón era demasiado grande y amable.

Después de romper esa especie de pared de hielo que no sabía que tenían, una conversación trivial de todo y nada en realidad, fue suficiente para entretenerlos. Desde los profesores del colegio, hasta sus amigos, el clima, la comida y por ultimo…video juegos.

-Yo tengo todos los juegos de zelda, admito que no comencé como fanático hasta que escuche del Twilight Princess, después de jugarlo conseguí todos los de la franquicia hasta el momento-admitió Adrien con total libertad.

Marinette lo vio impresionada.

-Yo tengo un primo fanático de la saga, cuando viene a mi casa siempre trae el juego que salió y pasamos horas jugando hasta pasarlo…hace un tiempo trajo El de ocarina of time, pero la edición master quest…fue más tortura que diversión, cuando jugamos luego la versión en 3Ds todo fue significativamente más fácil-dijo la chica olvidando el tartamudeo.

Era mucho más fácil hablar con Adrien, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrándose al contacto masculino, con Nicolás sobre ella todo el día abrazándola como un pequeño oso de peluche.

Adrien se detuvo un momento viéndola fijamente. Marinette era alguien muy amable, con una sonrisa preciosa, un liderazgo innato, un deseo de ayudar a otros, que cocinaba excelente (había probado sus galletas caseras en el festival anterior) y amante de los video juegos como algunos comic de héroes.

Era perfecta.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Marinette al verlo voltear el rostro levemente sonrojado.

-N-Nada-musito metiendo una cucharada de helado en su boca.

El sonido de un mensaje, hizo que ambos saltaran para ver cómo era un mensaje de Nino en el celular de Adrien.

-Dude voy a irme con Alya a solas un momento, Nicolás dijo que Chloé no estaba bien y se la llevo a la enfermería…disfruta del día libre-dijo Adrien en voz alta.

Marinette miro confusa su teléfono, donde no tenía ningún mensaje de Nicolás.

Tal vez debería ir a ver como estaba Chloé.

-Hace mucho no vengo a un parque de atracciones-murmuro Adrien para sí mismo pensativo.

Marinette lo vio unos momentos, antes de suspirar derrotada.

…

-¿Dónde rayos esta Adrien?-dijo Chloé furiosa con las manos en las caderas.

Hasta hace un momento estaban en medio de una casa de terror, luego un tipo logro asustarla tanto que se desmayó. Esperaba despertar en los brazos del amor de su vida, pero en cambio estaba en medio de un parque lejos del parque de atracciones, con el novio de Marinette sonriendo algo falso.

Tikki y Foco estaban muertos de risa en el bolso afeminado que ahora portaba Nicolás.

-Bueno Adrien no estaba bien, parece que le cayó algo mal la comida que desayuno…pero como no quería que te sintieras mal, me hizo prometer que te llevaría a la nueva exposición al otro lado de la ciudad sobre Ladybug donde planeaba ir contigo después-dijo con una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

Chloé lo vio con una ceja arriba.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Alya y Nino se quedaron en su cita, ya sabes que todo fue para ellos…Marinette en cambio regreso a su hogar, no quería hacer un mal tercio, algo sobre cuidar a Chat junior que parecía algo mal-

-…-

-…-

-¿De verdad es una exposición nueva?-

…

Marinette sintió un escalofrió en su espalda que le hizo voltear, sentía algo raro en el ambiente, pero no estaba segura si era eso o que Nicolás parecía estar tramando algo. Igualmente lo ignoro cuando la montaña rusa en la que estaba, más específico el carrito en que viajaba, descendió rápidamente en una parte inclinada. Estaba acostumbrada a las rápidas velocidades o caídas como heroína, pero esto era diferente. La adrenalina la hizo reír divertida, mientras apretaba con fuerza el cinturón de seguridad sobre ella y riendo emocionada.

A su lado Adrien estaba igual o mejor que ella, alzando los brazos cuando daba alguna vuelta o gritando emocionado con el resto de las personas.

Al bajar del juego, ambos parecían tener el subidón de adrenalina por que se volvieron a montar en la siguiente tanda.

Después de ese se metieron en aquella torre que bajaba a gran velocidad, todo los juegos extremos que encontraron. Desde uno que daba vueltas sobre sí mismo mientras daba otra vuelta, uno que daba una vuelta de 360 grados, otros dos tipos de montañas rusas y por ultimo de un disco que daba vueltas a una velocidad alarmante.

Mientras algunas personas parecían algo mareadas luego de algún juego, ambos seguían como si nada.

De un pronto a otro al ver un juego, Adrien la tomo por la muñeca arrastrándola como un niño pequeño haría con su madre. Al verlo lleno de éxtasis y con el subidón de energía, solo sonrió dejándose llevar.

Pero cuando este la soltó a la hora de subir a un juego nuevo, miro su muñeca detenidamente sintiéndola algo caliente y con cosquillas donde el chico la había sujetado. Se preguntó por qué cuando Nicolás la tocaba de esa forma, no sentía aquello.

-¿Estas bien Marinette?-pregunto Adrien al verla pensativa, esta sonrió algo débil asintiendo mientras suspiraba un poco.

Luego una alarma sonó en su cabeza, de pronto y sin explicación aparente. Alzo el rostro algo preocupada en una dirección, antes de que una gran explosión hiciera que gritos desesperados y gente corriendo apareciera. Los dos chicos quedaron congelados, Adrien se sentía un inútil al no tener un Kwami que lo ayudara a proteger a su amiga, en cambio Marinette recordó como Tikki estaba con Nicolás en alguna parte.

La gente gritando llego donde ellos, separándolos al instante.

-¡MARINETTE!-grito Adrien intentando llegar a su lado.

Pero ella se quedó en shock unos momentos, no sabía qué hacer, ocupaba de Tikki.

Algo caliente le hizo bajar su vista al pecho, donde dentro de sus ropas estaba el anillo de Chat Noir, lo apretó sobre la tela, sintiendo este palpitar. Luego alzo el rostro viendo como Adrien era empujado por las demás personas, sin poder verla claramente.

Apretó los dientes antes de correr dentro de la multitud, desapareciendo de la vista de Adrien.

Llego a un lugar alejado del parque, donde antes estaba una casa de espejos, donde había estado hace rato con Adrien. Ahora habían algunas personas heridas por todos lados, algunos niños gritando y fuego que parecía propagarse.

Frente el edificio, había un chico de aspecto algo esquelético, con traje roto de payaso y una máscara que cubría todo su cuerpo.

Marinette sintió algo aterrador, como si hubiera solo maldad en el chico, pero no una conciencia, alguna luz…algo.

Este alzo una mano, de la cual salieron muchas pelotas en dirección contraria, que al chocar entre ellas, hacían aparecer una fuerte llamarada que explotaba todo a su alrededor.

Debía detenerlo.

Pero no sabía cómo.

Corrió detrás de un árbol para no ser vista por ese extraño akuma, sacando el anillo de su camisa, viéndolo fijamente. No sabía si funcionaria, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Lo saco del collar antes de ponerlo en uno de sus dedos. De pronto una luz apareció frente a ella, revelando un pequeño gato negro con orejas diminutas que flotaba frente a ella y ojos verdes.

Pestañeo sorprendida.

Este la vio fijamente confundido.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto en un susurro.

El gatito bajo la vista para ver el anillo en las manos de la chica, luego a ella, pareció gemir de frustración.

-Mi nombre es Plagg, soy el Kwami de Chat Noir…tú no eres mi protegido-

-Larga historia, mi nombre es Marinette y soy Ladybug, pero mi Kwami no está ahora conmigo…¿puedes hacer algo?-

-Bueno tú tienes el anillo, así que debo obedecerte aunque no quiera…solo debes decir Plagg Transformación…luego hablaremos de que hacer-

Asintió antes de repetir sus palabras.

De pronto una luz envolvió todo su cuerpo, sintiendo algo raro. Cuando Tikki se transformaba con ella, había algo cálido y especial, como si todo fuera posible ante sus ojos, como si algo dentro de ella estuviera hecho de pura suerte. Ahora era diferente, no sentía esa seguridad, en cambio sentía que todo era más claro, como si sus ojos estuvieran antes con unas vendas, sus oídos tapados y sus huesos tiesos…ahora todo su cuerpo era libre.

Bajo su vista notando como su atuendo era diferente, por obvias razones al de Ladybug. Pero tampoco era exactamente el de Chat Noir.

Tenía unas botas negras algo azuladas hasta sus rodillas, donde una tela negra como cuero estaba pegada a su cuerpo, en su pecho había la misma tela, pero no tenía mangas. En cambio unos guantes extraños y felinos llegaban hasta sus codos, donde sobresalía una tela extraña. En su espalda había una larga cola que se movía a su antojo, tenía unas orejas sobre su cabeza y un antifaz. Su pelo azul estaba suelto y alborotado, junto un pequeño collar con campana.

Apretó los puños sintiendo extrañamente una fuerza que no conocía.

Era genial…y algo extraño.

Suspiro antes de salir de su escondite, ocupaba hacer algo.

…

Adrien miro asustado cuando la gente termino de pasar, como Marinette no se observaba por ningún lado. Miro en dirección donde estaba lo peor, una batalla parecía verse a lo lejos, pero él debía salir de ahí, ya no tenía poderes. Su vista termino perdida, pensando que haría de estar junto a Plagg, su pequeño amigo seguramente le estaría pidiendo queso, ese estúpido queso que no dejaba de comer en su ausencia.

Él no era un héroe sin Plagg.

¿Entonces?

¿Por qué estaba corriendo en esa dirección?

Sus pies parecían moverse solos y la adrenalina lograba desenfocarle la vista, pero no dejaba de correr. Si detenía ese villano, podría proteger a Marinette, tal vez pudiera ver a Ladybug, hablar con ella y explicarle todo lo que pasaba.

Ella nuevamente era un Héroe, había recuperado sus Miraculous de alguna forma.

Tropezó cayendo de cara, pero a pesar de sentirse derrotado, logro ponerse de pie y seguir corriendo.

Sus ojos se desenfocaron al llegar a escena, donde aquel extraño ser estaba luchando con una persona, pero no la reconocía. Tenía un traje similar al suyo cuando era Chat Noir, pero ese cabello azulado despeinado y corto, esos ojos azul cielo y esa mirada decidida.

-¿Ladybug?-se preguntó a si mismo confundido.

La felina heroína saco su bastón, moviéndolo hábilmente y empujando aquel payaso siniestro. Pero por tan poca experiencia, el bastón salió volando de sus manos, dejándola algo nerviosa antes de recibir una patada del payaso que la mando por los aires.

Con una velocidad que él no recordaba tener, logro correr hasta llegar donde Ladybug estaba por caer, atrapándola en sus brazos y cayendo duramente contra un puesto de comida. Llenos de muchas cosas que no reconocía, entre ellos salsa de tomate y mostaza, los dos gimieron adoloridos.

Ladybug se medió incorporo, haciéndolo gruñir cuando su codo se aplasto un poco en su costilla.

-¿Adrien?-dijo la héroe algo pálida.

Era ella, sin duda debía ser ella. Esos ojos azules debían pertenecerle a su lady, aunque algo en su mente le parecía dar a entender que podría haberlos visto en otro lugar, pero como siempre, la magia de esa mascara le era imposible asociarla con alguien conocido.

Pero ella estaba transformada de Chat Noir.

Ella debía tener a Plagg de alguna manera.

Sonrió de forma algo felina, haciendo que esta se pusiera pálida.

-Hola my Lady-dijo con su acento de Chat Noir.

La chica abrió la boca.

Eso sin duda no lo esperaba.

 **Continuara...**

 _Siento la demora, trabajos de la universidad, la gripe y una amiga enferma. Pero bueno, ya estoy aqui con un nuevo capitulo. Cada vez más cerca del final o eso creo  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	14. Capítulo 13: Revelaciones

_Algunos deben saber gracias a Facebook, que comencé a ver la serie de LadyBug, por lo cual no sería extraño para mi escribir un fic sobre ellos. La serie no me pertenece, pero igual a pesar de ser para niños me parece demasiado adorable._

 _Un saludo especial a mi querida amiga Kuru Rin en facebook, gracias por apoyarme y ser mi melliza separadas al nacer XD eres mi compañera Kwami en esta nueva aventura que iniciare, espero ambas encontremos a un Adrien en nuestra vida :3_

 **Héroes**

 **Capítulo 13: Revelaciones**

Durante unos segundos Adrien miro temeroso a Ladybug, quien parecía verlo con ojos abierto como platos. La verdad él nunca tuvo miedo de decirle a su lady quien era él, bueno, tal vez un poco a que lo tratara diferente al saber que era un modelo. Pero su deseo por saber quién era ella, había sobrepuesto su temor inicial. Quería conocerla, hablar con ella como civiles y tal vez conocer más de fondo a la chica que era el héroe icono de todo Paris.

Ahora no estaba tan seguro de eso, una parte de su mente estaba comenzando a dividir su cerebro en su compañera de clase Marinette, esa adorable chica que parecía siempre estar para ayudarlo.

Pero ahora no podía pensar en nada más que la chica sobre él, más específicamente en el Kwami que debía tener.

La chica pareció reaccionar luego de unos momentos.

-¿Chat Noir?-dijo para sí misma, viéndolo con total incredulidad.

Se sintió algo dolido por su reacción.

Pero igualmente sonrió demostrándole que era él.

Ella negó con la cabeza varias veces, colocando los guantes con garras sobre su cabeza y cerca de esas adorables orejas de gato.

Se veía muy bien.

-Esto debe ser una broma-musito por bajo, antes de alzar sus orejas.

En un rápido movimiento lo tomo por la cintura y salto al tiempo que unas bolas rostizaban el lugar donde habían estado. El chico cayó de pronto al suelo, mientras que frente a él la chica en una pose muy felina y algo provocativa. Esta abrió sus ojos que ahora parecían felinos, antes de dar una acrobacia para atrás, antes que el payaso terrorífico golpeara el suelo que se agrieto.

Adrien vio en todas direcciones, antes de enfocar el arma de Chat Noir algo lejos. Corrió hacia esta, esquivando el fuego del lugar.

Luego giro a ver como la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, estaba en clara desventaja para Ladybug quien aún no controlaba sus nuevos sentidos.

-¡LADYBUG!-grito lanzando el arma a la chica.

Esta la atrapo con una voltereta, antes de hacer que se expandiera y el escudo que hacia al rotarlo, fuera más grande.

Ambos saltaron para atrás.

El payaso soltó una risa un tanto macabra, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo verde.

Los dos vieron incrédulos todo lo sucedido, antes de ver a su alrededor y descubrir el montón de heridos, la destrucción masiva y el llanto de alguien a lo lejos. Ladybug comenzó a respirar algo cansada, antes de ver fijamente a Adrien, quien parecía verla de igual forma.

-¿Ladybug?-dijo alguien cercano, la chica giro para ver como Alya se acercaba.

Esta parecía con las ropas algo quemadas, el pelo despeinado y un sucio Nino atrás de ella.

La peli azul solo suspiro aliviada, antes de verlo de reojo, él apretó los dientes y mantuvo una mirada decidida. Esta ahora sabía quién era, también miro en sus ojos tantas preguntas como debían tener los suyos, debían charlar.

Ambos.

La héroe asintió vagamente, antes de desaparecer con la ayuda de su bastón.

La vio alejarse entre los edificios, antes de perderla por completo de vista. De pronto Nino estaba a su lado viéndolo fijamente, preocupado de algunas heridas y su ropa llena de comida.

-¿Dude estas bien?-pregunto Nino.

Pero al bajar la vista, un detalle lo hizo ponerse pálido, antes de ver a todos lados con pánico.

-Hay que buscar a Marinette-expuso sintiéndose un canalla, había olvidado por un momento a su amiga.

Debía estar preocupada, o en el peor escenario estaba herida en algún lado. Su rostro perdió aún más color de ser posible, nuevamente la chica estaba herida, no había podido protegerla o asegurarse de que estaba en un lugar a salvo.

Alya al ver la cara de espanto y preocupación, puso una mano en el hombro de Adrien.

-Tranquilo me mandó un mensaje ahora, debe estar en camino a su casa por todo esto…no te preocupes está bien-expuso rápidamente una mentira.

Aunque la verdad es que ella estaba bien, pero sabía que le debía muchas explicaciones de como termino transformándose en una versión femenina de Chat Noir.

Noto como los ojos de Adrien mostraron un total alivio y como si un peso enorme de encima se cayera.

Era curioso.

Tal vez Nicolás no estaba mintiendo.

…

En medio del cuarto de Marinette, la chica se lanzó sobre su cama con expresión perdida, frente a ella Plagg revoloteaba confundido, observando ese lugar por primera vez con sus propios ojos. Siempre veía todo a través de los ojos de Chat Noir, cuando Adrien había ido este no lo dejaba salir de sus ropas. Era un cuarto bastante femenino, llena de cosas de diseñador y un toque cálido como personal.

Bajo su vista sin comprender bien como había terminado con la portadora del Ladybug, su mente estaba algo confundida después de haber sido traicionado por ese zorro de cuarta.

Pero no estaba tan mal, la chica ahora sabía que Adrien era el original portador del anillo…solo era tiempo para volver con ese niño.

Noto algo raro como Marinette apretaba con fuerza la sabana, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Tengo hambre-dijo luego que su estómago rugiera.

La chica lo miro, este le regreso la mirada.

Esta sonrió levemente.

…

Nicolás corrió por las calles, luego de haber dejado a Chloé por fin en su hogar, se había hecho de noche. No pensaba que existiera alguien tan adicta y maniática por Ladybug, pero esa rubia sin duda se había llevado el top con facilidad. Vio las noticias de que algo había ocurrido algo tarde, lo cual le extraño, no había sentido la presencia de ningún akuma potencial, lo cual significaba que "Kenas" había hecho su movimiento.

Esa perra.

Se transformó en un callejón, llegando con mayor facilidad al cuarto de Marinette, donde Tikki salió volando.

Aunque él, Tikki y Foco quedaron congelados ante la escena frente a él.

En medio de la mesa estaba Plagg con una gran cantidad de queso, viendo de forma idiotizada a Marinette mientras le pedía que se casara con él, la chica estaba con una gota de sudor en su nuca, solamente riendo algo avergonzada ante la idea del Kwami de vivir en un palacio hecho por el más fino queso.

Al ver a los chicos sonrió, antes de empezar a contar lo sucedido.

Luego de una explicación de casi media hora, contando lo sucedido después de la llegada de Plagg, todos se vieron confundidos. Sin duda la única que parecía en su mundo era Tikki, quien abrazaba a Marinette y está de regreso, prometiendo no volver a dejarla sola.

-Vaya forma más rara de saber quién era Chat Noir-expuso Nicolás comiendo una galleta que Marinette había traído.

Esta giro a verlo incrédula.

-Señorita no me mires así, claro que lo sabía, pero te dije que no podía decir nada-

-…-

-Aunque espero ya entiendas porque me estaba encargando de dejarlos a solas, pensé que juntos podrían saber la verdad más pronto…ahora que Kenas ataco, sin duda ocuparemos de la ayuda de ese gato negro-

Plagg salto ante ese nombre.

-Kenas esta aquí-

-¿Lo conoces?-preguntaron Marinette y Tikki al mismo tiempo.

El gato negro se cruzó de brazos pensativo.

-Hace mucho tiempo uno de mis portadores vivió en la ciudad de México, antes de ir a Alemania donde estaba Tikki, en ese tiempo había un extraño ser que vivía dentro de un templo y aterrorizaba a la ciudad, no pudimos vencerlo del todo, pero gracias a uno de mis poderes logramos sellarlo-explico Plagg dejando el queso de lado y mostrándose serio.

Tikki y Foco intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, Plagg nunca dejaba el queso de lado, debía haber algo mal en todo esto.

Nicolás suspiro antes de hablar.

-Bueno esa cosa esta de nuevo en acción, debía ser el causante de ese tipo que me contaste…Kenas tiene muchas habilidades problemáticas, pero entre ellas es un control similar a Hawk Moth sobre las personas, solo que en vez de aprovecharse de sus emociones, ella llega a controlarlos como títeres sin vida-

Marinette se congelo ante las palabras de Nicolás.

-¿Cómo se pueden detener?-pregunto temerosa.

Los ojos del chico se apagaron.

-No hay forma conocida, pierden toda conciencia y alma al ser controlados…las desapariciones deben ser gracias a ella, toda esa gente…-

Serian marionetas ahora.

Marinette apretó con fuerza los puños sobre la mesa, sin poder creer que algo así pasara. Pero al recordar como anteriormente en la lucha con algunos akuma, su lucky charm no había funcionado del todo, su mente comenzó a entender que tal vez había una posibilidad de no tener una cura definitiva.

Alzo la vista, Nicolás la veía decidido.

-The Queen quería que tú encontraras a Chat Noir, te sugiero que no perdamos tiempo y vayas por él-dijo rápidamente.

Ella no pudo mantener la mirada.

-No puedo ir con Adrien, y no…yo no sé qué hacer-dijo con ambas manos en su cabeza.

Tikki puso una manita en el hombro de la chica, en cambio Nicolás intercambio miradas con Foco.

De pronto Plagg se puso frente a Marinette, la chica alzo la vista viéndolo con ojos algo lagrimeantes. Este metió un trozo de queso en su boca, causando un mal sabor que ella no estaba acostumbrada. Igualmente la peli azul observo confundida como Tikki y Foco lucían incrédulos.

Plagg nunca compartía su queso.

-Niña, ese mocoso me necesita, Adrien es alguien que está muy solo y su familia le dificulta ser libre…hasta que ese chico no pueda manejar las cosas, no pienso irme de su lado…por eso ahora ocupo ir con él de regreso-expuso el gato con tono sabio.

La chica mastico un poco el queso, antes de asentir.

…

La noche parecía algo fría, como siempre desde que Plagg se había ido…al menos ahora sabía que estaba en buenas manos. No comprendía como ni por qué, pero Ladybug tenía ahora en su poder su anillo, ella lo cuidaría. Era normal que no se lo hubiera regresado, entre ellos jamás supieron las identidades del otro. Era un completo tonto, debió haber hecho algo, para que ella descubriera quien era.

El sonido de su ventana lo hizo levantarse de golpe, tanto que tropezó con sus sabanas y cayo de golpe al suelo.

Alzo la vista confundido, topándose con unos hermosos ojos azules, antes que una mancha negra golpeara su frente.

Un pequeño gato negro lo miraba.

Sus ojos casi se llenan de lágrimas, una felicidad regreso a su corazón y todo pareció menos triste con esa apestosa presencia con olor a queso.

-¡PLAGG!-grito abrazándolo con fuerza.

El Kwami sintió como casi vomitaba todo el queso, pero igualmente no se quejó al haber visto el rostro lleno de emoción de su protegido. Incluso parecía restregar su mejilla con su cabeza, sin importarle que oliera tanto a queso. Vaya chico, eso que siempre se quejaba de su olor.

Este alzo la vista, pero antes de toparse con Ladybug, esta dejo caer en su mano un anillo que conocía bastante bien.

-My lady-susurro extrañado.

Esta sonrió levemente, antes de dar media vuelta para irse. Pero la mano de Adrien fue más rápida, atrapando su muñeca, haciéndola tensarse.

Ninguno dijo nada, ambos con muchas preguntas, pero aparentemente no parecían salir las respuestas.

Pero Adrien la noto confundida, su mirada parecía dispersa.

Apretó con un poco de fuerza su muñeca.

-Lamento si soy una decepción-dijo en voz baja.

De pronto la chica se volteo violentamente, viéndolo con ojos llenos de sorpresa, antes de agacharse a su altura. No se había levantado desde que se cayó al suelo. Rápidamente una mano se posó en su mejilla, sacándole un fuerte sonrojo que no pudo evitar.

Luego vio una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de ella.

-No hay nada malo contigo Adrien…solo ocupo asimilar bien esta noticia-dijo desviando la mirada donde Plagg estaba sentado entre sus piernas, ambos compartiendo una pequeña mirada y sonrisa.

-¿No me dirás quién eres?-

-No creo que sea buena idea, no ahora…estoy segura que te decepcionarías al saberlo-

-No estoy tan seguro-

-Bueno este no es el punto…debemos de hablar de muchas cosas, pero ahora debo irme-

Adrien hizo un pequeño puchero al verse como se alejaba, llegando de pronto a la ventana. Esta se detuvo antes de verlo sobre su hombro, notando como este la miraba con un brillo renovado en sus ojos.

Ella ahora comprendía a Plagg, sin duda ese rubio lo necesitaba.

-Nos veremos mañana para patrullar My lady-aseguro con una sonrisa al estilo Chat Noir.

Ahora comprendía a Nicolás, sin duda había sido una ciega al no haberlo descubierto antes. Pero aún era muy extraño asimilarlo.

Además que le dijera de esa forma, aun cuando tenía novia, le causaba un retorcijo en su interior. Ocupaba pensar.

-Nos vemos mañana Kitty-dijo antes de usar su yo-yo.

Adrien suspiro, antes de volver abrazar con fuerza a Plagg, quien seguía sin quejarse. Pero dentro del pequeño Kwami no sabría cuánto aguantaría.

…

Como todas las mañanas Nicolás se levantó gracias a Foco, se alisto con la cara llena de sueño y comió la deliciosa comida de su madre. Hizo algunos chistes referentes a gatos, que a su madre le parecieron graciosos. Esta lo llevo en carro cerca del colegio, donde se despidió con una hermosa sonrisa, antes de irse al trabajo. Camino unos pasos hasta llegar a la panadería de los padres de Marinette, donde el padre de esta le dio un fuerte abrazo y le regalo más comida, que obviamente no desprecio.

Hablaron sobre un poco de deportes, pero principalmente sobre la nueva convención de repostería que ellos irían el siguiente fin de semana. Al parecer con lo que había pasado con Marinette hace un tiempo, habían tenido dudas. Pero al final con Alya prometiendo quedarse con ella, mientras que él decía que vendría a vigilarlas.

Todo bien.

Le alegraba que los padres de su "novia-hermana menor-mejor amiga" confiaran suficiente en su hija y él, como para no pensar que podría darse para muchas cosas.

Aunque la idea de pasar a un plano más íntimo con Marinette, le daba escalofríos, parecía algo que no quería pensar. Sería como si pensara que se acostaba con Tamara, su hermana menor muerta, no, no quería eso en su mente. Marinette era bonita, pero era una de esas personas en las que no pensaría de esa forma.

Los pasos alertaron a ambos hombres, aunque los dos intentaron no mostrar sus rostros sorprendidos, fue difícil ignorar la terrible cara que tenía la chica.

Una muy, muy mala noche de sueño.

-Señorita, su príncipe está a su disposición-había dicho antes de ponerse de espalda.

Tom comprendiendo al instante, cargo a Marinette que parecía algo confusa de todo, para ponerla en la espalda del chico, quien ya estaba totalmente restaurado de salud. El chico se despidió del hombre, comenzando a caminar con Marinette en su espalda, más dormida que despierta.

-No dormiste absolutamente nada después que me marche-aseguro con expresión de diversión.

La chica gruño algún insulto, pero no se comprendía mucho.

-Como hare con Chat y Adrien hoy-sollozo por bajo.

Quiso hacer un chiste sobre el asunto, pero una mirada y mal aura le hizo escalofriarse. Al levantar la vista noto como Adrien, quien se había bajado de la limosina que lo dejaba frente al colegio, lo miraba con una clara intensión homicida, que podía sentir incluso aunque no hubiera vivido la corrupción.

Sintió su frente azul.

-Espero se te ocurra algo en los próximos tres segundos-murmuro caminando en dirección a el colegio, también de Adrien.

La peli azul alzo la vista algo cansada, para quedarse paralizada cuando vio a Adrien en la entrada, con una sonrisa tan falsa, que tampoco ocupo saber usar sus nuevos dones, para saber que estaba furioso.

¿Por qué?

No veía cerca un akuma o un enemigo, pero su mirada era peor que la de Chat cuando estaba en medio de una pelea.

-Buenos días Marinette-dijo Adrien con una dulzura que no correspondía a su mirada.

Bueno, hay que darle un punto, al ver a Marinette de verdad sus ojos parecían felices, con una alegría que no habían notado que desparecía, hasta haberla vuelto a ver de nuevo. Claro que al ver a Nicolás, el castaño sentía que moriría en cualquier momento.

Rio nerviosamente, sintiéndose algo intimidado.

Dentro de su bolsillo sentía a Foco retorcerse de la risa, miserable bastardo.

-Hola Adrien-comento algo esquiva Marinette, sin poder verlo a los ojos.

Nicolás pudo notar la mirada algo dolida de Adrien ante ese evidente rechazo, pero como digno Chat Noir, hizo caso omiso para seguir sonriendo como de costumbre.

-Hola Adrien-saludo él para que la atmosfera fuera menos pesada.

La mirada mortal fue peor que antes, inconscientemente apretó las piernas de Marinette que sostenía con sus brazos. Giro haber escuchado un leve siseo felino, pero tomo sus pasos tensos en dirección del colegio. Prácticamente corrió con Adrien detrás de él, hasta llegar al salón de ambos chicos, donde dejo a Marinette que parecía estar más despierta, pero igual de tensa que la noche anterior.

Esto no saldría bien.

Además Alya aún no llegaba.

Comenzó a sudar nervioso, ocupaba ayuda.

O una excusa para huir, cuando intento irse, la mano de Marinette lo sujeto con fuerza, incrementando el aura asesina de Adrien.

-Marinette…por que no hablamos ahora a la salida-dijo con algo de nervios.

Era ridículo, él era el zorro, el héroe más famoso de toda Europa y América, no debía tener miedo de un pequeño gato. Aunque ese pequeño gato negro, parecía sacarle los ojos. Pero al voltear a ver los ojitos de perrito abandonado de Marinette, suspiro antes de tomar asiento a su lado y esperar su muerte, algo que noto cuando la mandíbula de Adrien se tensó.

¿Debería hacer un testamento?

Madre siento haberme comido aquel trozo de pastel, también el haberle echado la culpa a papá, también reírme cuando lo bañaste con esa salsa hirviendo, aunque no tanto por no haber comido fideos esa noche.

Su guitarra sería para Nino.

Tenía algunos artículos promocionales para Alya.

Luka se merecía su collar de Gurren Lagann que habían comentado la semana anterior, Lyanna tendría el the leyend of zelda que consiguió hace un mes.

Para Marinette, dejaba su colección de video juegos.

Fue una buena vida.

Tendría que dejarle una carta a Clarissa, que a pesar de todo sería el amor de su vida.

-Hola chicos-dijo Alya, quien se detuvo junto con Nino cuando Nicolás literalmente la envolvió en un abrazo por la cintura.

-Mi héroe-sollozo con ojos llenos de felicidad.

Que se apagaron al ver la mirada oscura de Nino.

Genial, ahora dos celopatas querían matarlo.

…

Las clases fueron bastantes tranquilas, aunque Marinette se preguntó en más de una ocasión, porque Nicolás había salido huyendo en la primera oportunidad y ahora parecía querer escapar de ella. Alya decía que tenía miedo, a lo que ella no comprendía del todo. Como estaba tan cansada se pasó el almuerzo dormida en su salón, aun sin atreverse a ver a Adrien en la cara. En su lugar, muy similar a la noche anterior, todos los momentos con Chat Nor llegaban a su mente.

Cuando siempre solía protegerla, sus chistes malos de palabras, cuando intentaba regalarle una rosa. También estaban aquellos momentos, donde ambos estaban sentados sobre la torre Eiffel, simplemente observando con una sonrisa la ciudad que se encargaban de proteger, donde el voltearía para regalarle una sonrisa llena de felicidad y ella respondería con una sonrisa sincera.

No lo había notado hasta ahora.

Las muchas veces que Chat estuvo ahí en su vida, todo ese tiempo fue Adrien.

Siempre los había visto como dos seres diferentes, mientras Adrien era el amor de su vida, Chat Noir era su compañero más leal. Incluso conociéndolo como Marinette, ese chico en traje de gato era alguien que siempre le hacia reír y ver la vida de forma diferente.

Le era difícil aceptarlo.

Pero sobre todo…le era difícil aceptar, que ellos a su manera, ambos eran grandiosos. Uno era un modelo, estudiante con notas casi perfectas. El otro era un héroe que siempre sonreía a los demás, que la animaba a ponerse de pie y la protegía con su vida.

No es que Ladybug no fuera alguien admirable…pero Marinette.

Una chica patética que en un momento sin su Kwami fue akumatizada.

Adrien se decepcionaría si se da cuenta de quién era ella en realidad, la persona detrás de la máscara.

-¿Estas bien Marinette?-pregunto Alya luego de terminar el almuerzo.

Ella gruño algo incomprensible, pues su rostro estaba contra la mesa. Frente a ellas dos, Nino y Adrien vieron confundidos a la peli azul.

De pronto una presencia hizo que Marinette alzara el rostro de golpe, viendo confundida como había alguien en la puerta. Su rostro se mostró confuso a ver a Clarissa Foster en el marco de la puerta, pues esa presencia le era muy familiar…su rostro se puso algo pálido.

-Marinette, ocupo que vengas conmigo-dijo la rubia con tono de voz bajo.

Pero aun tras esa voz algo cansada, pudo notar un tono autoritario.

No podría ser posible.

Sus puños se apretaron levemente, antes de asentir y levantarse de su silla. Intercambio una mirada rápida con Alya, quien no parecía comprender la situación, antes de salir por la puerta principal.

…

El silencio era algo que parecía querer volarle la cabeza, pero se mantuvo quieta mientras veía como Clarissa tomaba asiento en aquella mesa de la biblioteca. No sentía nadie cerca, por lo cual tomo asiento a su lado de forma incomoda. Tal vez todo era una mala jugada de su mente, aun no controlaba aquel nuevo sentido que corría por su cuerpo. Alzo la vista para ver como ella abría una bolsa de papas fritas, que comía de forma tranquila.

De pronto los ojos de la chica brillaron con diversión, ella se tensó aún más.

-Solo la corrupción puede ver detrás de la magia de la máscara mi querida zángana-dijo Clarissa metiendo una papa en su boca.

Su cuerpo se tensó aún más de ser posible y su mirada quedo en shock.

Esas palabras.

Solo ocupaba una confirmación, que hizo que toda su espalda tuviera un escalofrió. Clarissa pareció encantada con eso, pues puso sus pies cruzados sobre la mesa, mientras de su sombrero salía un pequeño ser, en forma de abeja que le recordaba a Tikki.

-Mi Kwami, Bee-dijo Clarissa restándole importancia.

Esta saludo de forma superior, causando que ella se encogiera un poco en su lugar. Rápidamente Tikki salió de su bolsillo, viendo detenidamente a la abeja.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Bee-

-Si en la última generación fui la villana, pero ahora tengo a Clarissa de mi lado-

La forma arrogante de aquel ser divino, hizo que Marinette se sintiera incomoda. Pero a diferencia de ella, Tikki parecía estar acostumbrada, pues sonreía amablemente.

-Bueno no niego que no soy el mejor héroe de todos, pero al menos con el poder que tengo protegeré la ciudad-murmuro Clarissa de forma aburrida.

Los ojos de Marinette se enfriaron un poco al verla, pero esta solo sonrió de forma socarrona.

-Niña no me veas así, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer…no me importa sacrificar a uno o dos peones con tal de salvar toda una ciudad-

-Eso no suena muy heroico-

-Deberías madurar, no se puede salvar siempre a todos, pero al menos pienso proteger a la mayoría-

Ambas se miraron intensamente, claramente en desacuerdo con la mentalidad de la otra. Tikki vio preocupada a Marinette, en cambio Bee solo suspiro antes de ver a Clarissa. Al final fue la rubia quien suspiro, antes de meterse otra papa a la boca.

-Mira no vengo a pelear por ideales, solamente quiero terminar con todo este teatro y revelar mi identidad. Aunque con la corrupción en tu interior, eso hubiera sido tarde o temprano-

-¿La corrupción?-

-Crees que Nicolás y yo espiaríamos a todas las adolescentes de Paris, claro que no, la corrupción nos llevó a ustedes luego de sentirlos como héroes, su esencia no cambia mucho al ser civiles-

La rubia le ofreció de su bolsa, a lo que ella con dudas acepto una.

-¿Qué estás buscando de nosotros?-pregunto la peli azul.

Esto ocasión que Clarissa bajara los pies, antes de apoyar sus manos en la mesa y su rostro sobre estas. La mirada que tenía le dio un escalofrió.

-Estaba esperando esa pregunta-

…

Marinette no regreso a la clase, eso lo noto Adrien quien se mantuvo ansioso todo el tiempo. Al salir le pregunto a Alya que había pasado, esta dijo que le había enviado un mensaje de que se iría a casa. Al final con Chloé en su brazo, tuvo que esperar a que vinieran a recogerlo, mientras ella decía que la exposición de Ladybug fue genial, pero que lo mejor hubiera sido que fueran juntos como pensaba él. No sabía de qué rayos estaba hablando, pero para no alargar el asunto, solo asentía distraído.

Llego a su casa, donde espero de forma ansiosa que fuera la hora para poder salir. Incluso cuando comió en el comedor, lo hizo algo apresurado, pero al estar solo, no recibió regaños.

-¿Crees que por fin sabré quien está detrás de la máscara?-le pregunto a Plagg ansioso y con ojos emocionados.

El pequeño gato volador, solo frunció el ceño.

-Sinceramente no sé qué pase de ahora en adelante-musito antes de que ambos iniciaran la transformación.

Ser Chat Noir.

Tenía una palabra para describirlo.

Libertad.

Saltar por los tejados, correr como un crio y tener la fuerza de cien hombres.

Un grito de júbilo salió de su boca, emocionado por llegar a la torre Eiffel. Donde volvería a ser como antes. No podía esperar por ver a Ladybug, tenía tantas preguntas, además de una libertad al saber que ella conocía su identidad.

Su sonrisa se congelo al llegar al lugar.

Frente a él no solo estaba Ladybug, apoyada a una viga de metal con mirada algo apagada, a su lado sentado tranquilamente estaba el zorro, jugando con una ilusión de una mariposa de colores arcoíris. Más arriba de ellos, estaba The Queen sentada de piernas cruzadas, jugando con su trompo en una cuerda. Los tres no alzaron la vista cuando llego, pero era obvio que sabían que estaba ahí.

Sujeto con fuerza el bastón en su espalda, viendo confundido a Ladybug, esta solo suspiro.

La chica dio un paso adelante.

-Tranquilo Chat…sé que suena extraño, pero ellos no son malos-

-Perdón que dude My lady, ellos nos quitaron los Miraculous-

-Lo sé, pero ellos me explicaron toda la situación, por favor, solo escucha lo que ellos tienen que decir-

-Pero-

Chat Noir se detuvo cuando Ladybug estuvo frente a él, con una mano en su mejilla y una leve sonrisa, con una especie de Deja Vu, suspiro antes de ver confundido a los otros dos. Pero al bajar y ver los ojos azules de su Lady brillar esperanzados, solo asintió indeciso.

El zorro sonrió de lado, mientras que The Queen solo siguió viéndolos con superioridad.

Chat hizo una mueca en su rostro.

De pronto la noche no parecía tan buena.

 **Continuara...**

 _Espero saber pronto que hare en el proximo capitulo, tengo una idea pero no tiempo para escribirlo XD  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	15. Capítulo 14: Todo va estar bien

_Algunos deben saber gracias a Facebook, que comencé a ver la serie de LadyBug, por lo cual no sería extraño para mi escribir un fic sobre ellos. La serie no me pertenece, pero igual a pesar de ser para niños me parece demasiado adorable._

 _Un saludo especial a mi querida amiga Kuru Rin en facebook, gracias por apoyarme y ser mi melliza separadas al nacer XD eres mi compañera Kwami en esta nueva aventura que iniciare, espero ambas encontremos a un Adrien en nuestra vida :3_

 **Héroes**

 **Capítulo 14: Todo va estar bien  
**

Ese día no parecía ser muy brillante para Adrien Agreste, o al menos eso pensó Nino al verlo entrar al salón con una mirada bastante cansada y su ahora permanente ceño fruncido. No comprendía que pasaba, hace un par de semanas, durante un día parecía extremadamente feliz. Hablando sobre un viejo amigo que parecía haber regresado a su vida, pero solo fue un día, desde entonces…su humor iba de mal a peor. Incluso Chloé quien era su pareja, a veces prefería alejarse un poco y hablar con Sabrina, o incluso con Marinette, con quien parecía trabajar mejor la parte de ser amistosa.

Pero a quien engañamos, Marinette era un sol de persona, que había perdonado a Chloé y aceptado, mucho más rápido que cualquiera en el salón.

Volviendo al tema.

Adrien estaba a su lado, de brazos cruzados y un aura algo oscura. Le había preguntado varias veces si se trataba sobre su padre, pero este solo decía que últimamente estaba rodeado de personas…problemáticas.

-Otra vez te ves horrible dude-dijo Nino de forma preocupada.

Adrien hizo una mueca que parecía querer ser una sonrisa, fallando de forma desastrosa.

-Es…mucho trabajo últimamente-expreso el joven algo incómodo.

-Debes trabajar con gente que odias para estar siempre con esa cara-dijo alguien a su lado.

El rubio salto de su lugar, sin saber cuándo había llegado esa persona ahí.

Con una reluciente sonrisa y mirada divertida, pudo ver como Nicolás estaba a su lado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Frunció el ceño nuevamente.

Los últimos días habían sido una completa tortura como súper héroe de Paris, su querida Ladybug pasaba todo el tiempo con los dos nuevos héroes en las batallas, dejando relegado al no tener lo que ellos denominaron "corrupción". Si bien al principio de la explicación no comprendió bien y ellos le indicaron que debía vivirlo para entenderlo, ante el nuevo enemigo…estaba siendo un completo estorbo.

Seres que no parecían tener vida, emociones o sentirse con sus agudos sentidos de gato, eran percibidos rápidamente por la corrupción de sus ahora compañeros de batalla.

Se sentía como un inútil y generalmente era relevado a acciones de rescate, o trabajar siempre con otra persona.

Ladybug le explico que era mejor no vivir la corrupción, que no era necesario. The Queen comento que si vivía la corrupción le patearía el trasero y el Zorro, solamente se quedaba lejos de esas batallas.

Ese era otro punto.

Era su imaginación, o el zorro pasaba más tiempo a solas con Ladybug, ambos siempre parecían estar conectados y reían alejados, de algún chiste privado. Al principio espero que ese extraño aprecio fuera de familia, pero había ocasiones, donde sabía que estaba mirando, que el zorro sonreía seductoramente y se acercaba mucho a Ladybug.

Que para su horror, no lo apartaba como si fuera él quien lo hiciera.

¿Acaso estaba enamorada de él?

No solo era eso, para su molestia en su vida como civil, también debía soportar a Nicolás, quien a veces era un dolor de cabeza tan grande como El zorro.

Siempre al lado de Marinette, siempre en su clase, siempre sonriendo a Marinette, siempre abrazándola, diciéndole cuanto la quería.

¿Quién se creía?

Bueno, era su novio…pero joder, era tan molesto verlos melosos.

Sonrió falsamente recordando que no estaba solo en su casa, para hacer una rabieta frente a Plagg quien solo comería su queso al verlo como un loco.

-No los odio, pero sin duda son personas que preferiría muy lejos de mí-mascullo por bajo recordando al zorro y The Queen.

Si, definitivamente muy lejos de su persona.

Miro la sonrisa divertida de Nicolás, como si hubiera esperado dicha respuesta. Bueno, a él últimamente también lo quería lejos de su persona.

-¡Chicos, grandes noticias!-llego hablando Alya en voz alta, junto con una cansada Marinette.

Los tres se vieron confundidos.

-El zorro acaba de desplazar a Chat Noir como chico más caliente de la ciudad en mi página-dijo Alya mostrando su celular.

Marinette suspiro agotada.

Atentamente los chicos notaron una fotografía con una publicación diciendo que había ganado una encuesta, pero lo impresionante era la fotografía. En ella se mostraba al chico como si fuera un modelo, solo vistiendo unos pantalones y dejando su torso descubierto, en este se veían un gran número de cicatrices, entre ellos una horrible en medio del pecho. Con el cabello algo húmedo, con una mano lo tiraba para atrás, mientras los ojos dorados miraban hipnóticos la cámara.

Nicolás se sonrojo levemente.

Adrien arrebato el teléfono de Alya, viendo incrédulo como este tipo salía hasta en su sopa.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esa imagen?-pregunto Nino con mortal seriedad.

Nicolás y Marinette giraron a ver de forma resentida a Alya, quien parecía jactarse de esa pregunta.

-Tengo mis fuentes confiables para conseguir información-dijo guiñando un ojo y recuperando su teléfono de las manos de Adrien.

Ahora era Nicolás quien se acercaba a Alya, para tomar el teléfono.

-Al parecer un sesenta por ciento de los usuales lectores, eligieron a El zorro como el chico más caliente de Paris luego de estas imágenes-lee de forma incrédula el castaño.

Marinette solo suspira antes de caminar a su asiento.

-Bueno yo también vi la imagen-dice Chloé llegando al lado de ellos.

Cada vez con menos maquillaje y ropas un poco más femeninas pero alegres. Una enagua de diseñador y una camisa que sin duda valía más que la de todos, junto unos zapatos a juego y el cabello en una trenza. Tenía algo que le hacía lucir bien, un aura de paz y tranquilidad. Sin duda cambiar de personalidad y vestir diferente, la habían convertido en alguien popular en mayor medida, recibiendo ahora invitaciones para salir cada momento.

Pero ella salía con Adrien, así que rechazaba a cualquier valiente…de forma más amable de lo esperado.

-No niego que tiene lo suyo-admitió la rubia algo sonrojada.

"Le gusto a la loca" pensó Nicolás riendo nervioso, al ver como Marinette casi se ahoga de risa al ver su cara.

-Pero eso no es lo mejor-dijo Alya como si buscara soltar una bomba-Señoras y señores, el Ladybug x El zorro acaba de superar a las pareja número uno de mi blog, el Ladynoir-dijo mostrando nuevamente su teléfono celular como una fotografía nueva.

En ella se veía en un tejado como Ladybug estaba tranquilamente viendo a su acompañante, con una sonrisa algo ligera. Mientras el zorro apoyaba su brazo de forma en que sus rostros quedaran algo cercanos según la toma de la fotografía. Se veían como una adorable pareja, bastante tranquilos y con un ambiente de paz.

Adrien tomo el teléfono con una sonrisa demasiado forzada.

Ese idiota.

Lo mataría lentamente.

Un cataclismo en su cabeza a ver si lograba desaparecer.

-Me gusta esa pareja, creo que es mejor que el Ladynoir-expreso Chloé, quien ya no tenía temor de demostrar al mundo que en fanatismo, podía compararse o igualar a Alya.

Adrien la vio mal.

Traidora.

Se consideraba su amiga.

-Yo creo que últimamente ellos están mucho tiempo juntos, así que tengo mis dudas-dijo Nino sin ser muy buen aporte, a él le gustaba la acción no shippear como Alya.

El moreno se sorprendió ante la mirada resentida de su rubio amigo.

-Yo apoyo al zorro-dijo Nicolás emocionado.

Marinette gimió por bajo al ver cómo era puesta como una loca modelo, a la cual emparejar para pasar el rato.

-Pensé que estabas de acuerdo con el Ladynoir-dijo Adrien algo alterado, esa era la única razón por la cual consideraba a Nicolás un amigo…o lo que fuera que tuvieran entre amigos ellos dos.

Si bien todos lo vieron intrigados, Nicolás sonrió de forma algo maliciosa.

-El Ladynoir es un shipp que siempre vivirá en mi corazón, pero hace tanto tiempo que Chat Noir y Ladybug son compañeros sin que pase nada…eso quiere dar dos opciones, o simplemente no sienten nada por el otro y son amigos, o uno de ellos es un cobarde que no da el siguiente paso-indico con voz suave y mortal.

El rubio se quedó congelado unos instantes.

-¡Nicolás!-le advirtió Marinette de forma seria.

El castaño sonrió divertido, antes de tomar una mano de ella y besarla tiernamente en el dorso, sacándole chispas a Adrien furioso.

-Lo siento princesa, no volverá a suceder-dijo coqueto.

La chica rodo los ojos.

Adrien rompió un lápiz que no sabía que tenía…esto se estaba saliendo de sus manos.

…

Fue después de una patrulla nocturna, donde The Queen y El zorro se habían ido a recorrer el lado sur, cuando por fin tuvo tiempo para estar a solas con Ladybug después de varios días. Si bien no tenía un plan obvio, las palabras de Nicolás esa tarde habían encendido algo en él, que estaba dispuesto a comprobar.

Su lady sabía quién era él, esto era un todo o nada.

Así que camino a donde estaba Ladybug con la palabra determinación tatuada en su frente y un miedo de cojones poco característico de su identidad de héroe.

-Detente Chat-dijo Ladybug al verlo tan cerca de ella.

El chico con orejas de gato, solo soltó un suspiro antes de obedecerle.

Todo había estado muy complicado hace tiempo, desde que el zorro y The Queen habían llegado como nuevos héroes, le era difícil pasar tiempo a solas con Ladybug. Siempre parecía estar con ambos o alguno de ellos, discutiendo sobre los siguientes planes, para el próximo enemigo.

Se sentía algo aislado.

No es que no lo incluyeran, siempre le contaban todo detalladamente y pedían su opinión. Pero era claro que el zorro y The Queen sabían su identidad tras el antifaz, al igual que Ladybug. Pero él no conocía quien era alguno de ellos, solamente su identidad como héroes de Paris.

Quería volver a esos tiempos atrás, donde pasaba una tarde patrullando con Ladybug, donde bromeaban y en ocasiones descansaban en algún tejado en silencio.

Ahora.

Todo era diferente.

La sentía lejana, distante, como una estrella que se puede ver pero jamás alcanzar.

También cuando hacia algún vago intento de coqueteo, o intentaba besar sus nudillos como antes, ella se mostraba algo fastidiada y se alejaba con mirada algo dolida.

-Ahora tienes a Chloé, no debes coquetear con otras chicas-musito Ladybug con las manos en sus caderas y mirada seria.

Gruño antes de tomar asiento en el borde de aquel enorme edifico, cualquiera lo veía peligroso, pero para él no.

Era normal que lo supiera, sabiendo que era Adrien Agreste, no era difícil leer sobre alguna revista de modas que hablara sobre él y la relación de su amiga de infancia…aunque a veces deseaba que ella no lo supiera.

-Chloé es mi amiga…además solo estamos fingiendo ser novios por culpa de mi padre-expreso viéndola con algo de culpabilidad en su mirada.

Noto como la chica se tensó un momento, viendo a otro lado de brazos cruzados, perdida en sus pensamientos. Temía que pensara mal de él por todo ese alboroto que estaba causando. Pero la había amado tanto tiempo, ahora que la imagen de Marinette solía colarse en sus pensamientos varias veces al día, donde se quedaba viendo a la joven en las clases y sonreía cuando hablaban juntos. Donde los celos ahora también estaban en su interior por ella, debía hacer algo.

Ocupaba aclarar sus sentimientos.

Se puso de pie en un salto y sujeto a la chica por los brazos viéndola con intensidad, ella en cambio se mostró sorprendida y pudo notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Desde el primer día de héroes, se había prometido amar a la chica bajo el antifaz, ahora que sus emociones lo estaban traicionando, debía actuar antes que hiciera una tontería.

-Ladybug, desde el primer trabajo juntos como héroes, estoy enamorado de ti-dijo con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir.

La joven parecía aun en shock, viendo incrédulo. Noto luego una chispa de culpabilidad en su mirada, mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión algo desesperada.

-Ay Chat-

-Siempre estuve esperando una oportunidad para que me aceptaras, pero te juro que soy sincero y no bromeo con mis sentimientos por ti…sería capaz de dejarlo todo-

Vio como la expresión de dolor en el rostro de la chica, solo se deformaba más con cada palabra. Apretó levemente las manos que sujetaban sus brazos, sin comprender que hacer y desesperado. Como un pozo sin fondo.

Desesperado.

Debía ser claro.

Con decisión acerco su rostro al de ella, pero antes si quiera de acercarse, una mano detuvo su acercamiento.

Ladybug miraba para abajo con su mano sobre sus labios.

Se quedó congelado, antes de soltarla.

Oh, eso dolía peor de lo que hubiera esperado.

-Chat…no…Adrien, no puedes hacer esto, no con Chloé como tu novia-expuso con algo de pesadez y una mano sobre su cabeza-puede que no sea la mejor chica de Paris, pero a su forma ella te quiere y es tu novia, no debes jugar con sus sentimientos-

-Pero todo es una farsa-

-Eso no importa, los sentimientos de ella están en juego-

-No quiero lastimarla, pero yo te quiero-

-Veo tu sinceridad Chat, sé que esta situación debe ser estresante para ti-

…

Ladybug gimió por bajo al ver la cara de total estrés del joven gatuno. Con miles de pensamientos volando sobre la información administrada. Una parte de ella interna, estaba saltando de felicidad al saber que Adrien no quería a Chloé, como si ella tuviera una oportunidad. Además, este estaba enamorado de su identidad como héroe, estaba a casi todas las de ganar.

Pero…

No era justo para Chloé.

Tampoco para Nicolás.

No importa que ni Chat o ella quisieran a sus parejas de esa forma, estaban en una relación con otros. Ella no podría darle vuelta a Nicolás jamás, a pesar que lo sintiera más como un hermano, ella era su novia. El chico había dado todo por ella, sacrificando su felicidad con tal de ayudarle siempre.

Además aún estaba aclarando su mente con todo el asunto de Chat siendo Adrien.

Estaba segura que ese rubio tampoco quería herir a Chloé, jamás había sido su intención, solo estaba desesperado, igual que ella al aceptar el akuma.

Soltó un suspiro pensando en que hacer.

Era mejor aclararlo todo.

Pero…cuando alzaba la vista y sus ojos chocaban con los de Chat, sabía que no estaba lista. Tal vez decirle quien era ella, serviría para que Chat lograra superarla. Ver a la torpe Marinette al lado de Ladybug, debía ser suficiente para decepcionarlo.

Que complicado era todo.

Noto como Chat parecía a punto de volverse loco, o gritar a la nada por la falta de respuesta.

-Sé que debí haberlo dicho antes Chat…pero yo ya tengo una pareja como identidad civil-musito por bajo, logrando hacer que el chico rubio entrar en una especie de shock.

Pudo verlo detenidamente, como procesaba poco a poco la información, sin querer creer que estaba pasando. Al pestañear un momento, logro sentir más claramente, como dentro de él sus emociones parecían un total caos.

Abrió la boca, intento decir varias veces alguna palabra…pero al final no salía nada.

Buscaba una respuesta, pero no sabía cómo dársela.

Volteo el rostro incapaz de seguir viéndolo.

-Eso…no lo sabía-dijo con voz ahogada.

Apretó un poco sus puños, pero no tuvo el valor de verlo. Sus emociones parecían un festival en su interior, pero al ver su rostro, estaba segura que vería algo que no le gustaría.

Aunque solo dijera la verdad.

-Estaba enamorada de alguien, pero no fui correspondida…luego este nuevo chico llego, me dio la oportunidad de aliviar este dolor-musito tocando levemente sobre su corazón-el dolor aún está ahí, junto el amor de aquella otra persona…pero ahora con mi pareja, me siento algo más viva-dijo cerrando sus ojos, antes de abrir y verlo.

Efectivamente, había una mirada algo destrozada en su rostro, como si quisiera que todo fuera una pesadilla.

-Por eso te digo que no hagas esto, Chloé está en juego y mi relación también-

-Ladybug-

-Eres mi compañero de batallas Chat, junto un gran amigo que aprecio tanto como para decirle la verdad-dijo con un intento de sonrisa-lamento que sea de esta manera, pero debemos seguir adelante-

Lo vio morder su labio inferior, viendo con algo de enojo y tristeza al suelo.

Una sonrisa irónica se posó en su rostro.

-No pensé que el rechazo fuera tan des _garra_ dor-

-¿Chistes de gatos?-

-Lo siento My lady, no sé qué hacer con esto…todo es tan confuso-

Ladybug camino para poner una mano sobre el hombro del rubio, quien sonrió de medio lado, aunque sus ojos comenzaban a tener un poco de líquido, que simulo no ver para complicar las cosas.

-Te daré un tiempo a solas, para que pienses las cosas-murmuro ella antes de usar su yo-yo y saltar al siguiente tejado.

Cuando estuvo lejos y escucho como algo parecía destruirse en la anterior dirección de donde vino. Solo suspiro viendo al cielo, pensando que a veces hacer lo correcto, no siempre era igual que lo que uno quería hacer.

…

Fue pasada las doce de la noche, cuando un fuerte sonido la hizo saltar en su cama asustada. Si bien no había podido dormir nada ante las tiernas palabras de Chat Noir que en realidad era Adrien, junto un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad y dolor, estaba casi logrando dormir. Miro como Chat Junior también salto en su lugar, viendo la ventana a su balcón de forma insistente.

Con un fuerte bostezo y unas ojeras, abrió la compuerta y prácticamente cayo sentada.

Vio incrédula como sobre ella, estaba Chat Noir ocultando su rostro entre su abdomen con los brazos rodeándola en la cintura. Su corazón se destrozó al sentirlo a él aguantar las lágrimas y se sintió la peor persona del mundo en ese instante.

Recordó el dolor inmensurable cuando vio en aquel baile a Adrien y Chloé besarse, si Chat Noir sentía una milésima de ese dolor…no podía culparlo.

Aunque si podía culparse ella misma.

Porque ahora se sentía como la peor villana de la historia.

-Me rechazo-gimió el héroe sobre ella.

Se maldijo a si misma por bajo, por haber herido a una buena persona como ese chico, por dejarlo en ese estado que ella conocía bien. Porque la corrupción en su interior, le decía de verdad lo mal que estaba el chico en ese instante…aunque sentía como si estuviera también algo confundido en su interior, pero eso no importo.

Puso una mano sobre su cabello, provocando que este se tensara antes de levantar ese rostro algo derrotado que tenía.

Desde que había recuperado su Miraculous, había pasado algunas veces a saludarla, pero todas de forma muy esporádica y algo distantes, como si siempre estuviera pensativo. Ella intentaba darle algunos postres para alegrarle el día, siempre viéndolo mal en clase.

Este siempre sonreía algo más animado a su lado.

Aunque era un poco difícil aparentar que ella no era un héroe o que no sabía su identidad civil.

Pero ahora…sabía que ocupaba otro tipo de amistad.

-Ese sentimiento duele mucho Chat, pero sé que eres fuerte…vas a estar bien-musito acomodándose en sus piernas para sostenerse, y abrazándolo a sí misma.

Lo noto algo tenso, pero luego se relajó devolviendo el abrazo.

No estaba segura cuando tiempo habían estado en el suelo, solo dejando que el calor del otro los hiciera sentir aun parte de este mundo. Pero cuando sus piernas se entumieron y Chat se tranquilizó, junto el sonido de su miraculous, hizo el ademan de separarse, recibiendo una negación de cabeza contra su abdomen.

-No por favor-dijo con voz algo seca.

Pero sabía que dejarlo en el suelo hasta la madrugada sería peor, así que con fuerza de voluntad se separó del chico. Se arrepintió al verlo con esa cara tan destrozada, no quería saber que había hecho las dos horas donde lo había dejado solo…pero sin duda esa había sido una idea estúpida.

Con fuerza y aprovechando que también este parecía perdido, lo ayudo a incorporarse y antes que se diera cuenta, el chico estaba sobre su cama. Este pareció despertar un poco de su trance cuando ella lo envolvió con las mantas por completo. Luego se sentó a su lado y apretó la mano con fuerza del chico que sobresalía de la manta.

-Princesa-musito este por bajo.

Ella sabía quién era bajo su máscara, pero él aun no tenía que saberlo…no esa noche…no en ese estado.

Una luz apareció bajo sus mantas y la mano en un guante con garras, se tornó en la de Adrien normalmente.

-Duérmete un rato Chat…voy a estar aquí, pero por hoy, creo que ya fueron muchas emociones-murmuro viendo a otro lado.

Escucho un suspiro bajo las sabanas, antes de devolver el agarre de su mano.

Tal vez si Chat la viera…sabría el por qué ella no quería que supiera la verdad…estaba tan aterrada que al conocer todo, se alejara de ella, al no ser lo que siempre idealizo. Esa fantasía que perseguía, sin duda debía estar muy alejada de cómo era ella en realidad.

Ignoro el calor de la palma de la mano del chico, pues ella no lo merecía…ella le rompió el corazón.

Aunque bueno, él se lo rompió primero.

Ese no era el punto.

Noto el bulto de sabanas moverse, aunque nunca dejando que la sabana dejara ver alguna parte de su cuerpo, más que su mano bien agarrada.

-En realidad…ocupare algo de queso…o estaré aquí por toda la noche-musito algo avergonzado, aunque juro haber escuchado un siseo de parte de Plagg.

Agradeció internamente que el Kwami no dijera nada aun, y le prometió que volvería en unos momentos. Se tomó el tiempo necesario para buscar varios tipos de quesos para Plagg, dejándolo a solas un momento para que hablara con su Kwami. Al regresar a su habitación se topó con el mismo bulto de sabanas sobre su cama.

Paso el queso bajo esta, desapareciendo con un tímido gracias.

-Tengo una idea-aclaro antes de palpar donde se suponía estaba la cabeza del muchacho.

Este se quejó en voz baja y cansada, pero cuando logro distinguir donde estaba su cara, se puso al otro lado de la cama. El chico permaneció callado, pero hizo una expresión de sorpresa cuando ella se apoyó contra su espalda con la suya.

-Prometo no mirar-dijo la chica en voz baja.

-Confió en ti-´

"No deberías" quiso gritarle, que no merecía su aprobación.

Igualmente el sonido de las sabanas moviendo y como este suspiraba, le dio a entender que ya no estaba precisamente bajo las sabanas. También el olor a queso fue más profundo y le hacía sentirse algo mareada, pero escuchaba como Plagg masticaba rápidamente, como si no quisiera tener una oportunidad para hablar.

Algo que convenía a ambos.

-Gracias-dijo Chat de pronto.

Se quedó en blanco.

¿Por romper tu corazón?

Vale él no sabía que fue ella, pero para el caso su conciencia era una perra.

-Me siento mejor…ocupaba un amigo en este momento-musito con un poco de sinceridad.

Eso la hizo sentirse peor, ella no debía ayudarlo en ese estado, ella lo llevo a ese estado. Cada palabra de Chat era una puñalada en su corazón.

-No soy tan buena persona Chat, soy bastante cobarde y torpe…sin duda soy lo peor-dijo con sinceridad de parte de ella.

Sintió como este se volteo bruscamente, antes de sujetar su mano con fuerza. Pero en todo momento ella no lo vio, aún seguían espalda con espalda.

-No digas eso ni de broma Marinette, eres la mejor chica que conocí en mi vida, una persona amable, cariñosa y que no teme expresas sus emociones. No te atrevas a infravalorarte por nadie-

No podía creerlo, Chat Noir quien ella rechazo, estaba consolándola a ella.

Que puta ironía.

Eso solo la hacía sentir peor.

Suspiro antes de entrelazar los dedos con los de Chat, quien parecía furioso porque ella se tratara de esa forma. Tal vez si se enteraba de la verdad, pero ahora no podía, no con todo lo que estaba pasando…si tan solo tuviera algo más de valor.

Pero no lo tenía.

-Chat…eres un gran chico, Ladybug es una tonta por rechazarte-murmuro por bajo, sintiendo una gran cantidad de culpa por su parte como héroe.

Fue lo correcto en ese momento, pero no echaría la culpa gracias a eso.

-Creo que lo veía venir, llevo años intentando que ella sienta algo por mí y que no pase nada…tal vez lo único que ocupaba era un rechazo definitivo para poder pasar la hoja. No me malentiendas, aun la sigo apreciando como compañera de batallas y creo que es la mejor, pero tal vez es hora de fijarme en otras personas-musito con voz suave.

No fue entonces que se golpeó mentalmente por ser una completa idiota, por no notar como esa voz era exactamente la de Adrien por tanto tiempo…por haber desaprovechado las miles de oportunidades que su compañero de batallas le había dado.

Sintió un pequeño vació al escucharlo hablar, pero era cierto, tal vez lo mejor es que ambos olvidaran al otro.

Apretó débilmente la mano de Chat Noir para animarlo, a la vez que se recordaba que ella misma lo rechazo miles de veces.

No tenía derechos.

-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz Chat, siento que las cosas no sean como queremos-murmuro por bajo.

Sintió como el apretón de sus dedos se hizo algo más fuerte, pero era como si quisiera llamarle la atención.

-No te preocupes Princess, todo pasa por algo, estoy seguro-hablo para sí mismo.

En ese instante, Marinette deseo que de todo corazón, aquello pasara pronto.

 **Continuara...**

 _Esta historia esta entrando en su recta final...aunque no lo parezca. Se esta acercando la batalla final y muchas revelaciones más. Para que vayan preparados.  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	16. Capítulo 15: Kenas

_Algunos deben saber gracias a Facebook, que comencé a ver la serie de LadyBug, por lo cual no sería extraño para mi escribir un fic sobre ellos. La serie no me pertenece, pero igual a pesar de ser para niños me parece demasiado adorable._

 _Un saludo especial a mi querida amiga Kuru Rin en facebook, gracias por apoyarme y ser mi melliza separadas al nacer XD eres mi compañera Kwami en esta nueva aventura que iniciare, espero ambas encontremos a un Adrien en nuestra vida :3_

 **Héroes**

 **Capítulo 15: Kenas**

Cuando ella despertó al día siguiente, sin darse cuenta cuando se había dormido, Chat Noir ya no estaba. Tikki quien se había ocultado en su armario, dijo que se fue apenas el sol salió. Algo confundida se despertó, ignorando que era demasiado temprano y se dijo a si misma que un día debería llegar temprano a clases sin que pasara algo terrible antes. Después de un baño y algo desanimada, bajos las escaleras, mando un mensaje diciéndole a Nicolás que la viera en el colegio, ya que milagrosamente iba a tiempo.

Antes de llegar al colegio, sintió una leve irregularidad algo sospechosa al lado de la ciudad, pero no era algo para alertarla. Ahora con más tiempo, la corrupción en su interior era más fina, haciéndole sentir todo como hilos a su alrededor, a veces algunos vibraban, pero no era para preocuparse, pues habían malos momentos en la vida de todos y el enojo junto a la tristeza no siempre debían terminar en tragedia.

Pero si bien esta vez también fue débil, le hizo fruncir el ceño algo preocupada.

Decidió que lo mejor era empezar con un buen día, si, no podía haber dos días malos, no después de lo de ayer.

Pero su actitud positiva no le preparo para aquello.

¡PLAF!

Su boca se abrió incrédula, al ver como la mandíbula de Adrien era volteada levemente, mientras Chloé lo veía con ojos llenos de lágrimas. No era la única, todos a su alrededor parecían ver todo con incredulidad, incluso a lo lejos en las escaleras, observo como Clarissa abría la boca, claramente tomada por sorpresa.

Vio a Chloé pasar a su lado fuera del colegio, con una terrible aura oscura que otros no hubieran podido sentir.

Sus ojos se posaron en Adrien unos momentos, notando como este suspiraba derrotado, pero con una clara convicción en sus ojos.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

Este alzo la vista para verla, pero ella estaba enojada con todos.

-¡IDIOTA!-le grito con tanta rabia, que hizo que este abriera los ojos incrédulo.

Volteo viendo como Alya y Nicolás estaban detrás de ella, con la mandíbula desencajada ante su anterior reacción.

Y si esto no podía ser más irónico, siendo de lejos el día tranquilo que espero fuera.

Corrió para alcanzar a Chloé y ayudarla antes que le hicieran algo estúpido, por algo que sentía, era todo su culpa.

…

-Marinette acaba de llamar a Adrien idiota-musito Alya con la palabra incredulidad, tatuada en su rostro.

Nicolás giro para ver donde se había ido la chica, pero antes de dar un paso, una mano lo sujeto con fuerza del brazo haciéndolo detenerse. La mirada rojiza de Clarissa era una clara advertencia para que se quedara en su lugar.

Quiso gruñirle e irse.

Pero al ver sus ojos y sentir la preocupación de ella, supo que era mejor dejarlo pasar.

Que complicado se volvieron las cosas de un momento a otro.

…

Corrió con fuerza siguiendo a Chloé, gruñendo por dentro que ahora la ropa de la chica, fuera tan cómoda como para permitirle correr de forma tan fluida en medio de la gente. Las personas y las tiendas pasaban a gran velocidad por sus ojos, ignorándolos y empujando algunos, pues cada vez sentía peor la sensación de la rubia que siempre le hizo la vida imposible.

Pero no podía dejarla sola.

No ahora.

La vio cruzar la calle sin fijarse en las luces, por suerte ya estaba tan cerca, que le permitió hacer una tacleada a la chica provocando que la motocicleta que iba a alta velocidad, solo pitara mientras le gritaba que era una loca.

Sintió adolorida las manos donde se había raspado al caer. Pero igual no importaba, su mirada se enfocó en Chloé, quien tenía algunos raspones por igual y la ropa algo rota ante el impacto, pero en general estaba bien…omitiendo el mar de lágrimas que intentaba ocultar con sus manos.

Un pito de un carro les alerto que aún estaban en la carretera, también algunos curiosos miraban la escena sorprendidos y algo asustados de casi presenciar un accidente.

Con una mueca de dolor se puso de pie, intento que Chloé hiciera lo mismo, pero esta no parecía querer cooperar. Tomándola con fuerza del brazo, la obligo a levantarse y logro llevarla al otro lado de la acera. Una parada de buses fue el único lugar que pudo observar cercano con asientos, así que la llevo como una muñeca sin vida hasta ese lugar.

Sentándola en la silla, tomo asiento a su lado, suspirando aliviada de ver que estaba con vida.

Probablemente con el corazón roto, según sentía en su interior, pero aún con vida.

Y no akumatizada.

Eso era algo.

Miro el bolso donde estaba Tikki, la pequeña Kwami le mostro una sonrisa para que comprendiera que estaba bien y no salió herida, también le entrego un pequeño pañuelo que tenía en ese bolso. Tomo la prenda y comenzó a limpiar la cara de Chloé, que ya no se tapaba con sus manos, pero igual no dejaba de llorar. Por suerte ya no usaba tanto maquillaje, así no se vería tan desastrosa.

-Adrien me rechazo…me rechazo…sabía que no era real, que todo era una farsa-musito por bajo con más lágrimas en camino, antes de taparse el rostro de nuevo-Pero no pensé que me doliera tanto que terminara conmigo, cambie y aun así no le gusto, soy una inútil que todos odian-añadió con voz aguda y chillona.

Marinette hizo una mueca, sus oídos estaban resentidos.

-Hice todo lo que el zorro y Ladybug me dijeron, pero no funciono…nada funciona, todos me detestan. Siempre seré solamente una perra para el resto, sin que les importe que nunca nadie me quieran…todos son unos torpes-

-Chloe-

-Adrien era diferente, el me quería, como amiga pero me quería…ahora…me rechazo-

-¡Chloé -

-ESTOY SOLA, SERE UNA SOLTERONA Y ME VOLVERE FEA-

Marinette comenzó a preocuparse de verla en tan mal estado, casi en un ataque de pánico. Sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría venir un akuma, decidió que era mejor cortar todo de golpe.

Literalmente.

¡PLAF!

La segunda bofetada del día y la segunda que le daba a Chloé, aunque la primera fue como Ladybug…algo que ella no debía saber.

El rostro volteado de la rubia dejo de hablar, tocando su mejilla algo incrédula antes de verle confundida, como si todo fuera algo extraño. La tomo de los hombros asegurando que no escapara, provocando que ella la viera fijamente.

Sonrió, intentando reconfortarla.

-Chloé…toda mi vida pensé que si odiaba a alguien, seguramente serias tu…tu actitud tan arrogante y tu forma de menospreciar a otros me hacían querer vomitar-aseguro con voz firme, los ojos de la chica se aguaron, ella sonrió con ternura-pero, algo está cambiando en ti, algo bueno…sé que duele ser rechazada por Adrien, pero no estás sola, tienes a Sabrina de tu lado, además…yo te considero una amiga, esta nueva Chloé me agrada-añadió con una sonrisa.

Pudo percibir como el rostro de Chloé procesaba la información poco a poco, antes de que volviera a llorar como una magdalena y se lanzara abrazarla con fuerza, mientras más lagrimas llegaban.

Negó con la cabeza, era la segunda persona que debía consolar en menos de 24 horas.

No importaba.

Palmeo la espalda de la chica, intentando reconfortarla y hacerla no sentir sola.

Ella no sería akumatizada.

-Lamento haber pensado que eras una pobretona inútil y panadera de segunda-expreso la chica entre sollozos.

Sintió su frente azul, sin duda esa información no era importante.

Pero se sentía mejor, ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba, provocar que todos los esfuerzos de la chica por cambiar no fueran en vano.

Todo debería estar bien.

Al menos eso pensó durante cinco minutos. Un extraño escalofrió que no recordaba haber sentido, le hizo apretar con fuerza a la rubia entre sus brazos antes de voltear temerosa sobre su hombro. Sus ojos se expandieron al ver a una especie de mujer, con un extraño disfraz de color verde, cuyos labios rojos como la sangre sonreían con maldad.

Nunca la había visto.

Pero el sentimiento de muerte la hizo quedarse paralizada.

…

En medio de la primera clase, la profesora se extrañó al ver como la hija del alcalde y la presidenta de clase Marinette, no estaban por ningún lado. Ninguno de sus estudiantes hizo algún comentario, pero se notaban algo nerviosos ante la mención de los nombres. Adrien por otra parte, estaba con las manos sobre su cabeza frustrado, lo único que había hecho fue ponerle fin a la farsa, sabía que ganaría una buena reprimenda de su padre…pero la publicidad ya estaba hecha, su imagen ya había cambiado como su padre espero, todas las conferencias de prensa ya fueron realizadas.

Él no quería seguir engañando a Chloé.

También lo hizo por el rechazo de Ladybug, no era bueno estar con alguien que no quieres. Además ahora que su amor platónico le había rechazado, intentaba enfocar sus sentimientos a otro receptor…alguien con quien intentar algo.

Lamentablemente la única persona, cuyas emociones eran similares a las de Ladybug, era Marinette…y la chica en cuestión también tenía pareja.

Era ridículo, él que siempre tuvo chicas que lo querían, tenía que fijarse en las únicas dos que parecían no darle algún chance.

Pero es que Marinette era diferente, llegándola a conocer como Chat Noir, luego como Adrien, había descubierto a esa persona preciosa, que le producía algo en su interior. Ese deseo de proteger a otros, de verla sonreír y que lo mimara, solamente pasar el rato charlando.

Era algo real.

Algo que Ladybug jamás le permitió.

Además si bien Marinette tenía novio, sabía que en un pasado llego a tener un enamoramiento por su persona (que estúpidamente no correspondió), tal vez aun había esperanzas.

Miro de reojo el asiento de la chica.

Frunció el ceño sin comprender por qué se puso ansioso en un momento a otro.

Ella estaba bien.

¿Verdad?

…

Una patada en el vientre la hizo volar por los aires, antes de caer de forma dolorosa sobre su espalda, escucho a lo lejos los gritos de los transeúntes que intentaban huir de aquella escena, pero no importaba. Sus ojos se enfocaron de forma borrosa en Chloé, la mujer la tenía de rodillas y sosteniendo con fuerza su cabello, esta estaba llorando nuevamente y gimiendo de dolor ante el cruel trato.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Miro nuevamente a la mujer…o esa cosa frente a ella.

Era una mujer con traje verde, totalmente lleno de escamas y unas extrañas garras en estas similares a las de un reptil, parecía regocijarse de ver a ambas en estado tan lamentable. Su cabello rubio atado en una trenza, sus ojos verdes clamaban por sangre, disfrutaría su objeto de tortura.

Hizo el además de levantarse, pero de atrás apareció algo que la sujeto con fuerza de los brazos.

Giro a ver lo que pudo, notando como eran similares al payaso que enfrento aquella vez en el parque de atracciones. Sujetos con apariencia esqueléticas, cuya piel se pegaba a los huesos, de rostros vacíos y ropas rasgadas que parecían de teatro.

Uno de ellos tomo con violencia su mentón haciéndola ver al frente.

Kenas tenía una garra de su guante, peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Chloé. Movió tortuosamente el dedo, causando una pequeña rajadura que goteo sangre, Chloé exclamo de dolor y temor.

-Bueno, mira que tenemos aquí…dos hermosas chicas que podrían ser mi nueva adquisición, siempre estamos buscando gente nueva-dijo ahora sacando su lengua, lamiendo la sangre de la herida que infringió a Chloé.

Esta se puso pálida.

-¡SUELTALA!-dijo en un tono autoritario, que solía usar como Ladybug.

La mujer alzo el rostro con diversión.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con tal inocencia, que no parecía una maniática enmascarada que las atrapo de la nada.

Arrastrando a Chloé del pelo, camino contoneando sus caderas hasta llegar donde ella, alzando con su mano libre su mentón. Le lanzo una mirada de odio, que pareció disfrutar esa mujer.

-Las vi a ambas cuando fueron akumatizadas, Anti-bug y Lady Black, de los mejores akumas que pude ver-dijo con un brillo perverso, acercando su rostro-ese torpe de Hawk Moth nunca sabe apreciar lo que tiene, dejándolo libre…pero yo las tendría en mi hogar como mis mascotas, dos chicas lindas es algo tentador-dijo de forma seductora con sus labios casi rozando los suyos.

Siseo en advertencia.

-Tienes carácter-hizo un sonido similar a un gemido que le provoco asco-eso me gusta-añadió con voz cargada de erotismo.

Intento darle una patada, que la mujer bloqueo sin mucha dificultad. La vio de forma burlona, pero lo que no espero, fue que al agarrar su pierna evitando el ataque, ella utilizara la otra para golpearle en el estómago, impulsándose para soltarse lo suficiente de los sujetos esqueléticos.

Tomo la mano de Chloé, quien había sido soltada, empezando a correr.

La mujer apretó con fuerza uno de sus costados, viendo con ojos llenos de maldad a las chicas corriendo y una sonrisa divertida se asomó en sus labios.

-Oh Marinette…eso fue un grave error-

…

Corrió con fuerza, a veces casi arrastrando a Chloé quien parecía estar tan asustada como ella. Algo tenía esa mujer, algo terriblemente peligroso que le hacían querer huir hasta desaparecer en un rincón del planeta. Pero Ladybug no podía echarse atrás, debía luchar, pero no podía con Chloé al frente y revelando su identidad secreta.

Por eso apretaba el paso, intentando dejarla en un lugar seguro.

De pronto Chloé tropezó cayendo de cara en medio de la acera. Se dio la vuelta para ayudarle, quedando congelada al ver detrás de ella, como Kenas aparecía con una mirada diabólica y sus dos esqueletos a su lado.

Su sonrisa era como si persiguiera un pequeño ratón en medio de una jaula.

No tenían escapatoria.

Chloé ahora de pie, se abrazó a ella asustada.

La vio de reojo, ahora ella era lo importante.

-Chloé…nos van atrapar-musito por bajo, la rubia se tensó viéndola incrédula-por eso…cuando yo te diga, correrás lo más fuerte posible, busca a Alya…ella encontrara ayuda-añadió viendo rápidamente su escenario.

Buscando una idea para ganar tiempo.

-Pero…-parecía dudar en dejarla sola.

O solo tenía mucho miedo para correr sola, temiendo ser atrapada.

Le sonrió intentando darle confianza, la rubia pareció un momento eclipsada, como si ya hubiera sentido esa sensación de seguridad antes.

-¿Confías en mí?-le pregunto risueña.

La chica con lágrimas, asintió decidida.

Los esqueletos se abalanzaron, con movimientos poco humanos y con instintos asesinos. Ella rápidamente le quito la bufanda que Chloé había traído todo ese tiempo en el cuello, sacándole un chillido. Con un movimiento rápido se tiro al suelo. El enganche en el aire fue difícil, pero logro pasar la bufanda entre los piernos huesudos de los esqueletos, logrando que cayeran de frente.

Era el momento.

-¡CORRE!-grito a Chloé.

Quien temerosa asintió decidida, antes de con todas sus fuerzas correr al lado contrario.

Los esqueletos parecían querer ir tras ella, pero cuando se pusieron de pie, con una patada lanzo al primero a un callejón, esquivando la mano del otro y haciéndole una barrida con su pierna derecha, provocando que con su peso, fuera nuevamente al suelo.

Su tiempo como héroe, le habían hecho mejorar su combate personal.

Pero cuando una mano la sujeto por el cuello, tumbándola en el piso, observo la mirada malévola de Kenas.

-Tranquilos mis niños…esa rubia otro día será nuestra, por ahora, tenemos el plato principal-dijo metiendo sin piedad, una de las garras en su brazo derecho.

Un gemido de dolor salió de su boca, que se intensifico cuando esta retorció el dedo en la herida.

-Mi niña, espero aprendas a no correr lejos de tu nueva ama-dijo con diversión.

Ella chillo cuando un nuevo dedo con garras, atravesó su piel.

…

Las clases terminaron por la primera tanda del día, en el receso Adrien se acercó junto con Nino a Alya, para averiguar si había noticias de Marinette. La periodista que había estado conversando con Nicolás, gruño que no sabía nada, el castaño parecía algo preocupado. De pronto de la nada apareció Clarissa, con su andar algo apresurado, sujetando con fuerza el brazo de Nicolás apartándola del resto.

Adrien noto como ambos estaban algo alejados, pero parecían discutir por algo, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta principal algo pálidos.

El resto del día…no hubo noticias de Marinette o Chloé.

…

Al llegar la tarde y notar que tenía un vuelco libre, Chat Noir aprovecho para patrullar la ciudad, esperando así poder encontrar a su Lady. Debía ser fuerte por supuesto, pero no decepcionaría las expectativas de Marinette sobre él. Aun así una parte en su interior se alegró de no toparla en su vigilancia, pronto parecía anochecer y decidió dar una vuelta por alrededores poco poblados de la ciudad. No eran sus favoritos, pero aprovechaba para ver que tanto criminal estaría suelto, usaban esos lugares para esconderse.

Rechazado o no.

Chat Noir seguía siendo un héroe.

Un tropiezo contra un árbol, junto a su mala suerte, lo hicieron estamparse de pronto en el suelo. Gimió por bajo. Se enderezo para sacudir su cabeza, pero se sorprendió ante lo que vio, una ventanilla muy cerca del suelo emitía una luz.

En uno de los lugares más alejados de Paris casi algo boscoso, en un viejo almacén que estaba vacío hace meses.

Aquí había gato encerrado.

Con sigilo se acercó al lugar, escuchando atentamente pisadas a lo lejos. Tal parecía que el lugar no estaba tan abandonado como debería. Qué clase de villano estaría aquí, traficante de drogas, algunos chicos mal portados, un almacén de robos.

Su garganta se secó y sus ojos se abrieron impresionados.

¿Qué rayos?

Ese lugar estaba lleno de cajas como si fuera un almacén, todas parecían sucias y a lo lejos había una puerta cerrada con dispositivos de alta tecnología. Pero en medio del almacén, había una plataforma de metal, como si ocultara algo debajo de esta. Un poco alejada de esta, había una enorme panel con varios controles táctiles, junto a una pequeña caja de cristal donde parecía haber algo rojo. Pero no vio mucho, pues sus ojos se desviaron al centro del lugar.

-Princesa-gimió algo alto, pero no tanto para ser descubierto.

Con unas cadenas en sus muñecas, atadas al techo dejándola de pie casi de puntillas, estaba Marinette. Solo traía puesto sus short algo rotos y su camiseta blanca no tenía los tirantes que solían estar atados a su short, en su lugar estaban llenos de sangre y una venda algo mal puesta estaba sobre uno de sus brazos. No tenía medias o zapatos, dejando sus piernas blancas al aire, llenas de raspones y algunas cicatrices. Su cabello corto estaba algo enredado, pero su mirada determinada aún estaba sobre sus captores.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños, dispuesto a arremeter contra cualquiera que le hiciera daño a su preciada amiga.

No dejaría nada de ellos.

Quería entrar y patear traseros, pero sus instintos felinos lo hicieron detenerse. Esa mujer, esa mujer vestida con un traje de escamas, le hizo tener un horrible sentimientos.

Como un gatito, quería huir.

Pero al ver a Marinette, se obligó a estar quieto.

Abrió lentamente la trampilla frente a él, para oír mejor lo que pasaba y buscar una mejor oportunidad.

-Vamos Marinette, serias una gran adquisición…si me juras lealtad eterna puedo perdonarte tus ofensas-le dijo con voz algo cansada pero suave.

Marinette escupió el rostro de la mujer.

Esta rodo los ojos con furia, antes de encestarle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que le saco un poco más de sangre.

Marinette jadeo aire, sintiendo el dolor en sus pulmones al no poder respirar.

Chat Noir siseo, si bien esa mujer tenía un aura atemorizante, ya se encargaría de patearle la cara. Mujer o no, que fuera educado como un caballero, esa mujer no tenía ningún derecho sobre Marinette. La aplastaría sin piedad.

-Imagínate…la gran Ladybug a nuestros servicios-dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa victoriosa.

La mano de Chat Noir se detuvo en el vidrio, casi creyendo que todo se había detenido y paralizado en ese instante. Su mirada se alzó incrédula para ver como Marinette, en vez de mostrar demencia, haciéndole ver lo ridícula de aquella afirmación, alzo la quijada en gesto altanero.

No parecía importarle sus desventajas.

Su mirada era furica y mostraba que no se dejaría oprimir.

En cambio Chat Noir estaba en la luna, o un estado similar.

Eso era imposible.

Que su princesa y Ladybug fueran la misma persona. Ya que de ser así, Marinette lo había rechazado, luego consolado…un momento…entonces cuando él salió con Chloé, cuando Marinette fue akumatizada.

Puso sus manos sobre su cabello sin comprender.

Cuando era Chat Noir había ido al cuarto de Marinette, mostrando como ella estaba enamorada de Adrien. Lo cual significaba que Ladybug siempre estuvo enamorada de su identidad civil, mientras él estaba enamorado de la identidad de héroe.

¿Qué clase de cuadrado amoroso podía ser eso?

Apretó las garras contra su cerebro.

Este no era el momento de pensar en que pasaba, aunque sin duda le entraban muchas dudas. Se preguntó por qué Marinette al saber que él era Chat Noir, no dijo nada, no es que tuviera que decirlo…pero tal vez no estaba contenta con que él fuera Chat Noir. También estaba que ella después de rechazarlo, como Marinette había dicho que Ladybug era una tonta.

No tenía sentido.

Cuáles eran sus palabras verdaderas.

Que pensaba de él.

Llevo todas sus dudas mentales al fondo de su cerebro. Observo como Kenas portaba entre sus manos ambos aretes del Miraculous. Apretó los dientes en una línea delgada, debía recuperarlos y rescatar a su princesa.

Pero ocupaba ayuda.

Tomo su bastón para enviarle un mensaje a los otros héroes. Se sorprendió al ver varios que le decían que era urgente reunirse en la torre de Paris.

Un momento.

El novio de Marinette era Nicolás.

No podría ser posible que el zorro…

No eso sin duda sería un mal chiste.

Envió el mensaje de su ubicación, junto con el mensaje de haber localizado un civil en peligro. Se tensó al pensar que El zorro y The Queen debían saber desde antes quien era Marinette, pero por el momento tomaría como si él no supiera nada.

Ocupaba hablar con Marinette.

Vio como Kenas camino de forma sensual hacia Marinette, un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, al ver como esa mujer descaradamente le daba un beso en los labios a Marinette. Uno corto pero algo intenso, cuando esta se separó miro de forma brillante a su amiga, mientras ella la veía furiosa.

-Ama Kenas-dijo un esqueleto con voz tenebrosa y profunda-reportes indican que The Queen se acerca por el sur-añadió de forma oscura.

La mujer chasqueo la lengua.

Se encamino a un vidrio de cristal, donde una pequeña criatura roja parecía estar en ella.

 _"TIKKI"_

La voz de Plagg fue un gemido de furia e indignación.

Vio como la mujer tomaba los Miraculous, colocándolos dentro de aquella caja también. Antes de encaminarse con una mirada divertida, pero de pronto, antes de salir por la habitación, juro que volteo a ver sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa en su dirección.

Era imposible.

¿Sabría de su localización?

Con su mala suerte no lo dudaba.

Igual no tenía mucho tiempo.

Entro sigilosamente por aquel espacio pequeño, notando que no había muchos guardias alrededor…o lo que fueran esos esqueletos vivientes. Aprovecho cuando ellos veían para otro lado, dándoles unos golpes rápidos y secos con su bastón. Solo dejo dos, eso significaba que o no sabía de su presencia, o sin duda era una trampa.

Camino por atrás de Marinette, quien parecía estar con la vista al suelo y con expresión cansada. Noto unas marcas rojizas bajo las cadenas en sus muñecas.

Puso su mano sobre las cadenas de la chica, usando un cataclismo para que estas desaparecieran de inmediato. Marinette se tambaleo sobre sí misma, antes de irse de espaldas, cosa que el predijo, pues la sujeto con delicadeza sobre sus brazos.

Los ojos azules de ella lo vieron incrédulos.

-Chat Noir-murmuro con incredulidad.

Sonrió de medio lado, sin saber qué cara poner frente a ella.

Era una situación incómoda.

-Hola My lady-respondió con voz algo seca e incómoda.

Ella gimió por bajo cerrando los ojos.

-Lo sabes-mascullo con una mano sobre su rostro.

Chat Noir miro detenidamente la muñeca de la chica, una parte en su interior clamo venganza al verlas en carne viva y con feas marcas moradas.

Vale aun quería a Ladybug.

También quería a Marinette.

Saber que eran la misma persona, simplemente incrementaba su ira contra aquellos que la trajeron aquí.

Pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso, para su pesar, debía actuar rápido. Puso a la chica sobre su hombro, como si fuera un costal de papas. Esta se quejó ante el trato a su abdomen, que parecía lastimado. Se insultó internamente, pero Plagg tenía razón, ocupaban sacar también a el Kwami rojo y los Miraculous.

Justo cuando rompió la caja con su bastón, las alarmas sonaron a lo lejos. Se quedó mudo pensando que era por él…pero su oído gatuno detectó fuertes corrientes de viento y explosiones a lo lejos.

-Llegaron refuerzos-musito antes de tomar a el Kwami rojo con su pata y saltar entre las cajas.

Por donde entro, aún era una salida. Dejo pasar a Marinette primero, quien se arrastró con dificultad. Luego el vio para atrás, asegurando que no había nadie viendo y termino por salir.

Colocándola de mejor forma en sus brazos, Tikki se puso sobre Marinette quien la abrazo con un suspiro de alivio. Mientras tanto el comenzó a correr, sus manos estaban ocupadas, pero esperaba que los chicos se las arreglaran bien sin ellos. Con un poco de esfuerzo coloco el bastón entre las manos de la chica, que lo vio confundido.

-Envíales un mensaje a esos dos…deben saber que ya estas a salvo-musito llegando por fin al inicio del pueblo, las calles Parisinas si bien lejos del centro, eran más seguras que casi medio bosque.

Marinette asintió, tomando entre sus manos aquel dispositivo y tecleando rápidamente un mensaje.

Su súper fuerza les hizo avanzar bastante en medio de la ciudad, pero no lo suficiente con solo cinco minutos después de usar su Cataclismo. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba en medio de la ciudad como Adrien y con Marinette entre sus brazos con algunas heridas. Mientras Plagg descansaba sobre su cabeza totalmente agotado.

La llevo a un parque, antes de buscar su teléfono celular y llamar a un servicio de transporte.

Llamar a sus padres, a Nathalie o al Gorila era suicidio.

Un taxi debería llegar, no era tan tarde.

-Debemos ir a un hospital-musito por bajo viéndola de reojo.

Ella se alertó.

-No puedes, mis padres salieron…Alya debe estar cubriéndome ahora, no puedo ir a un hospital-

-Estas herida-

-No puedo hacerle eso a mis padres, luego de Lady black…no puedo causarles la misma preocupación-

Adrien gimió enojado, sin saber qué hacer.

Cuando llego el taxi, supo que lo correcto era el hospital, pero la mirada de cordero a morir de Marinette, le hizo indicar la panadería donde vivía. La escucho suspirar aliviada, antes de gemir ante el dolor de sus heridas.

El taxista lucio preocupado y con deseos de preguntar, pero una mirada fría de su parte le hizo volver a la carretera.

Colocándola en su espalda, logro entrar a la panadería. Ella le indico la ubicación de la llave secreta en caso de emergencias, por lo cual con algo de dificultad llegaron al piso donde vivía. Ambos suspiraron aliviados cuando se sentaron en los sillones, efectivamente todo estaba a oscuras, solo el teléfono de la casa tenía algunas luces revelando mensajes.

No eran más de las seis de la tarde.

Aun podría usar una excusa sin que descubrieran que pasaba.

Lo primero que hizo Marinette, luego de indicarle el botiquín de primeros auxilios a Adrien, fue marcar a Alya quien lucía desesperada. Ella le dio una vaga explicación del asunto, lo que le indico a Adrien que la morena sabía bien sobre la identidad de héroe de la chica. Marinette agradeció que le cubriera con sus padres, explicándole que estaba en su casa y que dormirían ahí con su familia en lugar de la panadería a solas.

Sus padres parecían creer en la adorable y alegre Alya.

Perfecto.

-Gracias Plagg-musito Marinette cuando el pequeño gato le limpio la cara con un pañuelo húmedo.

Tikki estaba ayudándole con el cabello.

Pero sabían que venía lo peor.

Adrien no era un gran enfermero, pero luego de ser Chat Noir y sufrir algunos accidentes, había aprendido a tratarse a sí mismo. Se sintió algo avergonzado cuando le pidió que se quitara la camisa, causando un rojo en el rostro de Marinette.

Ella podía hacerlo sola…no…en realidad no con su brazo derecho perforado por las garras de esa mujer.

Ambos vieron a otro lado.

Los Kwami se vieron de reojo, suspirando derrotados ante las extrañas formas de ser de los humanos.

Con una sola mano y la ayuda de Tikki, no le quedo a otra más que obedecer a Marinette. Sus padres probablemente se desmayarían de ver a su adorable hija, primero que toda llena de heridas, y segundo medio desnuda con un chico en su departamento cuando ellos no estaban.

Si…eso sin duda jamás saldría de sus labios, ni en alguna anécdota familiar.

Adrien paso saliva totalmente incómodo y algo…muy incómodo. Si bien había tenido alguna fantasía medio subida de tono con Ladybug, jamás pasaron de besos candentes en la torre Eiffel luego de alguna aventura juntos. Pero ahora de la nada, tenía a la mujer de sus sueños con un hermoso sujetador blanco con algo de encaje y un pequeño lasito rosado al frente. Sus pechos no eran muy grandes, pero tampoco era plana…perfectos para él, seguro eran suaves al tacto…seguro diría su nombre cuando los acaricia…

Basta.

Meneo con fuerza la cabeza, ese no era el momento para descubrir su nueva fijación por los pechos de Marinette.

Vio preocupado las marcas moradas del abdomen de la chica.

Bien…seguía algo que no sabía si quería hacer…

Contacto.

-Marinette voy a tener que tocart…sentir tu abdomen para asegurar que no esté nada roto, de lo contrario deberemos ir al hospital-indico rojo como un tomate.

Aunque no tanto como la chica.

Esta asintió volteando el rostro sin poder verlo a la cara, no la culpaba, él tampoco podía verla.

Con algo de temblor puso una mano sobre el abdomen de ella, su piel era suave y delicada, pero donde estaban sus dedos, sentía un ardor como si quemara. La sintió temblar bajo su tacto, que fácil sería ponerse sobre ella y…no Adrien no, contrólate.

Intentando enfocar sus prioridades, palmeo el abdomen de ella con maestría, en busca de alguna rotura. La escucho gemir, pero no de forma placentera como él quería, si no de dolor ante los hematomas y sensación que debía ser dolorosa.

Lo hizo rápido para no lastimarla más, sin encontrar algo roto. Así que rápidamente intentando no pensar en la sensación, puso una crema antes de comenzar a vendarle el abdomen.

Luego siguió la herida en su brazo, estas tres heridas ocupaban puntadas. Con un dolor increíble e instrucciones de Marinette, no le quedó otra más que hacerlas él. Tikki y Plagg lo asistieron en todo momento, pero escuchar como Marinette sollozaba de dolor, ante la falta de anestesia, con sangre en sus manos.

Era algo que sinceramente no olvidaría en un largo tiempo.

Al final a las nueve de la noche, fue cuando todas sus heridas fueron tratadas. Donde física y mentalmente ambos estaban al límite.

Adrien estaba exhausto en el suelo, con su espalda recostada en el sillón de la chica, donde esta se encontraba acostada vistiendo la camisa que siempre llevaba por encima de la negra. Estaban tan cansados como para buscar más ropa, así que limpiando la sangre seca, ambos se tiraron en esa sala, sin decir una palabra.

Tikki y Plagg estaban en la cocina comiendo, recuperando fuerzas también por todo lo vivido.

¿Qué decir en ese instante?

Adrien miro de reojo a Marinette, quien lucía algo pálida y agotada, pero parecía luchar para no dormirse.

Sabía que no era justo, que abordarla con las miles de preguntas que tenía, no era buena idea después de todo lo vivido.

Pero se permitió…solo una.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste esa noche que llegaste con Plagg?-pregunto al aire.

Sin esperar una respuesta, de hecho, pensó que la chica había terminado caído dormida y que la oscuridad de la sala sería la única oyente de sus palabras.

-No quería decepcionarte-musito tan bajo, que pensó escucho mal.

Se volteo de forma violenta, provocando un dolor en su cuello que ignoro. Esta miraba el techo con una sonrisa algo irónica y con una culpabilidad en su mirada.

-Que la chica que tanto admirabas…fuera la torpe y débil Marinette, la que fue akumatizada, lastimo a otros, no quería lastimarte al pensar que era una decepción…o tal vez, no quería que vieras que no era alguien como tu creías, quería ser alguien mejor para que no te pusieras triste-

-Marinette-

-…-

-Eres una idiota-

La chica giro a verlo con sorpresa en su mirada, y él solo suspiro antes de sonreír algo divertido.

-Me la debías por esta mañana, además, ya te dije que eres la chica más hermosa que conocí-

-¿Pero te engañe?-

-Es peligroso conocer nuestras identidades civiles, tu solamente mantuviste tu palabra desde el inicio, además yo en ningún momento tampoco te dije que era Chat Noir-

-Pero yo lo sabía-

-Bueno eso ya te las cobrare después-

-¿Cómo puedes tomarlo tan bien?-

-No lo hago, me siento algo herido y engañado, pero…estoy en una parte feliz de saber que Ladybug y Marinette son una misma persona, eres una gran amiga para mí-

Además que ya no tengo que pensar que amo a dos personas, decidió ahorrarse ese comentario para si mismo.

Era demasiado pronto aun.

Vio con regocijo a Marinette embozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Chat Noir también es un gran amigo-

-¿Solo Le Chat Noir? -

-Adrien Agreste tam…VISTE LAS FOTOGRAFIAS DE MI CUARTO-

Adrien soltó una carcajada, mientras Marinette tomaba un cojín hundiéndose en su miseria. Esa chica era única, preocuparse en eso después de todo lo vivido.

Plagg y Tikki ladearon la cabeza, los humanos sin duda siempre estaban llenos de sorpresas.

 **Continuara...**

 _En este capitulo me pase de largo, estaba tan concentrada escribiendo que cuando me di cuenta, ya llevaba demasiado, así que lo dejare por aqui XD chicos ya saben los dos quien es el otro...si, no deben faltar ya muchos capitulos para la batalla final.  
_

 _Kenas motherfucker entro en accion._

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	17. Capítulo 16: En la guerra y el amor todo

_Algunos deben saber gracias a Facebook, que comencé a ver la serie de LadyBug, por lo cual no sería extraño para mi escribir un fic sobre ellos. La serie no me pertenece, pero igual a pesar de ser para niños me parece demasiado adorable._

 _Un saludo especial a mi querida amiga Kuru Rin en facebook, gracias por apoyarme y ser mi melliza separadas al nacer XD eres mi compañera Kwami en esta nueva aventura que iniciare, espero ambas encontremos a un Adrien en nuestra vida :3_

 **Héroes**

 **Capítulo 16: En la guerra y el amor todo cuenta.**

Miro atentamente la televisión, como en esta estaban dando las noticias locales, ignorantes del secuestro y ataque a Marinette en un almacén abandonado casi a las afueras de Paris.

Mastico más de aquel delicioso pastelillo, pensando que las noticias sin duda no estaban actualizadas.

Pero era lo mejor.

Escucho a su lado como Plagg prácticamente gemía de placer al masticas otro queso más, seguido de la dulce risa de Tikki, quien parecía encantada con estar de nuevo con aquel gato apestoso.

-De verdad no tienes que hacer esto-dijo Marinette por décima vez en esa mañana.

Eso que apenas eran las nueve.

Ese mismo día entrada la madrugada, él tuvo que volver a su hogar de noche, donde efectivamente al amanecer su padre le dio una gran reprimenda por haber terminado con Chloé. Al final este molesto y diciendo que tenía sus propios problemas con una "nueva competencia", le dijo que no quería verlo. Luego de hacerle una cara de cachorro a medio morir a Nathalie, consiguió permiso para pasar ese fin de semana en casa de Nino, si bien su padre generalmente se hubiera negado por su horario tan estricto, esta vez accedió por estar algo ocupado.

Claro que no fue donde Nino, fue corriendo al hogar de Marinette para cuidarla.

Ambos como Chat Noir y Ladybug, habían recibido un mensaje de El zorro, que estaba en una persecución de Kenas junto con The Queen. Luego de comentar que ella estaba herida, también decirle sobre la revelación de su identidad civil y que Chat Noir estaba ahí.

El quedo a cargo como enfermero provisional.

Marinette se negó, diciendo que ya había hecho suficiente por ella.

Al final no pudo hacer nada cuando apareció con una maleta dispuesto a pasar por primera vez fuera de casa con un amigo…que era una chica, y sus padres no estaban, y pensaba que era jodidamente hermosa.

La peli azul puso a Alya como excusa, pero esta misteriosamente había dicho que estaba muy ocupada luego de escuchar la voz de Adrien de fondo.

Vaya amigos se tenía.

Estaba casi segura que era un complot, pero les daría el beneficio de la duda. Igualmente no podía culparlos del todo, no cuando la madre de Nicolás se había topado con Chloé luego de que esta saliera huyendo, avisándole a Clarissa por que su hijo había olvidado el celular en su hogar, al final ambos al saber que estaba en problemas salieron como héroes para intentar dar con su paradero. Fue todo una extraña vuelta del destino que Chat Noir no contestara y que llegara solo al lugar de los hechos.

Tal vez ese gato de mala suerte, tenía un poco de suerte.

-Marinette, apenas si puedes vestirte sola…déjame ayudarte-suplico queriendo terminar esa discusión.

La chica suspiro al verlo de esa forma.

-Está bien-musito, logrando que el sonriera de forma tan grande, como si le dijeran que gano la lotería.

El chico traía las mismas ropas de siempre, solo que sin su camisa por encima y tenis, pues se las había quitado para estar algo más cómodo. Con ese pelo en perfecto estado y esa sonrisa digna de un anuncio. Dios no había pasado ni una hora de su llegada y ya estaba cediendo a la tentación. Por eso se había negado tanto a estar a solas con él dos días enteros.

Lo bueno es que ella no debía mostrar ningún problema, solo con un pantalón algo desgastado que llegaba sobre sus rodillas, junto una camiseta holgada por las vendas. Sin duda debía verse horrible.

-Aun no puedo creer que Nicolás fuera el zorro, digo tiene lógica, pero no pensé que él…hiciera todo eso-comento Chat Noir viendo como las noticias pasaban un video de el zorro, algo antiguo pero que se estaba colocando de moda.

Marinette no lo culpaba, al inicio ella no lo había creído. Al final había tomado la decisión de explicarle más abiertamente todo, Nicolás le había enviado un mensaje en privado diciendo que no había problema…que era mejor que Chat Noir estuviera enterado de todo, pues en cualquier momento Kenas podría atacar.

-Nicolás es un buen chico, solo, tiene métodos poco ortodoxos como Clarissa-musito por bajo.

Sintió la mirada de Adrien, pero se negó a verlo.

Desde que había descubierto que como Chat Noir sabía que ella estuvo interesada en él (intentaba mantener el verbo pasado para no hacer alguna estupidez) no podía verlo bien al rostro, era como volver al principio de su amistad, cuando tartamudeaba en su presencia y se ponía roja.

No estaba tan feliz de rememorar esos tiempos.

Algo que Adrien había notado, pero que por suerte no había hecho ninguna mención.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, viendo las noticias pasar de forma algo ausentes, ya que no habían grandes atentados.

Por suerte.

…

Adrien miro al suelo unos instantes.

Estar en ese hogar, sentir la calidez de cada pared y estar sentado al lado de Marinette como un igual, le hacían sentir extraño. Habían pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, menos de 24 horas después de saber la verdad y aun no asimilaba todo en realidad.

Se preguntó si de verdad, esto no era un extraño y loco sueño.

Conocía a la valiente Ladybug, sonreía al lado de la adorable Marinette, pero verlas como un todo, si bien era genial, también era algo extraño.

-Marinette-llamo de pronto, logrando que ella volteara levemente sonrojada.

Se quedó unos momentos admirándola, viendo lo hermosa que se veía con el cabello suelto, ese rostro libre de todo maquillaje, pero que igual aun poseía esos ojos brillantes que temió no volver a ver. Esas ropas holgadas, pero a la vez algo transparentes que le hacían querer voltear el rostro, para no pensar alguna locura.

Miro al suelo.

-Estaba pensando…que tal si…no se…¿podría ver un álbum de fotografías de tu familia?-dijo al final.

La chica se tensó sobre la palabra fotografía, sabiendo que ese asunto aún no estaba del todo controlado. Aun debía dar una explicación sobre la pared llena de fotografías que tuvo en su momento, pero por ahora, eso sería admitir muchos sentimientos, que si bien ya estaban dichos de forma indirecta, deberían ser afrontados.

Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, pero cuando vio la mirada de Adrien, negó con la cabeza.

-Debo poder hacer esto, o si no el lunes despertare muchos preguntas-dijo tomando aire despacio.

Camino lentamente a un estante, donde con ayuda de Tikki y Plagg, tomo tres enormes álbumes. Ella solo pudo cargar uno por petición de los kwamis.

Tomo asiento y sonrió con autosuficiencia, al tiempo que mostraba uno de sus esos pesados libros. Sonrió al ver el libro en sus manos por fin, abriéndolo con ansias, topándose con una primera imagen de los padres de Marinette, en medio de la panadería y mucho más jóvenes.

-Mis padres se conocieron mucho antes de tener la panadería, ambos trabajaron duro para obtener todo esto…papá comenta que se enamoró de primera vista de mi madre, aunque ella no se lo dejo fácil, al final fueron el uno para el otro-relato ella, recordando las miles de veces que había escuchado esa historia.

Adrien no la desmintió, en la imagen veía un cariño inmenso en los ojos del otro.

Paso la página, viendo ahora a una pequeña Marinette de dos años, en medio de la sala con un juguete de gato blanco.

Giro a verla de reojo, notando como esta parecía incomoda, pero aun así no intentaba evitar que viera las fotografías.

Había varias fotografías de ella sola, mostrando cuanto la adoraban sus padres en cada una. Pudo verla sonreír de forma infantil, muy similar a como hacia ahora cuando estaba riendo a carcajadas, una sonrisa pura de un infante. Muchas con sus juguetes, otras durmiendo, algunos cumpleaños con otros niños…donde pudo identificar a un pequeño: Nino, Rose, Kim e Ivan. No estaba seguro si habían otros, pero esos fueron los únicos que pudo notar.

Se sorprendió al ver como de niña Marinette solía llevar el pelo largo hasta la cintura, parecía una princesa y en algunas imágenes mostraba hermosos vestidos.

Giro a verla.

-Una etapa de adoración por princesas, aunque creo que lo único que me gustaba eran los vestidos-murmuro para sí misma.

Sonrió divertido.

La vio con otro niño de su edad, en varias fotografías. Era de pequeña estatura y de piel demasiado blanca, sus ojos eran algo rasgados de forma oriental y su cabello era de un negro oscuro. Siempre parecía estar sonriendo en las imágenes, o abrazando a Marinette. Ella sonrió al verlo presentándolo como Gabriel, un primo que ahora estaba viviendo en China y como el joven con quien antes jugaba los juegos de Zelda.

Sonrió ocultando su alivio, de haber pensado que ella tendría un amigo de la infancia que aparecería de la nada como en las películas, diciendo que la amaba y ella lo elegiría por tener una historia juntos.

Estaba paranoico.

No ocupaba más rivales en esta vida.

Más fotografías de Marinette, era interesante el verla crecer poco a poco frente a sus ojos. En algún parque, en una feria, obras escolares, en algún restaurante donde había pizza. Siempre sonriendo, pareciendo emocionada, usando algún vestido en la playa, donde mostraba un símbolo de amor y paz y dos largas trenzas.

Cuando fue creciendo hasta una edad de…tal vez doce años, mostraba ahora un cabello corto como solía tenerlo antes.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Recuerdo bien eso, fue el primer año en la escuela que me topé con Chloé e hizo su broma del chicle en mi pelo, adiós pelo largo-musito ella en tono de pesadez.

Adrien giro a verla, sabiendo en su interior que si era algo que su rubia amiga haría.

-¿Por qué no lo dejaste crecer de nuevo?-

-No lo sé, me era más cómodo y práctico-

-…-

-Suelo levantarme tarde y correr apurada, es más fácil con cabello corto que uno largo, créeme-

Ambos rieron un poco, antes de ver el álbum nuevamente. Donde Marinette señalaba a sus familiares de otros países, como los de China o los de su padre. Contaba historias detrás de las fotografías, como una donde ella salía bañada de pintura y explicando que su cuarto ocupo una remodelación. En algunas soltaba una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, pues la chica lograba meterlo de lleno en las historias como si estuvieran ahí.

Pasaron tamaño rato viendo imágenes, hasta que llegaron a una de las últimas. Del año anterior donde estaban sacando las fotografías grupales. Donde Marinette aún tenía dos colas y se miraba tranquila.

Vio como ella se puso de pie, alegando que ya era hora del almuerzo y no había nada.

La miro detenidamente. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado delgado, su cabello sobre sus hombros y varias heridas notables en la piel de sus brazos y piernas. Sabía que bajo esa camisa tendría otras más peores. Su mirada si bien seguía brillando, ahora mostraba un grado de madurez y sus facciones comenzaban a ser más finas.

Marinette ya no era la misma del año pasado, estaba dejando rápidamente atrás a la niña que conoció para comenzar a ser una mujer.

Miro detenidamente una fotografía donde ella salía riendo con Alya, ambas haciendo después una mueca y en otra en algo que parecía una vieja piyamada.

-Ahora que me pregunto…por qué tanto interés en ver fotografías-comento curiosa llegando con repostería que sus padres habían dejado para ella.

Sintió que le brillaban los ojos, antes de tomar una de esas delicias.

-Quería saber más de ti-expreso tranquilamente antes de masticar un poco.

De reojo noto como ella se había puesto roja como un tomate, viendo a otro lado claramente incomoda, eso le hizo sonreír. Saber que aún tenía algún efecto en ella, le hacía pensar que no lo había olvidado del todo.

Que aún había una luz de esperanza.

Lo sentía mucho por Nicolás, pero no pensaba abandonar ahora que sabía la verdad, eso solo le había dado muchas más fuerzas para intentar algo. Ahora que no tenía a Chloé a su lado, por muy patán que sonara, no quería perder tiempo…ya había abandonado tanto.

Pues con solo ver esa sonrisa divertida en Marinette, sabía que la quería.

A esa chica detrás de la máscara, que tanto tiempo quiso averiguar, que ahora estaba frente a él, luciendo hermosa. Parecía no importar tantas aventuras, ahora conocer poco a poco, cada vez más un poco de la identidad civil de la chica.

Era lo único que importaba.

-Dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras-

-¿Y tú qué opinas?-

-Que tienen razón-

Marinette gimió por bajo al verlo alzar una fotografía, donde ella tenía siete años y tenía unas orejas de gato, en un disfraz para Halloween.

Luego de explicarle por quince minutos que no pensaba darle esa fotografía, terminando que en el primer descuido él le tomara una foto con su celular y la pusiera de fondo de pantalla. Decidieron pasar a otra actividad.

Video juegos.

Adrien casi, casi beso a Marinette al verla sacar una consola nueva de video juegos, una wii u con un juego de Hyrule Warriors. Si bien el primer nivel (empezaron desde cero) era como tutorial y no podían jugar ambos, lo dejaron para Adrien quien no había podido jugarlo por su trabajo como modelo. Luego ellos jugaron las siguientes partidas de forma multijugador.

Riendo de la rapidez del juego, Adrien quejándose que la trifuerza era dada con demasiada velocidad y que todo era un revoltijo de otros juegos.

Pasando después a otros juegos como mario kart, otros de lucha, un clásico como super smash (Adrien se negaba a creer que Marinette lograra derrotarlo en menos de dos minutos, terminando aceptándolo luego de la lucha 7), mario market, creando niveles tontos y ridículos.

Los Kwami simplemente iban y venían, para asegurar que estaban bien o reabastecer su queso.

En ocasiones Plagg se acostaba sobre el hombro de Marinette, diciéndole cosas tiernas y pidiendo mimos, ocasionando que Adrien quisiera tirarlo por la ventana. Tikki solamente veía todo feliz, a veces hablando entre partidas con Adrien, conociéndose un poco más.

Adrien salió en una ocasión por comida, diciéndole a Marinette que no debía salir en ese estado. Así que con pizza (algo que su padre nunca aprobaría) y nuevas chucherías en la mesa, siguieron jugando hasta altas horas de la noche.

Él estaba en una especie de éxtasis, estar así con Marinette era algo completamente nuevo. No como compañeros de clase o compañeros de batalla, solamente como dos amigos pasando el rato, riendo juntos, hablando tonterías, burlándose del otro cuando perdía de forma tonta o festejando algún logro desbloqueado.

Fue casi llegando a media noche, mientras pasaba un nivel totalmente aleatorio de un juego de Mario market, cuando sintió algo sobre su hombro. Su mano se movió de forma violenta, muriendo de forma ridícula. Sorprendido y algo rojo, noto como Marinette había terminado cayendo por fin al sueño, sobre su hombro.

¿Qué hacer?

Ocupaba ayuda.

Giro a ver a Plagg y a Tikki, encontrándolos dormidos. La Kwami roja estaba en otro sofá en una almohada, mientras Plagg estaba sobre la mesa, totalmente inconsciente al lado de muchas boronas de frituras. El haber descubierto que habían muchas frituras de queso, abrieron todo un mundo para el Kwami del gato.

Bien estaba solo, eso no era bueno para su cerebro.

Sabía que despertarla estaba fuera de contexto, no con tantas heridas y el cuerpo tan lastimado, fue un milagro que soportara tanto tiempo. No estaba seguro de poder llevarla hasta su cama, aunque temía que sufriera luego algún dolor de cuerpo. Con cuidado la intento acomodar en una mejor posición, pero esta gruño mientras se aferraba a su brazo con fuerza.

Un rojo incremento en sus mejillas.

Acaso…acaso…no era posible, aunque, al recordar sus heridas y como debió limpiarlas en la tarde de nuevo.

Pero en ese momento le era difícil sentir la ropa interior superior de la chica.

Quiso huir, hacerse una bolita y desaparecer.

-Marinette-dijo moviéndola un poco, pero esta no cedió, simplemente gruño.

-Cinco minutos más Tikki-

Bufo por bajo, esa chica quería volverlo loco.

Tal vez si intentaba levantarse.

Con algo de torpes movimientos, para poder dejar a Marinette acostada en el sofá, intento ponerse de pie. Al final termino resbalando con una basura de envoltorio, cayendo aún más sobre el sofá y ahora con Marinette casi prácticamente sobre él. Se sonrojo como un tomate al verla sobre su pecho, ahora más acurrucada con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Puso una mano en su rostro, viendo el techo sin saber si dar gracias o todo lo contrario.

-Adrien-susurro la chica.

Su pulso se detuvo unos segundos, solamente para volver con más fuerza e incrementar el sonrojo en su rostro. Vio a otro lado, antes de suspirar y acomodar un poco mejor su cabeza sin intenciones de levantarse. Paso con dificultad un brazo por la cintura de la chica, asegurándose que no se caería y acaricio con la otra su mejilla de forma tierna.

Sabía que era aprovecharse del momento, pero no estaba seguro cuando podría estar de esa misma forma con ella.

…

Sus ojos no querían abrirse, se negaba a despertar a pesar de la luz que se posaba sobre ella y una extraña canción que no tenía fin de fondo. Gimió un poco y se hizo más una pelota bajo esa gran frazada que tenía. Sus manos se movieron sobre la almohada en la que había quedado dormida, sintiéndola extrañamente dura.

Frunció el ceño sin querer abrir los ojos.

Con una mano intento ablandarla, pero en vez de que eso sucediera, una risa apareció demasiado cerca de su rostro. Palpeo algo dubitativa en lo que fuera que estaba acostada. Sintiendo algo firme, pero a la vez algo carnoso.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, perdiendo todo el color de su rostro.

Un sonriente, pero sonrojado Adrien, le saludo tímidamente.

-Hey-dijo algo incómodo.

Ella quedo paralizada unos instantes, antes de soltar un fuerte grito y caer de lado al suelo.

Adrien se alertó e intento ayudarle, pero ella negó totalmente avergonzada y haciéndose una bolita en el suelo. Había dormido sobre el pecho de Adrien, con un rápido vistazo pudo ver que aún estaban en la sala de su hogar y el sol estaba entrando por la ventana.

Ya era algo tarde.

Vio de reojo a Adrien, con ojos entrecerrados, mientras él pestañeaba confuso.

-¿Fue toda la noche?-

-Bueno, no me dejaste levantarme cuando te dormiste sobre mí-

-¿Hice algo sospechoso?-

-No…bueno…pasó algo raro-

-¿Qué?-

-…-

-Dios mío estas desviando la mirada, eso no puede ser bueno-

-Tal vez hablaste algunas cosas dormidas-

Los ojos de Marinette lo vieron con pánico, él sonrió en tono de disculpa, como si hubiera escuchado algunas cosas privadas.

-También roncaste-dijo Plagg desde la cocina con un queso en la boca.

Tikki se golpeó la frente con una manita, Plagg nunca fue bueno con las chicas. Adrien giro a verlo con advertencia, pues se había pasado, eso sonó grosero.

Lo pudo notar cuando vio a Marinette con un aura oscura, con ambas manos en el suelo y murmurando cosas de depresión al suelo.

Una rápida idea llego a su mente, antes de ver poner una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, esta giro a verla con algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

-Lista para el viaje Princesa-

…

Ninguno sabía si era una buena idea o no, pero igual no se detuvieron a pensarlo mucho, fue algo espontaneo que se dio. Pero ahora estaba en medio día, viajando por los tejados de Paris, pero no como Ladybug, en este momento Tikki se encontraba cómodamente disfrutando todo desde el bolso a su costado. Ella en cambio abrazaba el cuello de Chat Noir, mientras veía fascinada todo a su alrededor.

Era un viaje diferente a lo usual.

Si bien se negó al principio, la idea de tomar aire fresco no le molesto.

Ahora en menos de quince minutos, estaba sobre la torre Eiffel admirando la vista de Paris.

Sus heridas no estaban mejor que ayer, pero todo parecía olvidado.

Miro impresionada las calles y la gente diminuta, sin su traje se sentía muy vulnerable y más llena de heridas por su cuerpo.

Igual tomo asiento en una viga, moviendo sus pies juguetonamente al borde de una muerte segura, aunque con Chat Noir a su lado, era algo imposible.

Hablando del gato.

Este había tomado asiento a su lado, viendo de forma tranquila la ciudad, con una mano sobre su rodilla, mientras la otra pierna se balanceaba en el vacío. Parecía que sintió su mirada, ya que volteo a verla. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver el viento jugar con el cabello del rubio y esos ojos verla como siempre, con una admiración total.

Bajo la vista preocupada.

-Chat…yo…no soy siempre Ladybug, no tienes que verme así-musito algo triste y avergonzada en partes iguales.

Adrien alzo una ceja confundido.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Yo soy…Marinette ahora, no la fuerte y segura Ladybug-

-Veo que aun tienes problemas con lo de ambas identidades-

-¿Tú no?-

Vio como Chat Noir ahora se perdía en la vista de Paris, provocando que tal vez solo no quería responder esa pregunta.

-Adrien Agreste es un chico tranquilo que suele obedecer a su padre en todo, con pocos amigos y que no conoce bien este mundo…suelo actuar con referencias a películas, lo cual este año me dejo claro no funciona igual-expreso con una mano en su mentón totalmente conmocionado.

Ella lo vio incrédula.

Este alzo la vista con una sonrisa, antes de acercar peligrosamente el rostro al de ella. Que se quedó congelada ante la acción.

-En cambio Chat Noir es alguien libre, quien no tiene miedo a nada y hace locuras sin que alguien lo señale-dijo pasando uno de sus dedos por la mejilla de ella.

Un tic apareció en su interior, la imagen de Nicolás era borrosa ya, no pensaba que tenía un novio, solo deseaba tirarse en los brazos de Chat Noir y darle un apasionado beso que le quitara el aire a ambos.

-La máscara no nos cambia quien somos, solo nos da algo de valor…pero tú eres Marinette, con o sin mascara. Ladybug es un héroe sin duda, pero tú también lo eres, siempre sonriendo en clase, ayudando a otros y con actitud positiva-cada vez sus palabras eran susurros.

Pues su rostro se acercaba lentamente.

Con esa última palabra, el aliento del chico inundo su rostro, provocando que tuviera que apretar los labios con fuerza para no soltar un suspiro.

Había besado varias veces a Nicolás, algunos besos eran apasionados hasta cierto punto, donde su amigo parecía querer enseñarle como hacer las cosas, más que disfrutarlo. Pero ahora, solamente quería sentir los labios de Chat sobre los suyos, recordando como los de Nicolás eran a veces geniales, no se imaginaba que pasaría con Adrien.

Quiso abrir la boca, pero sus ojos estaban totalmente atrapados por las esmeraldas de ese chico.

Diciendo lo idiota que fue, por nunca notar ese brillo pícaro en los ojos de Adrien.

Pero antes de ceder a la locura, puso la mano sobre los labios del chico separándolo un poco. Este pestañeo confuso y con un poco de dolor en sus ojos, pero se separó sonriendo de manera divertida con las manos al aire.

-Lo siento princesa, pero me cuesta contenerme-dijo con picardía.

Pero sus ojos no mostraban un poco de arrepentimiento, nada.

El sonrojo en su rostro le hizo quedar en un silencio incómodo.

Excepto cuando el hizo un sonrió de risa ahogada, fue cuando ella le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

…

Llegar a casa de la chica fue una tortura, pues sabía que pronto debería irse ante la llegada de sus padres. Marinette parecía estar alerta a él, viéndolo siempre de forma acusadora como si temiera algo, no podían culparlo, cuando estaba cerca de ella ya era difícil controlarse. Pero intento hacer lo mejor posible, ir de forma sutil para no causar algún problema.

Tal vez el lento beso en la mejilla de la chica, había sido demasiado.

Pero sonrió de forma perversa por las calles, pensando que la próxima vez intentaría darle un beso en la boca. No podía dudar mucho, no ahora. Tampoco al verla sonrojarse y tartamudear en su presencia.

Ella aun sentía algo por él.

Solo debía llevarla al límite hasta que aceptara.

-Niño eres perverso-mascullo Plagg desde el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Él sonrió de forma angelical, lo cual engañaría a cualquiera.

En la guerra y el amor todo se valia.

…

-¡¿QUE TU NO LO QUÉ?!-gritaron Alya y sorprendentemente Nicolás a Marinette, luego que la separaron el lunes en el almuerzo, al verla tan distraída.

Esta roja como un tomate, giro a ver indignada a su novio.

-No lo bese, no podía besarlo si tengo un novio…no soy una cualquiera-exclamo de forma indignada.

Pero Nicolás no le importo, parecía más furioso que antes, tomándola de los hombros y moviéndola violentamente de adelante atrás.

-Pero estas loca niña, Adrien ya termino con Chloé…recuerdas por que iniciamos todo esto de la pareja, no puedo creer que desperdiciaras una oportunidad de oro. Ahora ese idiota fijo está deprimido y no intentara nada…estúpida-dijo Nicolás muy enojado.

Marinette giro a ver a Alya por ayuda.

Esta comprendió, pues separo de un manotazo a Nicolás, antes de comenzar a zarandearla ella misma.

-Llevo más de un año esperando por este momento y tú no lo haces, acaso me quieres matar, que hay de mi Ladynoir-sollozaba la reportera enojada.

La peli azul se resignó a que al menos ese día, sus dos mejores amigos querían matarla.

 **Continuara...**

 _Para aquellas personas que siempre piden Marinette x Adrien, pues miren, todo un capitulo para ellos solos. La recta final esta en marcha ahora, no creo que falten más de cuatro o cinco capitulos, del cual el ultimo esta casi listo.  
_

 _Pero comence otra nueva historia larga de Ladybug...si pinche promocion._

 _Luz y oscuridad, que espero les interese, pues es una historia Marinette villano x Chat Noir héroe._

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	18. Capítulo 17: Una semana

_Algunos deben saber gracias a Facebook, que comencé a ver la serie de LadyBug, por lo cual no sería extraño para mi escribir un fic sobre ellos. La serie no me pertenece, pero igual a pesar de ser para niños me parece demasiado adorable._

 _Un saludo especial a mi querida amiga Kuru Rin en facebook, gracias por apoyarme y ser mi melliza separadas al nacer XD eres mi compañera Kwami en esta nueva aventura que iniciare, espero ambas encontremos a un Adrien en nuestra vida :3_

 **Héroes**

 **Capítulo 17: Una semana.**

Esa mañana Marinette observo las noticias con sus padres, llevaban una semana desde lo ocurrido con Kenas y habían noticias de que a ciertas horas, en algunos lugares, comenzaron aparecer unos taladros de luz que llegaban hasta el cielo, si bien no parecían tener ningún efecto en los seres humanos, habían zonas que eran evacuadas. No solo eso, también habían noticias de cómo estaban incrementando el número de akuma de forma alarmante.

Marinette suspiro cuando escucho a sus padres comentar la posibilidad de irse de regreso a China de empeorar la situación. Si bien ya tenían su vida aquí hecha, mucha gente estaba comenzando a abandonar algunas ciudades del país.

Se despidió amablemente, mientras ellos le decían que estuviera en contacto ante alguna anomalía. Por suerte sus padres no estaban enterados de las heridas ocurridas la semana pasada y que ya estaban sanando.

Eso la hubiera llevado a China en dos momentos.

Camino hasta el colegio sola, donde al llegar se topó con Nicolás. Este hizo una mueca molesta antes de bufar e ignorarla, antes de caminar para su salón con un gruñido molesto.

Rio nerviosa antes de entrar a su salón, donde Alya actuó de forma similar.

Nino giro a ver a su amiga morena confundido, pero ella parecía gruñir cosas.

-Veo que tienes algunos problemas-comento Adrien volteando su torso para verla aun en su asiento.

Ella solo suspiro.

Sus mejores amigos aun no lograban perdonarla del todo por no besar al chico frente a ella, algo que no pensaba decirle ni en un millón de años.

Pronto en el salón entro Chloé, quien ignoro olímpicamente a Adrien, sin perdonarlo todavía por haber terminado con ella. En su lugar camino hasta donde estaba ella, saludándola amablemente e intercambiando algunas pocas palabras amable.

Que tan irónico y absurdo podría verse esto a principio de año.

Haberle salvado la vida y ayudado mientras estaba deprimida, había servido de algo con esta nueva Chloé.

-Buen día Chloé-saludo Adrien por amabilidad.

La rubia giro a verle, antes de bufar y caminar a su asiento de forma prepotente, sin dignar a verlo en ningún momento.

-Me odia-dijo el rubio algo triste.

-Dios y con ganas esta vez-añadió Nino, ganando un manotazo molesto de Adrien.

Marinette giro a ver a Alya, quien volvió a ignorarla.

Soltó un suspiro antes de golpear su frente con la mesa.

Ella tampoco estaba mejor que Adrien.

…

La patrulla era algo cotidiano estos días, cada vez había eventos más sospechosos. The Queen quien había descubierto algo, los había reunido a todos esa noche en la torre Eiffel para hablar sobre el tema de los taladros de luz. Al llegar se sorprendió de ver solo a The Queen y El zorro, no había vista de Chat Noir en ningún lado. Adrien había comentado algo sobre su trabajo como modelo y que llegaría un poco atrasado.

-Buenas noches-saludo al llegar.

Sintiendo siempre en su interior la inestabilidad de Francia, están ocurriendo muchas cosas y no identificaba bien de dónde provenía la maldad.

El zorro bufo algo molesto al verla.

Ella suspiro.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-cuestiono The Queen algo confundida.

Esta semana habían descubierto que la chica era una líder natural por excelencia, siempre que notaba algún descontento entre El zorro y Chat Noir, que eran los más frecuentes, lograba ponerles fin de forma rápida y practica para poder luchar contra el mal en equipo.

No era fácil.

Pero ya estaban acostumbrando a usar sus poderes de forma coordinada, acabando con los incidentes de forma más rápida y eficaz.

Los akuma eran más fáciles, que los otros zombis sin vida…debían pronto acabar con el origen de ellos.

-Es que no puedo creerlo, de verdad no pudiste besarlo, eres una gran tonta-dijo Nicolás flotando su frente con los dedos.

Se sonrojo levemente, pero no le dio más atención, mientras más intentaba defenderse era atacada por el chico. Ya algún día debía superarlo.

Recordando aun claramente sus palabras aquel día que les conto a Alya ya él.

 _"-Se acabó, termino contigo por idiota, más te vale solucionar todo esto-"_

Fue lo último que dijo Nicolás días antes _._

No le había dicho a nadie, así que suponía que solo lo sabían Alya, Nicolás y Clarissa…ella lo sabía todo. No quería decirlo por que prefería aclarar las cosas con Nicolás, pero sentirse sin novio de pronto, era algo extraño. No parecía haber cambiado mucho, pues la relación con Nicolás era siempre como hermanos…con algunos acercamientos que ya no se daban.

-Ahora no tendré mi Ladynoir o mi Marinette x Adrien-se quejó el zorro de forma infantil.

Clarissa giro a verlo confundida.

Este la vio de forma curiosa.

-¿Qué?-

La rubia giro su rostro.

-Nada es que supongo que de tener una pareja…prefiero el Marichat-expreso la rubia de forma decidida.

Mientras el zorro pensaba sobre esa pareja, ella dejo sus brazos caer a sus lados.

-Esto es increíble-dijo incrédula, ahora incluso Clarissa se unía a esto.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

Un nuevo sonido los alerto, donde vieron como Chat Noir aparecía algo agitado por las carreras y con una sonrisa algo resplandeciente.

Ya estaban todos.

Hora de la reunión.

The Queen rápidamente se puso frente a ellos con aire imponente, la familia de Clarissa no era por nada de las más ricas del mundo, ella había heredado parte de ese orgullo y liderazgo.

-Descubrí hace poco el motivo de esos taladros de luz, que están claramente unidos con la gran cantidad de seres sin alma que aparecen constantemente-dijo la rubia de forma preocupada.

Noto como el zorro chasqueaba la lengua, mientras Chat Noir se tensaba de inmediato. Ella tampoco debía estar en una mejor condición, observando preocupada a lo lejos su ciudad, sin saber cómo hacer para poder protegerla.

Una mano en su hombro le hizo voltear a ver como Chat Noir le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como si presintiera que algo pasaba con ella.

De reojo noto como El zorro y The Queen miraban todo de forma divertida, antes de que la rubia tosiera un poco para atraer la atención de ellos.

-Esos taladros al cielo están compuestos de forma en que dejen en el aire partículas que se meten dentro de tu cerebro, es como un akuma de Hawk Moth, estos se aferran dentro de la corteza y Kenas los controla con más facilidad. El proceso individual es largo y tedioso pero con estos taladros todo es fácil…en un mes tendrá una ciudad como su ejército si no hacemos algo-musito de forma seria The Queen.

Los otros tres jadearon por bajo, antes de voltear a ver a la ciudad…muy lejos observaron un solo taladro en una parte ya abandonada de la ciudad.

Pero según el patrón que habían estado estudiando, cada vez parecía estar más cercano que antes.

La abeja suspiro.

-Tengo la ubicación de su hogar, pero es una locura entrar…es un suicidio-musito de forma pesimista.

El zorro se erizo un poco.

-Pero la única forma de detener esto, es ir pronto a su escondite-musito Ladybug de forma apagada.

Era verdad.

Ocupaban pronto ir a detener esto.

-Creo que está usando las cloacas, tal vez por ahí encontremos un lugar para entrar de forma más práctica-musito de pronto The Queen.

Todos asintieron.

-La próxima semana iremos, estoy segura que está esperando un cargamento de materiales en su lugar de trabajo, eso será perfecto para entrar…por ahora solo nos queda patrullar y esperar a ese día, enviare los planos del lugar en la noche-dijo The Queen antes de dar media vuelta y saltar entre los tejados.

Antes de que otro hiciera un movimiento, El zorro dio unos pasos viendo de reojo algo herido a Ladybug, quien solo lo vio con una mirada de "¿En serio?" y este volteo el rostro indignado antes de seguir los caminos de la abeja reina.

Puso una mano en el puente de su nariz, queriendo que acabara toda esa ley de hielo que le estaba aplicando Nicolás.

Estaba cansándole.

Volteo a ver a Chat Noir, quien tenía una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Problemas de relación?-comento como si no le importara la situación.

Lo vio indignada unos instantes.

Paris estaba sumergiéndose en una situación demasiado problemática y peligrosa, como para que ese gato negro solo estuviera interesado en lo que pasaba o no con su relación amorosa con Nicolás. Estaban hasta ahora acostumbrándose a los nuevos portadores de Kwamis, además que con la corrupción en su interior detectaba que el joven tenía mayor interés en lo que pasaba ahora que en lo peligroso para Paris.

-Es increíble que eso te interese más que lo que ocurre a Paris-comento con un bufido.

El joven sonrió de forma encantadora, pero ella alzo una ceja sin dejarse convencer.

-Lo siento My lady, te prometo que seré feliz con cualquier decisión que tomes…aunque admito que me interesa saber qué pasa con esta situación para mi siguiente paso-dijo de forma descarada jugando con su bastón.

Lo ignoro caminando al lado del borde.

Frunciendo el ceño y labios fruncidos.

-Mejor deja de decir tonterías y vamos a patrullar-dijo moviendo su yo-yo de forma rápida, queriendo terminar con todo ese circo.

Rápidamente la sombra de Chat Noir salto a su lado, como un gato viendo emocionado la ciudad iluminada. Lo vio con curiosidad, pues sus ojos brillaban de manera divertida, pero sus emociones no revelaban nada en concreto.

Solo estaba…feliz.

Este giro a verle, como si adivinara sus pensamientos sin ayuda de una corrupción que leyera su alma.

-Estoy feliz, patrullar contigo como en los viejos tiempos…cuando todo era…más normal que ahora-explico antes de saltar sin miedo al vacío.

Dio varias vueltas al yo-yo de forma pensativa, antes de sonreír levemente y seguir al gato a través de las calles de Paris.

La noche fue bastante tranquila, todos en la ciudad parecían dormir y no había ningún maleante fuera de la ciudad. Se sentía alguna soledad en algunas calles donde algunos ciudadanos habían evacuado, pero igualmente las luces encendidas mostraban la belleza de la ciudad.

Esa misma ciudad que tanto se esforzaba en proteger día con día.

En ocasiones descansaban sobre algún tejado, antes de regresar a volar en medio de la ciudad. Sin decir muchas palabras, solo repasando algunos lugares concurridos, o que solían serlo. Varios lugares habían sido atacado por akuma anteriormente, sin poder evitarlo tuvo algunos recuerdos de luchas pasadas. Vagando entre los recuerdos donde Chat Noir siempre intentaba protegerla y las veces que le tocaba a ella salvarle el trasero.

Eran un buen equipo.

Siempre preocupándose por el otro, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron solos, que le era difícil a veces recordarlo constantemente.

Pero debería hacerlo, Chat Noir siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarle.

Debía darle el crédito que se merecía.

Se detuvieron al llegar a un parque, este apenas con luces de farolas y con un viento que pasaba entre sus árboles. Era bastante bonito, pero algo alejado del centro de la ciudad, no solía pasar por aquí al menos que fuera en transporte público.

Miro como Chat Noir tomaba asiento en una banca, suspirando mientras lanzaba la cabeza para atrás.

-Dios, no sé qué va pasar en una semana-musito el rubio de forma preocupada.

Ella lo igualo tomando asiento a su lado.

-Kenas es una mujer despiadada, debemos tener cuidado y estar juntos en esta lucha-musito recordando levemente las horas al lado de esa mujer.

Como era una sádica por completa y parecía gozar de la tortura de los demás, apretó los dientes sin querer imaginar que pasaría de fallar.

No quería ser pesimista, pero el fallo podía ocurrir.

Soltó un suspiro colocando los codos sobre sus rodillas y su rostro sobre sus manos de forma pensativa, queriendo buscar una solución a una de sus peores batallas, tendrían una semana, pero no parecía suficiente para prepararse mentalmente.

Tan solo quisiera más tiempo.

Más tiempo con sus amigos, con su familia, siendo una chica normal.

Una mano sobre su cabeza le hizo girar la vista, viendo a Chat Noir sonriéndole radiante, antes de revolver un poco el cabello azulado sobre su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, lo harás bien, siempre lo haces-

-¿Qué hay de Lady Black?-

-Vamos no seas tan dura contigo misma, eso pudo pasarle a cualquiera-

-Supongo, igual ese solo es el pilar de la lista de mis errores-

-No creo que sea tan grande-

-Provoque que Chloé y Lila fueran akumatizadas-

-Si no fuiste tú, pudo haber sido cualquiera-

-Santa Claus-

-Al final todo se solucionó-

Ambos se rieron levemente, antes de quedarse en ese cómodo silencio, que hasta hace poco no sabían que eran capaces de tener.

Era cómodo, escuchar algunos animales de la noche que vivían en la ciudad, algunos gatos a lo lejos y la brisa nocturna. La noche estaba despejada, mostrando como la luna pronto seria llena, al igual que las estrellas brillaban intensamente.

-Te rompí el corazón-murmuro en voz baja, pero sabía que Chat estaría escuchándole-creo que es el peor error que hice hasta ahora-añadió soltando un vago suspiro.

Se había disculpado, claramente, se había sentido como una mierda, por supuesto.

Pero aún estaba ahí, esa espina de dolor cuando recordaba a Chat Noir llorando sobre sus piernas esa noche.

-Yo también lo hice-hablo de pronto captando su atención.

Giro a verlo de perfil, luciendo tan serio y con una sonrisa dolorosa en su rostro. A su mente llego la imagen de aquel baile, viéndolo con Chloé darse un beso y como ella había sentido como el mundo bajo sus pies se desboronaba poco a poco.

Este volteo a verle.

-También es algo que no podre perdonarme-dijo con un suspiro algo dramático, pero sabía que sus palabras eran reales, solo intentaba aligerar el ambiente.

Sonrió vagamente.

Siempre intentando levantarle el ánimo.

-Vaya par de perdedores que somos-dijo de forma divertida.

El gato asintió de acuerdo.

-Claro que somos patéticos princesa-añadió con un guiño y de forma juguetona.

Intento ponerse de pie para terminar pronto con la patrulla, debían irse a dormir si querían ir a clases a continuación los días siguientes, investigar y también hacer un plan perfecto para que en el próximo enfrentamiento, todo saliera bien y estuvieran listos para cualquier altercado. No se perdonaría que alguno de sus amigos saliera herido, por lo cual se prepararía todo lo posible.

Aun así, una mano hizo que no se pusiera de pie y volteara a ver a su derecha.

Chat Noir estaba viéndola fijamente y sus emociones eran tantas, de formas variadas y tan rápidas, que no comprendía que pasaba por su cabeza.

-¿Chat?-cuestiono ladeando la cabeza.

-My lady sé que tienes novio, sé que esto no debería ser…pero ya he cometido muchos errores como para dejar que otro pase-indico de forma solemne.

Bueno ella ya no era novia de Nicolás.

Esperen.

¿Qué?

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero esta fue rápidamente atacada por unos labios que había sentido antes…todos por motivo de algún akuma, incluyendo el de cuando Kim fue akumatizado el pasado san Valentín.

Sus labios seguían igual de tibios que la vez que lo beso, su calor seguía provocándole aquel extraño sentimiento en su interior y su mente se volvió a perder en la neblina. Era tan diferente a besar a Nicolás, el chico confiado que siempre solía avergonzarla y enseñarle que había diferentes clases de amor. Chat ahora estaba nervioso, su cuerpo estaba tenso y las manos sujetándola en su espalda parecían piedras.

Pero igualmente el beso era muy tierno, porque Chat Noir era tierno…pues era Adrien.

Aun así era intrépido, como si reclamara el beso que le había negado anteriormente, por haber estado en una relación con Nicolás.

Pero ahora ya no estaba.

Él tampoco tenía a Chloé.

Entonces…¿Qué estaba esperando?

Estaba por cerrar los ojos y entregarse en cuerpo y alma a ese beso, cuando el descarado se apartó de ella con un gran rubor en sus mejillas sin verla a los ojos.

Boqueo un poco, viéndolo ahora con enojo.

Ese igualado.

-Lo siento princesa…sé que no querías hacerlo para no engañar a tu novio, no pienso repetirlo, pero de verdad no podía pasar un día más sin besarte o me volvería loco-expreso avergonzado con una mano tras su cuello.

Ese…idiota.

Siempre malentendiendo todo y causándole dolores de cabeza.

Escucho una leve risa de Tikki en la parte trasera de su cabeza, pero la ignoro antes de tomar el cuello de Chat Noir, quien la vio algo pálido.

Probablemente temiendo su reprimenda.

-Termine con Nicolás-dijo a regañadientes.

Lo vio pestañear confundido, como si estuviera procesando las palabras dichas por ella, justo cuando sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa parecía comenzar a asomarse en la comisura de sus labios, ella lo detuvo con un beso más descarado que el de él.

De algo había valido que Nicolás le besara anteriormente, enseñándole a besar de forma más confiada y segura ante un chico.

Adrien se sentía atrapado bajo ella, pues solo repetía sus movientes lentos cuando ella estaba segura. Sus labios que parecían por fin unirse, esperando ese contacto tan íntimo pero a la vez tan placentero. Sus manos pasaron de su cuello a sus mejillas de forma delicada, conforme la emoción inicial se apaciguaba y ahora solo disfrutaba de ese sabor de los labios del chico.

Este también por fin utilizo sus manos inmóviles, atrayéndola de forma posesiva por la cintura y con una sonrisa a la hora de besarle.

¿Alguien podía sonreír y besar al mismo tiempo?

Chat Noir parecía poder hacerlo.

Cuando después de lo que parecieron ser años, después de ese beso perfecto y donde la mente comenzó a dejar esa neblina, Chat Noir seguía sonriendo.

-Eso fue perfecto mi princesa-dijo con un jadeo al intentar recuperar el aire.

Ella se sonrojo un poco.

-Pero algo me dice que si te propongo ser mi novia en este mismo instante…no responderías-hablo de forma melancólica acomodando un mechón de su pelo suelto.

Era verdad.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, sin apartar del todo el temor de la siguiente batalla.

-Después de la próxima semana, cuando todo acabe te daré mi respuesta-le aseguro con determinación.

Los ojos del chico brillaron con una chispa coqueta.

-¿Puedo volver a besarte?-

Sonrió con ternura, de que el mismo chico que instantes antes le había robado un beso de forma valiente, ahora le estuviera pidiendo permiso.

-Por supuesto-

Y llegarían tarde a finalizar la patrulla.

…

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-

-El zorro no preguntes nada, mira su cara roja…me puedo dar una idea-

-¿Eso significa que tengo mi Ladynoir?-

Al día siguiente los ciudadanos de Paris se extrañaron cuando vieron a el súper héroe del zorro, amarrado con una cuerda desde la torre Eiffel sin poder liberarse.

…

La siguiente semana no fue muy diferente a unas normales, solo que por algún motivo Nicolás se alejaba corriendo cuando veía a Marinette y terminaba oculto tras la espalda de Alya. La chica morena estaba más calmada, luego que Marinette le explicara algunas cosas, ya estaba más relajada.

La peli azul en cambio debía tratar con calma de no matar a Adrien, cuyas miradas divertidas siempre iban para ella.

-No sé por qué quiere pegarme nuevamente, no dije nada cuando misteriosamente la encontré en el armario del conserje con Adrien-musito Nicolás en forma de berrinche a Alya.

La peli azul sonrió de forma angelical.

Nadie pregunto nada porque horas más tarde, Nicolás apareció amarrado dentro de un armario de conserje, siendo encontrado por Clarissa quien había sentido algo de lastima por el moreno.

.

..

…

En medio de una fuerte tormenta en Francia, el día acordado para la lucha, en la torre Eiffel se observaban cuatro figuras viendo preocupados el resto de la ciudad, donde enormes taladros de luz surgían de todas las calles. Ya había pasado un mes desde que todo había empeorado con Hawk Moth, pero sin duda una de las batallas finales estaba por iniciar.

Con este nuevo villano, con Kenas.

Estaban aterrados.

Pero era necesario para librar a Paris de una vez por todas de la maldad de ese hombre.

-Debemos prepararnos para la batalla-comento Ladybug.

La hermosa chica de cabello negro con destellos azulados, ojos claros que vestía un traje de color rojizo. Su mirada estaba determinada en librar a Paris del mal, aunque su corazón a veces dudaba por todo lo ocurrido con Tikki, lo dicho por su pequeña amiga, era algo que le preocupaba.

Pero era su deber como heroína.

-My Lady, no debes preocuparte mientras me tengas a tu lado-aseguro Chat Noir de forma galante.

Un rubio con traje de gato, que tenía unos ojos en forma de felino. Ladybug solo sonrió levemente, al ver como por fin todo lo ocurrido había quedado atrás. Esos últimos meses sin duda habían sido toda una odisea con su fiel compañero.

Más que todo por la unión de sus nuevos compañeros.

-No confiaría mucho en un gato lame botas-dijo la voz seria de una de las otras personas.

Chat giro a verlo con serio fastidio, a pesar de que lo había "aceptado" sin duda aún tenía muchas aristas que limar en su relación de compañeros contra el mal.

El chico en cuestión era bastante alto, mucho más que Chat, pero no tanto para llegar a superar lo normal. De cabellera castaña oscura, piel algo bronceada y ojos color ámbar. Estaba con un traje de zorro café oscuro, muy similar a la forma de Chat, pero con orejas más gruesas referentes a un zorro y una cola mucho más gruesa.

Se hacía llamar "El zorro", pues según comprendían era gran admirador del héroe californiano de las historias de occidente. Según había comentado Tikki en algún momento, cabía la posibilidad de que el Zorro del cual se contaban leyendas, hubiera tenido el Kwami de zorro.

-¿Qué dijiste zorro mentiroso?-

-Alguien más escucho alguno de sus chistes de gatos….prrratetico-

-Voy a cazarte zorro-

-Tengo tanto miedo-

Ladybug solamente soltó un suspiro y puso una mano en su frente. El zorro y Chat estaban con las frentes pegadas y lanzando rayos con las miradas, cada uno sintiendo el odio por el otro.

Un sonido fuerte metálico los hizo detenerse.

Los tres giraron a ver a su derecha, como entre las barras de metal una chica los veía con enojo y autoridad.

Tenía un cabello larguísimo rubio hasta sus caderas, totalmente rizado, junto un antifaz sobre su rostro y ojos castaños rojizos que parecían querer matar a alguien. Su traje consistía en una especie de vestido hasta las rodillas con corsé, de color amarillo con franjas negras, además de unas botas negras. Su falda era algo volada y tenía una especie de aguijón en la punta. Sus manos estaban enfundadas en unos guantes amarillos.

"The Queen"

Ese era su nombre, la poseedora de la Kwami de abeja, pero como ella misma actuaba…la abeja reina.

Si bien todos habían temido su llegada, que fuera una chica presumida y prepotente…era todo lo contrario. Si bien su actitud era demandante, solía controlar todo de forma contundente y solía alabarse a sí misma en ocasiones. Poseía una preocupación sincera por sus compañeros de batalla, generalmente enfrentándose con los villanos y saliendo herida para protegerlos. No era una reina, más bien parecía una líder natural.

Igualmente el nombre le había agradado suficiente para conservarlo.

Aunque era quien solía detener las peleas de Chat y El zorro.

-Pequeños zánganos que ignorar el peligro latente, si veo una estúpida pelea como esta en medio de la batalla, yo misma los perforare con mi espada-indico la chica con cara de psicópata y mostrando una espada con resplandor dorado.

Los chicos bufaron antes de separarse, mientras Ladybug suspiraba aliviada en esta ocasión.

Los cuatro giraron a ver nuevamente a Paris.

Pero mientras Ladybug enrollaba su yo-yo en un edificio a lo lejos, lista para saltar y ser seguida de sus compañeros.

Cerró los ojos…recordando cómo hasta hace solo unos meses, su usual vida como heroína, fue cambiando aún más con la llegada de sus dos nuevos compañeros, su lucha como presidenta de la clase, peleas con Alya, que su relación con Adrien tuviera sus complicaciones y los problemas que toda heroína puede vivir.

Sí.

Era difícil.

Suspiro antes de lanzarse al vacío, al igual que sus memorias llegaban a su mente.

…

Al llegar al suelo sintió como si hubiera pasado una eternidad, como si en un instante todo lo ocurrido en estos meses hubiera pasado frente a ella como una película.

Pero era hora de la acción.

Era hora de luchar.

Y con ese pensamiento comenzó a correr seguida de los demás.

 **Continuara...**

 _Como podran notar la ultima parte es el prologo de la historia, queriendo mostrarles donde es que encajaba en la historia. No estoy segura de hacer dos episodios más o uno extremadamente largo para darle final a la historia, dependiendo que tal me vaya quedando hare dos o uno solo, ya una parte esta escrita y se como va terminar, pero me falta crear el enlace para finalizar esta historia.  
_

 _Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, de verdad aprecio cada comentario y persona que dijo que le gusto mi historia. Si bien aqui tengo dos OC, a ellos los aprecio con mucho cariño y me alegra que existan personas qeu tambien se encariñaran con ellos._

 _Gracias por seguirme todo este tiempo._

 _Estare fuera este fin de semana, así que el final de esta historia probablemente este hasta la otra...pero de verdad...nuevamente gracias por su apoyo._

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	19. Capítulo 18: Final

_Algunos deben saber gracias a Facebook, que comencé a ver la serie de LadyBug, por lo cual no sería extraño para mi escribir un fic sobre ellos. La serie no me pertenece, pero igual a pesar de ser para niños me parece demasiado adorable._

 _Un saludo especial a mi querida amiga Kuru Rin en facebook, gracias por apoyarme y ser mi melliza separadas al nacer XD eres mi compañera Kwami en esta nueva aventura que iniciare, espero ambas encontremos a un Adrien en nuestra vida :3_

 **Héroes**

 **Capítulo 18: Final**

Las calles lucían extrañamente vacías a su paso, como si no hubiera un alma viva en la ciudad. Cuando Clarissa abrió la alcantarilla, los otros tres hicieron un sonido de asco, antes de seguirla por las aguas sucias de Paris. Comento que había investigado un poco, que la residencia poseía un sistema de seguridad que protegía la residencia que pensaban allanar, sobre que no dejaba a nadie con traje de Ladybug o Chat Noir entrar.

Los aludidos se vieron indignados ante esa mención, pero igualmente siguieron caminando de forma cautelosa por el sistema de alcantarillado.

-¿Cómo conoces tanto de ese lugar?- cuestiono de repente Chat Noir con curiosidad.

El zorro se detuvo para ver de reojo a The Queen, quien se mantuvo unos instantes congelada, antes de verlo de reojo.

-Porque también es mi hogar-admitió de forma indiferente.

Ladybug apretó los labios, sin comprender del todo bien la situación. Clarissa había comentado anteriormente que ella era alguien familiarizado con la villana, pero hasta ahora no había dicho que clase de parentesco poseía con ella.

Pero ir a su propia casa.

La mariquita vio de reojo a Chat Noir, quien parecía igualmente impresionado.

En cambio el zorro parecía incómodo.

-Hace algún tiempo, mi madre murió en un accidente junto con la hermana de Nicolás…fue poco después que nos convertimos ambos en héroes, pero el causante de la muerte de ambas mujeres fue el villano que está viviendo ahora bajo el techo de mi hogar-indico Clarissa doblando por un pasillo.

Ladybug giro a ver a el zorro, quien sonrió levemente con tristeza.

-No sabía que tenías hermana-dijo la peli azul.

-Te pareces mucho a ella señorita-dijo guiñando un ojo.

Chat Noir soltó un pequeño bufido, incomodo por ese intercambio de palabras, pero se detuvo alzando ambas orejas de pronto. Giro el rostro confundido, como si algo se acercara, pues sus sentidos felinos le alertaron de aquello.

Su rostro se puso pálido.

Los otros tres giraron a verlo confundidos.

-¿Qué ocurre Chat?-pregunto Ladybug tocando su hombro.

Pero este estaba tenso y sus ojos abiertos de forma incrédula.

Eso sin duda no había estado en los planes de ninguno.

-Corran-siseo, pero ninguno se movió, así que giro a verlos furioso-¡CORRAN AHORA!-grito antes de sujetar la mano de Ladybug y regresar por donde habían venido.

The Queen y el zorro giraron a ver, donde a lo lejos una pequeña sombra negra parecía crecer paulatinamente, junto con ella el sonido de muchas pisadas corriendo y sonidos de chillidos inhumanos. Ambos comenzaron a correr para alcanzar a los otros dos héroes, antes de que al final del pasillo se detectada un montón de zombis sin vida corriendo en dirección a ellos.

Persiguiéndolos.

Los habían detectado.

-Es imposible, las alcantarillas no tienen ninguna cámara y no podemos ser detectados-gruño The Queen sin dejar de correr atareada.

Dio un giro para usar su trompo, del cual salió una enorme ráfaga de viento que ralentizo a una horda de zombis, pero sobre ellos pasaron otros más como si no tuvieran fin. El zorro igualmente uso sus ilusiones, pero parecía que no eran suficiente para los zombis, quienes seguían corriendo ignorando cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

Genial.

Estaban alcanzando a Ladybug y a Chat Noir, cuando uno de ellos utilizo un gancho que se atoro en la pierna de el zorro, este cayo de golpe y de frente a un montón de agua sucia. La abeja se detuvo para verle, pero en ese instante un arpón apareció de la nada y se incrusto en su brazo derecho arrojándola de espalda, mientras una gran cantidad de seres sin vida se lanzaban sobre ambos.

Algo alejados de la situación, Chat seguía corriendo arrastrando a Ladybug por las alcantarillas, en busca de la salida, pero justo antes de llegar por donde entraron, con sus ojos felinos pudo ver como esa salida también estaba ocupada y llena de esos seres.

Gruño antes de girar por un camino que no conocía, con su bastón mostrando un mapa de la ciudad, si bien no veía las alcantarillas, podía darse una idea de donde estaba.

-The Queen y el zorro no se ven por ninguna parte-gruño Ladybug.

Quien ya no era arrastrada y corría a la par con él. Si bien la chica no pudo escucharlos, él sí pudo, una gran cantidad de pasos mayor que antes. Se detuvo en un cruce, eran por todas direcciones, no había escapatoria.

En su mapa noto como en frente estaba llegando a un canal de agua, que era bastante conocido. Giro a ver a Ladybug, luego al camino que parecía ser como un tobogán, que según sus cálculos debía desembocar al rio. Los pasos eran más cerca y Ladybug ya podía escucharlos.

Sin pensarlo un segundo la empujo para que ella cayera al canal, y justo cuando estaba por seguirla, una soga sujeto con fuerza su cuello arrastrándolo de espalda.

-¡CHAT!-grito Ladybug quien había visto todo mientras caía, antes que el agua la sumergiera en las tinieblas.

…

 _Esta es una alerta de emergencia, que solicita a todos los ciudadanos de Paris la total evacuación de la ciudad. Los taladros de luz están produciendo enfermedades masivas y miles ya están hospitalizados. Rogamos para que puedan huir mientras se encuentra una cura. Los héroes de Paris en este momento se encuentran en un paradero totalmente desconocido._

 _Agradecemos su comprensión._

…

Abrió los ojos de forma perezosa, sin acostumbrarse a la gran cantidad de luz que entraba y al extraño techo desconocido frente ella. Con algo de dificultad se puso sobre su parte posterior, sentada en aquel extraño suelo, solo separada por una extraña manta acolchonada. La decoración de forma oriental y los extraños aromas, pronto le dieron la ubicación de su locación.

Pero antes de si quiera decir el nombre, el anciano entro por una puerta viéndola con preocupación.

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero un horrible dolor de garganta le hizo tocar su cuello magullado. Viendo impresionada como la piel de sus manos estaba más pálida de lo normal.

-No te esfuerces en hablar Marinette, estuviste inconsciente bajo el agua a punto de ahogarte, si no fuera porque yo estaba pasando en esa parte del rio…no quiero saber que te hubiera pasado-explico el maestro tomando asiento a su lado.

Noto como a su lado Tikki estaba en un profundo sueño, probablemente sufriendo de las consecuencias que ella tenía.

Debió haber estado transformada como Ladybug todo ese tiempo.

-Fue gracias a Tikki que soportarse tanto tiempo bajo el agua, sin duda el Kwami de la suerte-murmuro Fu por bajo.

Lo volteo a ver con intriga.

-¿Chat?-su voz sonó rasposa y su garganta dolía horrores.

Los ojos del hombre se oscurecieron.

-Chat Noir junto a los otros dos héroes están desaparecidos, eso sucedió hace dos días…los que llevas inconsciente, también se dio una alerta a la ciudad de evacuar, tus padres te están esperando fuera para llevarte de inmediato al aeropuerto para que vayan a China-explico rápidamente el pequeño hombre.

Gimió sin importar el dolor que esa sola acción causo.

Las manos a los lados de su cabeza, intentando imaginar que abría pasado con sus amigos.

La respuesta golpeo su mente.

Los atraparon.

La misma mujer que la lastimo por varias horas, estaba ahora probablemente torturando a sus amigos. Fue su culpa, no uso su Lucky Charm a tiempo, no uso sus poderes para haberlos salvado, habiendo esperado para usarlos con aquella horrible mujer. Como habían planeado, atacarla con todos los poderes de los Miraculous.

Había fallado.

Fueron demasiado inocentes.

De repente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver dos manchones que la abrazaron con fuerza antes de ser consciente de que pasaba. No supo procesar que pasaba, hasta que las lágrimas y lamentos de sus padres llegaron a sus oídos. Sintiendo un gran peso sobre ella, de haberlos preocupado nuevamente por no haber sido tan fuerte como para proteger a las personas que amaba.

-Estábamos tan preocupados-dijo su padre cuando por fin se separaron.

Era verdad.

Sus ojos lagrimeantes no mentían.

-No sé cómo podemos pagarle que cuidara de nuestra bebé, no sabíamos que podría haberle pasado con tantos incidentes en Paris-dijo esta vez su madre.

Los ojos del maestro Fu eran suaves y comprensivos, en cambio ella al verlo, sintió una pequeña desesperación en su interior.

Probablemente por toda la situación en sí.

-No deben darme las gracias, su hija es alguien muy fuerte, sin duda lograra encontrar siempre una solución para los problemas que se aparezcan frente a ella-fueron las últimas palabras que dijo, antes que sus padres le ayudaran a alistarse y llevarla de camino a su hogar.

No podía caminar aun, era cargada por los brazos de su padre, mientras en sus manos tenía a Tikki entre sus brazos dormida. Sus padres vieron extrañados a ese pequeño muñeco, pero no le dieron mucha importancia. El viaje fue silencioso, dejándola a ella en la parte baja de la panadería, mientras indicaban que bajarían sus maletas en cuanto antes para partir.

Ella no dijo nada, solo viendo a Tikki entre sus brazos.

Tenía tanto miedo, casi tanto como cuando estuvo sola poco después de su cumpleaños. Había sido una completa inútil, había dejado solos a sus compañeros de batalla y ahora quien sabe que estarían pasando. Apretó un poco más el cuerpo de Tikki, sintiendo la desesperación de que todo se había salido de control…ella estaba a punto de irse, dejar a Paris y sus seres queridos en medio de todo ese caos.

Ella no era digna de ser llamada Ladybug.

-Eso no es cierto, eres muy valiente Marinette-dijo una voz débil y suave.

Bajo los ojos llorosos, hasta Tikki quien sonreía algo adormilada.

Un pequeño peso se bajó de sus hombros, antes de agarrar al pequeño ser mágico y comenzar a llorar desesperada y alegre de verla que estaba bien.

.

-No puedo irme Tikki, no los puedo abandonar-musito por bajo, luego de contarle todo lo sucedido, escuchando los pasos de sus padres apurados en el piso de arriba.

El pequeño ser comía una galleta que había quedado en algún lugar, intentando recuperar fuerzas.

-Ladybug no puede irse ahora, lo único que le queda a Paris es ella ahora-dijo la pequeña amiga.

A veces más sabia que cualquier otra persona con quien hablara.

Volteo a ver las escaleras, antes de gruñir y buscar una libreta de apuntes detrás del mostrador. Rápidamente garabateo unas palabras en la libreta, colocándola en la mesa y tomando a Tikki entre sus manos, aun sintiendo la debilidad de su cuerpo.

Si salía con vida de esto, sus padres la castigarían de por vida.

Odiaba preocuparlos aún más, pero no podía irse…no ahora.

…

 _Mamá, Papá, los amo más que a nada en este mundo. Sé que siempre se preocupan por mí y jamás sabré como pagarles por eso. Sé que es hipócrita de mi parte escribir esto cuando volví a desaparecer, pero no puedo irme sin encontrar a los amigos que me ayudaron antes de aparecer en el río._

 _No puedo dejarlos solos, no se preocupen Ladybug me ayudara, ella siempre estará ahí para Paris._

 _Los amo mucho._

 _Perdónenme por favor._

 _Marinette._

…

La mujer rubia se pasaba de manera divertida frente a las jaulas de sus anteriores víctimas, miro pensativa las cámaras frente a las jaulas, sin haber visto a Ladybug por la ciudad, pensó que estaría buscándola a ella o rescatar a sus amigos, aun así en esos dos días estaba desaparecida. Con una de sus garras martilleo la pared constantemente.

El sensor que puso en las alcantarillas había funcionado perfectamente, estaba segura que si Ladybug se aparecía por el lugar, sus alarmas sonarían.

-¿Qué estará esperando?-se preguntó a si misma de forma confundida.

Un sonido le hizo voltear levemente, bufo furiosa al ver ese brillo aun en los ojos verdes, que a pesar de dos días de torturas seguían viéndola de forma retadora.

-Detesto esa mirada, pero aun tu Miraculous no me sirve para nada sin el de Ladybug-indico a Chat Noir, bueno a Adrien quien estaba inconsciente en una jaula.

Lejos de él en otra estaba Nicolás en un estado deplorable, con una herida que no dejaba de sangrar. Los tres pequeños kwamis estaban encerrados en una jaula de vidrio, mientras los Miraculous estaban al lado de ellos.

Camino algo saltarina a una pared donde Clarissa estaba encadenada, en mejores condiciones que los otros, pero eso porque aún no se tomaba la molestia de lastimarle…mucho aun. Se arrodillo para estar a nivel de ella, quitando parte de su máscara con magia y viéndola detenidamente.

-Eres tan hermosa como tu madre Clarissa, una pena matarle como ella-dijo con algo de pesar.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron con furia.

-Me encantaría poder seguir contigo como con tus amigos, pero ahora que tu padre se fue del país en un intento de rescatarte, gracias a que recibió una llamada anónima informando sobre tu paradero…debo actuar rápido-dijo colocándose de pie.

Ocupaba ir a un lugar en específico.

La residencia Agreste.

…

Llegar a la casa de Alya debía ser rápido, sus padres pronto pensarían que ella estaría ahí y no tenía tiempo, ocupaba ayuda. Sabía que involucrar a su amiga era peligroso, pero ocupaba ayuda, de ir sola a un lugar desconocido. Se detuvo en el callejón al ver a sus padres en frente de la casa de Alya, eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba.

¿Cómo podría verla sin que la vieran?

Temía que si se transformaba en Ladybug y era detectada por el enemigo (la detecto en una alcantarilla, ya no sabía que pensar) en un lugar cercano con Alya, era mejor ni pensarlo. Con dificultad por su cuerpo algo herido, comenzó a trepar por la parte trasera, hasta la ventana que sabría que era de Alya.

Soltó el aire guardado antes de ver por la ventana, se sorprendió de ver a Alya hablando con un Nino de forma acalorada, toco la ventana para llamar la atención. Pero ellos parecieran ignorarla, luego de golpearla más fuerte, ambos voltearon a verla.

-¡MARINETTE!-gritaron corriendo para abrir la ventana.

Ella cayo exhausta al suelo, siento atendida por Alya rápidamente.

-Alya que rayos está pasando aquí ahora, los padres de Marinette estaban buscándola y ahora está aquí, porque no está con ellos- dijo Nino al borde de la histeria.

-Nino ahora no-

-Quiero explicaciones, quiero saber por qué mi mejor amigo no está y en la mañana al pasar una mujer rara estaba en ese lugar-

-Nino-

-Además la madre de Nicolás me dijo que él y la rubia desaparecieron…¿Qué ESTA PASANDO AQUI?-

-No entenderías-

-Entonces sorpréndeme-

Marinette vio el intercambio de palabras de ambos, miró fijamente a Nino, la preocupación por su amigo…por Adrien. Bajo la vista pensando en el rubio, en que debería ayudarlo a él y a sus amigos pronto, por lo cual ocuparía la máxima ayuda posible.

-Nino-llamo al moreno que giro a verle confundido-¿Puedes guardar un secreto?-pidió con una mirada algo cansada.

Alya la vio incrédula.

En cambio Nino se sintió algo temeroso, antes de asentir levemente.

…

Adrien se apoyó algo incómodo en esa celda que estaba suspendida del techo a varios metros, observo la gran cantidad de heridas que tenía y como su brazo derecho se negaba a responderle del todo bien. En las celdas continuas Nicolás apenas estaba despertando y Clarissa había sido puesta en una, con su rostro lleno de sangre.

Volteo a ver a la gran cantidad de pantallas, que mostraban a Paris en caos y pidiendo por sus héroes.

¿Dónde estaba Marinette?

Si no estaba aquí con ellos, debía estar libre, o al menos eso esperaba. Que estuviera a salvo en algún lugar y que no hiciera alguna tontería.

Cerró los ojos cansado.

Llevaba tan solo tres días, pero esto parecía una eternidad.

…

Nino había tomado la noticia mejor de lo esperado, solo estuvo en shock una hora gritando en todos lados que era tan obvio. Luego de pasar el shock, siguió la etapa fangirl, donde durante algunos minutos lanzo preguntas que apenas si pudo responder. Alya lo golpeo recordándole la situación y él estuvo animado en ayudar en todo lo posible.

Era agradable.

Ver a Alya y a Nino, gente común que la apoyaba por ser Marinette.

Los tres salieron de forma oculta, sabiendo que cuando todo terminara tendrían un gran castigo por huir de casa. Pero era necesario, Nino les dijo que su primo se había quedado en la ciudad y él con este aun en contra de sus padres. No quería irse hasta saber que sus amigos estaban bien, pero Adrien estaba desaparecido.

Demasiado leal.

Antes de llegar a la casa de Nino, donde Alya y este se adelantaron un momento. Ella si querer choco con alguien por el hombro.

-Lo siento mucho-se disculpó con una reverencia.

Pero al alzar la mirada, se quedó congelada ante la mujer que vio.

Su pelo era rubio como siempre, tenía esa mirada cariñosa y una ropa bastante elegante. Era la madre de Clarissa, bueno la madrastra, quien había visto hace tiempo y que le había ofrecido ayuda. Pero algo había cambiado, algo dentro de ella se congelo y la reconoció al instante. La corrupción, conocía a esa mujer, pero de forma muy diferente a como la había visto.

-Marinette, que sorpresa verte por aquí-dijo esta con una sonrisa algo emocionada, sus ojos parecían haber brillado.

Ella quiso huir.

-Me alegra verte sana, mi hija desapareció hace unos días-comento algo afligida, pero sin dejar de verle con una sonrisa.

Que ella no regreso.

Solo se quedó congelada ahí mismo.

Era por esto que Clarissa quería la corrupción dentro de ella, para reconocer al enemigo, para que fuera consiente quien era el mal antes que le hiciera algo. Lástima que fue demasiado tarde.

-No luce muy triste por la pérdida-le dijo de forma mordaz

La mujer no dejo de sonreír.

-Puedo llevarte con tus padres, ellos deben estar preocupados por ti-

-No…gracias-

-Como quieras, cuando gustes puedes venir a mi hogar, tengo tres nuevos juguetes que te encantaran-

Sus ojos fríos brillaron por enojo, pero la sonrisa de la mujer le hizo detenerse. En su lugar hizo una leve reverencia de despedida, para correr y alcanzar a sus amigos.

…

-¿Cuál es el plan?-cuestiono Alya unas horas después en la habitación de Nino.

Marinette estaba dando vueltas en el lugar pensativa, era extraño, porque no hacerle nada como civil, que le había detenido.

-Tal vez se deba al traje-dijo Nino de pronto.

Ella se detuvo y giro a verlo violentamente.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Bueno la familia Foster hace unos meses instalo un sistema de seguridad en casi todas las calles de Paris, se basa en colores y reconocimiento facial. Un día hablando con Adrien sobre el tema, dijo que este se caracterizaba por mandar sistemas de alarma si tenía un rostro que reconocer-

-Pero no entiendo, por que como Ladybug…por qué no como Marinette-pregunto la peli azul.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, con Tikki en sus manos y una galleta.

-Ella quiere los Miraculous de Chat Noir y el mío, pero también le gusta los retos…tal vez por eso solo busca a Ladybug-dijo Tikki comiendo la galleta.

La peli azul zapateo el suelo varias veces.

-Si tan solo hubiera una forma de pasar por eso-dijo Marinette.

Alya se aclaró la garganta.

Todos giraron a verle.

-Ojala tuvieras como mejor amiga una reportera, que logro meterse en una oficina de seguridad, de forma extraoficial y sabe la ubicación de las principales cámaras de la ciudad-dijo de forma altanera.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-dijo Nino asustada de la delincuente que tenía por amiga.

Marinette en cambio la vio interesada.

-Crees poder encontrar un camino en puntos ciegos-

-Por supuesto, pero debes ir sin tu traje, si una cámara de reconocimiento busca ese color…tal vez sin este puedas pasar de forma mejor-

La peli azul asintió.

…

La noche no era la mejor opción, pero sin muchas ideas, lograron hacer que fuera posible. Alya estaba metida en medio del sistema de seguridad, abandonado debido a las pocas personas que aún estaban en Paris. Junto con Nino quien le había dado unos audífonos pequeños y conectarla a una computadora que usaba él al lado de Alya.

-Buen trabajo Lady-dijo Nino guiándola por medio de las indicaciones de Alya.

La morena rodo los ojos, viendo fijamente cada cámara de seguridad, en el suelo un mapa de la ciudad les indicaba por donde estaba su amiga.

-No puedo creer que Clarissa tenga una pésima madrastra, es una zorra, pero tampoco merecía tanto-dijo Alya alto para que su amiga escuchara.

Esta rio algo divertida, pero preocupada con Tikki en su bolso.

-No puedo creer la suerte de que nadie los viera entrar ahí-

-Mi padre es el encargado de un zoológico, me enseñó a forzar cerraduras en caso de emergencia-

-¿Eso no tiene sentido?-

Nino rio por bajo, antes de advertirle sobre un grupo de zombis que ella logro esquivar por poco. Era obvio que buscaban cosas de color rojo, al menos cada que pasaban por una parte con ese color, se detenían unos instantes.

Desventajas de que tú traje sea totalmente de ese color.

Cuando Marinette llego a la residencia, estaría sin mucha ayuda de sus amigos. Ocupaba la intervención de Tikki. Así que se transformó rápidamente, sintiendo su cuerpo renovado por las fuerzas de Ladybug. Justo cuando salto la cerca para poder entrar, unos grilletes en el suelo le hicieron caer de forma grotesca de espalda.

-¡MARINETTE!-gritaron Alya y Nino.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

…

-¡LADYBUG!-

Cuando Marinette logro dejar de moverse, se dio cuenta que se había desmayado, además que su cuerpo le dolía horrores. Alzo un poco la vista, antes de recibir una fuerte patada en su boca que la impulso para atrás.

Alzo la vista furiosa.

Ladybug sintió una nueva patada en su estómago, que la dejo sin aire unos segundos. Con sus manos atadas atrás de su espalda, con grilletes en sus pies, era solamente otra prisionera más. Levanto la mirada con dificultad, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Kenas miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa a su ultima presa, la niña infantil que pensaba era una heroína, había acabado en sus manos con suma facilidad.

La mujer con traje verde, totalmente lleno de escamas y unas extrañas garras, parecía regocijarse de ver a los héroes por fin bajo sus manos. Su cabello rubio atado en una trenza, sus ojos verdes clamaban por sangre, disfrutaría su nuevo objeto de tortura.

-Por fin, mi última adquisición…te lo dije Marinette, que te tendría bajo mi cuerpo-dijo tocando de forma divertida su mentón.

La vio con furia.

-Tu único error fue convertirte en Ladybug, esta casa tiene un sistema de seguridad que detecta el color de tu traje. En otro caso te hubiera mandado a mi sala de tortura…pero en consideración te traje aquí desactivando momentáneamente el sistema de seguridad, para que vieras a tus amigos morir-

-¡DEJALOS IR!-

-No, los matare, luego te disfrutare un tiempo antes de matarte…pero primero, ocupo tus Miraculous para poder pedir mi deseo-

Mordió los dientes furiosa.

Ella se rio divertida antes ponerse de pie y darle una nueva patada en el rostro, dejándolo palpitando de forma violenta.

Desde las jaulas sobre ellas dos, estaban los demás compañeros de Ladybug en pésimas condiciones. Mientras que Clarissa sentía la sangre salir imparable desde un costado, Nicolás estaba gruñendo con un parche sobre su ojo herido junto el resto de sus heridas. Por ultimo Adrien miraba con ojos llenos de furia a esa mujer, deseando salir de esa jaula para patearle su rostro.

Nadie se acercaba a su Lady, mucho menos para humillarla de esa forma.

Pero algo estaba igual para los cuatro, una desesperación enorme. Pero entre ellos Ladybug estaba peor, pues sabía que al menos que renunciara a sus poderes, Paris no se salvaría. Estaba por entrar en una etapa que recordaba bastante bien, la corrupción.

Ese vacío donde no hay esperanzas.

Cuando la mujer dio la vuelta para regocijarse de su victoria, Ladybug pestañeo al ver una mariposa negra frente a ella. Esta tenía las alas rotas y parecía mantenerse con dificultad. Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad, pensaba que Kenas había terminado con Hawk Moth desde hace un tiempo. Pero sin duda ese era el poder de su antiguo enemigo.

La mariposa se posó sobre su antifaz.

…

 _"Nos encontramos en una situación poco favorable"_

Apenas escucho esa voz, todo a su alrededor desapareció. Estaba solamente ella en un lugar oscuro con poca iluminación, donde en el fondo se veía la silueta de un hombre en el suelo. Las sombras no dejaban verlo, pero sabía quién era.

-Supongo que en tiempos duros, el enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo-musito Ladybug con seriedad.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ese hombre.

-En realidad aun deseo sus Miraculous…los aretes de Ladybug y el anillo de Chat Noir…para cumplir mi deseo-dijo el hombre apretando uno de sus costados.

Estaba herido, al parecer de gravedad.

Fue un instante donde juro ver el brillo en los ojos del hombre, cuando ella supo que dijera lo que dijera…no tenía otra opción que aceptar.

-Pero en esta ocasión, lo dejare pasar-fue lo último que dijo.

…

Adrien estaba a punto de comenzar a golpear la jaula como había hecho las últimas horas, cuando se detuvo. Pues al ver como el cuerpo de Ladybug brillaba, fue el indicador de que algo estaba pasando. Sus otros amigos vieron eso con impresión, causando que Kenas girara su rostro incrédula.

El cuerpo de Ladybug seguía igual, pero sus ropas estaban transformándose en algo que los tres chicos recordaban bien. Cuando habían visto frente a ellos a Lady Black, el akuma que había provocado que Marinette hiciera varios destrozos por la ciudad. Los ojos de la chica brillaron emocionados al alzar la vista, pues ahora su cuerpo se sentía renovado.

Apretó los puños sintiendo el poder que daba el akuma, pero también, notando que tenía pleno control de sus acciones.

-Gracias por el regalo Hawk Noth-murmuro con sus ojos levemente sombreados.

…

Lejos de ese lugar, se podía ver como en la mansión Agreste, estaba Gabriel arrodillado con mucha sangre saliendo de uno de sus costados, viviría gracias al vendaje que había realizado y al quemar su herida. Pero ahora todo quedaba en manos de Ladybug por ahora, ya luego le quitaría sus Miraculous, con tal de que pateara a esa mujer, podría darse el lujo en ese momento.

Además la vida de su hijo también estaba en juego.

Su Kwami morado sonrió dentro del broche.

 _"Tus poderes son los combinados de tus amigos, aprovéchalos"_

…

Marinette sonrió ahora, no, Lady Black era quien sonreía. Corrió con mientras invocaba un trompo que The Queen reconoció, pues este al llegar al suelo creo un potente vórtice de viento que lanzo a la villana por las nubes. Corrió donde estaban los kwamis, destruyendo la jaula y tomando los Miraculous. También invoco un báculo similar al de Chat Noir, antes de elevarse por los aires.

-¡CATACLISMO!-dijo con ambas manos, destruyendo parte de los barrotes que estaban impidiendo a sus amigos salir.

Nicolás le sonrió coqueto, antes de tomar a Clarissa en su espalda para poder saltar fuera de la jaula. Lady Black se acercó a Adrien, sintiendo un profundo dolor al ver el número de heridas que tenía, claramente siendo el objetivo preferido de tortura de esa zorra.

Igual que los kwamis se acercaron a sus elegidos con sus artículos.

-Siento la demora kitty-murmuro con culpabilidad.

Aun así, Adrien solo la tomo entre sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo. Uno que se sintió sumamente cálido y que hizo que su interior saltara de emoción.

Cuanto había extrañado esto.

-Pensé que te había perdido otra vez-dijo con su cara en medio de su cuello.

Sonrió antes de regresarle el abrazo, pero la voz insistente de Hawk Moth, le dijo que no podría ayudarle mucho tiempo.

-Después hablaremos de esto mininou, ahora debemos encargarnos de la basura-dijo saltando de la jaula seguida del gato negro.

Al llegar al suelo vio como El zorro, intentaba retener a la mujer con su látigo, pero era una tarea casi imposible al ver como con el ataque acido de sus manos, se protegía. The Queen había hecho uso de su trompo, para usar un ataque de viento que hizo a la mujer gruñir fastidiada.

En sus ojos se veía la sed de sangre.

Chat intento levantarse, pero se sentía muy cansado.

Lady Black en cambio solo suspiro, viendo el amuleto de Ladybug en sus manos. Con mirada decidida invoco su Lucky Charm, el cual dejo caer desde los cielos una especie de spray de pintura. Sus amigos la vieron confundidos, ella rio nerviosa, pero estos le regresaron la mirada determinados.

-Haremos tiempo-dijo El zorro antes de volar por los aires con su látigo.

The Queen solo rio antes de usar su trompo, para hacer una especie de vórtice que impidiera a la mujer salir.

Sus amigos confiaban en ella, aunque su poder fuera tan impredecible como de costumbre.

Miro la lata de pintura entre sus manos, antes de sentir una mano sobre la suya. Vio de reojo como Chat Noir sonreía a pesar de sus heridas. Ella lo imito antes de sujetar el cuello de su compañero, quien con su báculo los elevo por los aires, justo encima del vórtice.

Los ojos de ella vieron en todos lados, buscando explicación para su poder.

De pronto una idea llego a su mente. Con su poder imito un trompo que hiciera otro vórtice, donde puso el Spray, que por la presión se destruyó provocando que el tornado de viento, se transformara en un color rojo. La pintura choco contra la mujer, quien gruño furiosa al estar totalmente roja. De pronto Lady bug tiro su yo-yo hacia uno de los paneles de control, que hicieron que las alarmas sonaran por todo el lugar.

La fortaleza era aprueba de Ladybug, pues este detectaba el color rojo de su traje. Claro que ahora al ser Lady Black, no contaba con eso sobre ella, ni ninguno de sus amigos. Ese cuarto especial de torturas, que con tanto anhelo había preparado para recibir a la heroína.

Unas esposas salieron del suelo, sujetando a Kenas que le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

Su sonrisa se formó algo malvada.

-Espero disfrutes tu celda, serpiente-dijo Lady Black con ambas manos en sus costados.

El grito de terror que salió de la boca de la mujer, fue lo último que ellos escucharon sobre ella.

 _…_

 _Entre otras noticias, el equipo de Héroes de Paris logro acabar con la súper villano Kenas. Esta ahora se encuentra en una prisión de alta seguridad en Alemania, donde pasara el resto de sus días. También podemos asegurar que gracias al poder milagroso de Ladybug, todo regreso a la normalidad en las calles de Francia._

 _La identidad de nuestros Héroes aun es desconocida para los ciudadanos._

 _Por otra parte, el villano Hawk Moth estuvo realizando leves apariciones en los últimos días, lo cual significa que Paris aún no está libre del mal, pero con nuestros Héroes velando por la seguridad de los parisinos, podemos estar seguros de algo._

 _Ellos responderán ante el llamado de la justicia._

 _…_

Marinette cerró las noticias en su computador, mientras terminaba de escribir algo en su diario, estaba tan concentrada, que no noto como Tikki se posó sobre su cabello corto. Este seguía aun sobre sus hombros, pues el estilo le había gustado, aunque pensaba dejárselo crecer pronto. Al terminar de escribir sobre su última aventura, se puso de pie caminando a la salida. Desde una cama en la esquina, el pequeño Chat Junior estaba jugando con un juguete de pescado.

Había pasado un mes desde los eventos ocurridos, pero igualmente aún estaba algo castigada por sus padres, quienes no habían tomado tan bien que desapareciera en medio de la conmoción. Al final hasta ahora estaban dándole algunos privilegios que habían sido revocados.

Aun recordaba claramente a Kenas, esa mujer llena de odio y deseos de poder. Tikki dijo que había gente como ella en el mundo, que comienzan disfrutando del poder, llegando a un punto donde hacen lo que sea para conseguirlo.

Se preguntó cuál podría haber sido su deseo, uno tan fuerte para llevarla a ese estado de locura.

Clarissa había comentado una vez, que su padre le había dicho que su madrastra había perdido a un ser querido hace tiempo. Que ella deseaba recuperar a esa persona. Aunque esperaba eso no fuera verdad, se sentiría algo mal por ella si fuera el caso.

Perder alguien que amas…que podría pasarle a ella si perdiera alguien que amaba.

¿Sería una villana también?

Esperaba no tener que descubrirlo.

-Nos vemos junior-dijo con diversión.

El mínimo maulló antes de seguir jugando.

Bajo las escaleras al escuchar un estruendo, pero al llegar, solo se topó con un cuadro común en su hogar.

Alya estaba sentada en el sofá, con la espalda en el pecho de Nino mientras escribía algo en su celular. El moreno solo le decía cosas a su oído, que le sacaban unas risas divertidas a su novia. A su lado un poco alejada, estaba Clarissa con sus ropas civiles, que ya eran un poco más normales, pero donde el negro predominaba. El pelo de ella estaba sin su usual gorro, aunque ahora estaba totalmente lacio.

-Vomitare arcoíris-gruño la chica.

Marinette rio nerviosa, antes de ver el comedor de su hogar. Donde estaban Nicolás y Adrien, en una competencia de quien podía meter más galletas a su boca. Alrededor de estos estaban los Kwamis, todos coreando el número de galletas que cada uno comía. Cuando Nico escupió un pedazo masticado, Adrien alzo los brazos victoriosos.

-¡VEIFATE SIETDAFE!-grito emocionado con la boca abierta.

-¡VEINTI SIETE!-gritaron los kwamis emocionados, incluso Foco con Bee.

Aunque de pronto Adrien se puso algo azul, intentando pasar la comida.

Agradeció que sus padres estuvieran en la panadería, para no ver a sus amigos en algo tan vergonzoso. Una gota de sudor corrió tras su nuca, al notar como luego de los acontecimientos ocurridos con Kenas, sus amigos tenían la costumbre de pasar todo el tiempo en su hogar, como si fuera su centro de operaciones.

Cuando Adrien por fin logro pasar el agua, Nicolás aprovecho para llegar a su lado y revolverle el pelo.

-¿Lista para la diversión?-pregunto ese zorro con un guiño.

Rio al ver como Adrien sigilosamente como un gato, le hacia una zancadilla que lo tiraba al suelo.

Mientras reía este la atrajo a sus brazos, donde ella se sonrojo levemente. A pesar que llevaban un tiempo saliendo juntos, no se acostumbraba a la nube de felicidad que siempre tenía cuando Adrien se mostraba tan cariñoso. Le era más fácil ver a Chat Noir en modo coqueto, que a su rubio en lo mismo.

Pero bueno, ambos eran la misma persona.

Aunque le hubiera costado aceptarlo.

-Gato lame botas-gruño Nico con furia.

Si pensaba que con todo lo vivido, ellos se llevarían mejor, era cierto. Pero igual pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en esas ridículas competencia de miradas.

Cuando ambos estaban chocando los brazos, en una estúpida competencia de fuerza.

Clarissa se puso de pie.

-Llegaremos tarde-dijo agarrando del cuello a Nicolás y arrástralo.

Este puso sus manos en sus ojos, antes de dirigirlos sobre Adrien, en un claro gesto de indicar que lo estaba observando. Alya rio caminando de la mano de Nino, quien les dijo que los esperarían en el piso inferior.

Ese día era una presentación en la torre Eiffel, donde los héroes serian conmemorados por sus actos heroicos.

Marinette giro a ver a Adrien, pero este no quiso moverse con la mirada perdida en la de ella. Se sonrojo levemente, antes de que de improviso, un tierno beso sobre sus labios la hiciera perder el sentido de todo. Juguetonamente la lengua de Adrien se coló en su boca, mientras poco a poco la acorralaba contra la pared.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, en el momento que él la dejo respirar.

-La ceremonia-dijo antes de recibir otro beso.

Uno que no resistió, es más, lo atraía a ella con más intensidad.

-Tal vez deberíamos hacer algo más productivo My lady-dijo en tono coqueto.

Un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, la hizo ver aún más apetitiva. Estaba por bajar su boca al cuello de Marinette, donde sabía que ella era más sensible.

Pero un golpe sobre su cabeza, le hizo girar molesto a ver como Plagg reía maliciosamente.

-Muchos apapachos, poca acción…Chloé estuvo preparando todo esto durante un mes…te matara si faltas-le dijo aburrido el Kwami.

El rubio sintió un escalofrió recordando la advertencia de su amiga, aun habían asperezas que limar y Chloé tenía preferencia por Marinette ahora, pero eran amigos.

Marinette sonrió al verlo hacer un puchero, aun indeciso por ir. Así que con ternura puso una mano sobre la mejilla, al tiempo que Tikki se posaba en su hombro.

-Qué tal si después de la ceremonia nos perdemos en las calles de Paris-propuso ganando una mirada esperanzada de su novio.

Aunque los gritos de desesperación, el anuncio en la televisión de un villano, ver por el ventanal pasar a The Queen y a El zorro en busca de los villanos…solo les hizo suspirar. Deberían proponer su cita durante unas horas, después de todo, también eran los Héroes de Paris.

-¡PLAGG/TIKKI TRANSFORMACIÓN!-gritaron al unísono.

Antes de que aparecieran corriendo por los tejados de Paris.

Chat Noir tomo por la cintura a su novia, justo a tiempo que El zorro era enviado en su dirección cayendo de cara. En cambio The Queen solo rio antes de posarse a su lado. Los cuatro se pusieron al borde del edificio, viendo a lo lejos la destrucción que se acercaba a la torre Eiffel.

-Debemos apurarnos, si algo arruina lo planeado por Chloé, se quejara durante un mes-expuso Ladybug.

A los otros tres les corrió un escalofrió por la espalda.

Esto era una misión de urgencia.

A lo lejos vieron como Alya estaba con la cámara, lista para seguirlos en acción. Por lo cual, El zorro haciendo una inclinación, dejo que The Queen pasara rápidamente y la siguió con un suspiro enamorado.

Ladybug giro a ver con una sonrisa a Chat Noir, este sonrió al verla.

-Vamos gatito-dijo con emoción.

Chat Noir solo asintió.

Antes que una nueva aventura iniciara esa tarde.

Pero una cosa era segura, ellos estarían ahí cada que las personas ocuparan a sus Héroes.

 **Fin**

 _Muchas gracias a todos quienes lograron leer hasta esta parte final de la historia, para aquellos que se unieron a esta aventura mientras la escribia y a quienes me siguieron desde el principio. Especialmente Eva, una de mis más queridas amigas quien siemrpe estaba apoyandome y animandome a escribir, sin duda esta historia es un regalo para tí por apoyarme siempre en mis proyectos :3  
_

 _Igualmente a todos esos comentarios, esos favoritos y alertas, quienes siempre estuvieron pendientes o simplemente gozaron un rato con la lectura._

 _Esta historia siempre les pertenecera y espero la recuerden con gran cariño al igual que yo lo hare._

 _No estoy acostumbrada a escribir una historia en tan corto periodo de tiempo, pero sin duda me gusto mi trabajo con esta historia. Espero a ustedes tambien._

 _Por ultimo un fuerte besote y abrazo como agradecimiento, de forma psicologica claro esta._

 _Un placer haber estado con ustedes en este trayecto y a quienes lean cuando ya este terminada, espero la disfrutaran igualmente._

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
